The Immortal Bella
by TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella during New Moon her danger magnet attracts vampires of all other kinds. 100 years later, Bella returns to Forks and it brings her face to face with her past life. What will she do, what is she hiding? what power does she possess
1. The Beginning of the End

_The beginning of the End_

**BPOV**

I sat motionless in my empty meadow; it had changed from the last time I had been here with him. The flowers were all open and beautiful showing off our love. But now the meadow was mocking me only dirt and weeds appeared it was as though all the beauty had left this world, when he left me. The grass surrounded my face, silent tears trickled down my cheeks and my eyes began to blur. The 4 words repeating over and over on my lips, "He didn't want me, he didn't want me"

I stayed there lying in amongst the dirt, the leaves and the silence just waiting for nothing, waiting for what end was now coming my way.

As my eyes drew weary I drifted in and out of consciences...

"Bella?!" a grounded voice echoed all around me. Opening my eyes slowly I noticed that there was a single light in the distance, no not a light it was a shimmer of glitter.

"Edward!" I shouted jumped up... And then stood frozen staring at someone who was not my Edward, not the man that my own soul hoped to see. He looked at me with the dark olive skin with smirk on his beautiful face.

"Laurent" I said taking a step backwards

"Don't be afraid young Bella" I blinked and suddenly he was 3 feet in front of me. My heart started to race rapidly, wishing that I could slow it down.

"What are you doing here?" my voice croaked out on the last word. I gulped.

"I saw you here all alone, defenceless... And well I've been watching, waiting for a chance to get you alone" I stood there motionless, thinking only of Edward. Laurent snapped his head behind him and then I saw her. The first thing that I noticed coming out from the forest border the fiery red hair, then the wicked grin and her menacing teeth was all I could focus on.

"Vic..victoria" I stumble back, but before I could turn and run Laurent was behind me blocking every possible exit.

"Well looky what we have here" she looked at me then back at Laurent. "Seems like we're going to be having a bit of fun here today, don't you think Bella" she smiled back at me. Laurent's iron shackles quickly restrained me, holding me down for Victoria to finish me off.

"...please don't hurt me." I pleaded as Laurent leaned forward and sniffed my hair. I stiffened.

"Oh lovely Bella, please don't take this personally, we aren't killing you out of fun, well we are but..." I heard the smile in his voice

"This is revenge for my James, your Edward killed my mate, so it's only fair that I return the favour!" She yelled straight at me, eyes locked on, like she was trying to read my soul

"He's not my mate anymore" I whispered so low, though I knew they could hear.

"WHAT!" Victoria took one step closer

"Edwards gone" traitor tears started to roll down my cheeks. "He doesn't want me anymore". I hung my head feeling weak at the knees. It was only Laurent holding me where I stood. The pain in my chest where my heart used to be ached, it ached hard. Death started to appear more appealing that living with heart less feeling.

"Well this changes things" Victoria started to pace in front of me. Waiting for something, and then she stopped, took one big stride and lifted my chin. She looked straight at me again, looking deep within my soul.

"I can see that you still love him" I tried to look away. "Maybe killing you is not the perfect revenge. Maybe your punishment should be to live as I do, To Live everyday knowing that he is gone, that he does not want you!" Her tone got more excited and her plans grew more evolved.

"You shall feel as I do Immortal and Alone!" I stared at her, taking in what she was really saying. She was going to change me. To make me live forever! With this pain! A painful stab in my heart reminding me of the pain I was to endure for the rest of eternity. I started thrashing around in Laurent's grip.

"No no no please don't, just kill me, please just kill me." They both laughed to each other. The tears started pouring down my face as Victoria took her hand to the side of my face and tilted my neck. I closed my eyes waiting, tensed and frozen in place. I felt the cool of her breathe approaching my neck, and then came the piercing teeth ripping through my flesh.

I screamed out all of the air that remained in my lungs, the pain was indescribable. The fire that burned through my entire body over and over again, hours' minute's or second's had passed. I had no idea how long this pain had gone on for or how much longer I would have to be tortured. I felt the ground appear close to my face. Laurent had thrown me aside like a piece of trash. I could hear their menacing laughs coming closer.

"Well Bella I hope we'll see each other soon" she bent down and bit me once more on my wrist. Another scream bellowed from my chest. And they were gone.

* * *

_Back to black _

I finally came to; my eyes still closed not wanting to open them. The pain was gone but I felt weird, so different I didn't feel like me anymore. That's when I noticed that I wasn't alone. There was another presence around me. I was scared. I shot open my eyes and sat up quickly.

"Hey hey hey it's ok" in front of me stood a young man, dark olive skin and muscles galore. This familiar face was so foreign to me. I held his hands up in front of his body, like he was a showing me that he wasn't going to hurt me.

"Where am I?" I looked around; I was in a small room with wooden planked walls. I was sitting on a huge queen size bed. That is when I noticed the blood, dried blood covered the sheets. He noticed my assessment and took a step forward.

"No please don't hurt me" I shuffled backwards on the bed until I hit the wall.

"Shh shh shh its ok Bella, it's me Jake, don't you recognise me?" I looked at him again more thoroughly this time. Searching around in my mind Jake, Jake, Jake that's when the memories flooded back.

"JACOB!" his eyes lit up, and smiled at me in the kindest way. He came and sat next to me on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"um I don't know, I feel strange, different. What happened? Where are we? Why are you here?" I flooded out questions I wasn't sure that I wanted to hear the response to.

"I found you in the woods, you were covered in blood and you were in pain...no not pain it was like you were dying but it never ended. I carried you here, this is my place. Don't worry no one knows your here, your safe." He reassured me

"I've been waiting here with you, just waiting to see if you would ever stop hurting"

"How long was I ... um out for"

"It's been almost 3 weeks now" I was shocked. Stunned I didn't know how to react.

"3 weeks! But how it's only meant to be 3 days at the most, what, how, I ..." Jake moved closed and put his arms around me. "It's ok Bells it's over now. I promise you're safe". He stroked the side of my face with his huge hands. His hands were hot, burning. That's when I felt the burn in my throat. The ache of the fire it hadn't gone not all of it anyway.

"Jake no stay away from me I'm dangerous now" Jake released me and shifted to the end of the bed. I could see he was getting angry his whole body started shacking in front of me.

"BELLA WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU BECOME THIS?!?" He stood up and started pacing around the room

"HOW DARE THAT FIFTHLY BLOOD SUCKER LEAVE YOU THERE TO DIE...IF I EVER SEE THAT STUPID CULLEN AGAIN ILL RIP OUT HIS THROAT!" I shuddered, winced; this pain was not caused by the fire in my throat or by Jacob but from the whole that has been left in me from him. I clutched to my stomach!

"STOP IT ... Please. Jake. Don't. I can't. Take it." I collapsed onto my side, bringing my knees to my stomach. Trying to catch my breath. He stopped his tantrum and sat on the ground beside the bed placed his hands near me.

"Bella what's wrong, what happened to you. Charlie told me that they left, and you had disappeared. For weeks we were searching for you. And I wonder into the clearing and there you were dying right in front of me." He's hands clenched into fists and started to shake.

"Please Jake, it wasn't *wince* Edward *wince wince* that changed me. He was gone. He left me." The silence in the room nerve-racking I couldn't take it anymore.

"It was Victoria she changed me against my will, I WANTED TO DIE! That's all I wanted! And she punished me by making me live eternity without him!" I broke out into tearless sobs.

"THEY TURNED YOU AGAINST YOUR WILL!" I rolled over looking away from Jacob clutching to my chest. I heard the door slam, I heard the sound of a wolf howling in pain, then Jake was gone.

I rolled onto my back, just staring up at the roof.

_What am I going to do? I can't stay here. But I don't want to leave either. I don't want to do anything._

I sat up and walked to the front door, I stopped and looked up and saw a reflection of a beautiful young girl. Pale white skin, long brown hair with loose curls, a perfect picture all but one thing her eyes. Black as death this vampire was thirsty.

I walked outside to the twilight night. The safest time for a vampire. I lifted my head high and took in a deep breath. The sudden wave of scent hit me with more force than ever, the burn in my throat fired up. Before I knew what was happening I was racing through the forest, tracking down this smell. It didn't take long for me to hit the wall of smell and that is when I spotted my prey. Walking on 2 legs, rifle in hands and a big brown leather jacket. I stalked quietly behind, not stepping on any twigs, no sound.

The prey turned around and looked me dead in the face, his face turned pale. Shocked.

"Bella!" the man said. I looked at him, how did he know me? My throat burned as I took in the air around me. I looked at the jacket and saw a name printed just above the right pocket.

"Bella is that really you!" he took a step closer. I panicked. Charlie. All my senses told me to pounce, but my heart told me to run. I held my breath and I ran for it. Not looking back.

* * *

**Hey everyone, so yeah this is my story.. please tell me if you like it and i will continue!!!!**


	2. Endless Time

_Endless time_

Time had passed. Years, Days, Hours of running, when I started to slow down; I slowly came to a stop. I looked around nothing in site, only me and the trees. I was alone. Again.

I sat down in the middle of an empty field and closed my eyes. I wished for this to end, my life to be finished. I sat there just seeing the back of my eyelids.

I opened my eyes some time later to find that hours had passed. _What the hell, did I just fall asleep? Or did I pass out. Vampires can't sleep. _So now I'm a crying sleeping vampire what else is different. I decided that I wasn't going to worry about these strange things happening, there was no point worrying about anything these days. I stood up and started to wonder around. I caught sent of a pack of deer and decided it was probably a good time to hunt.

"Damn it, well there goes that shirt" I looked down at my shirt, and big rip right down the side. "Stupid deer!"

I started walking towards town, knowing that I needed to buy some new clothes. Even for a hiker my clothes were out of place. Nearing dark, I waited for the last ray of sunshine to disappear amongst the hills. I walked into the nearest clothes store Boutique Clothing. I was going to go in and buy the first thing that I touched, in and out nothing else. I walked in and saw a rack with jeans and singlet tops. Great! Grabbed 2 sets and headed for the counter.

"How are you today my dear" the little old lady smiled at me. Taking in a look at what I was wearing now.

"Good thank you, just these today please" I handed her my clothes and a $100 bill from my back pocket. I felt a sudden breeze as the store door opened, I glanced up to look at the young man walking around the men's wear.

"Here you go deary" the old lady handed me a bag and my change

"Thanks" I walked past the men's section and headed for the door. I opened the door as a gust of wind came through. The atmosphere changed, it got tense real quickly. I looked over my shoulder to see the man looking in my direction face shocked. VAMPIRE.

I looked away and I ran for the forest.

I felt the pursuer following me right on my tail. I slammed to a stop when I was deep into the forest. Turned and bent down into a defensive position.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" I yelled as he stopped just meters in front of me.

"Please, my name is Ayden; I don't mean you any harm. I was just curious. I don't know many vampires like me around these parts." Like me I thought, what did he mean? by that. I took in a better look. I looked closer at his face pale while, marbled skin, dark cropped hair and then I noticed his eyes, topaz.

I straightened up out of my crouch.

"What do you want?" I looked at him straight in the face. If this was to turn into a fight I'm sure I could win.

"I just wanted to meet you, as I said I don't know many vampires who live of animals. I thought that we could get to know each other" I stepped back. I didn't want to meet anyone. I just wanted to be left alone. That word alone hit me; my dormant ache in my stomach stabbed me. I clutched my stomach holding me together.

"What is your name?" he asked taking a step closer. I did the same and took a step back.

"Please I'm not going to hurt you" I took a deep breath

"My name is Bella"

"Hello Bella, are you here by yourself or is your coven close by?" I shook my head, the ache growing stronger, I took a step back.

"Please I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to get to know you. Your talent intrigues me" I was shocked. My talent?

"My talent, but I don't have a talent, do I?"

"Yes you do, you have a remarkable gift. You are blocking me as we speak. I am an illusionist. Right now you see my vampire form. But to everyone else they see an elderly man who is far from a vampire, tanned skin with bright blue eyes. You can see through me"

"How am I doing that?"

"You are a shield Bella, a very rare and unique gift. You can block out other gifts and there are probably more talents that you haven't uncovered with your shield. " I nodded, I knew this already _he_ could not read my mind. But I thought that was just him, not everyone.

"You knew this?"

"When I was human, I blocked out a mind reader" the whole grew big. I moved one arm and wrapped it around my waist. Ayden stepped forward.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, it's nothing". I straightened up and took a casual step forward and sat on the ground. Ayden did the same. Still leaving a gap between us, I wasn't sure if this was for my benefit or for his.

We sat here for what seemed a long time, talking about ourselves. I mostly listened as it was too painful to talk about my past.

**AydenPOV**

I looked at this young girl, she was empty. There was nothing inside of her. Something had happened to her to make her like this. But she won't tell me. I looked around the forest. I can't just leave her here.

"Bella, come back with me? I know you don't know me but I can help you. I can help you with your gifts, and take care of you. I have a family who will love to meet you." I looked at her stunned face. Minutes passed and she was just sitting there thinking.

"Bella..."

**BPOV**

I didn't know what to say, was this the right thing to do. To move on with my life or at least try to. He was gone and he wasn't coming back. And there is nothing else for me to do.

"Ok" I replied still looking down at the grass. He held out his hand to help me up.

We headed through the forests, for day we ran back to where Ayden's family lived.

I met the other 2. Cody was 20 and he had been a vampire for centuries he had a particular gift, he was able to see what someone wanted, to see their ultimate desires. His mate Phoebe was 19 and she was petite like a little fairy. She reminded me of an old friend I knew a lifetime ago. Her gift was very useful and annoying she could disappear and reappear out of thin air, teleport herself in close proximities. They all welcomed me into their home and their family as if I'd been with them forever.


	3. A New Beginning

_A New Beginning_

I opened my eyes, and I was in my bed. I had slept for a couple of hours. This helped me heal. My shield allowed me to even block out my own thoughts if I wanted to, giving me time to rest without thought. In a way I slept. I walked down the stairs and looked out the window. And something caught my eyes, my shiny red camero, Destroyed.

"CODYYY!!" I yelled out into the empty house. There was no answer. But I could smell that he was around.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW"

"Bella love, what's going on?" Ayden came through the back door and kissed me on the cheek and took my hand

"HE SMASHED MY CAR!" Ayden looked around the corner and through the window to see my beautiful red camero smashed. I flipped my head around and caught Cody trying to sneak behind me. Phoebe suddenly appeared in the doorway blocking his escape. I ran at vampire speed to stop him leaving, and pushed him backwards.

"Ok ok I'm sorry, I was mucking around. I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new one promise" I sighed and I let him down. He smiled

"Ha ha you can never stay mad at me" Ayden whacked him on the back of the head when he walked past him. It made me giggle.

That night we all hunted in the nearby forests, Ayden and I circled around a pack of deer. As Phoebe and Cody hoarded them towards us. We caught them all a feast. As the very last deer was drained we headed back to the house. Stepping through the forest border and into the backyard, we gathered around the back table to relax and stare at the stars.

"Happy 100th Birthday Bella" Cody said throwing a box towards me. I scowled at him.

"What's this, you know I don't like to celebrate!" I placed the box onto the table and slid it back to him. He caught it before it fell off the end of the table. Grunted and then slid it back to my direction.

"Please Bella, just open it" I looked at Cody then back to Ayden. Ayden smiled and nodded. Sighing I pulled the box closer and lifted the lid. Inside there was a silver frame, I lifted it out of the box and looked at the picture inside. There stood the 3 of them and myself all together smiling. If I were still able to blush, I would be.

"Thank you", I stared at my photo for what seemed hours. I looked up at the stars and to my surprise they were starting to fade. The others had left the table, gone inside probably. I stood up and grabbed my photo and walked back inside.

I sat down on the couch and watched the TV.

"Morning Love, how was your night?" I looked up to see Ayden walking in from outside.

"Good thank you" I looked at Ayden, I knew he was holding something back, something he was trying to avoid telling me

"Ayden what is it?" he looked at me and smiled

"I can't keep much from you can I" I just smiled, waiting for him to tell me what he needed to say and get on with it.

"We have to move love, people are getting suspicious of us." I don't know why he was making such a big deal out of this, we've moved around plenty of times. I waited for him to continue "We can't pass off as teenagers still here, we have to change schools." I waited "I applied for a transfer; only one school in Washington will take us half way through the year... Forks" he looked at me waiting for my reaction.

I froze, go back to Forks. Where he left me... could I handle this?

"Bella love it will be ok, we'll all be there, together" I smiled an unconvincing smile and nodded.

_The Move back to Forks_

The drive back to Forks was long, I sat in the backseat of the porche just staring out of the window, constantly I noticed Ayden stare at me through the rear-view mirror, I just ignored him. When we arrived to our new house it was dark almost 3 am the house was big, double story, 3 car garage and a bedroom for each of us. I took my stuff from the car and walked upstairs to unpack.

"Bella, are you ok? You haven't said a word since we left" I turned to look at Ayden, nodded and then walked back into my room and locked the door. I unpacked my clothes into my cupboard, placed my books on the self. I pulled out Romeo and Juliet, I hadn't read this book since I was last here in Forks I could never bring myself to throw it away. I placed it on the shelf quickly before other memories came back to haunt me. I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes, I could hear the others down stairs arguing again, mostly about me and whether or not it was a good idea to come back here. I sighed and released my shield out of my mind and fell under.

"Bella" I heard someone knocking on my door "Bella were going to be late"

"Coming" I opened my eyes and rolled off the bed. I got changed into my skinny jeans, blue v neck blouse and my black mini jacket. I looked in the minute for several minutes, brushing my hair and trying to make myself look normal. I unlocked my door and there Phoebe was at the top of the stairs smiling at me

"Morning Bella, don't you look nice today" she smiled encouragingly

"Thanks Phebe's, where's everyone else?"

"Oh they're waiting for us outside, Ayden wants to get to school early to pick up our schedules." I giggled

"Always has to be in control doesn't he ha-ha" I grabbed her hand and we walked down stairs together. She skipped holding my hand to the front door. She was my little pixie friend always happy always excited about everything.

"This is going to be so much fun, think of all the friends I'm going to make, and the boys and everything, oh my god we need to go shopping again." I just laughed as I picked up my keys and walked to my newly replaced Red Camero.

"Hey Bells, can I drive" Cody asked giving me the puppy dog look

"In your dreams Codes, not after last time" I smirked at him as he climbed into the backseat.

We arrived at school 20 minutes early, as I drove into the empty parking lot I parked in my old car spot out of habit. We all piled out of the car and started to walk to the front office.

"Ahh I'm so excited, I can't believe this a new place a new start" Phoebe was bouncing around skipping alongside us. We entered the office and spoke to a Mrs Whites.

"Hello my name is Ayden, and this is my family Cody, Phoebe and Bella, where new here today"

"Oh yes here we go, your schedules and locker numbers. Oh and here's a map of the school. Now remember to report back to us at the end of the day" we all nodded at the same time "Have a nice day guys and welcome to Forks High"

"Thank you" Ayden grabbed all of our stuff and we walked out of the office. He handed each our schedules and locker numbers.

"Great PE again" I sighed, even as a vampire I still hated PE

"Oh Bella were in English together yay" Phoebe said glancing from her schedule to mine, and then back again comparing classes. I walked back to my car to grab my books and head to my locker. Several students started arriving now, staring at us. Man I wish Ayden could disguise us all right now. We discussed earlier that we weren't able to be cloaked as it was too risky, if Ayden was too loose concentration for one moment our secret would be revealed.

I was shutting the door as a car came and parked in spot next to me, silver. I locked my car and started walking back to the others.

"Alice you can't honestly think that I'm going shopping with you tonight"

"Don't fight it Jasper, I can see us there already" I froze in the middle of the road. I would recognise that voice anywhere. I couldn't move, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't turn around I couldn't move my legs I was stuck there. My mind was racing, too much was happening at once. My shield was fluttering. A sudden honk broke me out of my trance, an old black sedan was waiting for me to move. A quick hand grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way.

"Bella are you ok, what's wrong?" I re focused my eyes

**EPOV**

"Please Edward will you come with me" Alice begged from the backseat of the car

"No way Alice, that's Jasper's responsibility" I turned to look at Jaz giving me an evil look.

"Thanks a lot Edward" I drove the car into our normal spot, next to a red camero I'd never seen before.

"Look there's a new rich kid in town" Emmett joked pointing out what I had just seen. I stopped the car and turned off the ignition.

"Alice you can't honestly think that I'm going shopping with you tonight" Jasper said opening the car door.

"Don't fight it Jasper, I can see us there already" we all laughed, no one would bet against Alice. My head snapped up to see who was honking at us. I saw an old black sedan, waiting for the new rich girl to move out of the way, she looked like she was about to faint. I glanced down at my car locking the doors, I didn't take notice of others around me much these days.

"Bella are you ok?" my head snapped up.

Bella.

I looked up at the new girl, trying to see her face. It can't be her Edward she's gone by now trying to tell myself for the millionth time. I caught up to the rest of my family who were currently discussing the next hunting trip.

**BPOV**

I looked up at Ayden, worry was all over his face.

"I'm ok, sorry just thought I saw someone" out of the corner of my eyes I saw them walking in the opposite direction. They didn't notice me. I saw Cody and Phoebe pass them and walking towards us. Cody looked up at them as they passed and froze. He knew. He rushed over to us

"Vampires" he whispered so low that only the 4 of us could here. Ayden tensed.

"Who are they?" he directed to Cody they were firing questions at one another back and forth back and forth.

"The Cullens" I whispered.

"As in the Cullens" I nodded. Ayden quickly grabbed my hand and turned me to face him.

"Bella are you ok, can you handle this?" I wasn't sure, could I really face them. But they didn't notice me, he looked at me and nothing.

"Yes" Ayden relaxed a little. We walked to our first class I was glad to have Phoebe there with me. We were first to the class and sat in the very back corner. As the bell rang the rest of the students filed into the room, talking amongst themselves, a group of boys sat in front of us and kept glancing back at us. Phoebe enjoyed the extra attention. That's when I saw her, bouncing into the class with her mate by her side. I turned my head quickly, playing with my jacket behind my chair. Please don't see me please don't see me. They sat down two rows in front of us. I clutched on tight to my shield, it was the only thing keeping me from blanking out in the middle of the classroom.


	4. The Cullens

We walked to our first class I was glad to have Phoebe there with me. We were first to the class and sat in the very back corner. As the bell rang the rest of the students filed into the room, talking amongst themselves, a group of boys sat in front of us and kept glancing back at us. Phoebe enjoyed the extra attention. That's when I saw her, bouncing into the class with her mate by her side. I turned my head quickly, playing with my jacket behind my chair. Please don't see me please don't see me. They sat down two rows in front of us. I clutched on tight to my shield, it was the only thing keeping me from blanking out in the middle of the classroom.

"Is that them?" Phoebe asked nudging her nose in their direction. I nodded. Thankful the teacher walked in the room and started his lecture. Explaining the books that we were all meant to read before coming to class. Lucky each of the books I've read over and over again. His lecture seemed to drag on forever.

"Ok so who can tell me who was the main character in the Summer of Lights..." he looked down at a clipboard and I just wished he didn't read out my name

"Ah Isabella" he looked around the room. Oh shit. Faces around the room turned back to look at us. Then the face I didn't want to see turn, turned and stared at me in shock. My shield ravelled around me, I quickly grabbed it before I lost it.

"um, Maria Southcott sir"

"Very good now who can tell me why she killed herself" all the students turned back around to listen to the teacher accept for two beautiful faces.

"Alice.." she quickly turned around to face the teacher

"She died of a broken heart sir"

"That's correct" the bell rang.

Grabbing my stuff and quickly as I could I raced out of the classroom and into the nearest bathroom locking myself inside one of the cubicles. I shut the toilet lid and sat down putting my head between my hands. I heard the next door toilet flush and the girl wash her hands then leave the bathroom. I was finally alone. I head the door swing open and silent footsteps walking in. Dammit I should have locked the main door.

"Bella" the sound of her voice made my eyes water. She was no more than two meters away from me. My once best friend, I dreamed so many times to be with her and now I didn't know what to do.

"Please Bella I'm not going to hurt you"

"I know" I replied... that's all I could think of saying

"Will you please come out?"

"I can't..." I pulled my knees to my chest and my head in my knees, tears slowly flowed out of my eyes.

**Alice POV**

I walked into the bathroom; I could smell a sweet fragrance that I've never smelt before. I knew it had to be her.

"Bella" I direction towards the one closed bathroom door

"Please Bella I'm not going to hurt you" why wouldn't she answer me, I couldn't see anything no future nothing.

"I know..." she replied

"Will you please come out?"

"I can't..." that's my heart sank, I heard the tears in her voice, and the sounds of her pain. She was in pain and I couldn't get to her. I had to help her.

"Bella, honey I'm opening the door. I'm not going to hurt you" I waited but got no response. I walked forward and broke the lock on the door and slowly opened it.

**BPOV**

"Bella, honey I'm opening the door. I'm not going to hurt you" NO I couldn't do this I couldn't see her. The tears rolled quicker down my face. I heard the lock snap off and hit the ground. I hid my face deeper into my chest.

"Bella!" her arms were suddenly around me pulling me to my feet and out of the cubicle. My tears grew to hysterics and she pulled me closer. I flung my arms around her and hugged her so tightly.

"Oh Bella" I hid my face in her hair. She smelled so good, the memories of her came flooding back. The last time I saw her at my 18th birthday. I missed her so much. She put her hands around my face and pulled me back to look at me. I kept my eyes down, I couldn't bare to look at her. Not yet.

"Bella please look at me" I shook my head; I broke free of her grip and stepped back.

"Why are you doing this to me Alice? Do you like torturing me, haven't you all hurt me enough!" I said yelling at her she took one step forward closing the gap. I stepped back in response. My shield was getting weaker, my mind was flooded with thoughts and emotions.

"please don't come any closer" I looked up her, her eyes full of pain. I shook my head tears rolling down my face. She took another step forward her arms open. I took my final step back hitting the back wall

"Please Alice don't" I said in a whisper my body getting weaker, my cries got louder. My legs collapsed under me. She was there pulling me into her arms.

"No please let me go" I said effortlessly trying to push her away. She held me closer. Kissing my hair and trying to calm me down.

"It's ok Bella I'm here, I'm here" I wrapped my arms around her crying into her shirt. I sat there in the corner of the bathroom crying for what seemed like ever into Alice. And she stayed with me the entire time, not letting me go. When my final tear dropped, Alice lent down and kissed the top of my head.

"I missed you so much Alice..."

"I missed you too Bella" the bell rang.

"People will start coming in, we should probably move now" she said slowly pulling me away. I looked up at her and nodded. She stood up and grabbed her stuff of the bench, I quickly grabbed her hand.

"Alice, please don't leave, not yet" I begged her. She looked back at me, knelt down in front of my and kissed my cheek.

"I promise I'm not leaving you, we should go somewhere else though. Did you want to come back to mine, no one's there." I nodded, I let go of her wrist and she grabbed my hand instead. We walked out of the bathroom together into the crowded hallway. We walked out to the car park towards the silver Volvo.

"What about the others?" I said stopping at the passenger door.

"They will be fine" she smiled as she unlocked the car.

"Bella" I turned around quickly to see Phoebe standing behind me. I jumped.

"Phoebe, what are you doing? You can't do that stuff here you know that!" Alice was instantly by my side.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe said grabbing my hand.

"It's ok Phebe's, were just going to talk. Please trust me" she pulled on my hand.

_Phoebe honey it's ok, I'll be fine I promise. I know Alice she would never hurt me. _

"But she left you, they left you" Alice looked from me to Phoebe confused

_I don't blame Alice, she was my best friend. Please let Ayden and Cody know that I'm fine, and don't come after me I'll be home later on. _I handed her the keys to my car, and kissed her on the cheek

"Thank you" she let go of my hand and stepped back. I turned around and opened the car door. Alice was already in the car starting the engine. We drove off quickly before anyone else could stop us.

We were on the highway when Alice started to relax.

"So what was going on back there, I felt like I was missing something" I laughed slightly

"Sorry I forgot"

"Forgot what?" she asked staring at me, the car didn't drift one bit even while turning a corner.

"My gift" I waited for her to go into shock first. "I'm a shield Alice, I can protect my mind as you know, and I can imprint my mind into someone else's by one touch" I put my hand on Alice's

_Like this..._ Alice freaked, the car swerved slightly into the next lane and back again.

"Sorry, should of prepared you" I laughed. "Oh and there's more but I think I'll wait till you're not driving. "I just giggled at her.

I didn't take us long to get to the house. I open my door and stepped out, just staring at the white house.

"Ok so tell me what else can you do?" she asked walking me to the front door. I laughed slightly

"I sleep..."

"WHAT how" Alice stopped and turned to face me, her face was so funny.

"It's my shield, I can protect my mind, project it and well I can release it all together it goes blank and well I sleep." She kept walking, unlocking the front door and dragging me in.

"Ok so you're a crying, sleeping, shielding vampire?" she giggled.

"Yep that about sums me up" I stepped through the front door, nothing had changed. Everything was as I remembered it.

"You ok?"

"um yeah I'm fine, just in a little shock I think. It's been so long"

Alice and I talked for hours, about everything and anything. She told me about all the schools they went to the places they visited. She dug up information about her past and what really happened to her. The conversation came to an end once Alice had finished telling me about her life, I looked down at my hands. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oh Bella please don't cry again" she said shifting closer to me. I just smiled at her fighting back the urge to cry out.

"Do you think you could ever forgive me Bella, I know we've all hurt you so much. But Bella I never stopped thinking about you. I knew what we did was wrong but I couldn't change it"

"I think I can Alice, I can forgive you." Her eyes lit up. "But I don't know how I could forgive *wince him*." Alice noticed my struggle with his name. She wrapped her arms around me.

"That's a start love, it will be ok, it will get easier" she looked back at me and smiled.

**EPOV**

What a boring first day, again. The images of the new kids in town were all over everyone's faces. I slowly walked towards the cafeteria where I saw my brothers and sisters sitting at our usual table arguing about something.

_You have to tell him.. no you tell him you're the one who saw her.. I can't do it.._

"Do what?" I asked as I reached my family. I looked around. And where was Alice?

"Edward there's something we need to tell you" Jasper said. Reading his mind I saw what they were trying to tell me. I saw her, it was really her.

"Where is she!? I demanded to my brother

"Alice is with her" that explains the car.

"Edward listen, she's with a coven now. They're all here at the school. I had two of them in my last class they're furious with us."

"I have to find her!" I didn't wait another second I took off, I had to find her. I started running, running to the one place Alice would take her where she would be safe. Home...

**BPOV**

I looked around at the room, remember things that happened once upon a time. My eyes flickered past the clock. 1:45, this reminded me of school. Lunch time, it started 15 minutes ago.

"Alice, it's lunchtime, he will had read Jasper's mind. He'll know I'm with you!" my breathing became erratic. I couldn't face him, not yet.

"Bella Bella it's ok, we'll go you don't have to see him yet" I nodded my head. We headed for the door, and Alice opened it quickly. There he was, standing right in front of me. My heart sank, my mind over flooded with emotions, my shield was out of control. That's when I saw the rest of them, Jasper, Emmett and Rose. I grabbed onto Alice's arm for support.

**EPOV**

I stepped through the forest wall and ran to the front steps, all I could think of was seeing my Bella, alive. I didn't even take notice of my family gaining up on me, or yelling their thoughts to me.

I looked up at the house, the front door opened and there she was. Beautiful as ever, my Bella was alive.

_Edward be careful, she's not in control of her emotions..._ I head Jasper yell directly to me

_Don't push her, she might hurt herself... _I nodded; this was the last thing I wanted. I looked up to her face, she was the same, but there was one difference I had never seen her in so much pain before.

"Bella..." I took one step forward and she grabbed onto Alice's wrist. I stopped. She was frightened. Her hand gripped her torso, her body went weak. She leaned into Alice for support.

_Edward, don't push her. She can't handle much more today. Just let her go. She will see when she is ready, if you push her now you'll never get her back. _I listened to Alice's voice and nodded. I took one step back and moved away from her path.

"Come on Bella let's go" Alice put her hand around Bella's waist and lead her past me towards my car.

_Thank you... _I snapped my head up and looked at her walking away.

**BPOV**

We sped off down the road, and back out to the highway.

"Thank you Alice." She looked at me releasing one hand off the steering wheel to squeeze my hand.

"No thanks needed Bella, I'm here for you. Whatever you need" I thought to myself there was something I needed.

"Alice.." she looked at me "Would you stay with me tonight.. please just for one night, I don't think I could bear letting go of you at the moment."

Her face lit up "Oh course I will, we can have a slumber party" she pulled out a cell phone and dialled

"Hey Jaz... Yeah we're fine... I'm just letting you know that I'm going to stay with Bella tonight, girl's night out." She turned and winked at me. "Yes ok I will... love you too bye" she hung up the phone

"Jasper says hello" I laughed

"Hi Jasper" she laughed with me. We drove back to my place. When we arrived I was scared to go in. I didn't want to face the questions and the onslaught. Alice obviously noticed my hesitation, and grabbed my hand.

"I'm right here Bella" and she was we walked into the house. I opened the door and walked in.

"Bella we've been so worried, where have you been?" Ayden came over and kissed me on the cheek and hugged me. He then noticed Alice. A snarl ripped from his chest.

"Ayden Ayden stop, she's my friend. I asked her to come back with me" he looked at her then back at me. I heard phoebe from inside saying something smart like over protective much or some smart- allic comment. Phoebe appeared in front of me and hugged me.

"Hello again Alice" she said giving Alice a hug too. This made me smile, they could almost be twins.

"Hello Phoebe how are you?"

"Good thank, oh my god I love you top, where did you get it. You have to show me" I rolled my eyes. So could be twins. I laughed and Phoebe stared at me.

"Just because you don't like to shop, doesn't mean I can't. And besides I've finally got a shopping buddy" Alice instantly liked Phoebe, as I knew she would.

We all sat in the living room, talking for hours. Well Ayden didn't contribute, he just hovered he wasn't too happy having a Cullen stay with us. I slumped back into the couch, my eyes getting droopy.

"Bella honey you should rest. You've had a long day" Ayden said putting his hands on my face. I nodded.

"Phoebe, I think you should take Bella and Alice to her room, she needs to recover" she nodded and then skipped over to where I was sitting. Alice got up and was heading for the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going, come here I know a quicker way." Phoebe opened her hand to Alice and placed the other in mine.

"Whatever you do don't let go" I knew exactly what Phoebe was about to do. And suddenly we were sitting on my bed.

"Whoa that was wicked" Alice said looking around my room. Phoebe and I looked at each other and laughed. Phoebe got up and walked to the door.

"Good night Bella, night Alice" she said blowing us both a kiss.

"Night Phebe's" we said together. I patted the side of my bed and waited for Alice to come sit next to me.

"How are you Bella, how are handling everything" Alice said putting her arm around me.

"I'm ok"

"Your still a terrible liar Bella" we both laughed. I laid down next to Alice as she talked to me, letting me fall asleep on her. I took me forever to fully release my shield, part of me was too scared to let go, just in case Alice was a dream and she would be gone when I woke up. Hours later my shield finally let go.

**Hey guys, please review my work, i would really like to know what you think of it.. anything that you like and specially things you dont :P**

**Thanks**


	5. Biology

I opened my eyes, and Alice was there looking around my room.

"Morning Alice" she turned around and skipped to my bed.

"Morning Bella, and oh my god, your style has defiantly improved this will make shopping so much fun" I glared at her

"You really think I've been shopping for myself, you have Phoebe to thank my look for." She laughed. She glanced over her shoulder at my desk. I noticed that she picked out some clothes for me to wear today. She dragged me out of bed.

"Come on come on otherwise were going to be late."

"Alright alight, sheesh I forgot how pushy you were sometimes" she pulled a face at me. I picked up the clothes that she picked out for me, a pair of skinny leg jeans and a sweater. I looked at the sweater; I haven't worn this in forever. Since... I held it up to Alice.

"What, you'll look nice in it" she smiled at me

"Mid night blue, Alice..."

"What? That colour really does suit you Bella" I looked at her guilty face, she knew exactly what I meant.

"You know this is his favourite!"

"Oh is it, I didn't realise" I grunted and put it on anyway. We walked downstairs and there was Phoebe waiting for us.

"Morning Phebe's"

"Morning Bella, morning Alice" I looked around.

"Where are the boys?"

"Oh they said there wasn't enough room for us all in the one car, so were going separately." Yeah sure that's the real reason. Ayden was still upset with me. We went in Alice's car, when we got to school we parked next to Rosalie's red convertible. They were just getting out of the car as we arrived. I took a deep breath when I saw him get out of the car.

"Bella just breath you'll be fine you can do this" I looked at Alice and nodded. I slowly go out of the car, Jasper came over and kissed Alice.

"Good morning Bella" Jasper said closing the door behind Alice.

"Morning Jasper" he heard my voice and looked over to me and smiled. "Hello Ed-ward" I winced saying his name out loud.

"Good morning Bella" he took in what I was wearing, a flash of his perfect smile made me turn away quickly.

"We should get tot class Phebe's" I said tugging on her hand. We walked away quickly, I could feel their stairs on my back. I did it. I saw him and said hello and didn't freak out. We walked into the lockers and there was Ayden waiting for me at my locker. He looked up when he saw me, he smiled huge smile of relief when he saw that I was ok.

"Good morning Ayden" he hugged me tightly.

"Morning Bells, how was your night?"

"Good thank you, it was nice to have Alice back"

"I'm glad that you're happy to have her back" I glared at him

"Ayden give her a chance you will like her" he just smiled back at me closing my locker door. We headed for class, he walked me to my Spanish class as it was one of my classes that I didn't have anyone in.

"Thanks Ayden" I said about to walk into class.

"Bella, wait." I turned back around

"This weekend, it going to be sunny, so tomorrow Cody and I were planning to go up north to hunt, Cody wants to try the grizzlies. Will you be ok with Phoebe, or you can come if you want to."

"No we'll be fine, honestly. Alice wanted a shopping trip anyway." I smiled and walked into my class. I looked for a spare seat, there was only one left back row, and I glanced to the person who would be next to me. It was Rosalie. I walked in and sat down next to her. I placed my books on the table and waited for the teacher to arrive. I glanced over to Rosalie and she didn't look at me.

I looked down at my notebook and started doodling along the border. A hand suddenly appeared onto my hand squeezing my fingers tightly. I looked up to see Rosalie; she looked as though she was fighting back tears. I flipped my hand over and squeezed her hand back. She didn't say a single word to me all class, and she never let go of my hand.

The bell rang and I walked to my next class. Biology, I was one of the first into class. I checked the sign in board and which work bench I was allocated to. Surprise surprise it was the same bench as the one I sat in all those years ago. I looked who my partner was. _Cullen._ Please let it be Jasper or Emmett please. I walked to my bench and placed my books on the table. Other students started to file into the room. Checking out which stations they were at, and trying to change partners. I put my head between my arms and against the top of the desk just waiting. I heard the chair scout back next to me.

"Bella, are you ok?" I squeezed my eyes harder. That angel like voice, he was sitting next to me once again. I shook my head. My shield was going crazy just by the sound of his voice, I clutched to the edge of the table. A soft hand landed on top of mine. I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me. Comforting me, I sat up quickly as I heard the Mr Armstrong walk into the room. I slid my hand from under his and into my lap.

"So today where going to be looking at Flonaria aka flatworks, on your table you will find a microscope and 4 slides, your task for today is to identify the stages of mitosis and write them down on this handout."

I looked down at the microscope and then sighed.

"Just like old times huh" I looked over at him, watching him place the first slide under the microscope.

"Metaphase, wanna check it?" this made me laugh. I dragged the microscope over and glanced at it. Damn he was right. I held out my hand for the next slide. His hand touched mine; I looked at him, his eyes glistening with love. I took the slide quickly and placed it under. I couldn't concentrate with him staring at me.

_Would you stop staring its rude... _out of the corner of my eye I saw him stiffen. I giggled.

"Anaphase" I was doing this, I was actually talking to him. Without it hurting me. I looked up at him, he was just staring at me.

"Edward..." he eyes refocused on me. He smiled my favourite smile, the same smile that would set my heart on fire. I looked down, as if to hide my blush.

"Do I still dazzle you?" he said picking up the next slide "prophase"

I quickly grabbed the final slide and checked it.

"Anaphase again"

I looked up at him, his golden brown eyes sucked me in. I couldn't turn away. I so badly wanted to lean in, to kiss him.

"Bella" he whispered my name. I quickly looked away looking down at my book.

"Bella its ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise" he put his hand on mine. I looked at his hand on top of mine. I turned my hand over and intertwined my fingers with his. The bell rang, and I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran out of the class room.

The rest of my day dragged on, all I wanted to do was to go home and sleep. Sleep everything away. Walking out to the car, Ayden and Cody were boasting about their trip. Phoebe was upset, Cody promised her first sunny day he would take her to the Grizzly's too. But they wanted someone to stay with me.

"Phoebe you should go... honestly I'll be fine, ill have Alice come stay with me." Ayden looked at me with concern.

"Bella honey are you sure, I can stay if you want me too"

"No honestly go. I don't wanna hold you back. I'll be fine, I need some time alone to sort stuff out anyway. You guys might as well have fun hunting; I'll just be a bore all weekend."

"mmk if you're sure" I nodded. I liked this idea, to have the house for myself no one to interrogate me, or the continuous concerns on if I'm doing alright.

When we got home, they started to pack up the 4wd, when they were ready I was outside saying goodbye.

"Now Bella if you need me please call me, I'll be back in a heartbeat." I smiled and pushed Ayden into the car.

"Go have fun, I'll be fine" they tooted the horn as they went down the street. Finally I had the house to myself. I walked back inside and collapsed onto the couch.

"So what the plan for tonight" I almost jumped out of my skin

"Alice" she giggled

"Do you honestly believe that Phoebe didn't tell me that you were home on your own?" I guessed not. But dammit she could have warned me. She skipped over to me and sat next to me

"So slumber party at mine, the boys are going on a hunting trip, so it's just us girls, Rose, Esme you and me. What do you say?"

"Well I really miss Esme, ok" I smiled, I was actually excited to see her. Alice drove us back to her house, after she packed a life time of luggage for a total of 3 days. We drove up the driveway and she stopped the car.

"I'm sorry Bella, I thought they would have gone by now" I looked up and saw the jeep still in the garage.

"It's ok Alice, I'll be ok" she hyped up and started bouncing in her seat.

"This is going to be so much fun" I got out of the car and grabbed my bag from the backseat. I took a deep breath and started to walk at human pace towards the front steps. I took them one at a time. I stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Bella are you ok?" Alice said turning back

"Yeah I'm ok just give me a minute"

I stood there for almost a minute; I couldn't decide what to do.

"Bella" I turned around to him standing there at the bottom of the stairs looking at me. I studied his face and instantly felt scared, Ayden.

**Hey Guys, please review my work and ill keep adding more.. let me know what you think..**

**And don't worry, Edward will be in it shortly ;)**


	6. Memories

"Bella" I turned around to him standing there at the bottom of the stairs looking at me. I studied his face and instantly felt scared, Ayden. He took the stairs at vampire speed and caught me by the wrist.

"What are you doing here!" he grabbed my wrist harder.

"Ayden you're hurting me!" he dragged me to the bottom of the stairs and down the drive way, pulling me as far from the house as he could, we reached the forest edge when he stopped. I looked at his face. This was not the friendly face I remembered, there was so much anger.

"You followed me!" I yelled back trying to free myself from his grip. This made him even angrier and he tightened his grip around me, this made me wince.

"Ayden please your hurting me, let me go" He stared at me

"You came back here! You're betraying our family! You're betraying me!"

"Ayden, he's not going to be here, he's leaving. Now let me go." He raised his other hand and slapped me across the face. It didn't hurt, but it was degrading. I fell to the ground. I looked back towards him. He bent down and grabbed me by the throat lifting me into the air.

"Please Ayden let me go" I struggled against his hand, trying to break through his grip. His eyes were full with rage, this terrified me. What was he going to do? Kill me?

"We are leaving now!" He yelled at me bringing my face closer to his to yell at me. I tried to look away but he grabbed my face forcing me to look at him, and he kissed me. He kissed me hard it hurt, I tried to pull away but he was a lot stronger than I was. I tried to break free but I couldn't.

"Put her down NOW!" I tried to looked turn to look at him, but I didn't need to see him to know that voice. It was Edward. Ayden lowered me down but still held onto my wrist. That's when I saw him, that look on his face, fear of my life, the look that appeared when he found me at James's mercy. Edward...

"Stay out of this Cullen, it doesn't involve you!"

"Let her go now, she doesn't want to leave" I looked back at Ayden and he grew angrier.

"She is my mate and where I go she goes to" He pulled me towards him and kissed me again. This was for Edward's sake, not mine. He didn't let me go, I struggled. I didn't want this, I wanted to run but I couldn't I was trapped.

_Edward! Help me! _I screamed without realising it I had released my shield and was calling out to him. Ayden still holding onto me intercepted my plea.

He flung me behind him and lunged towards Edward. From out of nowhere Emmett and Jasper appeared restraining Ayden before he could get to Edward. I looked up to see Edward bending down in front of me, holding out his hand.

My eyes grew weak, my shield was weak. I collapsed, only to feel his safe arms catch me.

**EPOV**

"Bella!" I lifted her into my arms and looked deep into her eyes. She smiled and placed her head onto my chest. She was home. My Bella was back safe in my arms. Her eyes shut closed, she was weak, but why. She was a vampire this shouldn't be happening to her.

_Edward..._

I heard her weak voice through my mind. I looked down at her, her hand gripping to my shit

_Edward please don't hurt him. _As she spoke I saw flashes of her life with him, and her new coven. He helped her... when I didn't...

"It's ok love we won't hurt him" even though I would rather rip his throat out. I started to walk back towards the house, passing Ayden.

"Bella if you leave with him I swear ill kill him, I'll kill them all" Ayden yelled out thrashing in my brothers arms. A low growl ripped from Bella's chest. I lightly kissed her forehead. I looked down at her, she was drained she could barely keep her eyes open.

The rest of my family were all around us now. Carlise came rushing over as soon as she saw Bella in my arms.

"What happened? Is she hurt?" he assessed her checking her neck where light bruises where healing.

"I don't know she just collapsed" I slowly shifted her I was about to hand her over to Carlise but she stopped me, grabbing tighter to my shirt.

_Edward don't leave me...please... _Her voice was panicked draining in and out. I pulled her back and held her closer to my chest.

"Carlise please make sure Ayden gets home safely, and that no harm is done to him" He nodded, and Carlise, Jasper and Emmett were leading Ayden back through the forest and out of site. I looked down at her. What is happening to her?

I slowly carried Bella into the house and I sat down with her on the couch, still holding her in my arms. Her hands were still locked on tight to my shirt, I slowly released her hand from my shirt only for her to grab my hand.

_Edward... Edward... Ed... _I saw Carlise and the others joining us in the lounge room.

"Carlise what's happening to her? What's' wrong? Is she?" Alice ran towards us.

"She's fine, this is her gift. Her shield protects her mind. She's just sleeping, I've seen it before" I read her mind and saw the first night Alice stayed with her.

"Yeah I no weird huh"

Carlise walked over and put his hand on her head.

"You stay with her Edward. I've never experienced anything like this before. Call me when she wakes up" I nodded and sat down on the floor, still holding her hand.

"Edward maybe you should take her upstairs, let her rest in a proper bed" Alice said giving Bella a light kiss on the head. I carried her upstairs, she gripped onto my hand and squeezed it tight. I walked into my room and placed her in the middle on my bed.

Hours had pasted and everyone was waiting for her to awake. I lay next to her, singing her lullaby to her.

_Edward... _I looked down, but she wasn't awake. I could hear her. I bent in closer.

_I love you. Edward. I love you. Please don't. Please don't leave me. Don't leave. Edward. _

"I love you too" I bent down and kissed her on the lips.

**BPOV**

I slowly opened my eyes and regained my shield. There he was, sitting right next to me never letting go. I closed my eyes again, if this was a dream it was the worst of them all.

_If I open my eyes, will you still be there... _I felt a squeeze of my hand, and I light kiss on my cheek.

"Yes, Bella honey, I'm here." I didn't want to believe it; I shook my head slightly not wanting it to be a lie.

"It's ok love you're safe, no one's going to hurt you, I promise" he whispered into my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Hi" Edward smiled down at me, the same smile that would send my heart into a frenzy making me blush.

"Morning my Bella" that's all he said. I looked out the window and noticed that it was light outside, I had been asleep for the whole night.

A soft sound echoed around me, a song that was familiar a tune that was mine. My lullaby. I slowly moved my hand to intertwine with his; he gave it a gentle a squeeze. I lifted my head up to look at him. He looked down at me, his eyes were warm, full of love.

_Thank you... I _placed my head back down on his chest. I was surprised at myself, I wasn't freaking out. This felt so right, so safe.

"You're welcome" he whispered into my ear then kissed my hair. I closed my eyes, just taking in this moment.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" I didn't know how to respond I just started to fiddle with his fingers I didn't know what I was thinking...

_Why you are here? I mean you could have just saved me and then left me with Alice._

"No, I couldn't..."

_So you stayed with me, the whole night?_

"Are you angry with me?" he lifted my chin with his hand to stare into my eyes. I shook my head. I was so happy to hear that he didn't leave me, not once.

"No, not at all, thank you for staying with me" he bent his head down closer to mine, his lips so close I could taste his breath. I quickly pulled away.

_I'm sorry..._ I wanted so badly to kiss him, for him to kiss me. But I couldn't, I couldn't put myself through that pain again. To have to lose him all over again, I don't think I could make it through again it all again. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

As soon as my tear dropped onto his chest, he lifted my chin.

"Please don't cry Bella" I closed my eyes as another tear dropped. He caught it with his finger and wiped it away. He readjusted me so I was now sitting up in his lap. I laid my head against his chest and played with his fingers.

"I never meant to hurt you Bella, I thought by leaving you I was protecting you." I winced and I nodded my head. I already knew that part, he didn't love me enough to change me. He didn't want to stay with me.

_Why are you doing this to me? _I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I need you to understand, I need you to know the truth"

"But I do understand, I know why... you don't want me" my voice broke twice at the very end; I've repeated those words over and over in my mind for years.

"Bella honey, I've never stopped wanting you" my tears broke into hysterics. He held me closer rocking me in his arms.

I peeled back my shield and in my mind I replayed his goodbye him,

"_Bella I don't want you to come with me..._

"_You're not good for me Bella..._

"_I promise this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back..._

He squeezed me tighter. I tried to fight back the tears, but this was 100 years worth of pain, coming out all over the person who caused it all.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I could kill myself for what I've done to you... I wish I could go back and fix it, I wish I could change the past but I can't." I didn't want to hear this, what was he saying that if he could change it would, he would stay with me? Or did he mean not being with me at all..

We sat there in the moment waiting for my sobs to stop. Suddenly Alice came bursting through the door, she ran over and hugged me tightly.

"Bella are you ok, you scared me half to death, are you hurt?"

"No Alice I'm fine" she pulled me out of Edward's arms and into hers.

"Everyone's waiting to see you, are you ready?" she asked whipping away the last of my tears. I nodded. She grabbed my hand and led me out of his room. I walked down the stairs. Everyone was there waiting for me. I had a flashback from my 18th birthday, Alice dragging me by the hand, seeing everyone at the bottom of the stairs.

I reached the bottom and Esme attacked me

"Oh Bella honey are you ok, I'm so glad to see you" she kissed me cheeks, then my forehead then my cheeks again. She was so erratic, just like my mother.

"Welcome back Bella" this time it was Carlise, giving me a hug and a kiss on the head.

"Thank you, all of you" I looked at them all each individually, a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oh dear don't cry" Esme said, rubbing my shoulder. "You're going to make me cry"

I laughed at myself "I'm just so happy to see you all, I've missed you all so much"

I turned around and there was Edward, I smiled at him. He smiled back, but not with the smile I loved most.

"Ok wait so I'm confused what is going on" Emmett stood up in the middle of the room breaking the awkward silence. He walked over to me

"You're not a real vampire are you?" I looked confused.

"Emmett!" Edward and Alice said together, I saw Rose slap him on the back of the head.

"What Emmett means is that your different from us, you sleep, you cry real tears?" Rose asked coming putting one hand around me and hugged me slightly. I sighed

"It's part of my gift, I can block my mind from others" I smiled to Edward "I can enter your minds with a single touch and well I can kind of block out my own mind" Everyone looked at me Emmett's mouth was wind open.

I giggled "Emmett please I am a real vampire" I was shocked at myself I was actually laughing a true happy laugh. This made me laugh again.

"First things first" he bent down and lifted me into a great bear hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that Bella, I thought you were dead." He stopped I looked at him. He was acting as if he said something terrible wrong.

"I mean when you collapsed in Edwards arms I thought you were dead. He span me around in the air and placed me back on the ground

"Bella I'm so happy to see that you're ok" Rose hugged me to, now there were two sets of arms now wrapped around me

"Ok guys, crushing. Bones" Emmett dropped me immediately. And my knees buckled under me. And I was on the floor. Great. Emmett burst out into the greatest howls of laughter.

"Bella you are so not a vampire!" he sat back down still laughing. Everyone else started to laugh a little. As I started to get up, embarrassed more than ever, Edward was there helping me up. Our eyes locked onto one another and we stayed like that, until someone cleared their throat.

"Maybe, we should take this to the living room" Carlise said leading us all the couches. He held my hand and walked me over to the couch pulling me to his lap. At first I was too shocked to react, and I think he was as well. This was a natural instinct for him, to protect me. He looked at me scared, scared of how I would react.

But this felt right, it felt safe. I couldn't remember feeling this way before. Well not in my vampire memories.

_Thank you Edward. _I smiled back at him. He returned his half crooked smile the one that made my dormant heart beat.

The rest of the family joined us around the living room.

"So love how are you doing, really?" Esme asked

"I'm ok..." I was a terrible liar. Flashes of Edward and the day he left flashed before my eyes. This bought back the pain; I removed one hand and gripped around my chest. Edward reacted how I didn't want him to. Panicked

"Bella what's wrong are you hurt, what's hurting? CARLISE!" Carlise came rushing over.

"No it's ok. I'm ok" my voice broke 3 times in my sentence. Carlise looked at me and nodded.

"It's not a physical pain is it Bella?" I looked at Carlise, and shook my head, instantly I knew he understood my pain. My pain was from the loss of Edward and all the Cullens and not something medicine or anyone could fix. Edward read his thoughts and instantly he understood as well.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I'm hurting you still" Edward let go of my hand and hung his head in between his hands. I couldn't stand to see him in pain. I quickly grabbed his hands and placed them back in mine.

_Edward please look at me._ His eyes flashed to mine

_I don't want to lose you again, please...this is my pain... _He looked into my eyes and mouthed my name.

_Edward... _I stiffened when I thought his name... waiting for that pain to return, this made him flinch.

"OK enough with the mind tricks people, the rest of us would like to know what is going on" Emmett said walking towards me. I almost forgot that everyone was still watching us. Carlise stepped back and sat down opposite to Edward and me.

"I'm sorry to ask this Bella, but what happened when we left? I ... we would like to know how you have ended up back here." I nodded and then grabbed Edward's hand. He gave me it a squeeze of reassurance.

"It's not something I can really talk about, it's hard" I looked down wrapping my free arm to my chest. Edward flinched, and tightened his grip on my hand.

"Bella love, you don't have to talk about it right now, when you're ready" Edward bent down and kissed my forehead.

"No it's ok I'm fine" I closed my eyes and took an unnecessary deep long breath.

"When you left" my voice broke twice. I swallowed and took a deep breath to start again

"When you were gone, it was hard." I looked up at their faces. Esme started to sob and so did Alice. "Please don't cry" they both looked at me apologetically.

"I stayed with Charlie as long as I could. Months passed but I couldn't stay there anymore, everything reminded me of you" I looked at Edward his face was blank, trying to hide his pain for my sake. My eyes began to fill up, but I continued

"So I left. I left a note to Charlie saying that I was going to go away for a couple of days. Told him I needed to sort things out and that I would be back when I was ready. The only place I could think of going to was our meadow. I stayed there for a couple days. I just did nothing. Until that day. They came" I choked on my own words I couldn't relive this part.

A tear slowly ran down my face. "I'm sorry I can't..."

I closed my eyes and buried my face into Edwards's shirt. I could hear the sobs of my family around me, and Edward holding me closer than ever.

"Who came Bella" Carlise said putting his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't say her name. I reached out and touched Carlise's hand. I released my shield and spoke her name.

_Victoria..._

**EPOV**

_Victoria... _I saw the pain all over her face.

I saw her Victoria! and Laurent torturing her, her pain. The blood. I saw her begging for them to kill her. Her agony she felt without me there. I wasn't there; I wasn't there when she needed me the most.

**BPOV**

I felt the shaking of Edward. Carlise was furious. I'd never seen him so angry.

"VICTORIA CHANGED YOU!" Carlise yelled out. I heard the rest of my family yelling out comments of anger and revenge. Emmett punched the window. Carlise stormed up and down the room pacing. Alice was crying out "Why didn't I see her" Jasper was trying to comfort her. But the emotions in the room made it too hard for him to concentrate. Rose was furious she was crying and screaming at the same time. I started to panic, my shield was weak I was losing control of myself.

_Edward stop them please. I can't take it please. Stop them... Edward..._I looked up at him and he sat there absolutely stunned.

_Stop Stop Stop STOP STOP STOP! _I felt my shield and forced it back so quickly so furiously, I saw everyone standing in front of me fling backwards hitting the back wall... Everyone stopped they all looked at me. I looked up at them as they looked back at me stunned confused shocked. What had I done! I stood up quickly... I hurt them...

**Hey guys, how are you enjoying it.. please review**

**i have a question to ask, is the Bella mind projecting (the italic writting) is it clear enough? **


	7. Reunited

_**Hey Guys thanks for the Reviews Keep them coming!!!! hope you enjoy.. oh and ive started another one Bella was abused by the Fathers Murderer for 5 years. which then she was sent to live with her Uncle in you guessed it Forks.. The Cullens are Vampires, but one thing is different Edward has alot more self control ;) wink wink**_

**_Will post soon, but enjoy the rest of The Immortal Bella below :)_**

_Stop Stop Stop STOP STOP STOP! _I felt my shield and forced it back so quickly so furiously, I saw everyone standing in front of me fling backwards hitting the back wall... Everyone stopped they all looked at me. I looked up at them as they looked back at me stunned confused shocked. What had I done! I stood up quickly... I hurt them...

"I... I'm so sorry" I ran for it, I ran passed them all to the top of the stairs and into Edward's room. I slammed the door and sat behind it, blocking it from being opened. I put my head between my hands and started to cry. How could I have hurt them, why... I didn't know that I could... I was so confused. I heard two quick taps at the door...

"Bella love, it's ok. No one was hurt, please let me in" Edward... I knew it wouldn't be long before her showed up.

"No..." I choked out quickly, my tears flooded down my face.

_I don't want to hurt you... please just leave me..._ I waited for a reply and got nothing. My heart sank, he left... just as I was beginning to release my shield out of my mind. He was there kneeling down in front of my, cradling me up in his arms.

"I could never leave you again Bella" we walked over to the bed and we sat down.

**EPOV**

I stared at her for what seemed hours, her eyes were full with confusion and pain. I sitting here alone with the women I love, I couldn't believe it. I bent down and kissed her hair.

She looked so tired and weak it was although she could sleep for a month. I noticed her glance towards the clock. I followed her eyes; it was almost midnight she must have been wondering about her coven. She turned back and something flickered across her face.

Fear.

She closed her eyes and clutched to my hand. Did she want to leave?

"Bella love, what's wrong?" she turned over and buried her face deep into my chest.

_Edward... _her mind was trembling, this was fear. A sudden flash bought a picture of Ayden, his anger his face was furious. And then it was gone.

"Bella" I whispered in her ear. She started to tremble. Her hand was shaking on my chest. What was wrong? I couldn't stop it. I held her closer.

_Edward, please... Please don't make me go back..._

**BPOV**

_Edward, please... Please don't make me go back. Let me stay with you. _I looked at him. He looked confused. I couldn't go back, I couldn't do this alone. To go back and face Ayden. Edward didn't answer. I buried my eyes again.

_Please I don't want to be a burden on you or your family any more, but please just a little longer. I'm. Edward. I'm scared. Please don't send me away..._ I covered my face with my hand, trying to cover up the tears falling down my cheek

His body tensed and I could feel him shifting me into his lap. He forced me to look at him. He locked onto my eyes. I tried to hold back my hysterics. I couldn't leave him. Not yet. Not now. Not ever.

His eyes were full with pain. This was it. I was being sent away again. My sobs became uncontrollable. I tried to move, tried to look away, but he held me tighter. And suddenly his lips were on mine. Moving so roughly so passionately, this was not what I expected.

He pulled me closer, as his hand moved from my face down my back to my waist pulling me closer to him. My hand moved from his chest up into his hair. I grabbed it and pulled him closer. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. He released my lips only to move to my jaw, then to my neck. Then back to my lips. My hands tangled in his hair, I moved my left hand slowly down to his face and around to the back of his neck. He started to shift me around to wrap my legs around his waist. He stood up carrying me in his arms, not breaking the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his stomach, I left his lips and moved to his jaw and then to his ear. He slowly lowered my feet back to the ground as I moved back to his lips.

This time he was getting more passionate. He took a step forward, as I took one back, until my back hit the wall. The wall knocked the wind out of me, and broke the kiss. His eyes locked onto mine making sure I wasn't hurt. I stood on my toes and grabbed his face pulling his lips back to mine.

I released my shield so violently. _EDWARD I LOVE YOU!_

Suddenly I heard shouting and running from downstairs. Edward lifted me slightly off the ground to wrap his arms tightly around my waist. I heard the door open and then I heard the light giggles from behind us. I opened my eyes to see his eyes glistening with joy staring back at mine. I looked passed him to see his family staring at us, shocked. I giggled. Edward put my back down and wrapped his arms around me to whisper into my ear.

"I love you Bella"

* * *

The days had passed and I was still staying at the Cullens house, staying with Edward. I knew I needed to call home but I couldn't face them, I couldn't face Ayden. Suddenly Edward was on top of me. I giggled.

"Good morning Bella" he said and started kissing me. I had never been so happy to have him back, and he felt the same.

"Knock Knock" I heard Alice walking into our room.

"Please Alice, can't you see where busy" I smiled up at Edward as he went straight back to kissing me.

"Edward she's my sister and when I want to see her I will" she demanded walking over the bed and parking herself at the very end. Edward groaned and rolled over, pulling me into his lap.

"Good morning Alice" I said with a shy smile. She smirked and giggled at me

"What's on for today?" she looked at me.

"I don't know, um what should we do?" I asked looking at Alice then back at Edward. He gave me a smile that gave me a whole list of possibilities of what to do.

"Firstly you need a shower" Alice said hopping off the bed and dragging me with her. I turned back to see Edward pulling a singlet over his head.

You go hop in the shower and ill put some clean clothes for you on your bed. I nodded. A shower would be nice. I haven't had a shower since...Ayden

I stopped in the doorway, clutching onto the frame. Edward was over to me in a second. "Bella what's wrong?" He swept me up into his arms.

"Ayden, I have to talk to him don't I" Edwards face dropped.

"I think you do love. But I'll be there with you, you will be fine I promise" He lent down and gave me a kiss on the lips. He put me down on the ground and I was still wobbly. He quickly grabbed my arm before I swayed too far.

"Oh Bella, I see my kissing skills still make you weak at the knees" I pretend slapped him and smiled up at him.

"Bella, do you know why you still faint, and have so many human qualities?"

"I do have a theory or two." He rolled his eyes, I slapped his chest again and laughed. "When it took me 3 weeks for the transformation to complete, Ayden and I came up with one solution. After seeing all the things that my shield can do, he believes that my shield was there all along. Protecting my thoughts while I was still human, and now my shield has grown so much, we believed that my human qualities are all related. When I bitten, my shield was trying to protect me from the change, so therefore saving parts of my human self, well so I believe" I looked up at him and I think he understood.

"Ok Time for your shower" He said lifting me off the bed and throwing me over his shoulder. I giggled. This reminded me of the first night Edward stayed over and he carried me over his shoulder down my stairs.

He put me down in the bathroom, and turned on the shower taps. As he went to turn away I quickly grabbed his arm and flung him round.

_Kiss me..._

He lent down and pecked me on the cheek. He looked back at me and laughed

_You can do better than that!_

He lent down and lifted me slightly off the ground, arm around my waist hand through my hair. He kissed me.

He placed me back down onto my feet not letting go of our kiss. He ran his hand from my back up to my chin and held my face in his hands. I ran my hands along the front of his body and grabbed onto his singlet. Pulling it up and running my hands along his chest as I did. He stopped and looked at me, his eyes were stunned.

**EPOV**

I looked at my Bella, staring straight back at me innocent as ever. I touched her hands that were on my chest trying to take my singlet off. And slowly moved them away.

_Please don't..._

I looked at her and she looked up and with one hand pulled down on my neck and started to kiss me. I closed my eyes and fell straight back to where we left off. She pulled my singlet up towards my neck she pulled away and lifted it over my head. I bent back down and started to kiss her, my hands on her stomach pulling her shirt over her head. She was standing in front of me just in her lingerie. She was stunning, she was my Bella.

She stood there staring back at me; she leaned closer and placed her hands on my face.

"I love you with all my heart Mr. Cullen" she said stretching up on her toes to kiss me on the lips. I kissed her back. I lifted her up and kissed her back so passionately.

"I love you always Mrs Cullen" she looked back at me smiled a huge smiled and started to kiss me again and again.

* * *

**BPOV**

I got out of the shower and started to dry off, Edward was dry already and getting some clothes for himself. I pulled on my robe and walked out of the bathroom. And there he laid my perfect angel. He turned to look at me. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, bending down to kiss him on the cheek.

Suddenly I was in the air and landed on top of him. I laughed.

_What are you doing Mr. Cullen?_ I giggled as I kissed his nose.

He rolled over now laying on top of me. He kissed my neck and then my jaw and moved his way to my lips. His hand released my hair and moved to the bedside table. I heard the draw open and he pulled something out.

"I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago" he stopped and stared at me. He held out a little silver ring, he slid off me and pulled me into his lap.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you..." but before I could hear the rest of the question. I leaned forward grabbing him by the neck and pulled his lips to mine.

_YES! Edward I will marry you! _Still holding onto the kiss, his hand moved from my lower back up my shoulders and down my arm, releasing my left hand from around his neck. I stopped and looked at what he was doing, the silver ring slid slowly onto my finger.

_A Perfect fit... _

* * *

I heard footsteps running down stairs and shouting. I looked up at Edward, his eyes flung open. He laughed allowed.

"Looks like the whole forest heard your answer" I lowered my face to his chest and started laughing. Alice burst through the door. She was so happy.

"Congratulations Bella" she ran over to me and kissed me "and about bloody time Edward" she kissed Edward.

"Oh guys put some clothes on seriously" she laughed and exited the room.

I rolled over and walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I put on a pair of jeans and my midnight blue sweater. I could hear that Edward was already down stairs cleaning up some of the mess that we caused last night in the heat of the moment. I was brushing the nots out of my hair when a shimmer on my left hand caught my eye. I looked down at the new silver ring placed on my finger, and there it would stay for the rest of eternity. Staring at my ring I opened the door and walked straight into stone. I looked up...

"Ayden" his hand shot up around my mouth and lifted me against the wall.

"Quiet now Bella, I've come to take what is rightfully mine" I shook my head furiously no no no. I ripped my shield back

_Edward! Help me! _Ayden just stared at me and laughed.

"Silly Bella, they all believe that you are downstairs now, they can't hear you. And we both know your shield won't reach them down stairs." He was right. I struggled in his grip. I lift my hands around his and tried to ply open his hands. That's when he saw it, my new ring. He dropped me and held tight of my left hand.

"WHAT IS THIS" I ripped my hand from his and hid my ring within my other hand.

"You're going back to him! You will not leave me!" He grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me across the room. I smashed through the window and landed 3 stories down in a low defensive crouch. A growl ripped from my chest. Ayden soon flew down just meters in front of me, his face was scrunched up, concentrating hard. The noise, he was trying to cover it up from everyone else. So this was my way out, make as much destruction and noise to distract him and then hopefully I can reach to Edward.

"Are you missing something?" Ayden held up his hand and between his fingers was my ring. I quickly looked down and my left hand was bare.

"GIVE IT BACK NOW" I lunged towards him, he jumped out of view and I crashed into the house. Breaking 2 windows and crumbling the wall. Ayden's was occupied trying to cover up my mess.

_EDWARD HELP outside Ayden Illusions. _I only hoped that he would hear me. At that same time I grabbed a boulder out of the ground and smashed it into the trees, was loud as thunder.

_Edward please help!_

A great pressure was kicked into my back, sending me flying through the air. I flipped out and landed on my feet. I ran towards him dodging his fist, and slammed against him. He went flying towards the forest walls. He laughed and stared back at me holding my precious ring in-between his fingers.

"If you really want it come and get it" and he took off, running through the forest the chase began. He might have been stronger than I was, but I was faster. The gap between is was slowly disappearing and then I launched myself onto his back bringing him to the ground. I flipped him over and placed my knee into his throat.

"Why are you doing this!" I yelled at him. I bent down and ripped my ring from this hand and placed it back on my finger.

"No one leaves me and lives to tell it" suddenly I was ripped off of him and placed in steal grips. I saw the dark olive skin restraining me. Ayden stood up and brushed himself off.

"Thank you Laurent, she was getting quiet heavy" I froze, Laurent was here. I looked behind me and for sure there was Victoria her ferocious eyes staring back at me.

"Ayden... what, why are you doing this to me" he walked towards me placing one hand on my cheek.

"Because you won't stay with me, this is the only way to make you stay..."

"I will never leave him!" I spat back at him, "Never"

"Oh on the contrary, he will be leaving you." I heard Victoria and Laurent laugh behind me.

"He won't ever leave me again, he won't"

"Oh but he's not leaving you by choice, we know that won't happen. We're going to take him out of the picture."

"No, no you can't, I won't let you. So help me Ayden I will kill you, I will kill you all" I thrashed around in Laurent's grip. They all joined in and laughed at me. I wanted to pull out my shield like before, to throw them off me. I released my shield as hard as I could.

**EPOV**

I walked down the stairs and looked at the aftermath of mine and Bella's night. I grabbed the broom from the kitchen and started sweeping up the broken vases. Esme won't be happy with us. I laughed to myself.

_Edward... _I looked around, but I couldn't see her.

"Down stairs Bella" I went back to cleaning up the mess. I looked up to see her running down the stairs in my favourite outfit on her. I met her at the bottom, and she jumped into my arms. She giggled. I bent down and kissed her on the forehead. I put her feet back to the ground and picked up her hand to kiss. Something was wrong, my ring was gone.

"Bella you took off your ring?" she looked at me with a blank stare. That's when I heard the sound of glass, tiny pieces of glass dropping outside. Bella flashed in front of me. Disappearing then reappearing.

_EDWARD HELP outside Ayden Illusions. _I dropped the illusions hand and ran outside. And she was gone. I ran back inside I couldn't smell her, no I couldn't lose her again.

"EVERYONE HERE NOW" I called out to my family, they all came piling in from all directions.

"Bella is gone, Ayden's got her" they all banded together and instantly we were out the door. Racing out we spread off into two search parties. And we were off, racing through the forests, searching for any sign of her. I found her scent, I could find it anywhere. I broke through the final forest wall, and out into the open to see her. And then i saw the rest of them. Laurent, Victoria.. a growl wriped from my chest.

**Hope you liked, please tell me what you think please please!! im tossing up weather or not to continue with this one or my other, so let me know if you still like this one and ill keep going :p**


	8. The New Power

**Hey Guys so here's the next chapter.. havent had alot of time to proof read, and re- read and then re write ;P but i hope you like it..**

**Oh and please review.. its keeping me going!! PLEASEEEEEE**

"EVERYONE HERE NOW" I called out to my family, they all came piling in from all directions.

"Bella is gone, Ayden's got her" they all banded together and instantly we were out the door. Racing out we spread off into two search parties. And we were off, racing through the forests, searching for any sign of her. I found her scent, I could find it anywhere. I broke through the final forest wall, and out into the open to see her.

**BPOV**

I looked around waiting.

"Looks like your fiancé is on his way, Vic take her" Laurent threw me over to Victoria as she ripped my arm behind me pinning me to my knees.

"Ayden please, don't do this!" I begged, I couldn't get grip of my shield, please Edward don't come. I looked up and there he was, breaking through the forest wall. He froze staring at me and bent down ready for attack. Out of know where Ayden and Laurent caught him by the arms and had him pinned just the same as me. I looked deep into his eyes, full of pain.

_Edward, I love you... _He nodded back.

"Well well well, now we can take Edward out of the picture, and Bella darling we can live happily ever after." He smirked at me. Ayden nodded to Laurent and the pulling began, I could see the strain on Edwards face as he was literally being turn from limb to limb. I thrashed in Victoria's arms.

"Let go of my! Stop it Ayden! STOP!" I screamed out. My shield reached out behind me I could feel its power. I threw it over to Laurent, concentrating so hard on his mind. Laurent, let go of Edwards arm and collapsed to the ground holding his head between his hands, screaming. I concentrated harder.

"LET EDWARD GO NOW!! OR I WILL KILL HIM!!" I yelled at Ayden, he just shook his head.

"Bella we both know you are merely a shield your powers cannot destroy anything." I flew my shield out to Ayden. My fury within me was getting out of control. He collapsed same as Laurent, holding onto his head. Victoria got worried and let me go, she sprinted across the clearing.

"Edward get her!" I saw him hesitate "I've got this go!"

I concentrated harder on the both of them, their cries of pain got louder and louder. I saw from the corner of my eyes the rest of my family break through the forest and run to my side.

"Carlise, Emmett. Edwards alone with Victoria go help him!" That's when I remembered Ayden still has my ring!

"Alice search Ayden he's got my engagement ring!" Alice pounced quickly and searched his pockets and found it and ran back to the family and back into the formation my family had created around me. I looked at Laurent, straining my eyes towards him. His cries grew louder and louder.

"Goodbye Laurent" I said as I closed my eyes I forced the final part of my shield towards him. A loud and final explosion of pain was screeched and then nothing he fell to the ground not moving.

"No Bella please, don't hurt me. I didn't mean to I was only jelous!" Esme's hand was suddenly on my shoulder.

"Bella dear, you don't want to kill him, think of everything he has done for you in the past. He helped save you."

I knew she was right, but I couldn't let him go. My shield wouldn't allow it.

"I can't...I can't stop it!" my head began to hurt as I tried to peel it back off Ayden. I turned my head towards my family, tears rolling down my cheeks.

Jasper was at me in a second, hands on my face and moving to my arms and my chest. I could feel his calming vibes run through me. It was working, it made my shield clearer to see. I tried harder, pulling it away from Ayden and back to me. I looked up at Ayden and he was free, he got up and started to retreat.

Rose was over to him in a secondt, clutching him by the throat.

"You ever come back, or do anything to hurt my family again and we won't stop her next time, we will all kill you limb from limb!" he nodded and Rose threw him through the woods and returning to me.

As my shield was forced back to me I couldn't stop it, it was attacking my own mind. I collapsed to my knees. My hands holding my head

"Bella, just breath Bella." I rocked slowly I couldn't stop it, my shield was destroying me! My breathing was erratic, Jasper's hands were now on my face.

"Bella, take control, try and relax it" I shook my head in his hand. Tears rolled down my cheeks. A loud scream ripped from my lungs, and Jasper was throw backwards.

"I can't stop it... it won't let go!" I screamed out in a panic.

"Alice go get Edward NOW!" Esme screamed to her and she was off in a flash.

"Esme, tell Edward that I'm sorry, and I love him" my last words ended in me screaming them out. My mind thrashed around inside of me. I tried to force back the shield but it was too strong.

"Don't be stupid Bella, you're going to be fine, and you can handle this! You have to, we can't lose you again!" tears rolled down my eyes, I shook my head. Pain thrashed throughout my entire body. It was my transformation but worse! How could anything be worse than that!

I couldn't hold back my screams. I let go of my head and tilted it backwards, screaming to the sky. Esme grabbed hold of my arms keeping me balanced. Then two hands pulled my head forward to look at him. His eyes filled with pain!

"Bella please you can fight this, you're stronger than this" I shook my head

"Edward I can't, it's so strong"

"Isabella! You are stronger, take back control of your power! This is your power. Now OWN IT" I felt the long black shield and pulled it closer towards me, drawing it back into my mind where it was safe. This pain was worse, I had to let go of it, I screeched out in pain.

"I love you Edward!"

"No Bella you're not saying goodbye!" he snatched something from Alice and returned to me.

"See this, this ring belongs to you, I am not losing you, just as I've found you again!" He lifted my hand that was clenched deep within the dirt and placed the ring back on my finger and kissed it.

He let go of my hands and grabbed hold of my face, staring straight into my eyes! I stared back, tears over floawing.

"Stay Bella, Stay with me please" I forced the black shield back into my mind grabbing hold of Edwards hand I forced it back deep down in my mind. It was in, all I had to do now was to seal it shut! To Never release this again. I closed it with the last ounce of strength I had left. A burst of wind flooded around me, and all hands on me were ripped from me. I collapsed forward, hands gripping into the dirt. Trying to control my breathing. I looked up to see my family running back to me in all directions. I had thrown them further than my eyes could see.

"I'm...so....sorry...didn't...mean...too" trying to breath in between words. Edward came straight for me and pulled me up into his arms and kissed me. I had to pull away to breath.

"Isabella don't you ever! EVER! Almost take yourself away from me again!" I looked up at him and started to laugh. They all joined in with me.

"What about Victoria!" I snapped back at Edward.

"All taken care of" Emmett said running by Carlise side back towards us. I looked overhead in the distance to see a big cloud of purple smoke heading to the sky. Emmett glanced over to Laurent's unmoving body.

"Woahh Bella's got some fire power!" Carlise walked over to him.

"We should burn him anyway, just in case" Carlise and Emmett grabbed him and ran towards the smoke. I started to sway, my mind was getting black. Edward was there lifted me up into his arms.

"It's ok now Bella you can sleep I've got you"

_I love you Edward, forever..._

**_Hey guys let me know what you think :) do you like Bella's improvements to her gifts? and trust me they get alot better :p_**

**_Tell me what you honestly think! is it too much.. or not enough_**

**_Thanks.._**

**_p.s sorry it was short one _**


	9. The Wedding Day

**_Hey guys, so here's the next chapter. sorry its a short one again. Just letting you guys know that it will prob be a week or so till the next chapter.. im going on a holiday woop woop!!!_**

**_Have a good christmas and good new year! and drink up!!!_**

"Wake up Bella" I felt a nudge on my arm, I just groaned and fell back under. "Bella wake up it's your wedding day!" I pulled my eyes open and there was Alice sitting next to me. Her eyes wide with happiness and it made my heart jump.

"Alice, I'm getting married today!" she giggled and hugged me

"In a few short hours you will be my sister! Not that I don't think of you that way now, but it will be official!" she let go of me and kissed my cheek.

"So the bath is ready, you have time for a long soak, then all you have to do is relax let me take care of you" I slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I opened the door to be shocked, lit candles were everywhere, the smell of lavender flowers trailed all over the room and the soft sound of Edwards piano music coming from a CD player.

"Oh Alice you are the best!" I quickly hugged her and she closed the door as she left. I hopped into the bath and just laid there for what seemed hours, my mind relaxing into the sound of Esme's song, and waited for it to turn into my lullaby. I heard two knocks at the door.

"You can come in" I spoke through the door. It was Rose,

"Hey Rose" she smiled at me. I was loving the new relationship that Rose and I had, she actually liked me. I think it was because we now had something in common, we both had our mortality taken from us.

"Hey Bella, I just wanted to say sorry. Sorry for the way I used to act around you"

"Rose there's nothing to apologise for"

"Please Bella, we both know there is. But when we left I saw the pain that my entire family felt without you in all of our lives. Edward is a better person with you around, Carlise and Esme have another daughter to look out for, Alice has her best friend back and well Emmett and Jasper love you so so much. And well I missed you too Bella, I missed what we had, even though it didn't seem like much I missed seeing you."

"Oh Rose" she bent down forward and I hugged her.

"Now you better get out or Alice will have a fit!" I just laughed knowing that it was probably true. Rose left me to get dry in privacy. I put on the bath robe that Alice had given me for the day. I walked back out to the bedroom and sat down on the bed waiting for Alice to come and attack me.

As soon as my thought was over Alice was walking in hand full with bags, and products and items that looked like torture.

"You ready to become Mrs Cullen?" I just giggled at this

"Alice, I've been waiting for over 100 years" Alice got to work and started to do my makeup first. Rose came in along with Esme and started to do my hair, I sat in my chair eyes closed still listening to the sounds of Edwards music in the background.

"Ok Bella you can open your eyes" I opened my eyes to see a beautiful stranger looking back at me.

"Alice your amazing!" I looked like the old me, but she was beautiful. Alice jumped up and down giggling

"You like it? Cause if you don't I can re do it"

"Alice you're not touching it, it's perfect!" Alice walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a long white plastic dress cover. She unzipped it to reveal my dress. I was so excited I had never seen my dress before and was so excited. She pulled it out, and looked back at me. I was frozen, this dress was perfect!

"Do you like it?" Alice was staring back at me waiting so impatiently for some form of response.

"Please Bella, do you like it?" I just nodded. I walked over to the dress and felt the beading down the front.

"Can I put it on now?" I asked, Alice's face lit up. She pulled at the ribbon on the back and turned me around and pulled the dress over my head. As she pulled at the ribbon I couldn't wait to see what the whole dress looked like. As she was done I walked over to the mirror and gasped.

The dress was a perfect style, for me and more importantly for Edward. My dress was strapless and full length and had a train that was not too long but a perfect length. The top was a corset, which flew out to a perfect skirt; beading was running from the top of my bust all the way down to the skirt.

"I think we'll give you a minute dear" I just nodded as I saw Esme, Alice and Rose leave the room. I made two full 360 degree turns to get a full look at myself, I was perfect. Not a single strand out of place.

I heard a slight knock on the door. I looked over to see Emmett come through the door, he had one hand covering his eyes. I laughed

"Emmett I'm decent" I turned back towards the mirror. I saw Emmett's eye's turn towards me. His face was frozen.

"Bella..." that's all he could manage to spit out. I turned and walked towards him.

"What's wrong, don't tell me I ruined it already" I turned around looking at my dress from all angles.

"Bella, you are absolutely beautiful" I turned back and saw the glisten in his eyes. He took two big steps towards me and wrapped his arms around me.

"My beautiful little sister" he kissed me on the forehead and pulled me back to look at me.

"Alice did it all" he shook his head

"No Bella, this is all you. You're so happy and your glowing! And that's without the sun" tears started to well up in my eyes. Emmett and I were always close, but never like this. He was the brother I never had, a brother that I had always wanted.

"Oh no, Bella don't cry you'll ruin your makeup... JAZ in here quickly" I looked up and Jasper was in the room in a second. He paused at the door, shocked as well. This made me laugh.

"Do you think Edward will like it?" all he did was nod. Jasper was holding a small little box in his hand.

"Bel...um Bella we've got something for you" Emmett led me to the bed. I sat down on the side and looked at them both. Jasper held out his hand and handed me the small blue box. I looked at them both strangely.

"What is it?"

"Well, Jaz and I found these a couple of years ago, and well we think today of all days is the perfect time to give them to you" I looked down and pulled the ribbon off the lid and opened the box.

"We went back to your house after we heard about Charlie's death and found a few things there" I looked down and pulled the first thing that my fingers touched. It was an old picture of me and Edward, the one my dad took on my 18th birthday. I took out the next one, and it was of Charlie. I looked up at them.

"Thank you!" I put the box aside and jumped up to hug them both at the same time. I could feel a wave of love coming from Jasper.

"This is the best thing my favourite brothers could ever give to me" I kissed them both on the cheeks and sat back down to look at the rest of my gift. I pulled out a small CD. This was the cd that Edward had made me. And then a small box, I couldn't remember what was inside. I opened the box and there was a necklace inside, it was from Rose from my 18th. It was a long silver necklace that had a very distinct charm on it.

"That's the Cullen crescent, now that you are officially becoming one of us, I thought it appropriate that you have one just like ours. I looked up to see Rose standing in front of me. She bent down and pulled the necklace from box and put it around my neck. I looked down to see the black charm fall down my chest. I lifted it to look at, it had a lion with a small crown on it. I looked up at my family standing before me. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE??"

**_Hey guys, please review! you know what to do to keep getting chapters!_**


	10. The Wedding Night

**Hey Guys welcome to 2010!!! and my new chapter - sorry havent writen in a while but will try and get another chapter in the next few days **

"That's the Cullen crescent, now that you are officially becoming one of us, I thought it appropriate that you have one just like ours. I looked up to see Rose standing in front of me. She bent down and pulled the necklace from box and put it around my neck. I looked down to see the black charm fall down my chest. I lifted it to look at, it had a lion with a small crown on it. I looked up at my family standing before me. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE??" I snapped my head up to the door, and there she was. Fear! I had never been so fearful of her.

"You made her cry! My dress, my perfect bride HER MAKEUP" Alice stormed towards us and both Emmett and Jasper stood up and retreated for the exit. Emmett flung himself through the open window to get out of the way from Alice's wrath. I just laughed wiping the last tear from my cheek.

"Bella it's your wedding day, you can't be crying!" Alice said rushing around touching up my makeup

"Alice, I'm so happy!"

"So you like it" Alice said stepping back from me and giving me another look over

"It's perfect, I couldn't of imagined it any better than this, thank you so much" I stepped forward and hugged her. I heard two knocks at the door, I turned around and it was Carlise. He stopped halfway through a knock and looked at me. He walked forward and held out his arms. I saw Emmett and Jasper hovering behind Carlise, probably for safety from Alice.

"My beautiful daughter" he hugged me and I could feel the tension in the air from Alice, probably contemplating locking the door and not allowing any contact with me until I walked down the aisle. He looked down at my new necklace, I froze for a moment. I wasn't sure if anyone asked Carlise if it was alright that I now had one.

"Suits you perfectly" if I was able to I would be blushing like mad.

"Boys we should go to Edward and get ready, it's time" my heart froze, my hand on Carlise tightened he looked at me and smiled.

"Nervous?" I shook my head

"Excited, I just hope I don't fall" I knew that I had bought along some of my human traits and lucky Bella bought along one of the worst parts of her human form. Emmett and Jasper gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, making sure they didn't ruin my dress or makeup and left to go get set up for my arrival, and all three of them left the room. I took in a deep breath and looked at Alice and Rose.

"You ready to become my sister" I smiled and nodded. Alice stepped forward and grabbed my hands.

"Now we have one more surprise for you, we know that your father isn't here today and that you don't have anyone to walk you down the aisle but we have someone just as good" both Rose and Alice looked back at the door, I slowly turned to see who was there. My heart skipped a beat, there was Cody and Phoebe standing in the door way.

"Hey Belzie" Cody said walking into the room. I was so happy, all I was thinking was not to cry don't cry Bella hold it together. Without saying another word I ran to them both and wrapped them in my arms. I knew that Alice would allow me this; this was one thing that I was still hurting from. Cody and Phoebe were the ones who helped me through my vampire-isation and I wanted them here more than ever.

I let them go and looked at them both. Cody was all suited up in a black and suit and Phoebe was wearing a beautiful pale green dress that went to her knees. Cody bent down on one knee and held out my hand, I was stunned what was he doing.

"Isabella Swan, may I do you the honour of walking you down the aisle?" he looked up at me and I laughed.

"Yes oh course, PLEASE" he stood up and hugged me again.

"Ok, ok we have to get ready, the boys are set it's time to go Bella" Alice said touching up the last tears from my face and set us all up. Rose was set to walk down first, then Alice and then Cody and I were last.

The music started, and it was soft and beautiful. I was so nervous all I wanted to do was run down the stairs and see Edward.

"Almost there Bella" Cody whispered into my ear. I just giggled, it was time. I took the first step down the stairs taking the first step into my new life. I walked down the stairs, only looking at the ground making sure that my typical feet didn't trip over the air. When I reached the ground I looked up and froze, there he was my perfect angel staring back at me.

I just stared into his eyes glistening gold, this was such a brighter gold than usual he was gorgeous. It was the light tug on my arm that broke me out of my trance, and I realised that both Edward and I had been staring at each other for a moment now. Cody led me to the end of the aisle and stopped in front of Edward. Edward stepped forward as Cody placed my hand in his. Cody nodded towards Edward and then kissed me on my cheek and sat down next to Phoebe.

Edward turned to me and stared into my eyes, he smiled my favourite smile that sent my heart on fire. He led us to face Carlise and the service began.

"Do you Edward Mason Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawful wedded bride?" he turned to look down at me.

"Always will... I do"

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Mason Cullen to be your lawful wedded husband?" I looked up towards Edward

"Forever will... I do"

"If there was anyone who was to object to these two marrying today, speak now or forever hold your peace" I caught my breathe, this was the one time someone was able to speak out and object to us being together forever.

"You may now kiss the bride" without any hesitation Edward picked me up and kissed me thoroughly.

"May I now present Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen" cheers erupted from my family all around. Everyone came forward to hug and kiss us and to give us their congratulations.

"I love you Mr Cullen" I said staring into Edwards eyes.

"I love you Mrs Cullen" I giggled that was something that was so new for me, even so I loved the sound of it.

Our reception was different to what a human reception would be like, there was no food. But there was dancing and fun and of course me and Edward, we had danced for what seemed forever and I was happy here. It wasn't until Emmett insisted that it was his turn to dance with me that we stopped. Each of my new family members had their turn with me and Edward until we were back in each other's arms. After we were back together our family gathered around us, and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and faced us towards our family. Esme stood forward holding a small box wrapped in silver paper. She handed it to me.

"I thought we said no presents" I said looking at each of them

"Yes but this is an exception" Carlise said stepped forward and putting his arms around Esme. I looked up at Edward and he smiled down at me. I looked down at our gift and slowly opened it. Inside was a small box with something rattling inside. Edward lifted the lid and pulled out an old fashioned looking key. I was stunned. Esme giggled.

"Edward, knows what it's for he will take you there now" everyone looked as though they were holding back laughter.

_Edward, what's going on...? _He all but laughed at me.

"It's all good love, you'll find out soon enough" our family said their goodbyes. And then we were off, hand in hand Edward and I were running through the forest away from the house. In minutes we arrived to a small clearing, and Edward stopped and swept me up into his arms.

"Edward..." suddenly his lips were on mine, and he was carrying me somewhere. I kept my eyes closed the whole time. He pulled away and I looked up to his face.

"Welcome home love" I looked forward to see a little cottage right in front of us. I was shocked, I couldn't speak let alone move or even breathe. Edward pulled out the small key and put in into the door, and opened it and carried me inside.

My house was beautiful it was perfect. There was a small living room with a wooden fireplace and a small kitchen. Edward put me down and let me wonder around, I opened doors and cupboard every room was stocked. Antique furniture and paintings were all around our little cottage, this had to be Esme's doing.

"They gave us a house?" I asked to Edward who was now standing behind me.

"Yes, they wanted to give us some privacy, but they didn't want us too far away. Do you like it?"

"Edward it's perfect! I love it" he lead me to another room, it was our bedroom. A large king size bed was in the centre, with red rose petals covering the sheets. Edward turned back and looked at me, his eyes glistening just like they were the first time he saw me walking down the stairs.

"You look... absolutely beautiful, stunning" I pulled myself close to him and placed my head onto his chest.

"It was all Alice" I said into his chest, he pulled me back

"After years and years, and even becoming a vampire you still don't see yourself clearly do you" he chuckled, I shook my head.

"No but, as long as you do that's all that matters" he lent down and kissed me, sweeping my up into the typical wedding lift. I had never been more happy than I was right now. My shield was ravaging around me I could feel the immense power that I had within me.

_You are my life now..._ I don't really know how he said that without breaking the kiss so I replied to him the best way I could without breaking it.

_As you are mine..._ He stopped and looked at me. Confused

"What did you say?" I was shocked didn't he hear me. He put my feet back onto the ground and just stared at me.

"You told me that I was you life now, and you are mine" I smiled at him, saying it out loud was more realistic.

_I didn't say it out loud, how did she hear me... _this brought me up short, I heard that. I was staring right at him and his lips didn't move once

"Edward what's going on!" I was starting to panic "How did you do that!"

"Do what love, I didn't do anything"

_What is she talking about, what is going on?_

"I heard you! I can hear your thoughts!"

_What, she can hear me. But how that's my gift how is she doing this? _

"Edward, am I hearing your thoughts?"

"I don't know love, it might be your power increasing" he just shrugged.

_Bella Cullen, I love you with all my heart and I will forever love you for the rest of eternity_

My heart felt like it was starting to beat again, I launched myself at Edward and crushed his lips with mine. He caught on to what I was doing and kissed me back more passionate than ever. I pulled off his jacket and started to undo his shirt. His hands were on my back, undoing my corset, I all but wanted him to just tear it off and continue kissing me. Although I didn't want to ruin my dress and Alice would kill me for even thinking about it. In an instance my dress was off and I was standing in my lingerie Alice had also picked out for me. White and lacy.

I tore off Edward's shirt and started to undo his belt. He wrapped his arms around my waist he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His arms were around my waist pulling me closer to him as he walked us slowly to the bed and laid me down slowly, not breaking the kiss. He was lying slightly on top of me, though he was holding all his weight off me, not wanting to crush me.

I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling his face closer. I grabbed his belt and ripped it off his pants. His hands grabbed my hands and pulled them above my head, pinning me down with one hand his other moved down my wrists and further down my arms and to my stomach. He sat up and pulled me up with him, I moved my hands to the top of his pants and all but broke the button and ripped the zip. I started to pull them down as he took them off the rest of the way and threw them down near my dress.

I had wanted Edward like this for as long as I could remember even in my human years I wanted him, and now he was mine all mine.

**Hey guys thanks for the Reviews keep them coming ~ it will make the next chapters come quicker hahha**

**Heres a link to my new story please read it and tell me what you think :D pleaseeee**

.net/s/5596982/1/

**Thanks everyone!! Enjoy**


	11. Author Note

**Hey guys, just wanted to send this out not sure how many people are reading my story...**

**Please review and let me know, as i have other ideas for storys and if enough people are reading this than i'll still continue!!**

**So if you want to read me you need to review and let me know!!**

**P.S It's my birthday in 5 days so if not for my story for that then ;)**

**Thanks guys**


	12. Sudden Realisation

**OMG Big thanks to everyone who reviewed my story!!! **

**Literrally made my daY!!!!**

**And thanks for all the the birthday messages (p.s not till tuesday but thanks anyway)**

**Hope you all enjoy the next chapter!!!! PLEASE PLEASE KEE REVIEW its inspiring me to keep going ;)**

I opened my eyes and heard my sweet lullaby playing for me as I slept, I looked up and there he was. My everything, my love my life.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen" I just giggled

"I don't think that I'll ever stop getting used to that" he lent down and kissed me on my lips. The shock that buzzed through us at the second was never going to end, from the first moment that we touched and till now over 100 years later it was still there.

I sat up and slowly walked to the wardrobe; I opened the doors and froze. This was the worst thing ever!

"She's ... she's uncontrollable!" I laughed at myself as Edward wrapped his arms around me. I looked into my, what looked like a second house! But matter of fact it was my closet, filled with thousands and thousands of outfits and shoes and accessories.

"Welcome to my life" Edward lent down and kissed my cheek. I walked on through and looked at the rows and rows of clothes all hung up in dress bags. I walked to the end and found a note addressed to _Mrs. Cullen_ on the front. I opened it and read it out loud

"Bella, I love you and you love me, please don't fight this we both know that you love it as much as I do" I just laughed. She defiantly had one thing right, I did love it although I did know that it was too much. I walked through and chose my outfit for the day. A midnight blue silk baby doll dress with a black tie. And to think that this was one of the only outfits that looked casual.

I walked back out into the bedroom and Edward was there lying on the bed looking out the window.

"Everything alright love" I sat behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my chin on his shoulder

"Everything is perfect..." there was hesitation in his voice, everything might have been perfect but there was defiantly something on his mind. He sighed and turned around to face me, his face was confused there was defiantly something wrong

"Edward what's wrong?" I couldn't wait any longer and he was keeping me in suspense

"Edward please..."

"Bella about last night..." no what did I do wrong, did I not do it right. I hadn't ever done it before... I thought it was amazing, what could have gone wrong...rejection must have drawn all over my face, he placed his hands on my cheeks and smiled my favourite crooked smile.

"No love, THAT was amazing" I sighed and relaxed

"Then what is it love?"

"Last night when you heard me... I was just thinking about what it was?" that bought me up short, I had completely forgot about my mind trick last night.

"Oh that" he smiled

"Yes that, do you know what happened?" I shook my head

"I think we should go see Carlise" I just nodded, I was afraid to what was going on with my mind, what was me shield doing to me! Hand in hand we ran from our sanctuary and back to the Cullen house. We walked into the living room, and the aftermath from our wedding was all ready cleaned up.

I stopped in the middle of the room and rolled my eyes, he thought he could scare me. Did he forget that I was a vampire as well...

"Emmett don't even think about it!" I turned around just to see him stand out from his crouch and acting normal, I rolled my eyes at him.

"So how was your night" he said winking at me, argg! So Emmett

"It was perfect thank you" I knew if I was human that would be very embarrassing especially when my blush would give me away.

"Alice where's Carlise we need to speak to him" Edward said as she entered the room giving me a hug, she let go of me and stepped back.

"Right here Edward, what can I do for you" I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, everyone seemed to follow. Edward sat down next to me and held my hand.

"This seems serious, what's going on?" I looked at Edward pleading for help

"We think Bella's power has increased" at this stage everyone was back in the living room listening to what was going on.

"How so..."

"um.. I read his mind last night" I heard the gasps of all my family around me.

"Great another cheater" Emmett obviously, Rose walked over to Emmett and whacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey!!"

"Emmett this is serious, remember what happened last time" this stopped him, he turned and looked at me to access my damage. Last time I was in excruciating pain

"No I'm fine, just worried that's all" I said looking at my worried family

"Bella how'd this happen, I mean what was going on when it happened" I looked down and if I was human my blush would have given it away seriously. Oh god! This is going to be embarrassing.

"We just got back to the cottage, and thanks by the way" I looked at Esme. "It's amazing, its perfect thankyou"

"Your very welcome dear, I'm glad that you like it" I smiled at her, I looked over to Emmett he was holding back a laugh or comment or both

"Get back to the story, so you heard him right before doing it" He couldn't hold it back, he was laughing so hard and then Alice walked over to him and whacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey, HEY!!!" followed by Rose whacking him as well

"No tag teams!" this made me laugh.

"Bella, what were you feeling when this happened" this was Jasper obviously he could feel something in the air

"Well, I felt happy. Actually it was probably the happiest I had ever been" I looked up at Edward and he smiled down at, I had forgotten to tell him that last night, but I'm sure he understood how I felt with what happened.

"Jasper do you know what it is?" Carlise said, everyone's eyes was now on Jasper, he pondered in his thoughts, I felt Edward stiffen. Jasper looked up at Edward, knowing that Edward now knew what his thoughts were. I squeezed his had I needed to know, I only begged for my shield to let me hear his thoughts this one time

"Last time in the clearing, you were upset and angry that is when your power or your shield to be more precise took over and expressed what you were feeling and in that case instant death" I shuddered remembering the memory

"And now you say this was the happiest you had been, and you heard Edward's mind, no doubt your shield had entered Edward's mind and allowing you to use his gift"

There was silence all around us, everyone was taking in what Jasper had figured out. My shield was more powerful than any of us had imagined, scared the hell out of me really.

"Bella you don't need to be afraid" Jasper said walking towards me, he held my hand and sent a calming wave throughout my body. My shield rejected it, I didn't want to feel calm I wanted to freak out and I wanted the right to freak out. I drew my hands out of Jaspers

"How can you tell me not to be afraid, my mind alone can kill you all"

"Bella honey it's ok" this was Esme, trying to calm me down

"No it's not, I'm a danger to everyone, I can't control my powers and they're taking over my life!" I was starting to panic

_**Edward she's not in control of herself stop her before she hurts someone...**_

"See you don't believe I can stop it, so how can I" I heard Jasper warn Edward in his thoughts, my shield was doing it again stealing Edward's gift. Everyone was stunned, all looking at me.

"Bella look at me" Edward put his hands around my face forcing me too look at him.

_**Bella you are stronger than this, this is your power you need to take control of your shield. I know you can do this! **_

"I can't Edward, it's too strong"

_**No not again, she's going to hurt someone**_**...**_**Rose**_

_**She can fight it, I know she can... Alice**_

_**Bella...Esme**_

_**What's going on, she's in pain... Emmett**_

_**She needs to stay calm... Carlise**_

_**She's in pain... so much pain... Jasper**_

I screamed out, I couldn't handle all the voices, I pulled away from Edward and ran for the door. I ran out into the open air and down the driveway. All in sync I heard my name be called from all the minds inside of my family.

I reached for my shield, I pulled it back the way I knew how to speak to him

_Edward, I need to do this alone please I can't hear any more voices please... I'm sorry..._

My knees buckled underneath me my hands gripped into the dirt.

**EPOV**

"Bella you don't need to be afraid" Jasper said walking towards her, he held her hand. I could feel her body starting to relax. She suddenly grew stiff, her whole body went rigid in her seat.

"How can you tell me not to be afraid, my mind alone can kill you all!" no...

"Bella honey it's ok" Esme's thoughts were worrying for my Bella, I started to panic she was panicking

"No it's not, I'm a danger to everyone, I can't control my powers and they're taking over my life!" Her body started to shake.

_**Edward she's not in control of herself stop her before she hurts someone...**_

"See you don't believe I can stop it, so how can I" I heard Jasper warning me, he could feel that she was losing control. I stopped, she had intercepted Jasper's mind. It was true she was using my power. I grabbed her face in-between my hands I couldn't lose her again, not to her own power.

"Bella look at me" I forced her to look at me. I reached into her mind forcing her to listen to me

_**Bella you are stronger than this, this is your power you need to take control of your shield. I know you can do this! **_

"I can't Edward, it's too strong" she was giving in, I could hear the voices of my families concerns increase in my mind... I started to panic if she heard Jasper than she was going to hear all of this and she won't be able to handle it

_**No not again, she's going to hurt someone**_**...**_**Rose**_

_**She can fight it, I know she can... Alice**_

_**Bella...Esme**_

_**What's going on, she's in pain... Emmett**_

_**She needs to stay calm... Carlise**_

_**She's in pain... so much pain... Jasper**_

She screamed out, She pulled away from me and ran out the front door. I followed her and I saw her standing on the drive way frozen, she was in pain. Her hands were on her temples banging at her head. I took a step forward...

_Edward, I need to do this alone please I can't hear any more voice I'm sorry..._

I froze, she wanted to do this herself, but how. No I needed to help her. I hesitated at the stairs my family stood behind me as I blocked their path I turned around. One thing I knew that she was right, all the voices weren't helping her gain control.

"No, you can't go out there"

"Edward she needs our help" Emmett said trying to budge me.

"No, she's hearing every thought that we have, she can't handle all of it at once. She will be fine let her gain control." I stopped and looked at Alice. Her face was blank staring off into the future, I knew this face all too well. I looked into her mind.

_**Vision**_

"I said stay away from my family" Bella stood in front of my family. We were in the clearing all prepared for battle. Standing in front of us was Ayden and the Volturi. He had bought them here to claim Bella.

"You are too intriguing for us not to claim you young one, please come in peace and there will be no fight" Aro the leader of the Volturi stood before the other band of vampires staring back at my family, preparing for war.

"You will never claim me, nor will you hurt my family" she had a smile on her face, her face was wicked she was powerful. Suddenly all the Volturi and their guards were thrown back into the wall of forest.

_**End of Vision**_

I looked at Alice, and she looked back at me with a giant grin on her face.

"She's going to be fine, give her some credit" we all watched as Alice went and sat back on the couch. Everyone including myself were stunned.

"Edward you saw what I saw, she will gain control of her power, and man when she learns what her shield really does, she's the ultimate fighter" she giggled

"What do you mean Alice, what did you see... Edward" Carlise looked around as everyone looked like they were at a tennis match looking back and forth between me and Alice.

**BPOV**

I sat there gripping into the dirt. I felt my shield, it was everywhere it grabbed everything in site from the powers that surged around me, old and new. A sudden flash before my eyes made me jump, I saw me and my family, we... well I was fighting the other vampires. I had control, I had power. The vision ended. Alice...

This was Alice's power, another vision...

It was Edward and I at home in our cottage we were alone happy and together...

Another flash a young boy standing in front of me. It wasn't the future it was the past. Jake... suddenly his body shook, violently and he transformed into a massive wolf!

Another flash my family, Jacob, wolves we were all together happy safe united

End of visions.

**dun dun dun hahahahh sorry little cliffy well kinda hahahha**

**What do you think..can anyone work out what her shield really is!!!! anyone who guesses gets a sneak peak of next chapter!!!! woop woop**

**Keep reviewing please even with just a smily face =] it keeps my going please please review and ill write! ;)**


	13. The Future

**Hey guys just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews!!! please keep them coming and i hope that you like the next chapter please let me know as i had 4 different ideas let me know if you like it!!!**

**THANKS GUYSSS**

**_Previously_**

**BPOV**

I sat there gripping into the dirt. I felt my shield, it was everywhere it grabbed everything in site from the powers that surged around me, old and new. A sudden flash before my eyes made me jump, I saw me and my family, we... well I was fighting the other vampires. I had control, I had power. The vision ended. Alice...

This was Alice's power, another vision...

It was Edward and I at home in our cottage we were alone happy and together...

Another flash a young boy standing in front of me. It wasn't the future it was the past. Jake... suddenly his body shook, violently and he transformed into a massive wolf!

Another flash my family, Jacob, wolves we were all together happy safe united

**End of visions.**

**_And Now...._**

This was it; my power not only showed me that, which was my future but that I would learn to control my shield and more importantly that I could do it now. I closed my eyes and felt my shield, I could feel the aurora of colours around me, my shield flaming red all around me. I grabbed it, I held on tight. Last time I locked it in the back of my mind, this time I needed to hold it, I needed to learn to hold onto it and not try to push it away. I wrapped my mind around it forcing the red shield to wrap itself around my body, it covered every inch of my skin like a barrier. The power relaxed, I was holding it this was the key. Not to force it away but to hold onto it. I opened my eyes, I was stronger I was powerful but most importantly I was in control.

I opened my eyes and slowly released the clumps of earth my hands had managed to claw from the ground. I took a deep unnecessary breath and stood up. The sun slowly opened up from the clouds and I saw the light sparkle from my skin, it felt so good.

I walked slowly even for a vampire towards the house, holding onto my shield I could feel the power, it felt good. I walked back into the house and all eyes were now on me. They all were shocked, and I could feel it. So this is what Jasper feels, freaky. I giggled at myself

"What... Bella what's so funny?" Emmett of course

_My Bella, she did it. She's amazing, beautiful, I want her... always_

"Edward please" he looked shocked. This made laugh harder. Everyone just stared at me. I closed my eyes and blocked out the voices from everyone, when I opened they stopped.

"wow..." I looked up, Jasper

"I know right, I did it and I can control it now"

"ok someone really needs to explain what just happened?" Emmett confused in it all as usual, suddenly all eyes were now on me.

"I finally worked out what my shield is, well more like what it can do" I paused, this was so much fun keeping them all in suspense... Edward walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist, and he kissed me right behind my ear, the spot. This was cruel in so many ways.

"Well Bella you better tell us or I'll .. I'll"

**Vision**

I saw Emmett and Jasper trying to sneak up on me and try to throw me into the river...

**End of Vision**

I looked at Alice and new that she saw this as well, and Edward had seen Alice's vision so he was on it too.

"Emmett and Jasper, don't even think about it. Throwing me into the river is not going to work" they both froze, looked at each other. Jasper started to understand but not Emmett.

"So your saying that you can read minds now, or you can see into the future, or did you read Edward's mind who was seeing Alice's vision, or did you read Alice's vision, oh man I'm so confused." And he was right he was confused I could feel it.

"Emmett you're basically right, my shield has a memory. Once it comes in contact or close to a another power it remembers it, and with that I can use my shield to use that power"

"So what you're saying is that your shield is a thief! Man another cheater!"

"Watch out Em"

"What do you ...HEYY" Rose whacked him on the back of the head.

"Told you" everyone laughed, poor Emmett. After the laughter's quietened down we all made our way to the living room.

"You have to tell me, how'd you figure it out, how'd you learn to control it" Carlisle and Esme were on the loveseat together, he really was puzzled.

"Well, I didn't really figure it out. I had a vision of me and..." I started to remember exactly what I saw, the Volturi are coming. Edward gave me a slight nudge. The vision flashed again replaying in my mind. I felt Edward's arms around my tense.

"Bella what is it..."

"They're coming for us" my eyes refocused and Alice was in front of me squeezing my hands. She had seen it too.

"Who Alice" Carlisle walked towards us concerned.

"The Volturi" we both said together. There were gasps from all members of my family, Esme grabbed onto Carlisle arms. Rose was in Emmett's arms, as Jasper ran to Alice.

"What are they coming for..." Esme had one hand on top of Edwards which was holding mine.

"Not what, who" Alice answered, I couldn't answer. All eyes were on me, Edward's arm tightened. I took a deep breath holding onto my shield, I could feel its power it wasn't going to weaken me, not now not ever.

"They're coming for me, my power"

"But how can they know about it, we just found out" there was silence in the room, who would betray us, who would dare to betray the Cullens. My mind pin pointed the one person.

"Who would defy us, who would sentence our death?" we were all on the same wave link, we were all picturing our fates. My mind flashed to my family, I've only just found them again and I was now to lose them, I've just found Edward my life and now I had to say goodbye, fight for our lives! And what about Cody and Phoebe and...

"Ayden..." it was all but a whisper but all eyes flashed to me, everyone was now putting the pieces together. He was not going to betray the Cullen's but me.

"That's why the Volturi wanted to take you, Ayden promised you to them" my knees collapsed my tears forced down my face. This was all my fault, I would bring on the death of us all. Arms were around me instantly.

"Bella, Bella" the panicked voices of my family. My shield flew out, that's when I felt the voices, their pain everything. I screamed out, my mind was going to explode. I saw death, and blood and my families images of our future. It was haunting my, proving my own thoughts my fault it was my fault.

"EVERYONE THINK ABOUT NOTHING!" Edward yelled out to everyone, the voices subsided. I could make out Emmett's voice just chanting _nothing nothing nothing nothing.... _

I pulled my shield back covering me and blocked out Edwards gift. I then concentrated on Jasper's blocking out everyone's emotions. I took a deep breath and regained my control.

"Are you ok?" Edward lifted me back to my feet. I just nodded trying to regain my breath.

"Yeah, just a little overwhelming that's all"

"I couldn't imagine how you're dealing with this, when I started to hear voices I couldn't control it but Bella you're amazing" I just smiled at him.

"So what's the plan, what are we going to do now?" we all looked at each other than to Carlisle.

"I think we need to ask for help, find whoever will stand with us. We'll find them and ask them to stay with us. I don't like risking their lives, but it's the only way..." there was silence, everyone was taking in what Carlisle just told us.

"I need to learn to control my power, I need to find as many vampires" everyone looked at me. I couldn't work out how they reacted, I unblocked my mind reading.

_**She's right she might be the only one who can save us – Rose**_

_**I don't want her to fight, she can't I won't lose her – Edward**_

_**Thief I knew it, man this is going to be fun – Emmett**_

_**We'll need to get this organised right away – Carlisle**_

_**My poor Bella, so much responsibility she's forcing upon herself – Esme**_

_**I'll need to help her control her power – Jasper**_

_**Bella I know your reading our minds, please do not put pressure on yourself we both saw the power you have we will win this! – Alice**_

I looked over to Alice and smiled, I moved away from Edwards arms and ran to her. I wrapped my hands around her and she hugged me in tight.

"Thank you Alice..."

"No problem"

"But you did see what you were wearing right" I looked puzzled, I shook my head

_**You're going to need to pay more attention to your visions... **_I just rolled my eyes at her

"You had a new outfit on that I've never seen before, so that means we get to go shopping" laughter filled the room.

***

Within the next hour plans were in motion. Carlisle and Esme were off to Africa to find the amazons and any of the nomads that they could find. Emmett and Rose were off to Europe avoiding Volterra of course, and Alice and Jasper were going to Denali to see if they would come and help. Edward and I were going to south and try to find the nomads and then meet up with Alice and Jasper then head home and wait for everyone. Cody and Phoebe were going to stay at the Cullen's and keep and watch out if anyone beat us home. I had copied their powers so now I had the ability to see someone's ultimate desires, what they really wanted and to disappear and teleport myself and others touching me where ever I needed.

My personal mission within that time was to master all of the powers I had already copied and then to be able to control them all at once. We had all planed to leave at dawn, but before we left we all went on a final hunting trip.

"Hey Edward mountain lions towards the cliffs, smelt like a lot"

"Thanks Em" Edward had a grin on his face, he loved the mountain lion. We headed off Edward, Alice, Jasper and I it was out turn to hunt. Carlisle thought it would be best if all the power types stayed with me, to try and control myself. Constantly I flipped through my new powers new powers testing them and trying to control them all together. I was getting used to it, picking out the thoughts that were relevant. Focusing on the futures of importance and not on stupid things like Alice going shopping or Emmett on the playstation.

"Bella concentrate on the hunt were almost finished" I looked down and Edward had just finished off his third lion and I hadn't gotten one stinking elk yet. I pushed out all of my gifts and concentrated on my thirst. I got it, two lions dead ahead I went for it, Edward to my side we circled around herding then into a trap.

_**NOW!**_ One advantage of my shield is now I could speak to Edward without making a sound. We pounced forward crushing the two lions. We drained our lions and set off again. Edward waited as I was full, when my eyes snapped.

**Vision **

Nothing, there was nothing

**End Vision**

**Hey everyone ive started a new story, i need help naming it though so far its "STORY 3" hhaha will post it up now! please let me know of names or ideas!!!**

_Its similar to Dark Moon, but Bella is forgotten to everyone abused by her father. Until a new family hit the town, will her broken bones and broken heart will repair in time for the Red eyes ones come to town... (Cullens are Vampires)_

**What you think, please please please review i beg you all... do it as a birthday present to me hahahha 2 days till 20 woop wooop bye bye teens hello world!!!!**

**Please review!!!**


	14. The White Wolf

**Hey guys sorry for the late late delay on updating but ive just returned back to work blah blah blah etc etc**

**Please enjoy hope you like it ;)**

**Please plesae please let me know what you think!!! I accept all kinds of critisms!!! **

**Vision **

Nothing, there was nothing

**Vision**

My breathing became hectic, why wasn't there anything, where was everyone! Edward's arms were around me trying to calm me down. I looked up to see Alice racing towards us with Jasper in hand.

"Bella it's ok, the wolves are near" I understood, Alice had been blocked before due to the wolves. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Scary huh" I just nodded, then I realised what 'wolves' meant...Jacob. My mind started to kick start, the memories of my old friend Jacob after all these years. I pulled back my shield to hear his thoughts, preparing myself to see him

_Vampires, a pack of them... there's a new one there...._

_Jake is it the Cullens?...._

_I don't know Seth... but there is a new smell a familiar one_ I smiled, was he remembering what I smelt like. Just as I stood up out of my defensive crouch I noticed the wolves slowly lurch out from the trees.

The large brown russet wolf came forward with two others smaller but huge wolves at his flanks, Jacob. I felt Edward's grip around me tighten, I patted his hand in reassurance. I took one step forward towards them and noticed Jake's nose lift up and smell the air. His eyes full with shock and surprise

_Bella, she's back..._ I remembered that Jake was the first person to ever see me in my vampire form, I smiled towards him as he took another step forward, I heard a growl from the other two wolves cautioning him. Jake disappeared into the woods, and within a second my true friend returned his hair cropped short, muscles bulging out of every part of his body. This was the Jake I remembered the Jake I loved.

"Stand down, she's friendly" I heard Jake give the command to his pack, neither of them moved but I knew with the alpha command they would not hurt me.

"Jake..." I could feel a tear rolling down my face, all I wanted to do was run to my old friend and hug him. I looked up at Edward and he seemed to catch on to what I wanted, he gave me a slight nod and I bolted. I ran towards Jake as he took off towards me, any outsider would believe that we were both jumping into battle, we got closer and I jumped into his strong arms. He held me tight, kissing my hair.

"Bella, Bella your alive, oh my god Bella I've missed you so much" I pulled back and looked at him a stream of silent tears were now rolling down his face.

"Jake please don't cry" I said trying to force back my own tears. He all but laughed at me. I could feel the worry of my family behind me, I didn't need Jasper's gift to feel the worry and jealousy coming from Edward. I took a step back from Jake and releasing our grip. I felt Edward and the rest of my family now standing next me instantly.

"So Bella, what's going on what's new?" Jake said as the other two wolves came closer, retaining their spots at Jake's flanks.

"Hmmm well you know not much..." I tried to repress the truth, I only wished that Jake didn't catch my lying, he tilted his head sideways scrutinizing me

"Bella, seriously it might of been over 100 years since I've seen you but I know you better than that" dammit, Edwards arms were instantly around me, he knew I needed him at that moment. The memories came back, the visions of my family face to face with death. I recalled the power that I needed, Ayden's revenge on my family. My breathes came out in gasps. My knees became weak, I looked at Edward and his grip around me relaxed as he was trying to calm my body. Jake took a step forward but Edward cautioned him with a hand.

"Bella, what's going on"

"Just a minute Jake, let her regain her control"

"What control what's going on" he started to get angry, I noticed his hands balled into a fist and shaking slightly. I felt my shield ravel out around him, I felt that power. I froze, Jake's power no no I didn't want this one. My hands started to shake, no no I stood up and backed away from Edward his eyes froze on mine.

"Bella you're stronger than it, take control"

"Edward stay back, please I don't want to hurt you" he stepped towards me, and I followed suit and took one back.

"Let me help you please..." I shook my head as my shield grew stronger and stronger. I screamed out as my form felt like it was ripping apart from all angles. My body felt like it was flung into the air, as I felt my body land towards the ground. I looked back at my family and they were all staring at me in absolute horror. What happened? Oh my god I knew what had happened, I looked down and saw two huge white paws, I went to scream when all that came out of my mouth was a howl! I looked back up and then turned my head around trying to look at myself, I noticed the tail.. the TAIL!!!

I looked back towards my family, Edward's face was in shock, he looked panicked and scared for me. Jasper had Edward restrained slightly re-assuring him that I was alright, Jasper could feel that at least. I looked for Jake, I needed his help now but he was gone, I noticed his wolf form walking back from the forest border running towards me.

_Bella, can you hear me?_ My head snapped up and I looked directly at him. I all but nodded I didn't know how to do their mind talking thing.

_Try and remain calm... _my mind started to freak out now

_**CALM how in the hell can I remain calm I'm a fucken wolf, what vampire can turn into a wolf without having morphing ability I mean I'm a wolf ... Jake I have a tail... **_my panicking now drained into a simple cry...

_BELLA STOP IT NOW, relax you need to try and phase back, I know this must be difficult to understand but the only way you're going to do this if you calm down and listen to me._ I all but nodded, I took in a deep breath and relaxed my body.

_Good, now close your eyes and remember what you used to look like, picture your human self. Once you have it pictured you need to clear your mind focus on yourself and breathe. _

I did as Jacob told me, and I could feel my body returning to its normal form. I felt my arms returning, every part of my body returned to its normal self. I opened my eyes to see Jake standing completely in front of my blocking my view from everyone else.

"Jake, thanks" I smiled towards him, but he didn't turn to look at me, was he angry at me. That's when I noticed the subtle breeze. Even though it wasn't cold I still felt it all over my body. I looked down and realised that I was stark naked, panic rushed through me.

"ALICEEEEE~!" I screamed out for my sister and she came running towards me with a jacket in her hands. Without saying anything she handed the jacket to me, I wrapped it around my body covering myself up. I took a deep breath and recovered myself.

"Thanks, seriously" I smiled back at her, Jake moved out of the way and suddenly Edward was standing in front of me. He held my face in his hands and worry spread all over his face.

"Don't ever freak me out like that again do you understand Mrs. Cullen!" I giggled and nodded.

"Hey in my defence I didn't realise that phasing was an adoptive power" with that said we all glanced toward the now human Jake walking back towards us.

"Thank you Jake, for helping Bella before" Edward gave a small nod towards Jake.

"Don't mention it, I remember like it was yesterday the first time I phased, scared the hell out of me" everyone stared at me in silence, everyone was stumped with what to say, what to ask. So I stepped in.

"Ok everyone can stop freaking out now, even while blocking Jasper's powers everyone is making me nervous as hell"

"Bella...what.. um... I mean... your a vampire...aren't you? " I knew exactly what Jake was trying to ask.

"I know I'm a vampire Jake, but this thing is my gift. I can well copy anyone's power and use it at will. I can block it and turn it on and off as I wish. And well I never thought that I would be able to copy yours, I didn't even realise that it was a power, but well I guess we all know now that it is..." I laughed at myself, no one joined in. Everyone was obviously still freaking out. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me, it felt as though he was trying to keep me in form, preventing me from turning into a wolf again.

"Maybe we should take this back home, and continue the discussion there" Edward gestured towards Jake and the other wolves. Jake turned back to his pack, and turned back to look at me

"Jake seriously we're not going to hurt anyone, promise" I gave him my sweat smile which used to get me whatever I liked from Jake, it was the best friend beg smile. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, but the other will stay outside in wolf form, I will not force them to be inside" Edward nodded and then we all took off. Back home where the rest of the family would be. We walked into the lounge room everyone spread around on the couches and spare chairs and on the floor. I sat in the loveseat with Edward, not once did he let go of me.

"So what's truly going on, I mean why did you freak out Bella when I asked how you were?" Jacob said taking a seat on the floor in front of us. I gave a slight shiver and cleared my throat.

"Jake, our family is in danger. We have foreseen a large coven of vampire coming for me, and fighting against anything in their path for me. We were on our final hunt before we saw you, tomorrow we search for our friends around the world who will help stand and fight with us." Edward's grip seemed to tighten around me, I looked towards Alice and noticed her eyes go blank. Without thinking I pulled my shield back and intercepted the vision she was seeing

**Vision**

Our family lined up again a border of trees, waiting for our enemies to come. When the vision disappeared to nothing, everything disappeared like it had done before

**End of vision**

I gasped and refocused my eyes to Alice, she smiled.

"What did you see Alice" Jasper said dragging Alice into his lap, conforming her

"Let's just say that the future disappeared for a good reason" she looked towards Jake. I quickly caught on, I realised why all of our futures suddenly vanished.

"No Jake this is our fight, you cannot condemn you pack to death!" I stood up out of Edwards grip and stood over Jacob yelling into his face. He stood up and then my head lifted as he was now towering over me. I stood my ground, I would not let him and his pack die because of me. I wasn't happy with the fact that we were searching for other vampires to risk their lives, but I would not let Jake risk his life for mine.

"Bella, your psychic just confirmed the packs contribution to the fight! You cannot keep us out, we still protect this land, and this is where the vampires come. And this is where we shall fight"

**Hey what you think.. o0o0o0o Bella can phase did you see that coming!!!!!!!!!!!!! dun dun dun dun!!! ahhahaha**

**please tell me what you think, do like jacob and the pack returning ????**

**Do you want like a POV from Jacob and what he's been up too since Bella's transformation??? let me know ;)**

**Thanks guys review review review!!!**


	15. The Race is On

**Hey Guys hope you enjoy the next chapter!!!!**

**Just letting you know that wasn't able to do my 3 pre-reading checks so let me know if there are ny major mistakes :D Thanks guys**

**Vision**

Our family lined up again a border of trees, waiting for our enemies to come. When the vision disappeared to nothing, everything disappeared like it had done before

**End of vision**

I gasped and refocused my eyes to Alice, she smiled.

"What did you see Alice" Jasper said dragging Alice into his lap, conforming her

"Let's just say that the future disappeared for a good reason" she looked towards Jake. I quickly caught on, I realised why all of our futures suddenly vanished.

"No Jake this is our fight, you cannot condemn you pack to death!" I stood up out of Edwards grip and stood over Jacob yelling into his face. He stood up and then my head lifted as he was now towering over me. I stood my ground, I would not let him and his pack die because of me. I wasn't happy with the fact that we were searching for other vampires to risk their lives, but I would not let Jake risk his life for mine.

"Bella, your psychic just confirmed the packs contribution to the fight! You cannot keep us out, we still protect this land, and this is where the vampires come. And this is where we shall fight"

The night was long, longer than any night I've ever experienced. Our bags were packed and our plans were in motion. We were all saying our final goodbyes and good luck's before we were all to take off in search for help. Edward and I took off through the southern forest in search for anyone, we weren't using cars as we wanted to try and pick up any scents or in my case powers.

We were getting closer now, to the sun states. Where it would be virtually impossible for vampires to live. I started to get anxious we hadn't come across anyone yet and we were running out of land.

"Bella, you need to relax we will find them" I looked up at Edward as he tried to comfort me. I merely nodded, I wanted to believe him. heck I needed to believe him but the stupid little voice in the back of my mind was telling me otherwise. Suddenly me feet were lifted off the ground and Edward had his arms around me.

"Bella, look at me"... I forced my eyes to see his

"We will be ok, you have to have faith love" I went to open my mouth to protest but he beat me to it

"No buts Bella" I went to protest one last time, but my lips were suddenly side tracked with his. I let myself fall under his spell. He pulled away as I rested my forehead his to his. I touched my nose to his, and moved it left and right rubbing against his. He stifled a giggle. That's when I felt it, my shield ripple out behind me, a new force.

"Bella what is it" I pulled away slightly, holding onto Edwards hand. I searched the woods for the power. I closed my eyes and saw it, a light flashing in the distance. I took off, Edward still in my hand I forced my eyes open and saw the bright light in front of my, it was a trail. I looked up at Edward, he didn't interrupt me as we ran. The light ran from us, I pulled through my extra muscles and we ran faster and faster gaining on the edge of the light. Then it stoped...

We reached the edge of the light and I searched around for the source of power, it was hear I could feel it but couldn't see it.

I heard Edward laugh, I turned back at him and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Edward what is it, why are you laughing at me" I grew frustrated at him, here I was trying to find the power that pulled every part of my will towards it, and here Edward was laughing at me.

"I'm not laughing at you love, I'm laughing at Logan" I stood up, Logan who the hell was Logan

"Edward, is that you!" I turned towards the voice, and was shocked to see it was coming from a tree!

"Yeah Logan, Ruby, it's me you can relax now" I stared back at the tree and noticed it changing shape, and then suddenly a tall man was in that same spot. He was gorgeous he looked like he was about 20, he looked like every other vampire, he was tall, pale, muscular and short black hair. Now standing next to him was a young girl possible 16 she reminded me of Alice petite thing, more of a fairy than pixie, long blonde hair that came to her waist. Their red eyes were both stood staring at me, when Logan looked back at Edward.

"Good to see you Edward, whose your lovely mate" I looked down away from his gaze, if I was human I would have blushed completely. Edward squeezed my hand and smiled

"This is my Bella, Bella this is Logan and Ruby. We've known each other for quite a while now"

"It's very nice to meet you Bella" I looked up and saw Logan smiling at me.

"It's nice to meet you too" I noticed a little flash smile from Ruby, she looked at shy as me.

"So Edward what brings you here away from Carlisle and the rest of your family?" Edward tensed, in my hand. I looked up at him, his face was agenised with remembrance of the future that held us all. We never really worked out what or how we were going to ask other vampires to help us. He looked frozen with shock so I stepped in.

"It's a long and complicated story, but if you have time there is a reason why we were following you, there is something that we need to ask of you." Both Ruby and Logan's eyes flashed towards me. He nodded his head pressing me to continue.

"To allow you both to make the decision I will start from the very beginning. When I was still human I fell in love with Edward and his family, due to a misunderstanding I was left alone, I was changed by two vampires Victoria and Laurent. After they left me another vegetarian coven found me and taught me the ways of the vegetarians. After many years with them their coven became my family and we spent years together, there were 3 of them and I made up the third. Ayden the head of them all became fascinated with me, wanted me as his mate but my heart only belonged to one person. Many years passed and Edward and I were re-united, and we picked up right where we left off. Until one day when Ayden sought his revenge to kill Edward and to take me away" I was interrupted with gasps from my audience, Ruby grabbed onto Logan's hand holding it tight. It made me smile, the Cullen's really had friends everywhere...

"This is when I found out about my extra abilities, we released Ayden and told him to never return. At first we thought that we would never see him again, until Alice saw a vision... a vision" I took a deep breath, this was my hardest part to try and relive the vision that confounds us all. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his grip, I couldn't fight the single tear rolling down my cheek. I heard gasps from Ruby and Logan, my eyes shot back to them when I realised what they had just witnessed, a vampire with tears. I was about to explain when Edward stood in

"Do not fear my friends, this is a part of Bella's gift." They both nodded

"Edward, what did Alice see that have you both scared?"

"The other vampire that Bella has told you about, Ayden did not disappear like we warned him. He betrayed his own coven and went to the Volturi.." Both Logan and Ruby stiffened at that name, it was as though our entire story meant nothing as they heard the Volturi was out to get us.

"Are you on the run Edward, what about your family! How could you leave them to face the Volturi alone!"

"We are not running from them, quite the opposite really. We are preparing to fight them, to protect our family" they both looked confused, then after a long silence Logan caught onto our intentions.

"You ask us to join you?" Edward mealy looked at me than back to Logan and Ruby and nodded.

"We would never ask for such sacrifice, without having a cause. I will not lose my family or Bella" I looked up at Edward, his jaw strong and tight, he was angry. I placed my hand on his arm and ran my hand up and down trying to sooth his anger. He closed his and returned them, locking onto my eyes giving me my favourite smile.

"Edward, I understand what you're asking, and if the roles were reversed I would come to you for help too, we will help" I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath realising that I was holding it.

"Thank you my friend"

We set off, we ran half the way with Ruby and Logan directing them back to the house. We talked along the way, explaining what my gift was and how I was able to cry. I also learnt that the power that I felt before was that of Ruby's she was a tracker. This was a power I loved to have, and Logan was a shape shifter, both two new powers that I immediately learnt to control. As we said our quick goodbye's to Logan and Ruby, Edward and I set off to find Alice and Jasper

I used my tracking skills to practise and concentrated hard on Alice and her power source, it wasn't hard to find. I followed her light, bright pink typical Alice. We made it back to them, almost scaring them both.

"Jesus Bella, you scared the crap out of me!" I laughed jumping onto Alice's back. She pulled me around and hugged me.

"I missed you too Alice" both Edward and Jasper laughed at our embrace.

"So how'd you guys go?" Jasper asked Edward

"Good, we found Logan and Ruby they're heading back to the house now. What about you guys?" I finally caught onto the Jasper and Edward's conversation, I needed to hear if they were successful or not.

"We found Peter and Charlotte, they have agreed to help. They are also brining in another pair, vegetarians like us they are known as the dark one there is one thing though. They don't care about us, they only want to take down the Volturi."

"Oh well the same outcome I suppose" Both Jasper and Edward's eyes were on me. Shocked

"What?!? It's true though we both want them dead" Alice just laughed at me, ok now I was really getting annoyed,

"What is the problem with wanting our enemies dead!" Edward stepped forward and put his arms around me

"Nothing love, we were just surprised. When did you get all dark and evil" I gasped and play hit his arm

"Since some jerk decided to hunt down my family for revenge!"

**Hey guys how did you like it??? please let me know if you liked it or not!!!**

**Just letting everyone know that ive got 2 other stories if you have not yet read them pleaseee pleasee read them and let me know how you like them!!!**

**Review please *insert Puppy dog Eyes***


	16. Training

**Hey guys here's the next chapter hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writting it!!!**

**Please please Review and also if you havent read my other stories please read them!!! and review them as they dont have many reviews!!!**

**So wihtout further adue Enjoy**

"Jesus Bella, you scared the crap out of me!" I laughed jumping onto Alice's back. She pulled me around and hugged me.

"I missed you too Alice" both Edward and Jasper laughed at our embrace.

"So how'd you guys go?" Jasper asked Edward

"Good, we found Logan and Ruby they're heading back to the house now. What about you guys?" I finally caught onto the Jasper and Edward's conversation, I needed to hear if they were successful or not.

"We found Peter and Charlotte, they have agreed to help. They are also brining in another pair, vegetarians like us they are known as the dark one there is one thing though. They don't care about us, they only want to take down the Volturi."

"Oh well the same outcome I suppose" Both Jasper and Edward's eyes were on me. Shocked

"What?!? It's true though we both want them dead" Alice just laughed at me, ok now I was really getting annoyed,

"What is the problem with wanting our enemies dead!" Edward stepped forward and put his arms around me

"Nothing love, we were just surprised. When did you get all dark and evil" I gasped and play hit his arm

"Since some jerk decided to hunt down my family for revenge!"

Time seemed to fly past, we were all back at the house along with our new friends. We managed to gather another 13 vampires and well 8 wolves. Our new friends including Ruby and Logan which Edward and I found,

Peter and Charlotte friends of Jasper.

Rose and Emmett found another small coven alike ours three of them, there was Steve, Kim and Roxie.

Carlisle and Esme convinced the Denali coven to join us as well as finding a couple of nomads around John and Tyrone.

From the wolves there was still the original three Jake, Seth and Paul and then there were five newcomers, Allan, Sam Jnr, Leo and Billy.

With the new 13 vampires, the 8 from the Cullen family and then 2 from my old family I had managed to gather more gifts than I even thought possible. And my list is still growing, trying to remember them all makes me dizzy.

I had the ability to read minds from Edward

See the future from Alice,

Manipulate emotions from Jaz,

Seeing someone's ultimate desires from Cody,

Teleportation from Phoebe,

Tracking from Ruby,

Morphing from Logan,

Phase from Jake,

Reading abilities from Eleazar,

Electric shock from Kate,

Invisibility from Steve,

Healing from Kim,

Astro-projection from Roxie,

And probably the most useful weapon is the ability to create, manipulate fire from Tyrone.

It took almost 3 months for me to even be able to control all of my new powers let alone fight with them; everyone took their turn to fight me. Jasper thought it would be the ultimate learning experience knowing how to fight differently.

"Come on Bella, concentrate!" I flashed my eyes back to Jaz, he was continuingly training me. And although I knew that it was for the best, I just got so so tired, and weak. What vampire gets weak.

"Jaz maybe we should let her rest" Edward came towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed and fell into his grip, he noticed of course and swept me up into his arms bridal style. My eyes closed involuntarily into his chest as I fight to keep my consciousness.

"Give me a second" I squeezed my eyes shut and searched through my shield, I found the power I was looking for, the ability to heal. I found that I could heal myself, making my body stronger and in other words making it so that I didn't need to sleep. I felt it, I saw it the strong yellow glow I pulled it out and covered myself completely in the glow. I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes, I was now completely awake and ready for battle.

"Ok I'm good, thanks Edward" he gave me his same old worry face and I quickly kissed him on the lips, to assure him I was fine. He sighed and placed me back on my feet. I slowly walked back towards Jaz who was waiting amongst everyone else. My training seemed to attack all the attention, from all parties, including Jake and his pack.

"Ok Jaz, let me have it" I smiled at him, as I grew low into my crouch. I flexed out my shield and felt all the powers combine. My first and most useful power was Edward's mind reading.

_Emmett goes first, then Kate, then Cody, Jake than finally me_

To confirm this, I had the quickest vision on the attacks from each of them, great multi attacks, we hadn't done this before this should be fun. Suddenly I felt Emmett move, I teleported behind him, grabbed my hands around him and flung him into Kate who I knew was next, as a reaction Kate shocked Emmett. Cody came forth and I instantly went invisible, I flamed a circle around him as soon as he stopped I let him go, not really wanting to hurt him just proving that I had him.

Next was Jake, I hadn't fought him yet. While invisible I phased into my wolf form. I noticed Jake phase from my right. I removed my invisibility, to make it more of a match.

_Your good Bells, but you're not good enough to beat me..._ I laughed at his thoughts. Suddenly I felt a wave of pain through my body Jaz. I teleported myself away from my spot so Jaz would lose sight of me, I was behind him in a second. I lunged forward and morphed into a bear, I jumped onto Jasper knocking him forward. He was out now, it was just me and Jake. I knew Jake and I would be evenly matched in our wolf forms so the only way I was going to win was to create a distraction.

I phased back into my wolf form but before anyone could notice I transported myself behind Jake, and used my astro-projected wolf self to stand before Jake.

Jake and my astro-wolf stalked each other around in a circle, the rest of my family and friends bordered a circle around them both no one was yet to notice that it was my astro self there and not me, it felt weird watching Jake circle my astro self almost like watching a lion and a warrior fighting in the roman coliseum.

_Well Bells, looks like it's just you and me..._

_Well Jakey looks like you're about to go down... _

Jake lunged forward, as did my astro self. As soon as Jake pounced onto my astro-wolf it disappeared, Jake looked down at the ground for a second. I took this split second to run towards the line of my family, I jumped over the heads of Emmett and Rose and pounced straight onto Jake's back.

_Shit, dammit crap... can't believe I fell for that... good work Bells you got me..._

**EPOV**

Standing there watching my family and my friends all picturing themselves attacking my Bella, pinpointing her weak points and going for it. Every time they lunged for her it made me sick, I almost had to stop myself every time from running forward and stopping them. Even though I knew that she was perfectly safe and that she was a lot stronger than any of us could possible imagine. It still scared the hell out of me.

_She's out of it again, she needs to learn to keep her mind on the task ahead and not to keep getting distracted... _Jasper

"Come on Bella, concentrate!" I saw Bella's eyes forcing themself open, she swayed ever so slightly. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her steadying her to her feet.

"Jaz maybe we should let her rest" She leaned in against me, as I supported her. She was dead on her feet, literally. I swept her up into my arms bridal style. I looked down at her as her eyes closed she was fighting against herself to keep her awake. If she kept this up any longer she was going to kill herself, and then she will be no use to any of us.

"Give me a second" I knew what she was doing and I didn't like it one bit, she was using Kim's ability to heal herself.

"Ok I'm good, thanks Edward" I looked down at her and sighed, I really hated when she healed herself like that, to keep forcing herself into battle! She sighed and kiss me on the lips and so I placed her back down knowing that I couldn't fight against her when she wanted this so badly.

She walked back into the training field which just happened to be the back yard, and stood opposite Jasper, crouching down preparing for the battle.

"Ok Jaz, let me have it"

_Emmett goes first, then Kate, then Cody, Jake than finally me - Jasper_

My eyes darted to Alice as she visioning the fight that was about to take place, I saw it all... Bella was going to kick ass, as usual.

_My turn, she's going down – _Emmett

_Damn where'd she go, she's fast. Woahh ouch dammit KATE!!!! – Emmett_

_Ok my turn, I know what she wants to do, she's going invisible. I know you Bella and your not going to get by... oh shit fire! ....phew thanks Bells _– Cody

_My turn, Bells is going down wolf style - Jake_

_Your good Bells, but you're not good enough to beat me... Jake_

_She's not concentrating on me anymore, my turn to attack. Perfect, now all I need to DAMN she's quick. Shit BEAR. I'm out.... - Jasper_

_Well Bells, looks like it's just you and me... - Jake_

_Well Jakey looks like you're about to go down... - Bella_

_Shit, dammit crap... can't believe I fell for that... good work Bells you got me... - Jake_

**BPOV**

I walked straight back into Edwards awaiting arms, and was now surrounded by all our family and friends.

"So what do you think?" I looked back up at Edward awaiting his approval, and he was completely speechless.

"Bella that was incredible" I looked at Emmett and he was completely shocked.

"So do you think I'm ready?" I directed this one mainly at Eleazar, after all he was the expert.

"I think we have an amazing chance here, the Volturi have never come across anyone like you Bella, and I'd be damned if they would even want to fight you." We all laughed, this is what we wanted although ripping them to shreds would also be fine with me, get them off our backs forever.

"We still have a lot of training to go though Bella, when I attacked you, you weren't ready if you had kept the mind reading open you might have heard my planning and could of escaped it" I sighed, Jaz always found one way or another to pick out my flaws or where I could improve. Not that I didn't like getting critiqued it would be nice to get it perfect once!

"Ok well it's time for some rest" I looked up to Edward to protest, but he cut me off before I could offer my healing ability "Proper rest Bella, your body needs to sleep"

"One more hour please, just morphing and astro I still need it to be stronger please Edward than I promise ill go to bed" I pleaded with him, begging him to allow me this. I put on my best puppy dog face, in fact I morphed into the most cutest puppy I could think of and jumped into his arms and licked his face. I heard giggles from everyone, and Edward had no other choice but to let me. He sighed and nodded. I barked at him, and jumped out of his arms and morphed back into Bella. There was one thing that none of us could work out, how I managed to keep my clothes on during a morph but when I phased they were shredded.

"Thanks love... so who's going to conduct me?" I looked around at my family, and of course one person was jumping up and down with his hand waving in the air. Of course, Emmett.

"Ok Emmett you can help, but no more stupid things like the yeti or the loch-ness monster ok" his childish smile turned to a frown, but then reformed when he realised that he was still allowed to help me. The rest of my family and friends all divided off going off to do their own preparations, the non vegetarian vampires went off to hunt, Carlisle insisted that they take the cars and travel as far as they could but still being polite at the same time. Esme and the Denali women went inside to cook up a feast for the hungry wolves, and others purely went off to be with their mates. All that were left was Jaz, Em, Alice, Edward and I, they sat in a circle around me preparing for our last training session for the day.

While training my morphing and astro form I was to read their minds and transform into whatever they asked of me, working all my skills at once. I took a deep breath and waited for the commands to come, first was Emmett and they were to go around in a circle.

"Ok I'm ready Emmett"

_Horse_....

Next was Jasper

_Bear...._

Then Alice

_Hawk..._

Finally Edward

_Mountain Lion..._

We continued around in that circle till we had covered a lot of the animals that I could possible use in battle. I morphed back into myself and placed myself in Edward's lap.

"Ok now for Astro work" the same plan, same order they tell me with their minds what they want to see and I would make it appear in the middle of the circle.

_Lion... fire...yourself...Emmett..._ after Emmett appeared in the circle everyone began to laugh, I made him dance around in a tutu.

"Bella that's not fair, cut it out!" I laughed out trying to control my astro-Emmett and made him sit down and sulk like a little baby. This made everyone even Emmett burst out in laughter, it felt good to laugh. It felt as though none of us had laughed in for such a long time due to the realisation of us all waiting for our deaths.

"Ok Bella times up" I looked up at Edward and new that he was right, I pulled back my astro Emmett and placed the shield back where it belonged. After it recoiled, I felt my body weaken again. Edward was right, my personal healing wasn't doing as good of a job as what a good night's sleep does for me. I sighed and nodded. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up into a bridal style lift, I rested my head onto his chest and closed my eyes. I felt my shield and released my mind as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**So what do you think??? **

**Did you enjoy the fight scene???**

**How about little cry baby Emmett??? **

**Pre-pare youselves for what else Bella will learn to do...**

**Please Review... and read my other stories from my profile thansk :D**


	17. Putting it All to the Test

**Hey Guys sorry its been so long since i last updates**

**Well truth be told ive been reading alot lately ahhaha and well i thought only to be fair ill update :D**

**Seeing as i constatly tell others to update hahahah**

**Well here you go!! ENJOY**

After we had discovered my new joining ability of my gifts, the training went into full ball swing. Training every minute of every hour of every day. Every power that I possible could think of I had now managed to collect. For other covens of vampires who wished to help but did not wish to fight allowed me to visit them and obtain their gifts, with the ease of my teleportation and my tracking I was able to allocate vampires from all over the world, some even without their knowledge.

We were all sitting in the living room, awaiting the final word or when they would be attacking. Many plans were brought up under discussion, Alice and I were the ones who could foresee if our plans worked or would not work, but with the wolves among us Alice's vision was limited however mine was not. Once my vampire-ish vision disappeared I could lock onto that of the future of the wolves and the pack. My vision gave me more of a knowledge if our plan would work or if it would fail.

"What if I go alone, I could defeat Ayden and then return"

_I saw myself teleport into Ayden's chambers at Volterra, he was unaware of my knew gifts that I had acquired. Surprise was to my advantage, I acted before he could sound the alarm. I pushed forward my shield into Ayden's mind as I had done before and within seconds he was dead. I turned around to see Felix lunge at me and before I could react he had snapped my neck. _

Dammit! Next

_I saw it again, the chamber, Ayden, and then I reacted quickly and teleported out of the chambers as quick as I arrived and returned home. _

"_Bella your safe" Edward ran towards me and engulfed me in his arms_

"_All went well, he is gone" _

_When suddenly I felt a vision, the Volturi had found Ayden and had now forced their hands among other vampires, and children of the moon to fight against us. A flash of red appeared, the fire burned but not in our favour, we would lose many. _

"Damn this" I stood up and started pacing the room

"If we attack too soon they will force their hands on all those who have gifts, and the children of the moon."

"Bella it is ok, we will wait we will win" Edward hugged me as I wrapped my arms to his, longing for his touch and comfort. With all the training, we have hardly had any time for each other.

"Alice have you seen how long we have left" we all looked at Alice, even though I knew the answer I waited for hers

"4 days, they will attack at sunrise, we will be prepared and meet them at the clearing. We will fight, but I can't see after that... I'm sorry" Jasper ran to her side and held her, as did everyone else to their partners.

"We should be prepared, camp out at the clearing before the date. That way, if the future changes and they arrive early we will be prepared and ready." Eleazar spoke forward

"I agree, we will train in the clearing, learn the battlefield, give us the ultimate advantage" Jasper claimed, he was the one who knew the most about battle plans, strategies everything.

"Bella, Phoebe do you mind teleporting us all to the clearing we can make a start on battle arrangements" I nodded along with Phoebe.

"Would everyone please hold hands please" Everyone gathered around and held hands. I looked at Phoebe and she nodded. We had practised this time and time again, I released my mind into Phoebe's I would project the image of where we needed to go, and she would think of that place and at the same time we would move.

_Do you see it Phebe's?_

_Yes, ready when you are Bells_

_Ok 3...2...1_

I looked around and our family were all still holding hands in the circle, which was now situated in the middle of the clearing.

"Jake do you mind calling the pack, we might as well get organised now while we are all here" Jasper asked, taking the command. Jake nodded and ran towards the trees, within the next minute we heard several howls from all over the land.

"Ok now that we are all here, we want to create a few scenarios of our set up. Wolves, we would like you to border the parameter of the forest border, as you are all linked it will be the easiest form of communication and I have also noticed that you fight better when you are side by side your brothers" Jasper announced, Jake nodded and the wolves spread out.

I felt it come on, a vision I stared at Alice and she too was entranced in a vision. I closed my eyes to get the full effect.

_The full set up, the plan that we would choose. I noticed the cloud of red heading our way, cloaked demons heading straight for us..._ I pulled out of my vision

"Alice did you see it?" she shook her head

"Sorry the wolves blocked out most of it, it wasn't clear, did you get it"

"Yes, I have the set up" I stood up, walked towards everyone.

"Ok we have the wolves in the correct place, Kim ill get you to stand near the wolves. They are your main priority to heal." She nodded and walked over to where Jake and Seth were gathered.

"Logan and Steve you are posted at the opening, Logan I can see you as a hawk in the tree they will not notice you and Steve invisible. Don't worry I will block you out completed they will not notice you there." They too nodded and went straight to their spots. Seeing them both run towards the opening Logan morphed into a hawk and Steve disappeared.

"Roxie I want you in front of the wolves to the right. How many wolves can you create?"

"Let me see" she ran over to where the wolves were standing and pushed her hands in front of her. She pushed a bunch of wolves forward. There was a gasp, amongst us all. There were at least another 20 or so wolves forming a second patrol in front of the original wolves.

"Excellent" a supportive bark of approval from the wolves

"Everyone else hold still and don't freak out" I took hold of everyone's positions and teleported them to the spots I had seen earlier in my vision. Edward and I were standing side by side in the centre of the clearing. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were standing next to us, followed by Eleazar, Garret behind us followed by everyone else.

"Ok everyone, the Volturi will be entering from here" I astro-projected the Volturi coming from the north of the clearing. I sat down on the ground trying to concentrate hard.

"I'm going to play out several attempts of attacks, once you engage them they will disappear, try think of it as virtual training"

I took a deep breath and got the Volturi to attack; everyone reacted as I thought they would. Over and over again everyone improved. Thinking quicker, not stopping after an attack. Once every mirage was destroyed everyone returned to their original positions.

Jasper stepped forward to give some pointers

"That was good, not great. Wolves you must remember that these vampires are lethal, after a kill you cannot stop moving, stop for a second and they will not hesitate to kill you" I heard a few growls from them and a sharp bark from Jake. Obviously they didn't like getting constructive criticisms...

"And a note for everyone, please keep formation. It will be hard for Bella to keep a shield around all of us, so the closer we are together the easier it will be for all of us." I sent a wave to Jasper

_Thanks Jaz..._

"Ok let's try it again, and seriously guys ease up on the over protecting of your mates we females are stronger than you think" I sat back down on the ground and projected the Volturi entering in the same spot. But I changed it up, I had half the Volturi enter from behind us.

"FROM BEHIND" Ruby yelled out, she tracked their movements. The dark cloaked demons took out the wolves, and they stopped in their tracks and played dead. I decided that I would bring in more vampires just in case. I dropped 5 vampires from the trees, they landed on the Denali's, Eleazar took out two of them while Irina suffered a hit. I notice Kim run towards the 'dead' wolves in the back and heal them, I through a vampire towards her and two of the wolves lunged at my vampire. It made me happy to see that both the vampires and wolves could work together and protect each other as a family.

In no time at all every mirage's were destroyed, I took a deep breath and stood up. Edward ran towards me and wrapped his arms around me keeping me steady on my feet. I noticed everyone gather around us, the wolves had all phased back into their human selves.

"You ok love, your drained lets go home" I nodded, and stepped forward

"Ok every home time. Hold on to your hats" I took the opportunity to teleport us all back to the living room in the Cullen mansion.

I collapsed into the couch and rested my head on the back cushion. Jasper walked into the centre to give us our briefing on our last attempt.

"Ok good work wolves and Kim, nice to see we have each other's backs" one of the young wolves Sam Jnr high fived Kim, and they laughed.

"Ruby excellent pick up on my extra vampires" I smiled at her, I knew that she would not ever drop her guard.

"Thanks, great way to test me too" she winked at me. Carlisle stepped in to add his contribution

"I think we should have a break for a couple hours, some of us should hunt. Bella needs to get some appropriate sleep if we are going to keep up the training. Humans I am pretty sure we can all hear your stomach's rumbling" Esme quickly interrupted Carlisle

"If you would like to follow me into the kitchen, I will prepare some food for you"

"Yeah thanks Mrs. Cullen" Seth announced, always thinking about food. Esme led all the hungry wolves towards the kitchen. Carlisle gave out all the cars to the other none vegi-vamps, to go out and hunt while the remainders went to hunt in the nearby forests.

Edward walked over to me and whispered into my ear

"Ready to go home Mrs Cullen" I giggled and nodded

"Always Mr Cullen" he lifted me up bridal style and kissed me.

"Hold on" I said as I teleported us to our bedroom in our little cottage.

* * *

**Well howd you like it??? Below is a list of ALL the new vampires wiht their powers and Wolves etc just incase anyone was confused **

**Vampires (excluding Cullen and Denali's)**

Cody - Seeing someone's ultimate desires (old coven)

Phoebe - Teleportation (old coven)

Ruby - Tracking

Logan - Morphing

Eleazar - Reading abilities

Kate - Electric shock

Steve - Invisibility

Kim - Healing

Roxie - Astro-projection

Peter

Charlotte

John

Tyrone

**Wolves**

Jake - recieved Phasing ability

Seth (originals)

Paul (originals)

Allan

Sam Jnr

Leo

Billy

* * *

**Well there you have it, the list of GOODIES hahha**

**Just a question to my readers, im confused in whether or not the end fight sequence will be the final act, do you want me to go into the remaining 3 days of training or do you want the fight scene straight away..???**

**Also do you think i should end it after the fight scene? or do you want more?**

**Please review to let me know!!!**


	18. AN New Pole sorry

**Hey guys just posted a new poll on my page - please tell me if you want a fight scene next or the 3 days leading up to it.**

**Im really confused on what to do, so some help would be nice :D**

**Thansk guy - **

**Sorry if i made you believe that this was the next chappy but im stuck literally!**


	19. The Fight I

**Hey guys hope you ENJOY!!!!!!!!!**

The past three days had passed so fast, everyone had trained together playing out scenario after scenario trying to prepare everyone for anything, anything and everything was possible for the Volturi. On our final day everyone had spent a couple of hours being with the ones we loves. I used my gift to send others around the world to say goodbye to loved ones, the pack went back to La Push, the Elders had throw a massive bonfire down on the beach to celebrate the life of the pack and to honour them all with love and praise. When they returned they had all received a tribal tattoo on their right arms, declaring their devotion to the pack and to their heritage.

The Denali's had spent the day together back in Alaska, probably wanting their final moments of privacy. The Cullen's spent their time preparing for the worst, Carlisle and Esme wrote a will out spreading their finances and belongings out to the local hospital and to the members of the La Push community if something was ever to happen. Carlisle felt the worst about endangering their lives when it was a fight to save that of their enemies.

Cody, Phoebe and I spent some time reminiscing on the good old days, and preparing ourselves for what were soon going to have to face, Ayden. They no longer saw Ayden as a brother or even part of the family or coven, he was purely the enemy.

In the final hour Edward and I stayed in our little cottage together, making love for what might be the final time. We lay there holding each other not saying anything. With my added skills of astro-projection and ultimate desires I replayed the memories of Edward and I on the roof of our room. They say when you change you lose all memories of being human unless they were visited in the early hours of changing. I however retained everything, part of my weird-vampire-human-emotions-sensing _thing_

Our lunch dates in the cafeteria 

"_Please tell me just one little theory?"_

"_Um, well, bitten by a radioactive spider?_

"_That's not very creative..."_

* * *

The riddles

"_What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?"_

"_Oh...I see"_

* * *

Italian Resturant

"_You really shouldn't do that to people, Its hardly fair..."_

"_Do what?"_

"_Dazzle them like that – she's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now"_

"_Oh Come on, you have to know the effect you have on people,"_

"I dazzle people?"

"_Do I dazzle you?"_

"_Frequently"_

* * *

Our Meadow

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb..."_

"_What a stupid lamb..."_

"_What a sick, masochistic lion"_

* * *

Morning After – You stayed

"_You were very deeply asleep; I didn't miss anything... the talking came earlier"_

"_What did you hear.."_

"_You said you love me"_

"_You knew that already"_

"_It was nice to hear, just the same"_

"_I love you..."_

"_You are my life now"_

* * *

Meeting the Vampires at Home

"_I hate to burst your bubble, but you're really not as scary as you think you are. I don't find you scary at all, actually"_

"_You really shouldn't have said that"_

"_You wouldn't"_

"_You were saying"_

"_That you are a very, very terrifying monster"_

* * *

Prom

"_I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?"_

"_Yes, it is enough..Enough forever"_

* * *

Our Vowels

"_I love you Mr Cullen" _

"_I love you Mrs Cullen"_

After the final memory, we made love....

Our our countdown slowly lowered into its final hours, Edward insisted that I slept. He insisted that I was at my strongest when I was properly rested. When I woke to the sound of my lullaby the true horrors of my life were flashing before me.

As our family reunited at the Cullen's house, I felt the lights of our other friends and family flicker in my mind. I brought their lights closer teleporting them right outside the house. We joined them out the front, walking hand in hand with our loved ones. Everyone stared at each other then diverted to me

"We stand now to fight for freedom!" I screamed out to the air, followed by a collated _YEAHH!_

"To fight for love!" Edward belted out _....YEAHH!_

"To destroy the enemy" Logan _....YEAHH!_

"To bring order to the world!" Phoebe _....YEAHH!_

"To take down the LEECHES" Jake - we all knew what he meant, and it had no offence to us what so ever. _....YEAHH!_

"TO STAND TOGETHER" Carlisle _....YEAHH!_

"TO DIE TOGETHER" Eleazar _....YEAHH!_

"TO WIN!" Alice _....YEAHH! _

With the last chant, I spread my shield over us all and teleported us all to the battlefield.

We all stood together, a united front.

Hand in hand Edward and I stood with our heads held high waiting for whatever futures was destined for us. No one said anything, everything that already needed to be said had already been said everything that needed to be done was done. We were all prepared to put our lives on the line for our freedom! Something that was worth fighting for.

Everyone was ready, preparing for the fight of our lives...

Moments seemed like forever, that's when I saw them. Haze filled my eyes, as the cloaked figures would appear from the north, and another batch from the east. I gasped

I spread my shield to everyone, _BE PREPARED THEIR COMING FROM THE NORTH AND EAST!_

Without words, the wolf pack had created another hole in the line along with the astro-wolves, Emmett and Jasper stood from behind Edward, Carlisle and I to face the east. We had practiced this before, if they were to come from another entrance point, we had this!

_They're here..._

As the 20 cloaked strangers walked into the clearing 10 in the main front and 10 to the east, I flew out my shield, both for protection and to read and steal their powers.

Aro – main leader, he's a reader, with touch he sees everything thought you've had

Marcus – senses the relationships between others

Demetri – tracker, better than Ruby's

Jane – causes pain through her mind

Alec – blocks out ALL senses, that will be useful

Renata – shield, nowhere near as good as I am. Her shield was different to mine, but now I had hers too

Chelsea – manipulate relationships

Travis – telekinesis

Megan – is a physical shield

John – body duplication

Dexter – to freeze a person on the spot

Andie – Sonic scream

It took all but a few seconds for my shield to recognise and to obtain each of their powers. I released my shield to all of my family and released the extra information to them the powers that each of them had and how they affected us.

"Carlisle, we present you with truth and you repay us with war?" Aro stepped forward. I could sense Steve's anxiety when Aro was all but inches away from him

_Easy Steve, he will not sense you. I promise you..._

"My old friends, you know all too well that my family have the powers of seeing the future. To which you know stand before us in attempts to break apart my family?"

Carlisle stepped forward, I couldn't believe how calm but strong he acted towards the so called rulers of our kind. I watched my shield as his wrapped itself around Carlisle as he moved. In practise my shield would weaken when my concentration was put to the test, but with all the venom pumping through my veins my shield was more powerful and viscous than ever!

"Carlisle we have no intentions of breaking up your family, we have only come here to assist with Ayden here's issues" Ayden stepped out and a loud growl ripped from my chest, Edward grabbed my wrist and held me in my position

"Relax love, there's nothing he can do to break us apart" Edward whispered so low that only I and maybe a few others on our side could hear. I relaxed my growl and rage but pushed it completely into my shield. My shield grew angrier I could feel it glowing silver, a sharp silver that was stronger than any force.

"And what does Ayden's issue have to do with the Volturi, I can't remember any law against the switching of covens, in fact isn't that how you have acquired most of your guard." Carlisle had him, had him cornered into a little whole, there was no way he could break out of this one now!

_How dare he speak out of line, especially to the leader of our world! – Renata Aro's personal guard_

"YOU STOLE HER FROM ME AND I'M TAKING HER BACK!!!!!!!!!" Ayden yelled stepping in front of the main Volturi guard to stare directly at Edward and I. At this point I had to restrain Ayden, I knew what would be going through Ayden's mind at this point but I had reframed from listening where else Edward could not.

At this point I could not stay back and do nothing it was now my turn to speak out

"Ayden I chose on my own free will to be with Edward, and as you can see the remainder of our old Coven have joined that of the Cullens. So it would seem as though you are the one who left the coven, who violated the sanctity of our family. It should be you on trial today and not that of our innocent family"

_Fucken bitch, talking out of line like that. When I get my hands on her I'm going to ..._ and with his final thoughts I felt a surge of power from my shield directly straight at Ayden, I had used the gift from Megan and pushed my shield directly at Ayden. Sending him flying over the heads of the Volturi and disappearing into the distant trees.

I could hear the low chuckles of my family and low barks from the wolves

"Dear Isabella, we do not come here to harm you" Aro – lie

"Aro there is not a single part of my body or mind that would allow Ayden or anyone for that matter to talk to me or my family with disrespect. As you are very well aware you keep your Coven safe from anything, and you don't take kindly to those who cross the line nor do I. So heed this as a warning for you all, if you want our respect we expect nothing less from you"

"My Coven and I show your with the up most respect, we do not consider Ayden or other lower class Vampires as part of our Coven" I all but nodded, I all but wanted to touch him, see for myself everything that he ever thought, something I could use against him. I stretched my shield to wrap around Aro, I closed my eyes and searched for not only Edward's distant reading ability but Aro's extended reading ability and merged them together. And then it hit me, years and years of thoughts and memoires flooding through my mind. I narrowed it down the his thoughts only moments ago...

"_Dear Isabella, we do not come here to harm you" __**yes Ayden wishes to take you as his own but you will work for us as out queen. You will rule the world as I command. Her powers are so great, such a gift, the ultimate gift... **_

My thoughts were interrupted by Carlisle stepping forward once again

"So now that we have agreed to the fact that Ayden will not be succeeding with his sinful plans, what is it exactly we can do for you Aro – What brings the entire Volturi here on this day?" Aro was throw back by Carlisle's abruptness. Aro's eyes diverted straight to mine, Edward's hand stiffened within mine.

"He comes to claim me as the Queen of Volterra" I announced holding my head up high. A smirk reached my lips and Aro's face fell, he had never believed that I would know exactly what he was thinking and exactly what his ultimate desires are.

"It seems as though there is no hiding the truth, and my dear Isabella your gifts have multiplied as it seems, making the fight all the more worthwhile" and that was the mark, every one of the guard lunged defensively. In reaction snarls ripped from our side of the line as we too prepared for battle.

"Last Change Aro... leave now or prepare to DIE!" Edward spoke for the first time, his voice filled with assurance and anger!

_**Hey guys how'd you like it...... you excited for what is to come???**_

_**Please let me know...**_

_**I'm writing as fast as I can but I wont this to be perfect so please give me your input!**_

_**Thanks guys**_

_**Love you ALL xoxoox**_


	20. The Fight II

**Hey Guys so here's the next chapter - below is the list of vampires good and bad and what their powers are.. it might get a bit confusing during the fight scene i do apologise if you cant follow... i read it over and over to try make it understnadable....**

**GOOD**

The Cullens

The Denali's

Cody - Seeing someone's ultimate desires

Phoebe - Teleportation

Rubys - Tracking

Logan - Morphing

Eleazar - Reading abilities

Kate - Electric shock

Steve - Invisibility

Kim - Healing

Roxie - Astro-projection

**The Wovles**

Original - Jake, Seth, Paul

New - Allan, Sam Jnr, Leo and Billy.

**BAD**

Aro – main leader, he's a reader, with touch he sees everything thought you've had

Marcus – senses the relationships between others

Caius

Demetri – tracker, better than Ruby's

Felix

Jane – causes pain through her mind

Alec – blocks out ALL senses, that will be useful

Renata – shield, nowhere near as good as I am. Her shield was different to mine, but now I had hers too

Chelsea – manipulate relationships

Travis – telekinesis

Megan – is a physical shield

John – body duplication

Dexter – to freeze a person on the spot

Andie – Sonic scream

Luke

Sam

Beth

William

Patrick

Laurie

* * *

**_Previously_**

"So now that we have agreed to the fact that Ayden will not be succeeding with his sinful plans, what is it exactly we can do for you Aro – What brings the entire Volturi here on this day?" Aro was throw back by Carlisle's abruptness. Aro's eyes diverted straight to mine, Edward's hand stiffened within mine.

"He comes to claim me as the Queen of Volterra" I announced holding my head up high. A smirk reached my lips and Aro's face fell, he had never believed that I would know exactly what he was thinking and exactly what his ultimate desires are.

"It seems as though there is no hiding the truth, and my dear Isabella your gifts have multiplied as it seems, making the fight all the more worthwhile" and that was the mark, every one of the guard lunged defensively. In reaction snarls ripped from our side of the line as we too prepared for battle.

"Last Change Aro... leave now or prepare to DIE!" Edward spoke for the first time, his voice filled with assurance and anger!

**_And now...._**

"Now now child, there are other options than fighting" Edward snarled at Aro's thoughts. I spoke up, trying to calm Edward, and also wanting to know to full extent what Aro truly wanted.

"I will offer you a deal, no harm will be done to any of you. If you are prepared to come back with us, join us." Before I could let anyone answer I spoke up

"Aro, we would just like to formal decline your request, but I would like to put forth our own. There will be no fight here today, I will personally send you all back to Volterra and we will not come after you, we will not join you and most of all we will not overthrow you. As we all know that is your greatest fear here today." Aro jerked up, glaring at me

"You speak out of line child, you do not make deals, especially ones that go against my desires!" I noticed Aro's hand twitch slightly, a signal

That is when I felt it a sharp stab at my shield, JANE. I saw the grey haze heading towards my shield, ALEC – the twins were starting the battle.

"Well I see that there is only one way – let us warn you Aro, we will destroy you." I looked to every other vampire on the Volturi Team.

"And for all of you, if you wish to live you may leave now. Demetri will be destroyed there will be no other way to find out accept for us. If you choose to leave now we will not hunt you down"

I listened out to all the thoughts of our enemies

_Is she serious, can they truly defeat the Volturi?? – Megan_

_She's crazy is she thinks they can take out me, no one will ever be safe – Demetri_

_Ha! She thinks' her shield is better than mine! – Renata_

_I wish to speak to my sister, but I can't. What do we do! - Alec_

_I want to run, but what if, what if they can't kill them. Ever since me and my brother were taken I've always dreamed of someone to save us, Bella can save us. We could join them, we could help them defeat the Volturi. And if they can't then we will die with them, but if we ran and they lost we will die, and if we fight with the Volturi... no I don't want to fight with them anymore... oh my I'm so confused. – Jane_

With that I reached into Jane's and Alec's mind to speak to them together

_Jane, Alex its Bella, don't panic. Stay calm and pretend like nothing is happening. Jane keep attacking otherwise Aro will suspect something... Good. Now if you would like, you can join us. I've heard you both you can fight with us, or you can run. Either way, we will not harm you. _

_Brother please, can we run. Can we really get away from this? – Jane_

_We have no choice now, one touch and Aro knows about our desires. If we run and they lose, than we are dead, but we cannot fight them... – Alec_

_Ok I'll send you somewhere safe, I'm sending you to the Cullen manor. Stay there you will be safe. _I saw in both of their minds that they were ready. I quickly spread my shield over my side...

_Everyone Jane and Alec are leaving, do not under any circumstances attack them. They were with the Volturi against their will. Chelsea was their tie. We must take down Demetri! _

I found both Alec and Jane's lights and teleported them both back to the manor. Aro's face as well as the rest of the Volturi's was priceless.

"What is the meaning of this!" Marcus yelled out

"They have joined us, this is your last chance to leave in peace" Edward spoke forward.

"NEVER!" with that the fight was to begin. Every vampire and Werewolf were prepared for battle, every growl could be heard from everyone's chests. The fire burst through my shield and the power erupted from inside me.

"This is it everyone!" I heard Carlisle announce to us all!

I searched for the future giving me and hope to what the outcome of our battle might be, but I saw nothing, no sign of whether we would win or lose, no sign to whether or not we would lose friends or if we will survive... there was nothing.

"Be prepared for anything!" I screamed out to our side, I saw Roxie send her wolves to the front line, I noticed Marcus's face turn to pain when he saw them approach them, little did he know they weren't all real.

First thing we saw was John step forward and duplicate himself, now this was a lot different to what my astro could do, his selves could do damage. And they attacked, the wolves jumped forward, the wolves disappeared as they clashed with the John's. The John's stopped confused to what just happened, and then the real wolves lunged forward's attacking the Johns, but something was different about them, they continued to form.

Dexter froze Paul, as Travis ran towards him for the final attack. Steve popped back into existence and took out Travis before he got to Paul.

I stared back at Aro, his face was grimacing towards the fight in front of him. Not even flinching, he liked to watch other's fight for him, they were his pawns!

Felix and Demetri sprung forward, Emmett and Edward lunged to them, Carlisle behind. I felt the shield from Megan try to push them back. I forced twice as hard against her shield. I flung her back, she went flying through the air disappearing into the trees.

Alice, Rose, Esme and Kate helped the wolves with the Johns, they were strong and they knew how to fight. Kim was racing around healing the wolves as quickly as she could. Renata noticed her and went for the attack. Eleazar lunged in between them both. Cody ran to Eleazar and helped with Renata, I tried to force back her shield but she was strong, and with everything else I was trying to do it was difficult, she slipped through.

I heard the scream from Cody, his arm. I lunged forward and flew myself into Wolf form and landed on top of her. I grabbed her head in my mouth and tore it off in one shot. I felt her body tremble underneath me, as she struggled against my teeth. Eleazar was at me in a second grabbing her arms and ripping them from her torso. I watched at Phoebe teleported to Cody's arm and then back to him and placed it back in spot. I turned back to myself and took in the surroundings. Kim was over to Cody in a second and sealed his arm back.

I heard a loud scream, Esme. I turned quickly to see two John's about to rip her apart. I quickly got her light and moved her from their grasps. She was next to me instantly.

"Esme are you ok" she nodded and stood back in her crouch.

"We have to take John out, he keeps on duplicating and we can't the source" Alice said running towards us. I glanced around everyone, fighting their own battles, the noises of scream, and thunder as body struck together. Fire's forming from different sides of the clearing. I closed my eyes quickly and looked for all the lights, I found them all. We had not lost any...yet.

I ran towards Ruby who was chasing a John. I teleported to where the John was about to run and stopped him. I grabbed his arms and Ruby jumped onto his shoulders and ripped his head off and through it into a nearby fire.

"I'll hold them off, see if you can find the true John" she nodded. And closed her eyes, I looked around I heard it, we all did. The highest pitch anyone could ever hear. Everyone collapsed down and clutched their hands over their ears. No no Andie! I tried to regain my shield but the pain, it was too much.

"Dexter freeze them all...NOW" I heard someone yell orders, probably Andie, I felt his scream stop for a second and then – nothing. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything I was frozen!

* * *

**Ok so i get it you all probably hate me for leaving it here.. but i want to make sure that the fight is good... and well written so its understandble... and well to be honest i haven't figured out which way i wish for the fight to turn out....**

**So stay tuned...**

**Ok please review... i know alot of people ask!! BUT PLEASE i promise if i get alot - or more than usual i will update in the next couple days!!!**


	21. POLL

**Hey guys just put up a new poll in regards to a new story idea!!**

**PLEASE vote!!!!!!!**

**Sorry for the false hope of a new chapter!!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL **

**xoxoxoox**


	22. Release Them!

**_Hey guys, so here's the next chappy... what do you think will they win.. or will they lose....._**

**_Is the suspence killing you_**

**_Well enjoy_**

* * *

**_Previously...._**

I ran towards Ruby who was chasing a John. I teleported to where the John was about to run and stopped him. I grabbed his arms and Ruby jumped onto his shoulders and ripped his head off and through it into a nearby fire.

"I'll hold them off, see if you can find the true John" she nodded. And closed her eyes, I looked around I heard it, we all did. The highest pitch anyone could ever hear. Everyone collapsed down and clutched their hands over their ears. No no Andie! I tried to regain my shield but the pain, it was too much.

"Dexter freeze them all...NOW" I heard someone yell orders, probably Andie, I felt his scream stop for a second and then – nothing. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything I was frozen!

* * *

_**And now...**_

I felt my power start to drain, the ice was blocking everything other than what was in my ice barrier. I tried with all my might to break the ice, but my arms wouldn't move. I couldn't move anything.

The ice was not only strong enough to hold a vampire, but it blocked me to use my power to escape. I felt my shield and it was still strong, maybe I could still use it on myself. My thoughts were stopped when I heard Aro laugh.

"Well now that's better" he walked in front of me.

"Now what were you saying before my dear, about destroying us?" he tilted his head mockingly. I tried to force myself out, to anything.

"Ayden come here" my eyes shot up to a spot hidden in the trees, and with that Ayden appeared. Running towards me, my whole body shook involuntary, all I wanted to do was rip him apart. I heard a loud growl from deep in my throat.

"Now now Bella, that's no way to act to your future mate is it?" Ayden walked to stand in front of me.

"Thank you Aro" Ayden smirked up at him.

"My pleasure dear one, but you know the deal. You both move back to Volterra and work for me now."

"Oh course, we would be honoured" Ayden smirked back looking at me. I cringed at the thought of 1 being his mate and then 2 working for the Volturi.

"Now what do we do with the rest of them..." Aro looked around, I tried to move my head but all I could see was as far as my eyes would let me. I saw Edward to my far right, with Carlisle at his side both trying to struggle free. I could see Ruby to my left, frozen in a low crouch. I saw a few wolves froze standing on their back legs. We were trapped, there was nothing we could do now.

I saw Aro walk over to Carlisle and Edward

"My dear old friend, how I wish this could reunion could have been under better circumstances, but here we are." I could see Carlisle fighting with himself to speak, to yell, to fight.

"And dear Edward, the cause of all the drama. If would have just let her go, then your whole family wouldn't have to die. But sadly you are too selfish boy" I cringed, I was going to live and everyone else was going to die. I forced my shield out, I used with all my might to break through the ice. I grabbed onto Dexter's power and tried to break it. Nothing

I grabbed Andie's supersonic voice and screeched as loud as I could. Nothing

I tried to teleport out – nothing

Transform into a wolf – nothing

Turn invisible – nothing

Shock it - nothing

Blow it up with my mind – nothing

Push it with my mental shield – nothing...

I felt my body grow exhausted with all the changing of powers, I quickly healed myself and that seemed to work. Aro seemed to see my actions and walked towards me.

"Now Isabella, you're not trying to escape are you..." I screamed out at him, he returned with a laugh. I felt my anger boil deep under me, it rose and rose and rose.

"Now time to take action, Caius you may take you revenge" nooo, everyone knew that Caius hated werewolves, he had a war with the Children of the Moon and now here were wolves frozen in front of him. I watched as Caius stalked forward, walking past me and to a large brown rustled wolf. Jake

"I think it would be serving if Isabella was to watch. Might be our solution in training her" Ayden asked Aro. Aro's face lit up, he liked this plan.

"Dexter, release her. Felix and Ayden hold onto her" with that instant my body caved under, and my arms were grabbed and twisted.

"Now Bella do anything and I will kill Edward" I looked up at Aro, as he turned his glance towards Edward, there was Marcus standing right next to him. My heart sank, my quick plan that I had formed was now useless. I stared back and watched Caius stalk towards Jake. I didn't know what to do, save Jake, and let Edward die. Or not to save Jake and watch everyone die. My shield was bouncing off me eager to do something. I struggle in my iron grips as I watched Caius approach Jake. I saw him put his hands on Jakes back and strike down with such force.

"NOOOOOO" I screamed out, thrashing around. Jake's ice shell didn't budge. But I saw the pain in his eyes. And again Caius slammed down onto his shoulders. And once again on his back, and finally the ice shattered.

"Get up Jake, get up" I yelled, but he didn't move, I could see the tiny movements on his chest he was still alive but barely. One more blow and that would be it. I had to do something, and I had to do it quick. I pulled out my shield, I wrapped it physically around Jake. I watched as Caius slammed down against my shield, I sighed in relief as it didn't penetrate Jake at all. Caius turned around and stared at me. I felt Aro's stare at me.

"You defy me" with that I felt a large slap across my face. I didn't hurt but it was a show of his power.

"You do not own me" I barked back. Aro's eyes drifted over to where Edward was held. I watched at Aro's head nodded. Giving him the signal.

"NOO DON'T HURT HIM" I screamed at Aro, I threw my shield over to where Edward was, but it didn't work, Marcus crushed through my shield and hit the ice. My shield only worked when he was outside of the ice. I watched at he hit again.

"Stop it, I'll do anything. I'll join the guard. Just stop it!" I screamed at Aro, I saw Edward's eyes flash towards me, filled with pain. Not physical pain, but pain of what my decision was.

"Marcus" Aro waved him off, as he turned to face me.

"You will join us, if we spare his life" I stopped my thrashing and looked at him.

"Yes, you leave all of them alone. Including Jane and Alec and I will join you" I saw him ponder my deal.

"Or I could kill them all, and still take you as our guard" his smile turned wicked. I started to thrash against Ayden and Felix. I felt my shield burn around me. I fled my shield over Jake, and watched Caius try to break through. I watched as Marcus attacked Edward again.

"PAIN" I heard a loud voice from inside the forest border, I looked over and saw Jane and Alec running towards Edward, Marcus on the ground riving in pain.

"Jane release him this instant" Aro yelled out towards her. Jane looked at Alec and nodded.

"Bella block yourself" I understood immediately. I composed my shield around myself and watch as Alec's white hazed spread over everyone, blocking everyone from everything, no sound, no site, no smell and most of all no feel.

I broke out of Ayden's and Felix's grasp easily enough and ran to the ice sculpture I needed most. Kim. I found her easily and placed my hand on the ice. I found Dexter's power and it easily melted away. I heard her grasp and start to panic, she was now under Alec's wave. I threw my shield on her.

"Ruby please go heal Jake" she nodded and ran straight towards him, my shield still covering her and now Jake. I ran around and touched every ice sculpture and released everyone. I finally got to Edward and Carlisle and released them together. I spread my shield over them.

"Bella" Edward grabbed me into his arms and kissed me with all his passion, as I did in return. I pulled back.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you forever" he smiled back. He placed me back to the ground and I turned to Jane and Alec.

"Thank you for returning" I smiled at both of them

"Thank you for setting us free" Jane returned back, she walked closer and I hugged her.

We gathered our group together and resembled our army. Alec still had hold of them all, we watched as they moved around trying to break the wave. I turned to face everyone.

"What do we do with them now..." I asked, everyone looked at each other.

"Carlisle..." I asked, he was the wisest of us all, surely he would know.

"I honestly don't know, I don't feel in my entire right mind to kill them, even though they deserve it." I nodded. I didn't feel right to kill them all, most of them are just followers to scared to not work for them.

"We will take out the leaders, the others a purely innocents who are too scared to work for them" I spoke to them all. Each of the nodded. I felt a squeeze of my hand, I didn't need to look at Edward to know that he was behind me 100% of the way.

I turned my attention to the wolves.

"Seth, take your wolves home. Please make Jake rest, I'm sending Kim with you" Kim turned to argue but I didn't give her the option. I teleported them all back to the mansion. I turned back to the war in hand. I placed my physical shield out and around the Volturi, making it smaller so that they moved closer together and held them there.

"Ok Alec release them..."

* * *

**_So what you guys think... ahah sorry for dragging it out, but you need the suspence with the final battle.. and lets just say Bella is alone! dun dun dun dun...._**

**_Please Review.. the more reviews the faster ill bring out the next chapter!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Last thing i have a new story is called 'Trip of a Life Time'

Please read it and tell me what you think, you can find it on my profile!!!

PLEASE READ IT!! i want your opinions!!!'

Thanks guys


	23. Fury, and Rage

**Hey guys so here's the next chapter, i hope i kept you all in suspence.. and you can relax a little...**

**PLEASE ENJOY....**

**Wanna say a big thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! Made my days seriously!!!**

**Big super thanks to titanterror12 for your Review, made me laugh. Thanks for everyone else who review, you know who you are and cbf writting everyones names.. Give me a good review and ill speak of you name ;)**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

"We will take out the leaders, the others a purely innocents who are too scared to work for them" I spoke to them all. Each of the nodded. I felt a squeeze of my hand, I didn't need to look at Edward to know that he was behind me 100% of the way.

I turned my attention to the wolves.

"Seth, take your wolves home. Please make Jake rest, I'm sending Kim with you" Kim turned to argue but I didn't give her the option. I teleported them all back to the mansion. I turned back to the war in hand. I placed my physical shield out and around the Volturi, making it smaller so that they moved closer together and held them there.

"Ok Alec release them..."

* * *

**_And now..._**

At that very moment I watched as our enemies regained their bearings, I watched how they tried to break through my physical shield.

"What are you planning now Bella, destroy the entire Volturi, take over the business" Aro directed towards me. I smiled sheepishly and shook my head

"For someone who's supposed to be quiet smart, your awfully dumb." I playfully added, everyone was shocked, even some on our side.

"You have some nerve child!" I gave him a playful wink

"I do not want your thrown Aro, I do not want your 'title' all I want is peace. I want my families safety. And obviously you cannot see that. If only you were granted my gift, than you would see what I truly wanted."

"You think your all high and mighty now, don't you Isabella. But I have news for you." I watched as Aro stepped forward and looked directly to the forest boundary. I gasped as I saw Ayden and another female vampire running into the clearing. That was when I felt it, my shield recoiling itself, like a rubber band snapping back to me in a jolt.

"Ah I can see you feel young Amanda's gift, your shield can gather all powers in the world. While hers can block every power in the world." I felt the stiffness of everyone around me. I sent a joint of pain towards them and nothing, I tried to read any of them minds and they were all blocked. I looked to Edward, and he was clear as a bell.

_This is not good, Bella can you still hear me..._

_Yes, what do we do? I can't get through can you hear anyone?..._

_No. _

With that my eyes faded over, I watched the future vision that was to become our fates. I watched as we stood there defenceless and watched as they picked off everyone of my family members, destroying them, ripping them apart and burning the pieces, and there was nothing we could do. We were defenceless...

My mind snapped out of it and I stared up at Edward, his eyes pain. He had seen it too... my gaze followed to Alice and she was gripping onto Jasper with dear life. I couldn't let anything happen, not to my family, not to my new friends. I took one step forward and sat in a crouch.

_Edward, please forgive me. I love you. If you truly love me, you will not come after me..._ I let go of his hand, not waiting for a response. I gathered my shield around our entire side, covering my family and my friends and sent them away, I sent them home. As I waited for my shield to recoil I stared up at Aro...

"I see you have given up" Aro took another step forward, Amanda and Ayden following his steps. I collapsed to me knees knowing that it was now over.

"Take her Ayden" Aro ordered, I felt Ayden instantly by my side and pulling me into his grasp.

"I've missed you my love, now we can be together forever." I didn't move, I stayed there helplessly. What else could I do, if we were to fight we would all lose, this way they would all survive.

"Ayden you understand our agreement, you get one week alone with Isabella, and then you both return to Volterra and serve as our guards." _One week, no that wasn't part of the deal_

"Aro I will join you, but I will not be 'mated' with Ayden" I stepped away from Ayden and looked Aro straight in the eyes. His eyes waved mockingly

"I'm sorry Isabella, but a deal is a deal. And you will behave, and you will do anything that Ayden asks otherwise we may need to pay the Cullens another visit." My heart dropped, he was blackmailing me now, there was no way out... but I couldn't, no I would never sleep with Ayden. I would rather die than ever betray Edward that way.

"NO" I grinded through my teeth. I felt Ayden pull me back into him

"You will do exactly as I say Bella, or I will personally destroy Edward" I felt my shield fire out with anger.

"DO NOT EVER THREATEN EDWARD AGAIN IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE" I turned to face him, and I spat into his face. He stepped abruptly to me and griped onto my arm tighter.

"YOU WILL OBEY ME"

"NEVER" I felt my shield rage around me, I felt stronger than ever before

"That's it Isabella you leave me no choice, Felix, Marcus send the guard to the Cullens and destroy them, along with the wolves"

"NO!" I tried to force myself out of Ayden's grips to attack Aro but he instantly grabbed my other arm.

"You will learn to obey us, the easy way or the hard way" he all but whispered into my ear. My shield raged out, I felt it physically I spread it out over us all. When Marcus hit it he stopped. I watched as they tried to break through it.

"Amanda, block her" Aro shouted, I watched as she looked straight at me, her eyes squinted and I felt a sharp jab at my shield, a million times worse than one small attack from Jane. I held it strong, I pushed my shield further out.

"Amanda, now" Aro shouted again, Amanda rose her hand towards me and I saw the ripples of energy stray from her hand towards me, and then it hit stronger than before. I tensed forward, I felt my shield absorb it making me stronger. A sharp jab hit all around me. Aro and Ayden tried to rip at me. I flexed my shield around me and pushed them both back. They went flying to the ground.

I reached my hand out towards Amanda as she had done to me, and with a strong jolt from my shield I sent her energy back towards her. Our battle intensified, our minds both at war. My shield attacking while hers blocking. I felt someone tearing at my shield, I glanced over and noticed Marcus and Felix trying to get through. Trying to get to Edward, to Alice, to my family, to Jake.

I screamed out, with all the fury I had. I looked down at my hands they were now glowing. They weren't glowing the usual silver diamonds but they were red, they were flaming...

**EPOV**

"Ah I can see you feel young Amanda's gift, your shield can gather all powers in the world. While hers can block every power in the world." In that very moment, everyone's minds were blank, I could not hear Aro anymore, no smart remarks from Marcus, not comments from Felix nothing. I listened to the voices on our side.

_This is not good, Bella can you still hear me..._

_Yes, what do we do? I can't get through can you hear anyone?..._

_No. _

My mind wondered to my family, Carlisle was worried. Emmett was ready for another battle. Rose was concerened, and Alice.. Alice..

**_Vision_**

We were all standing in our very positions, I watched as we stood there defenceless and saw our enemies approach us, we were defenceless I watch as they picked off everyone of my family members one by one, destroying them, ripping them apart and burning the pieces, and there was nothing we could do, I saw as Felix came for me. I ran to Bella to try and protect her, but there nothing I could do. I felt the searing pain throughout my limbs, and then darkness...

**_End Vision_**

I watched my families reactions, Jasper was clinging onto Alice with dear life, my hand gripping Bella's the same. And then she stepped forward.

_Edward, please forgive me. I love you. If you truly love me, you will not come after me..._ she let go of my hand and she was gone. I looked around and noticed everyone was standing with me but Bella wasn't there. She told me not to come after her.

"Where's Bella, what happened" Alice shrieked at me

"She told me not to come after her, that she loved me..." my voice strangled. I looked around and we were back home. Without hesitation I ran out of the house and looked up to the sky. I couldn't hear anything, only the panicked voices of those following me.

"Why would she send us away!" Rose ran with the others out to stand with me.

"She's giving herself to them to protect us" Alice said dry crying into Jasper.

"What, what happened will someone explain" Carlisle said forcefully to us. Alice looked at me, pained she could not speak about what was originally our fate until Bella intervened.

"We saw the future, Amanda was powerful, but only towards Bella. She could block everything that she could do. We saw our fates, we were all destroyed." I spoke out in flatly.

"She's sacrificing herself for us..." Phoebe said walking up behind us.

"Dammit Bella" Cody was angry, we all were.

"We could have done something, we have to go after her" Jasper yelled out...Alice just shook her head...

"I've seen every possible way, if we go, if we try to fight. We all die, and in many cases so does Bella"

"Can you see what will happen if we don't, what will happen Alice" I stepped forward looking directly into her mind searching for any vision she might have had regarding my Bella's future, she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I can't see anything, nothing. But it's different, it's not like she's dead it's more like she's not there. I can't explain it."

Suddenly a loud scream broke through the wind, we all glanced towards the clearing as we heard the scream of my Bella, the scream of our sister, our daughter, our friend, my wife. Then a giant explosion of fire blew up from the ground, a huge red wave expanded from the clearing, the trees. It got closer and closer, we could all feel the power within the sphere of red.

"MOVE!! NOW" I screamed out, everyone bolted we ran through the woods, I felt the power increase and chase us through the forest. We picked up speed but it was too strong. It hit us with such fury, such pain, such power...

* * *

**_Hey guys so how did you enjoy it, did it answer any of your questions or are you even more pissed with me???_**

**_HHAHA_**

**_Just letting you all know about me new story - PLEASE PLEASE READ IT!!! I BEG YOU :D_**

**_Love Always hahaha_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_o0o0o0o0o and Review Please_**


	24. The Legendary Phoenix

**_Hey guys so heres the next chapter, i hope it satisfies you all.. and yes you will get answers.. and maybe more questions mwuahhahaha_**

**_ENJOY_**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

**EPOV**

Suddenly a loud scream broke through the wind, we all glanced towards the clearing as we heard the scream of my Bella, the scream of our sister, our daughter, our friend, my wife. Then a giant explosion of fire blew up from the ground, a huge red wave expanded from the clearing, the trees. It got closer and closer, we could all feel the power within the sphere of red.

"MOVE!! NOW" I screamed out, everyone bolted we ran through the woods, I felt the power increase and chase us through the forest. We picked up speed but it was too strong. It hit us with such fury, such pain, such power...

* * *

**_And now..._**

**BPOV**

I reached my hand out towards Amanda as she had done to me, and with a strong jolt from my shield I sent her energy back towards her with twice as much force. Our battle intensified, our minds both at war. My shield attacking while hers blocking. I felt someone tearing at my shield, I glanced over and noticed Marcus and Felix trying to get through. Trying to get to my Edward, to my family.

I screamed out, with all the fury I had. I looked down at my hands they were now glowing. They weren't glowing the usual silver diamonds but they were red, they were flaming...

Everyone's attention was now directed to me, shock, fear, scared all read over their faces. I heard their thoughts simultaneously.. _Run..._

I forced them back to me, surrounding them around me. I had this, I felt the power, I felt the burning sensation throughout my entire body, I felt the fire flowing all around me. Red clouded my vision, red everywhere. The energy spraying off my body, gusts of energy that threw my hair around me, I watched at my enemies coward before me.

"We must take her out!" I heard Felix scream from in front of me, then I felt several hands attached to my arms. I felt them burn, but not my pain, I looked at Marcus' face. As soon as he touched me it was like Jane's power running through him all over again. I turned my attention to Ayden who was now at my left. His thoughts, the images made the fire burn greater...

_I will destroy him, I will destroy her entire family after this..._

I felt a great explosion from inside of me, I tore it open releasing it through my shield. I felt all presences around me throw miles away, I watched as Ayden was torn from me, than disintegrated in front of my own eyes, the fire consumed them all. My body rose into the air, as the energy flowed all around me, my arms were now red with fire, the forest around me, crushed at my force. The fire bubble grew bigger and bigger, destroying anything in its path. I watched as each of my enemies tried to outrun the flames, and I watched as each of them being consumed by it.

I saw flashes of what I was fighting for in front of my eyes, Edward standing next to me telling me how much he loved me, Alice my greatest of all friends, Jacob my brother, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Cody, Phoebe my family. My father, my mother and Phil. Everyone I ever loved was there keeping me stronger, willing me to win this battle.

I felt more power than ever imaginable, powers which I had never ever come across were now flowing through my venom. I retacked my shield, drawing it back to me. The energy around me was subsiding, I felt my feet hit the ground again. My arms and body returned to its normal marble self, the fire retreated from my hands, to my arms than back to my core. I felt my knees buckle to the ground, with the last of my energy I searched for my lights, the lights of me family. And there they were, a couple miles beyond the mansion. They were all there, they were all safe....

* * *

**EPOV**

_Suddenly a loud scream broke through the wind, we all glanced towards the clearing as we heard the scream of my Bella, the scream of our sister, our daughter, our friend, my wife. Then a giant explosion of fire blew up from the ground, a huge red wave expanded from the clearing, the trees, the forest, anything in its path was destroyed. It got closer and closer, we could all feel the power within the sphere of red. _

_"MOVE!! NOW" I screamed out, everyone bolted we ran through the woods, I felt the power increase and chase us through the forest. We picked up speed but it was too strong. It hit us with such fury, such pain, such power..._

I opened my eyes, I looked all around and noticed nothing, the forest was gone and was replaced by charcoal, I noticed my family spread out amongst our friends. Slowly we all rose to take in our surroundings, the trees were destroyed, there was no life around us, no trees, no plants, no animals. It was empty. My thoughts flew back to Bella...

"Bella..." everyone's thoughts were with mine, and we raced through the empty forest towards the centre of the blast. I caught the scent, Jacob and his pack joined us, I caught Jake's eyes

_You felt that too I'm guessing..._

I didn't need to answer him, we all raced to find my Bella. As we got closer and closer we noticed more destruction, it got worse as we grew closer. We slowed to a steady walk when we started to noticed the bodies, the torn apart vampire bits.

"What in the world happened" Eleazar said picking up a piece from the ground trying to examine it. My attention was drawn to the centre of the empty field, to the love of my life lying in the centre of it all. I ran to her, I lifted her into my arms. She was alive, she was safe...

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

_My arms and body returned to its normal marble self, the fire retreated from my hands, to my arms than back to my core. I felt my knees buckle to the ground, with the last of my energy I searched for my lights, the lights of me family. And there they were, a couple miles beyond the mansion. They were all there, they were all safe...._

Moments later I felt the one thing I longed for, the feeling of safety. I felt my body rise into the arms of my man, my husband, my Edward.

"Bella..." I heard him whisper my name, I slowly opened my eyes to see him staring down at me. But he gasped, not the reaction I was looking for.

"Bella your eyes..." I blinked quickly, not knowing what he was talking about, Edward slowly put me down and I noticed everyone staring at me with that same expression or shock.

"What's wrong with them" I glanced back up to Edward. He looked back down at me and smiled, my favourite smile, I felt a wave of calm wash over me. My head snapped to Jasper and just nodded. He smiled back at me

"Love, there's nothing wrong with them, its just – um, they are different..." he stuttered. I looked at Carlisle for a second opinion.

"Bella your eyes are red" I gasped

"But I didn't, I swear, I promise" I spat out quickly

"Bella they are not the blood red that we would normally see, your eyes are fire red, orange red, they are sparkling" I looked back to Edward, he nodded, confirming Carlisle's thoughts.

"Phoenix..." all our heads snapped Eleazar, he continued

"There are great legends, legends in which we all believed to be lies, but I see now that they are not." We all stood there still shocked. I felt Edward's arms around me tighten.

"How about we head home, were we can discuss this further. Someone would surely have seen the explosion and will be looking to investigate." Carlisle's wise words broke though all our shock. My first look around I noticed the damage I had caused. Everything for miles and miles was destroyed, trees, bushes animals there was nothing left. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I had destroyed the beauty, the innocent forest, all the innocent creatures.

"Bella love what's wrong" I turned to face Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck and burrowed my face into his chest

"Love, please tell me"

"I destroyed it all Edward, all the trees, plants, animals" I chocked through my sobs. I heard slight laughs from my family behind me. Edward only wrapped his arms around me tighter. He released me slightly to look at me. I didn't want to meet his eyes, I didn't want him to see the fire in my eyes, I didn't want it to remind him of everything I had just killed.

"Bella look at me" I shook my head, I felt his finger under my chin and lift it. I finally met his eyes, they were filled with love, and passion.

"Honey this isn't your fault, you were only doing what was right" I just nodded.

"It still doesn't change it, our meadow Edward, it's gone"

"Bella..." I heard a different voice behind me. I turned around to meet Eleazar.

"You can fix it"

"But how" Eleazar took a step closer to me.

"You know how I can read your powers" I just nodded

"The legend of the Phoenix is that the most powerful being ever known has ultimate power. The power to feel anything, did you feel that before."

My thoughts brought me back to when the energy from my shield overpowered me, I felt everything, powers that I had never seen, or felt before. And there they were inside my shield ready for me to use at my will.

"I felt everything, powers that I had never copied" Eleazar smiled and nodded his head.

"Eleazar, what does this mean?" Carlisle asked the question we all wanted to hear.

"Bella just confirmed to me that she is the Phoenix, she had the power to do anything, anything that she pleases. Thus giving her the power to give life back to the forest." I froze, somehow I knew what he had said was true, I could the power burning through my body. But in my mind I thought of it as impossible.

"How, but, huh" I stuttered out, Eleazar held out his hand and I took it willingly. He moved me closer to the centre of we're I fought my last battle.

"Close your eyes, and feel your power" I nodded and obeyed his commands

"Now feel the forest around you, what it felt like before. Remember the sounds of birds, the running deer, the growling bears, everything. The smell of the trees in the wind, the sounds of leaves bustling everything" I slowly remembered everything, the meadow, the flowers, the animals, everything. I heard shallow gasps from everyone.

I opened my eyes and found my vision right in front of me.

"I did it!" I smiled back and noticed my family gathered around me.

* * *

**_So what you guys think???? Please let me know,_**

**_Howd you like the new Bella, the Legendary Phoenix???_**

**_Now i have one vital question..._**

**_Do i continue with this story, do you want more..._**

**_OR_**

**_Shall this be the end.. and have one last chappy as an Epilogue????_**

**_Your choice cause i dont know!!_**

**_Thanks_**


	25. History Lesson

**_Hey guys so heres the next chappy... and well from the reviews off alot of you. you wish for my story to continue...._**

**_I had already had alot of ideas flowing around inside my little mind of what i could do, and well this was one i really wanted to get out..._**

**_I would just like to say thanks to everyone who review, im glad you all liked my battle scenes! and trust me there are more to come! *insert suspence here* ahhaha_**

**_Well heres the next chapter_**

* * *

And so here we are, all gathered in the living room of the Cullen mansion awaiting the story of the Legendary Phoenix which was supposedly me, half of me knew that it was true while the other side of me thought it was the stupidest thing that I've ever heard of. But with all the evidence in front of me what else was I to do, I single handily destroyed the Volturi, I found powers that I never knew existed, I destroyed the entire forest and was then able to return it back to its normal self and most of all there was already stories about me... what else could I think?

"Ok so let me start from the beginning, I'll tell you the tale that was passed down from generations ago." Everyone shifted closer, even though we were all vampires, and that we could hear him from say two miles away we all wanted to know exactly what it was, as soon as the words left his mouth.

"The legend begins long ago, were vampires, werewolves, witches and other forms of magic were hunted, back were women were burned alive for just being suspected of practising magic. The legend claims that a wise old women, a psychic none the less claimed to hear the legend from the lord's prophets. She claims that there will an all powerful women who was neither mortal, nor immortal. That she would neither good nor evil. She would just exist, and she would claim the power of the gods. Anything that she desired would be, anything and everything would be at her command."

I listened intensively to everything that Eleazar was saying, I knew that this could not be me. I was good, I didn't take advantage of anything nor anyone. I wouldn't use my power for evil, never. I felt Edward squeeze my hand, I didn't respond just waiting for Eleazar to press on.

"The prophets claimed that this all powerful Phoenix would and could take over the world, rule it at her will. Many legends claim her to be evil, and after that a law was commanded throughout the magical world..." he stopped, he looked at me with all but sorrow in his eyes.

"What... what was the law" I asked silently, I watched as everyone's eyes refocused to mine, than back to his. I watched as his mouth opened and then closed,

"TELL ME" I all but screamed out, Edward wrapped his arm around me, I used every part of my willpower to no shove him off me and yell at Eleazar to answer me.

"Bella, you need to understand that these are just legends and what I'm about to tell you will not happen." I nodded and I watched as he took a deep breath in and blew out. Whatever it was had him spooked.

"The law was set when they believed the Phoenix would be evil, not truly knowing how good you really are, but in spite of that the law was that once the Phoenix shall arrive and reveal herself that all known creature would seek out to destroy her, in order to keep the balance" I heard gasps, and weak cries, I felt Edwards arms wrap tightly around me.

I was not upset, I was not going to lay down and let this consume me. I was angry no I was furious. How could some _women_ years and years ago decide my fate, how could they rule out that I was to be killed! I did not want this nor did I ask for it! My thoughts were snapped out by the sounds of deafening thunder crashing together, and for it to surprise a house full of vampires it was loud.

"Bella you need to relax" I looked up at Carlisle who was now bent down in front of me.

"How can I relax" I grunted through my teeth, the jaw clenched every part of my body was angry and on fire. I glanced out the window to see another bolt of lightning crash down onto the ground, sending dirt and rock flying into the air.

"Your all meant to kill me, everyone and everything!" I snapped again

"Isabella Marie Cullen Stop this at once" I watched as Esme pushed past everyone who was now crowded around, she pulled me out of Edward's arms so that I was standing in front of her.

"Listen to me right now young lady, you are not going to be sought after, you are not evil and you are defiantly going to act this way do you understand me." this was exactly what I needed, a mother, a mother who knew how to handle a child having a temper tantrum. I listened as the thunder rolled away and the lighting disappear. I closed my eyes and instantly wrapped my arms around Esme.

"Shh it's ok love, you're going to be ok, and we all are. I promise, were in this together." I hugged her tighter and whispered into her ear

"Thanks mum" I stepped back and Esme's arms were replaced with Edwards.

"So what do we do now?" I looked up at everyone.

"We move on with our lives, we take what we know and we move past this. Nothing has changed, we are all here alive, and together" Carlisle announced.

"But what about the Volturi?" I heard a tiny voice, I looked over and for the first time I noticed Jane and Alec on the other side of the room, hidden in a corner. I had completely forgotten that they were here. I stood up quickly and walked over to them, all eyes were on me. I stood in front of Jane and wrapped my arms around her. I stepped back and did the same to Alec.

"Thank you, to the both of you. I don't know how it would have turned out if you didn't come when you did" I smiled at them both.

"It should be us thanking you Bella, without you we would still be guards of the Volturi." Jane spoke quietly.

"Ok can someone please explain to me why the witch twins are here?" Emmett spoke out, followed by a smack on the back of the head by Rose and a usual reaction from Emmett.

"They are hear because they helped us, they are part of this now" I stood up glaring at Emmett. Man this pms thing is really getting annoying.

"Sorry Emmett, I don't really have control of my emotions at the moment" he smiled back and nodded. I felt a wash of calm come over me, and looked at Jasper.

"Thanks Jaz"

"Anytime Bells"

"If you would like, Alec and I would like to tell you our story... why we were with the Volturi" this time Jane took the floor, telling their story. I knew most of it, the reasons why they were there.

"It all happened when we were little, as you can probably tell we were changed at the ages of 15. As you all well know that Aro has a thing for collecting talents, once Alec and I were discovered he killed our biological parents and changed us" Alec held her hand and took the floor

"You see when we were human, we had particular gifts. We could both communicate to each other, we could sense each other's feelings through touch. You might have noticed Aro never let us guard the same vampire at the same time. He was constantly scared that we would run, but that was when he got Chelsea to separate our bonds and connect it to him. We were trapped" I stepped forward to continue

"It wasn't until my power blocked Chelsea's power that Jane and Alec were free. When I offered everyone an escape I read their minds. They were the only ones there who were forced to be there, that were kept there under threat, if either one of them were try to escape Aro would send Demetri out after them."

"So when Bella offered my brother and I our freedom, we couldn't not take it. All we longed for was to be free, to run away and not be hunted. To not have to torture anyone ever again, I've always hated my power, the power to inflict pain. I didn't ever want to hurt anyone, ever" I looked back at my family, finally understanding the pain that the Volturi have no only put on us, but that of their own. Without hesitation Esme stood up and walked towards both of them and wrapped her arms around them

"You two have been through so much, I'm so sorry" with that Jane broke down, dry sobbing into Esme. She really was remarkable, she was a mother to everyone, kind, genuine and eager to help anyone.

"So that still doesn't answer our questions, what do we do about the Volturi, people are going to notice they aren't there anymore, and what about the wives? Or better yet the Romanians, they would jump at the chance to become the next rulers." Eleazar spoke out, all eyes seem to lead to mine, like I was the one who would make the decision. I didn't like it one bit, the respect that they were all already giving me, like I was the ruler, I would give the command. I was still Bella, still the normal small town girl.

"We should speak with the Romanians, set up and meeting with them and explain" Jasper spoke out, I was glad someone rescued me

"I don't believe we should tell them about Bella, not the the extent of being the Phoenix. We will tell them about her gift and that is how she destroyed them, nothing more." Edward stepped in

"If other's known of this legend, and are superstitious they might want to take action, the less people know about it the better it is. This way Bella can live her life without worry or pressure of being the Phoenix" Carlisle followed

"Then its final, we all vow to keep this secret. There will be no mention of what truly happened here to anyone, if anyone shall speak of it. You may then consider yourself the enemy" Eleazar spoke, looking directly at everyone at least once. I watched as everyone nodded, I finally began to relax, this might just work, we might just be able to live through this and not have anyone know the truth.

After our meeting had subsided, I sent everyone home. Eleazar was going to set up the meeting with the Romanians and we were to meet next week. The wolves went home to rest up, after agreeing with the new terms. They were however exempted to one condition of our agreement, Jake and Seth both claimed that they would create a new legend, one where the Legendary Phoenix was a brave and strong vampire, who did nothing but good. She had the respect of every creature, and gave it back equally in return, she was a friend to everyone and the kindest of all creatures. She was not to be feared nor that of any golden eyed vampire.

After our battle, many of the nomads had changed their diets. Now believing that all life was sacred, even that of the animals we killed, we would honour them as we honoured each other.

At this very moment, my remaining family were gathered around the living room sitting in silence. Everyone was sitting with their partners, whispering small comments to each other.

"So Bella, now that you all mighty and all, how about we have some fun with your powers" Emmett winked at me, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Emmett were trying to stay inconspicuous, not only to humans but to that of the supernatural world too, me going around making things pop out of thin air really isn't going to help that cause is it now?" Emmett's eyes widened, oh no I knew that look

"Oh my god, can you really do that Bella, can you really do anything you want?" he shouted to me, at this stage most of us were laughing at him, had he not witnessed anything in the past few days or even listened to what Eleazar had told us.

"Yes Emmett I can do anything, but I'm not going to. It's not just a game, its serious my power has consequences, I can't no I won't take advantage of it"

"That's very wise of you Bella, I'm so proud of you" Carlisle spoke. I couldn't help but feel a little proud of myself, this was huge. I mean I possessed the greatest power in the world and I was being smart about it. I glanced over to Emmett who was now pouting, he was really excited with the fact I could do anything. I rolled my eyes and imagined a teddy bear in his lap. And without doubt a small brown fluffy teddy was now in his lap, with a pretty red bow. On his tummy was a big letter E stitched onto it. Emmet's eyes lit up

"THANKS BELLS" everyone giggled and watched as he grabbed it and hugged it tightly.

Everyone went off and we continued with our daily lives as normal, well vampire normal any way. Alice and Jasper were off doing god knows what, Emmett was playing xbox with Edward and Rose and I were watching. I stared out the window just thinking about everything that has happened, from me being a typical human, going to class, meeting Edward, meeting his family, James, Edward leaving, being changed, finding Ayden, meeting Cody and Phoebe, getting back with Edward... everything. I couldn't help but wonder what I could do, what my powers would let me do. I knew that I could do anything, but being able to think of something that I wanted to do was quiet the challenge.

I thought back to everything I dreamt of when I was a kid, a young naive child... when my thoughts were hit with an idea. I quickly looked over to Rose who was laughing at something Emmett was doing.

"Rose, can I talk to you for a second" she looked over to me, as did Emmett and Edward.

"Sure what's up" she walked over to me, I grabbed her hand and looked at the boys.

"We'll be back later, don't worry we won't be far" with that I teleported us both deep into the forest.

"Bells what are we doing here, why couldn't we talk in front of them?" Rose asked taking a seat on the grass.

"There's something that was on my mind, and well I wanted to discuss it with you" I stopped, I didn't know how to start, I didn't know where to behind.

"Whatever it is Bella, you can tell me anything, you know that" I just nodded. I took a deep breath and started.

"Well I was thinking about my life and what we have all been through to get to where we are now, and well I was thinking about how we met and the stories and that we have been told. When I finally came to the end and was thinking about me actually being this legendary phoenix, and the power I now have, and you know with this whole thing about being able to do anything that I want, I mean seriously this is freaking me out, anything I want I can do, well I don't know if its anything because let's face it I haven't really been able to test it all and it's impossible to be able.."

"Bells... what is it" she laughed at my rambling

"Sorry, ok I'm just going to say it and I don't want you to freak out on me or yell at me or anything please" she just looked at me, gave me the look of _just get on with it_

"Ok well I was thinking that maybe I could give you the one thing you've always wanted" I looked up and gagged her reaction, shock, surprise, worry, happiness, confused, double confused.

"Bella, thank you. Seriously from the bottom of my heart..."

"But..." I prompted her

"But I can't be human again, I mean I want it more than anything but not with Emmett not without my family. Thank you but I can't" it looked as though she was wanting to cry. But she had it all wrong,

"Rose, that's not what I was offering, I mean sure if you wanted to become human again I would do it in a heartbeat, but I knew you wouldn't want to leave it all. But there's something else that I want to offer you, something that being human can give you but not vampire." She looked confused,

"A baby Rose..." her eyes widened, her emotions grew.

"But how.. why...but..huh?"

"Remember I can supposedly do anything, so why can't I make you get pregnant?" with that she jumped at me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Bella oh my god, Bella seriously you would do that for me, oh my god Bella thank you, thank you" I hugged her back

"Oh course I would, your my sister and I would love to be an aunt and spoil my little niece or nephew" she pulled back and laughed at me.

"Can you really do it, I mean is it possible?" I shrugged my shoulders

"I really don't know, like I said I was thinking about what Eleazar was saying, that I could do anything, and well I think we need to speak with Carlisle and everyone first to discuss it but I wanted to talk to you first"

"Thank you so much, you're the best sister ever!"

* * *

**_So how'd you all like it, did anyone suspect that Bella would give Rose the one thing she wanted???_**

**_Did anyone else pick up clues in the last chapter on where the story is going.. i know one person did!!!_**

**_And you know who you are! ahhaha_**

**_Well please review as usual!!!_**

**_Thanks guys_**

**_xoxooxoxoxo_**

**_xoxooxoxoxo_**


	26. One Wish

**Hey Guys so heres the next chappy... enjoy!!!**

* * *

After Rose's and mine's private conversation I teleported us back to the Cullen mansion and called a meeting. Both Rose and I agreed that we were going to leave this to a vote, and to get Carlisle's opinions on the matter, and of course Emmett's.

Everyone was sitting around the family living room, Rose and I was standing at the front of the room facing everyone, I really wished that Edward was here holding my hand instead of Rose, but this was a new bond that we had created and I was glad that we were finally sisters.

"Um well I think we should probably tell you all the reason we gathered this meeting. Today I came to realise to true extent of my power, and that the possibilities are there for me to take. And I know the saying with great power comes great responsibility yeah yeah, but there is something that I want and need to do first." Everyone looked really confused, even Alice she had no idea what was going on.

"Bells why can't I see anything, I'm just seeing the Barbie Girl film clip, are you doing that?" I just nodded, she really didn't like being kept out. But I really wanted her to know at the same time as everyone else did.

"Finally a taste of your own medicine" Edward nudge Alice, she greased him off and looked back at me.

"Everyone in this room along with the wolves who I will be having this exact conversation with will be offered this same deal. First off I just wanted to thank you all for everything that you've done for me. Carlisle and Esme" I looked at them both, Carlisle had his arm draped over Esme's shoulder

"I thank you both for taking me in, your both accepted me as a daughter as I have you my parents" Esme smiled and Carlisle nodded. I had the strange feeling that Carlisle knew what was going on.

"Alice, you're the most annoying pixie I have ever met, but your also my sister, and my best friend. I loved when I was human and years later I still love you" Alice jumped up and hugged me.

"Jaz, you're my big brother, one I can always turn to for a rational talk. You always know what to say regardless to knowing how I'm feeling you are the greatest" Jaz replaced Alice and hugged me. I looked at Emmett and I could tell he was a little upset.

"Emmett, you're my big brother too, the one who will always protect me, look out for me. And you always cheer me up, even when I don't realise I need cheering up" I felt his bone crushing bear hug that I loved. I quickly turned to Rose, holding her hand again.

"Rose, we never really saw eye to eye on anything. But now that we have found each other, I'm glad I have finally got my other sister. The one to help me battle the pixie" she hugged me. Everyone's attention went to Edward, the last one.

"Edward, you are my life. You always were, you are the love of my life always have and always will be. I love you with all my heart" he stepped forward and kissed me. He pulled away and stood behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Bella honey, this sounds like your saying goodbye?" Esme said quietly. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I just wanted to explain to you all first how much you all mean to me and why I'm doing what I'm about to do." Ok I think I lost everyone again...

"I wish to give you all one wish. I want to give you the one thing you've always wanted but not been able to have because of what we are. This is not to be taken lightly, you can take as much or little time to decide what you want." There was a silence in the room, I could hear everyone's mind ticking over establishing what I had just said.

"Bella, this is, well I don't know what to say?" Carlisle spoke up first, I smiled at him

"Thank you? That's normally what you say next" I laughed.

"Bella love, are you sure about this?" Esme asked, I nodded my head

"Defiantly, although there are some limitations." Everyone nodded in agreement and looked at Emmett... Emmett looked at everyone each individually

"What, why are you all looking at me?" everyone laughed

"Em we know you, so don't even think about getting a pig that can fly, my power or anything to do with prank-ing people." His smile fell.

"Oh your no fun Bells" everyone laughed at him. I watched as everyone's minds drifted off into their own minds thinking of what they wanted. What their ultimate desires where, I was going to use Cody's power to help them, but I wanted them to figure it out for themselves.

"Bells can we tell them?" Rose asked, I nodded and gained everyone's attention again

"I had approached Rose first about this, already knowing what she truly wanted. I think we all know how Rose wanted to have what humans have. The ability to have a child, and this is her wish. But first we wanted to get everyone's opinions on it first." My main attention was on Carlisle and Emmett.

"You want a baby, Rosie" Emmett stood up, and slowly walked to Rose who nodded her head.

"More than anything" she replied. Emmett wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, Rose started to drop sob, and with a little help from yours truly she started to cry, cry real tears. Instantly Emmett wiped away her tears and kissed her.

"Carlisle..." I gained his attention

"What do you think?" he was shocked, I never thought that a vampire could go into shock until now. Esme nudged him and brought him back.

"Sorry what?" I smiled at him

"What do you think?" I repeated

"Bells this is an amazing offer, and I'm sure that my children with defiantly take you up on the offer. I think before we do anything we should talk with Eleazar as well, I think the safest way is to, well if you can which I'm sure you can. Is to turn Rose and Emmett human and do it the all natural way. This will guarantee that the baby will be human, which I'm assuming is what we want" Carlisle looked at Emmett and Rose and they both nodded. Rose spoke up next

"If and when our child is born, he or she can decide whether or not to be changed. But I will not force that upon him or her. But both Emmett and I will remain vampire after birth." Everyone nodded.

"Please I want everyone to think seriously about what they want, if anyone were to want to be human I would grant that and none of us would hold it against you" I looked at each of them.

"And Carlisle, Esme I want you to think as well, please" they both nodded. I knew that they both would not want to ask of anything but I wanted them to. I wanted to grant them both something.

"Okay so Edward and I are going to go back to the cottage, please let me know if and what you decide. But not tonight, it can wait till morning" we said our goodbye's and ran towards our haven.

As soon as we made it to the bedroom we were in each other's arms. I was kissing him and he was kissing me. This was the first night alone since the battle, and I could feel that Edward wanted this as much as I did.

"Bella..." I opened my eyes and saw his golden perfect eyes staring back at mine.

"Edward..." I mimicked him

"Is there something you want, you have what Rose wants to you know?" I knew what he was asking, and I had already considered it. But I couldn't, not yet anyway.

"I do want what Rose wants but not yet. Not if the legends are true, I couldn't let anything to happen to our child if the legends were true" I lowered my eyes trying to hide the hurt I was feeling, I felt Edwards finger lift my chin, causing me to look deep into his eyes.

"Bella nothing is going to happen, the legends aren't true, you have the purest of all souls. You will never be evil, and no one is going to come for us"

"But what if Edward, what if I do become evil, what if my power takes control of me. I could hurt someone, I could hurt you!"

"I would never let that happen love, you know that. None of us would let that happen" I just nodded.

"Edward..." I looked up to meet his eyes

"Yes love"

"What do you want..." Edward was the one person who I had no idea what he truly desired, and I wanted to find out.

"I have everything I want right here love" he bent his head down and crushed his lips to mine.

* * *

**_Hey guys need your help... please give me your ideas for what 'wishes' each of them could have including the wolves :P thanks_**


	27. Wishes Revealed

**_Hey guys sorry its been sooooo long since ive updated.... been trying to find that feeling to want to write ahhahahah_**

**_But here it is.... _**

**_Please Enjoy_**

* * *

The morning came quickly, and we were gathered around the Cullen Family room, the entire family was here, as well as our new extended family. Jacob and Seth, were here along with the rest of their wolf pack. We had just explain the new offer we had for each of them, a gift if you will.

"So we can have whatever we want?" Seth asked

"Yes, well as far as I know I can give you almost anything. And if what you wanted can't happen than we move on to what you want next" I smiled at them all. They all nodded at me. I looked around at the rest of my family, each holding onto their partners their soul mates.

"I think I want to find my imprint" I heard Seth whisper. All heads snapped to his, Seth looked embarrassed looking ashamed of what he had just asked.

"I just have live so long, and I see what you all have and I can't help but want that too" he smile sheepishly

"Seth there is nothing to be embarrassed about, if anything she deserves to find you. You're a strong, intelligent amazing person. I would be for filling her dream as well" he stepped forward and hugged me

"Thanks Bells" I looked towards Jake who had his head down

"Jake..." he looked up to me

"Would you want that too?" he just nodded. I walked over and hugged him

"Thanks Bells, you really are going to be amazing you know that"

"Going to be?" I looked back and playfully slapped his arm

"You know what I mean" he laughed, I turned around to face the rest of my family

"Have you all decided what you want?" I looked at each of them. Everyone looked to each other, not wanting to go first. I rolled my eyes and looked at Carlisle.

"Well first off I just want to thank you Bella, without you our family would be nothing, we would not be who we are today because of you. And this gift you offer to all of us just shows us exactly how good you really are. You now is all I could ever ask for" I just rolled my eyes and giggled at him

"Come on Dad, what do you really want?" he held onto Esme's hand and looked back at me

"Well we think when the time is right we too would like to have a child" Carlisle spoke looking at Esme than back to me. Esme's loving face quickly turned to shock

"Not that we don't love you all as our own children, don't think that we are trying to replace you or anything please, we just..." I quickly broke her off

"Mum, we know... we all understand" she smiled at me. I added the mum is for an added effect.

"Well in that case, yes when the timing is right we would like to conceive a child" Esme beamed up. I looked back at Carlisle

"Now Carlisle, I know that, a baby is what you want but that is a join wish. I have offered you a wish each. And I know that Esme's ultimate desires are only around the baby so ill leave this up to you" he looked as though he was blushing but nodded

"There was something I thought would help us all out" he prompted and nodded for him to continue

"Well I was thinking about our futures and the futures of our children, that we would want them to be as safe as possible. So therefore I was thinking that maybe we could all have an alternate image? A disguise if you will, where we are not so pale, we appear to have a heart beat and everything else that would appear normal" I took in each word that Carlisle had said and he was right. If we were to be bringing children up in this world vampire or not we would want them to be safe, we would want no attention to be drawn to them.

"That's brilliant Carlisle" Esme beamed to him, everyone seemed to agree.

"Ok so I think that is the first gift that should be recognised, now whose next. Alice?" all eyes went to hers, her smile brightened and she was so excited

"Well I thought of everything that I could possible want, and well most of them are in this room. But there is always one thing I've wanted to know. Bella could you make my power so that I could see the past? I want to know what happened to me" Jasper placed his arm around his wife and comforted her, we all knew Alice's past was a very sensitive topic.

We knew that James created Alice, but none of know why, or how. Or any further details of Alice's past life. I nodded and looked towards Jasper.

"As you all probably know I don't have the best control when it comes to blood, I wish to have more control. I never like being the weakest link, being the one to look out for when someone gets a paper cut." We all seemed to wince at this, now this was a sensitive subject. I walked towards Jasper and took his face between my hands.

"Jasper you are not the weakest, if anything you are the strongest of us all" he looked puzzled, as did everyone else.

"Jaz, you feel everyone's emotions correct?" I waited for the conformational nod

"And you can't stop the feeling that they have correct?" he nodded again

"Well that would include their thirst would it not, when a single drop of blood is released everyone in this room are fighting that urge. But they are only fighting off their own urge, you have to fight with not only your own but everyone else's as well." His eyes seemed to widen

"I never thought of it that way before" he wrapped his arms around me

"Thankyou Bella" I felt a wash of serenity fall over us all, this was the perfect moment.

"Anytime Jaz" he pulled back and gave me a swift kiss on the cheek

"Your one amazing little sister" he whispered

"Your an amazing big brother too" I whispered back.

"Ok enough with the soppy shit, my turn now" Emmett roared out breaking the moment as usual.

"Ok Emmett please enlighten us all on what you would like" Every turned to Emmett

"Well first off I want a little Emmett Junior or two running around here, now that would be wicked. But as to the conditions served with Carlisle and Esme I believe that entitles me to another wish as there is nothing more that Rose would like is that correct?" wow that sounded like Emmett in a version of Law and Order, I held back my laughter and just nodded

"That would be correct" he nodded and continued on

"Therefore I would like to conclude that there is always one thing I've always wanted to be able to do. I would like a power, not only the power of being the most attractive and the manliest vampire in this room I would like the power to morph. If that is possible"

"Emmett I'm not sure if I can give a power, do you have a backup plan if that doesn't work?" he nodded

"Yes, but I will only reveal that when the time comes" he stated

"He wants to be able to fly" Edward quickly responded, Emmett's face was priceless.

"Alright change that I wish my mind to be blank from mind readers" Emmett snapped back, a laugh erupted throughout the room.

"Edward" I slowly walked towards him, a placed myself in his awaiting arms.

"Bella" he smiled down at me

"There's nothing that you want, that you don't already have" I asked, I would give Edward a thousand things to make him happy, anything he ever wanted I would give it to him without questions. He leant down and kissed me, and moved to my cheek than to my neck and whispered in my ear.

"When the time is right love, we will have our family" I could help but feel so much love for him at that moment. He wanted what I truly wanted. I heard someone clear their throat to gain our attention. I looked back and noticed everyone looking at us.

"Sorry" I felt Edward's lips touch my neck again, I playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ok so here's the plan. In order of wishes I believe that for safety reasons we shall all come up with an alternate image, think clearly of a human image that you want. It can be exactly what you look like now and just humanise it, or you can come up with a completely new image. But think clearly, and remember human" everyone nodded

"Then after that we will work on Jaz next. If we are changing views to being human I would hate for anything to back fire and some of us turn human. Then Alice when you are ready to learn about your past I will let you and in the mean while, Jacob and Seth I'll start to think of ways to find your imprints. And finally once everything is considered safe we will work with Rose and getting her pregnant" Rose's face lit up, I had never seen Rose more excited than at this very moment than ever before.

"But right now, I'm heading home with my husband" I held onto Edward's hand and teleported us right back into our bedroom.

"Home sweet home" Edward whispered into my ear, before kissing my neck and picking right off where we left...

* * *

**_Hey guys howd you like their wishes????_**

**_Will they all be able to come true????_**

**_Who will the wolves imprints be???_**

**_Review if you want to find out!!!!_**

**_thanks guys!!!_**

**_xooxoxox_**

* * *

**_Just a note guys i have a new Story... titled 'Broken' have a read and tell me what you think!!_**


	28. AN2

**Hey guys sorry for the 'Fake Update'**

**Currently on holiday, and just got wireless so i should be updating over the next couple of days!!!**

**Hope you all had a good easter and ill update soon**

**Xoxooxoxoxox**

**Kelly**


	29. Mr and Mrs Williams

_**Hey guys sorry for the lateness of my updates, but I was camping for Easter and now I'm in Queensland and just got internet in the resort so happy days for me... which also means happy days for you :P well i hope... anywhooooo**_

**_Previously..._**

_"Ok so here's the plan. In order of wishes I believe that for safety reasons we shall all come up with an alternate image, think clearly of a human image that you want. It can be exactly what you look like now and just humanise it, or you can come up with a completely new image. But think clearly, and remember human" everyone nodded_

_"Then after that we will work on Jaz next. If we are changing views to being human I would hate for anything to back fire and some of us turn human. Then Alice when you are ready to learn about your past I will let you and in the mean while, Jacob and Seth I'll start to think of ways to find your imprints. And finally once everything is considered safe we will work with Rose and getting her pregnant" Rose's face lit up, I had never seen Rose more excited than at this very moment than ever before._

_"But right now, I'm heading home with my husband" I held onto Edward's hand and teleported us right back into our bedroom._

_"Home sweet home" Edward whispered into my ear, before kissing my neck and picking right off where we left..._

_

* * *

_

**_And now...._**

I woke up with soft kisses on my lips, I opened my eyes to see a pair of golden orbs staring back at me.

"Morning" I whispered to him

"Morning" he whispered back into my ear, than began kissing my neck.

"So Mister Cullen have you thought of a human image yet?" his eyes met mine again, and his smile made my dead heart jump. It took everything I had right there and then not jump him.

"Well Mrs Cullen, I was thinking that you might like to decide for me. After all you need to be seen with me" he winked at me. I propped myself onto my elbows to take a good look at him, I wonder... and with a quick blink, Edward had black dark hair, his skin un-paled, his eyes green. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What..." he asked suspiciously, I nodded towards the mirror and he got up and looked. At first there was pure shock, than he turned back to face me.

"You have got to be kidding, I look like a gothic kid" I couldn't help but laugh harder.

"You think this is funny?" he said crouching down in front of the bed

"Defiantly" I laughed again watching him pounce towards me. I quickly teleported out of the bed and back to wear he was originally standing. And may I just say that his face was priceless.

"Over hear stud" I blinked quickly and changed myself, I had long brown hair that went to my waist with slight waves, dark brown eyes, slightly shorter and a darker completion. All in all I kept my same face and body.

"wow" was all that Edward said. I walked slowly towards him on the bed and changed him back to my Edward, only human. His copper hair returned, lightened skin to match mine, dark green eyes and the hint of shine in his eyes.

"There's my husband" I climbed on top of him and kissed him with everything I had.

"I have an idea" I looked back at Edward, and saw exactly what he had planned.

"Brilliant!" I jumped up quickly and took our plan into action. I quickly changed our looks, I change my hair to short sharp blonde spikes, I grew taller, and blue eyes. I quickly looked in the mirror to check myself out. _hmm not bad if I do say so myself_

I turned back to Edward and blinked. He now had short red hair, freckles, less muscles, more fat and about and added on an extra 15 years. Overall he was a total dweeb! I couldn't help but laugh. He got up without saying anything and looked in the mirror.

"How come you get to be hot, and I'm a nerd!" he whined, I rolled my eyes and changed to him to look a little hotter. No freckles, straighter brown hair, muscles and no fat. He looked back and nodded..

"Much better" he added. I grabbed his hand and ran out of our cottage and towards the house. We made it to the front door, and I quickly added the sound of a heartbeat, and the sounds of breathing. I looked back into the drive way, and quickly made a very officially looking black Mercedes appear in the drive.

"Just follow along ok" Edward nodded. We walked up the stairs hand in hand and I quickly knocked on the front door. Not a moment later Emmett answered the door. PERFECT!

"ah hi" he looked at both of us, taking in everything

"Excuse me sir, but are your parents home?" I asked officially, he just nodded. He held the door open and we walked in.

"Dad, there's some people here to see you" with that I saw Carlisle walking slowly down the stairs, human slow. Obviously the heartbeat was working.

"Well hello there I'm Carlisle Cullen, and what can I do for your today" he smiled shaking mine and Edward's hands.

"Well I believe that this is really a family matter, would you mind calling the rest of your family" Carlisle looked at Edward sceptically and began to call everyone, we all filed into the living room.

"Now we are all here, would you mind briefing us on what exactly is going on?" Carlisle prompted

"My name is Shirley Williams, and this here is my partner Rodger. We are from S.T.U and we are here to undertake an investigation" everyone's bodies flinched

_'I didn't see anything Carlisle, I don't know what's going on'_ Alice spoke to low for human ears, but we were not humans.

"What does S.T.U stand for?" Emmett asked

"Supernatural Terror Unit" I replied quickly, they all stiffened

_'They can't know anything can they? I mean we are so careful' _Jasper added

"And what exactly is this investigation about?" Esme asked, Edward quickly spoke up

"There have been a number of sittings around the region, of animal disappearances, blurs of light, giant wolves, and never any traces of blood"

"And what has this got to do with us exactly?" Carlisle asked, I responded

"Well we have reason to believe that your family are responsible for the loss of animals, you are the ones who do go hunting quiet regularly around here, am I right?"

_'They think were hunters? Not vampires?'_ Rose added

"You are right, however we stick with the forest laws, and do not kill out of hunting seasons" Jasper quickly responded.

"Excellent, so there would be no problems in investigating the area, keep a watch out seeing as you are all innocent?" Edward questioned. I quickly looked outside and moved the clouds. The sun shone through the parted clouds right out the front of the manor.

"No we have nothing to hide here" Carlisle spoke

_'We should just kill them now and bury the bodies' _Emmett spoke out.

"Well then I think were done here, if you would just follow us outside we can sign some papers and we on our way" I said standing up, Edward followed my stance and waiting for the rest of the family. They all looked out the window and saw the sun shine though the glass.

_'Carlisle the sun, they'll see!' Esme spoke in a panic_

_'That's is we have to kill them' Rose spoke_

"Very well" Carlisle spoke and stood up, the rest of the family followed and we walked to the front door. He opened it and Edward and I walked out, I took a quick glance down at my hands and noticed that they weren't shimmering, this was perfect.

"Oh no, we have a flat" I blinked and made the back tyre look punctured. I walked down the stairs towards the car.

"Rodger dear would you mind retrieving the spare" Edward nodded and opened the boot and took out the jack and the spare wheel.

"Excuse me young man, would you mind giving me a hand" Edward looked towards Emmett. With that the sun rays moved directly upon the stairs of the manor.

_'Dad what do I do, the sun, I can't shit shit shit shit'_

"Ah sorry I have a back injury at the moment, no heavy lifting sorry" Emmett spoke, while placing a hand on his back adding to the lie.

"Oh well that's a shame maybe you Mister Cullen, would you mind giving me a hand?" Edward directed towards Carlisle, at that moment I made the sun disappear slightly behind the clouds.

_'Thank god!' _I heard everyone speak out. Carlisle nodded and walked towards Edward and helped him with the tyre.

As soon as the flattened tyre was now replaced with the new tyre, Carlisle stood up and started to make his way back to the safety of the porch, just before he could make it the sun just happened to come out from the clouds. I heard gasps from everyone, exaggerated gasps from mine and Edward's behalf.

"VAMPIRES VAMPIRES!" I screamed out and ran towards Edward

"Please let us explain" Carlisle urged walking back towards us, hands held up in surrender.

"Don't come any closer, we have a wooden stake in the back of the car!" Edward shouted, I could tell that he was holding onto all of his strength not to burst out laughing at all of their expressions.

"Huh like that would work" Emmett yelled out.

"Wanna bet vampire" Edward stepped forward in front of me, protecting me.

_"Make him human Bella, or at least his strength" Edward spoke to me. _I just nodded and looked at Emmett, I focused on his strength and took it away. At that instant Emmett charged for Edward, and within a second Emmett was on his back watching stars.

"What are you!" Rose screamed, crouching in front of us, as did the rest of the family preparing for battle. Suddenly I had the best idea in the world, I blinked and transformed my image to look exactly like Rose. I crouched down mimicking her expression and copied her

"What are you!" I screamed back. Everyone jumped, their voices racing, panic rising through each and every one of them.

"I'm going to kill you!" Rose screamed and began to run towards me. Edward quickly stepped in and held his hands up in the air.

"Rose are you really going to kill your sister?" Edward asked. Everyone stopped and starred at us, finally Alice stepped forward angry as ever! Her hands on her hips and the evilest glare you could ever imagine.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" she screamed. I changed back to my normal Bella self and collapsed to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"That so was and you know it!" Edward replied.

After a few minutes of yelling and laughing we were all planted in the living room trying to defuse our prank.

"Hey! It was a test run, and by the looks of it, it work brilliantly." I spoke forward. Finally there was a silence in the room. Everyone was running replaying exactly what had happened, when Carlisle spoke first.

"It really worked didn't it, you can change appearances. You guys had heart beats, a scent, everything. Bella was it hard to maintain? How did it work?" Carlisle started firing off questions.

"Well it was pretty simple, I thought of a image and then wa-lah you look like it. Maintenance was fine, didn't even think about it really. It was as though as soon as I made the change it was there to stay, and only when I allowed it did the original image come back." everyone went silent processing what I had just said.

"I'm trying to come up with a way so that you guys can have some form of control over it. So basically you have two images the one you are all in now and then your human form. Anyone have any thoughts as to what you want to look like?" I looked at each of them. Alice's hand rose first.

"Yes Alice" I sighed and looked at her

"Well I was thinking, would it be possible for me to see a few versions before I make the right decision?"

"Sure but you can have three trials" she nodded and then started bouncing in her seat.

"First off, would everyone like to see their human selves first, that way you can see if you like it or if you want any slight changes etc etc?" everyone nodded. I started off with Alice seeing as she looked the most excited. Alice was quick and simple, her flawless look would look amazing weather she was vampire or not. I blinked and she was human, I could hear the slow heart beat and smell a sweet candy like scent.

She ran to the mirror and looked, she started jumping up and down. She turned back to look at me.

"Bella I love it, thankyou thankyou thankyou!"

"Alice there wasn't much to change you are already gorgeous" She ran back and hugged me. I quickly looked at everyone around the room and changed them all back to their human forms. The main issue was the eyes, I already knew that Edward had green eyes so that was an easy choice, but for everyone else I had no idea. Alice I chose a light brown, to suit her personality as well as her hair. Jasper was hazel along with Carlisle. Emmett dark brown, Rose was blue that was obvious and Esme a light green much like Edwards keeping with the whole mother son thing.

Everyone seemed to stick with their human forms I had given them, I had called Cody and Phoebe and asked them if they wanted a human image. But at the moment they are currently on a 30th honey moon off in Brazil and will look into it when they return.

The next thing on the wish list was Jasper, making the blood lust disappear....

* * *

**_Hey guys hope you enjoyed... thought i would put some more 'lightened' stuff in there as i realised that alot of my writtings can be quiet depressing :D hahaha_**

**_Well i hope to update later in the week tooo so review if you want more asap... and i will :D promise_**

**_Thansk guys_**

**_Review!!!_**


	30. Blood Lust

**_Hey Guys so heres the next chapter!!! _**

**_One thing I want to say thankyou to everyone who review.. i was going to name everyone but yeah you know who you are!!!_**

**_THANKYOU SO SO SO SO MUCH!!!!_**

**Well without further adjure I give you the next chapter**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

Everyone seemed to stick with their human forms I had given them, I had called Cody and Phoebe and asked them if they wanted a human image. But at the moment they are currently on a 30th honey moon off in Brazil and will look into it when they return.

The next thing on the wish list was Jasper, making the blood lust disappear....

* * *

**_And Now..._**

By now we were all gathered back into the Cullen Manor living room, all back in original form. The one thing that I hadn't tested out during the transformations was the true scent of blood. I had given us all a sweet candy scent but nothing outrageous like was my human form was like.

For this to work, I had to make sure Jasper was safe, he was in control of his bloodlust. I did not want to play Jasper's power at all, it was too great and too easy to mess up. So I had a plan, instead of altering Jasper in some way, shape, or form, I was here to teach him control.

"Ok Jaz you ready" he looked at me and nodded. I handed him two plastic cups, one filled with the blood of a deer and the other filled with the blood of a human. Although there was a catch, the blood of a human was only a scent, it was really the blood of a werewolf, _Thanks Jake..._

"Now what can you smell" Jasper lent in and smelt the first cup, his eyes turned slightly black but nothing more than usual.

"Animal blood, most likely deer" I nodded

"Correct and the next" he turned his attention to the next cup, he lent down and smelled it. His eyes went instantly black, his hand was shacking.

"Is this, Bella is this human" he growled through his teeth. I nodded.

"Yes it is Jaz, now don't be alarmed but I want you to drink it" everyone's eyes were on me, and I mean everyone's and they were all as enthusiastic about it as I was. I couldn't let anyone in, otherwise Jasper would sense they're 'willingness' to this and he would catch on.

"Bella, he can't - " Alice tried to jump in, I held up my hand to stop her and she did.

"Jasper do you trust me? Do you trust that I would never put you in this position if it wasn't only to help you" he nodded

"Please drink" I urged him once more. He nodded once more and raised the cup to his lips, he closed his eyes and smelt it once more. To everyone else this blood would have smelt like mine, alluring, enchanting, and undesirable. I watched as he lifted the cup and drank a small amount. Instantly his eyes flew open and he threw the cup from his lips

"What the hell was that!" he spat out, he grabbed the cup with deer blood and drank it all, trying to get rid of the taste.

"That was human blood Jaz, hmm maybe that one was sick. Here we'll try it again" he reluctantly nodded. I grabbed another two cups and filled them both with blood and handed then straight to him.

"Mountain lion, I think?" he questioned the first cup I nodded. And he moved on to the next cup. Same as before his eyes grew darker, but not as dark as the first time. His hands shook, but still not as much.

"Human... I'm guessing I gotta drink it again?" he asked sheepishly, I nodded.

"Yep" I answered.

He raised the cup to his lips and began to drink. As soon as the blood hit his tongue he threw the cup to the ground the remainder of the blood went everywhere. That's when I noticed Esme's reactions, she was trying so hard not to run to the stain and start cleaning it off her carpet. Guilt washed over me and I quickly made it disappear.

"Sorry Esme, forgot" her body relaxed quickly after that and smiled at me.

I noticed Jasper reach for the Mountain Lion blood but I quickly took it away.

"Hey!" he protested, I shook my head

"Nope, you need to remember this taste, not disguise it" Jasper looked in pain, and this is exactly what I wanted, this was what he needed.

"Please Bella this is excruciating"

"Fine" Secretly I had the cup behind my body, I changed it back to the 'human blood' and handed it to him. He grabbed it and drank it without smelling it first. He got down half way before noticing the taste and dropped the cup.

"BELLA!" he yelled at me.

"Sorry was that the human one again, sorry Jaz" everyone knew I was lying, everyone knew that I knew it was human. I grabbed another cup, this time I filled it with real human blood, no werewolf in it at all, pure human blood. I handed it to Jasper and he took a deep breath of it. He was very unsure whether to trust what I had said or not. He dropped his finger into the blood and put it in his mouth.

"Bella you can't be serious, I am not drinking this again. Now give me the mountain lion blood" he said firmly. I couldn't reframe my smile any longer. I ran to Jasper and hugged him, everyone seemed confused. I pulled away and looked at Jasper, he also confused.

"Jaz do you just realise what you said!" he looked shocked, replaying in his mind what he actually said

"You refused to drink human blood, you all but demanded the animal blood!" I squealed, like Alice none the less.

"I did it!" his voice now matching my excitement. He wrapped his arms around my waist and he spun me around in his arms.

"Bella you're a genius, thankyou thankyou so much!" he hugged me closer once more. I stepped out of his arms and Alice was instantly replaced.

After a few minutes of congratulations, and a bit of pressure from Carlisle trying to work out how I did it, we were finally seated back in the living room.

"Ok Bella, tell us how'd you do it?" Carlisle prodded again. Everyone was looking at me, willing me to answer. I didn't know whether telling them, well telling Jasper was the best idea.

"Jaz I'm really sorry but I think telling you will undo everything, but it's up to you. Do you think that taste will remain in your mind as human blood?" he nodded

"Yeah that was disgusting, I mean it tasted amazing but the taste just wasn't worth it" Jasper answered.

"Ok well seeing as you understand that, I don't think I can tell you how I did it, sorry" I heard a round of sighs and awe's around the room.

"Hey I didn't say I wouldn't tell you guys just not Jasper, and well seeing as Alice can't really keep a secret you're going to Alice" Alice's face was priceless.

"That's not fair!" she actually stood up, and stamped her foot in protest.

"Sorry Al, but you can't keep anything away from Jasper, just like I can't keep anything from Edward. Sorry, oh and enjoy the sun" and with that I had teleported them both half way across the world to a deserted island, filling with wild animals that they could both have fun with.

"Where'd they go?" Emmett asked? Still not catching up

"Right now they're sitting on the beach on a deserted island, figuring out whether they want to swim, lay in the sun, or hunt" I giggled at the end. The room went to the awkward silence faze.

"Ok Bells spill!" Carlisle prodded again. I rolled my eyes at him and he caught it

"Ok well you all know that the two cups were filled with blood, the animal blood's were all real nothing tampered with. However the human blood was human, it was just that this specific human was Jake" I looked at everyone's reactions. Edward and Carlisle seem to get it first, than Esme and Rose and then finally dragging along at the end of the line was Emmett.

"But why did it taste so bad?" Emmett asked, _ok scratch that Emmett still doesn't get it_

"Emmett he's a werewolf, what do you smell when you smell him?" Rose asked

"They're gross, they smell like vomit!" Emmett added.

"Well if they're scent smells bad don't you think they would taste bad?" Rose prodded again. Emmett just nodded... _3...2....1..._

"That's why he spat it out!" Emmett all but jumped to his feet. Everyone tried to hold back their laughs.

"So the first test was normal, Deer and Werewolf. I had disguised the scent of the werewolf to smell that of a singer. When Jaz first smelt it, his eyes turned black instantly, his hands shook and he was fighting the urge to drink." Everyone nodded, remembering his reaction to the taste.

"The second time, once he had smelt the human blood his eyes did not turn completely black, his hands did not shake as much. He was more resistant to the smell, after remembering the way it had tasted before. Once he had tasted it and thrown it away as before, he thought I had given him the mountain lion cup. Having complete trust in me and what he had seen he drank it automatically without smelling it first. This was a pure test to see if his taste buds were still working against the werewolf taste which they were"

Everyone seemed to stay with me during my explanations, which was good. I didn't really want to have to go through it in baby steps.

"So the last trial I gave him, it was actually human blood. No werewolf in it what so ever. What sealed the deal on this test, was the fact that Jasper actually tasted it, he tasted true human blood on his finger and still refused it. Now every time that he smells the scent of a human he is going to remember the taste of it." I said proudly.

"Bella that's amazing, you could open your own school and teach everyone to refuse the blood of a human!" Carlisle spoke with such excitement. I could see his little mind working, thinking about all the possibilities.

"Well if anyone was to come and ask for help, I would gladly give them the same experiment" Carlisle was brimming with joy.

"I have to call Eleazar, this is fantastic news." With that Carlisle was out of the room and in his study. Esme stood up walked towards me, she sat down next to me and held both of my hands.

"Bella dear, what you are doing for us is the most generous thing in the world. What you have done now for Jasper, I don't know what words I could use to explain how much this means to him, to all of us. You have come into our lives and changed them so much, changed them for the better. You have given us all hope that this life we have now is a good thing, that we are not cursed. To give Rose and I our true wishes, you can't even imagine how much this means to us. Thankyou Bella, my beautiful daughter"

I didn't realise that I had a tear running down my cheek. I noticed Esme's eyes fill up with tears that would not be released. I placed one finger on her cheek, and her tears brimmed over. Her eyes widened at the shock of it. More tears rolled down her cheeks, and she hugged me with great force. After a while she let go and sat back and looked at me.

"Bella I know your fears dear, about the legends being true. But Bella you are pure good, there is nothing inside of you that is at all evil. Please do not worry about the danger you could be according to the legends. Because this person right here, the loving wife, beautiful daughter and someday be mother is pure good. Please do not let these legends frighten you, we are all here to help you, we are family" I couldn't hold it in any longer, finally my strong walls were beginning to crumble at my mother's will. I hugged her with such force, gripping onto her.

"I don't want to hurt anyone" I whimpered into her neck, I felt her hands rub circles into my back. Brushing my hair from my eyes. Then I heard a soft melody, it was completely different to what Edward's Lullaby was for me, this was a mother's song. I felt my sobs subside and the pain roll away. I let my eyes close and wonder off into the colours and sounds of my dreams.

First the first time in days I slept soundly, restoring my energy completely...

* * *

_**How did you guys like it????**_

_**Did you like the mother/ daughter talkies - had to add it... we all love Esme!!!**_

_**Next up the imprints - with a twist**_

_**mwuahahhahahahahah**_

_**Review and you will get it sooner!!!  
**_


	31. Aura's

_**Hey guys here's the next chapter hoping for 280 reviews :P lets see if we can make that happen and ill reveal more to you quicker!!**_

* * *

_**Previously....**_

"Bella I know your fears dear, about the legends being true. But Bella you are pure good, there is nothing inside of you that is at all evil. Please do not worry about the danger you could be according to the legends. Because this person right here, the loving wife, beautiful daughter and someday be mother is pure good. Please do not let these legends frighten you, we are all here to help you, we are family" I couldn't hold it in any longer, finally my strong walls were beginning to crumble at my mother's will. I hugged her with such force, gripping onto her.

"I don't want to hurt anyone" I whimpered into her neck, I felt her hands rub circles into my back. Brushing my hair from my eyes. Then I heard a soft melody, it was completely different to what Edward's Lullaby was for me, this was a mother's song. I felt my sobs subside and the pain roll away. I let my eyes close and wonder off into the colours and sounds of my dreams.

First the first time in days I slept soundly, restoring my energy completely...

* * *

_**And now...**_

Today was the day, Jacob and Seth were sitting anxiously across from me waiting for their imprints to be revealed. I really didn't know how I was going to find them, but I did know that I would be able to, I mean if I can supposedly do anything that I could surely do this couldn't I? But the question was how was I going to go about doing it?

"Please Bella, I cant hold it any longer, please please try something!" Seth begged. Jacob whacked the back of Seth's head.

"Behave, were lucky to even be given this, so good" Jacob commanded Seth. He just nodded and looked back at me.

"Sorry Bells" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Seth its ok seriously, I mean if someone said to me ill find your soul mate I would want to know as soon as possible too." Jacob just rolled his eyes at me.

"Ok let's give it a shot" I closed my eyes and focused on Seth first. I tried to look into his future seeing if she would appear somewhere down the track, but nothing. He wasn't going to find his imprint if I didn't tell him where to look. This just made my gift even more special, I had to find her now, I had to let them be with each other. I searched around and nothing came up with nothing. I opened my eyes and gasped.

"Holey shit!" I jumped, Edwards hands were holding mine instantly. I looked at Seth, he was there but he had an aura around him. It was a light blue, sparkling, it was beautiful.

"Bella what happened? what do you see?" Edward prompted. I shook my head.

"Seth, I think I can see his Aura." Edward gasped slightly, looking to Seth and then back to me.

"Here look" I opened my shield and showed Edward exactly what I was seeing.

"That's incredible, Seth your blue!" Edward all but shouted.

"So what does that mean?" Seth asked, confused.

"I believe that I'm seeing your Aura, every person's Aura is different, they say your perfect match your soul mate will have a matching Aura. If I can search for the colour, I'll find your soul mate" Seth's smile increased.

I closed my eyes again remembering the colour that surrounded Seth, I searched for it, looking everywhere. I saw colours millions and millions of colours. It was really amazing, everyone's aura's were out and I could see them all. I searched for all the blue, and then focused on the light colours that sparkled.

"I've found it!" I all but shouted. I narrowed in on the colour, focusing on the girl. She was gorgeous, she was short, olive skinned, dark brown hair, hazel eyes. She looked around 16 years old, perfect age for each other.

"Seth she's beautiful" I searched back trying to find her location. She was in America, which was a good start. I kept looking closer, I saw her house, a wooden cottage, it was surrounded by forrest. That was a good sign at least. I looked down her drive, I saw a road, I looked for a sigh, anything to tell me where she was.

"Prescott Street" I opened my eyes to look at them, Seth's eyes were lit up like a child on Christmas day.

"I KNOW WHERE THAT IS!!!" he screamed jumping to his feet, he looked at Jacob

"I know where she is!" he looked at me

"Bella your amazing!" he ran forward and hugged me. He was so excited.

"Oh my god I'm going to go and see her, but I can't freak her out, how am I going to approach her? What do I say?" he looked at all of us.

"Seth for starters take a deep breath and try to calm down for a second" he obeyed my orders and sat back down next to Jacob.

"First Seth you can't just walk up to her and say hi I'm Seth your soul mate, of yeah I'm a werewolf to" Jacob spoke to him.

"Then what do I do? I don't want her to be scared of me..." he looked back to me for advice.

"Seth I think first of all you should become her friend, I mean that's how Edward and I started out, and then I discovered what he was. I wasn't afraid, I wasn't afraid when I met you monsters either" I winked at him.

"Sounds good to me, ok now what about Jacob? Maybe our imprints are related" he wagged his eyebrows at Jake. Jake responded by rolling his eyes at him.

"Ready Jake?" I asked him, he all but nodded. I noticed his knee bouncing in anticipation, he was really nervous. I closed my eyes and pictured his aura. I studied Jacob that same way that I had looked at Seth. I opened my eyes and saw it, he was Red a fire burning red. I always thought of Jacob as my sun and here he was as red as one.

"Jake your red!" I saw him smile, putting the pieces together.

"Can you find her Bella?" he questioned me. I closed my eyes and searched for her. I saw all the colours again, there were thousands of reds, darks lights, orange ones, yellow ones. I found red's that were close but not it. I kept searching harder and harder. I looked everywhere. I would not give up, I would find her, I had to.

It seemed like forever that I was searching for the red, by now I had gone through each colour individually to try and find it, but nothing there was no matching flame.

"Bells" my trance was broken and I looked at Jacob, his eyes were disappointed.

"No luck huh?" he questioned me.

"I'm so sorry Jake, but I will find her. I promise" Jake just nodded. I didn't need to use Jasper's power to realise how much he was hurting right now, I mean I was crushed with knowing that Edward wasn't mine anymore.

"I think we better go check on the pack" Jacob stood up, Seth's happy mood was now fading slowly. They both left silently, this was not how I planned this to happen. I mean don't get me wrong that I was so happy for Seth to actually being able to find his soul mate. But Jake deserved to have his soul mate, he has suffered for so long, been alone for years.

"Bella..." I looked up at Edward, he placed a hand on my cheek and wiped away a tear I didn't realise I had shed.

"I have to find her Edward" he didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his lap.

"It's not your fault love" he whispered to me. I just nodded.

"What if she doesn't exist?" I took in what he had said, maybe she doesn't exist. Maybe I was too late, what if her lifetime had already passed. What if she had already passed on? Edward sensed my distress and held me tighter.

"What if she hasn't been born yet love?" Edward whispered. I sat back

"You're a genius Edward!" I squealed and kissed him.

"I am known for that every now and then" he smiled at me, I play slapped him. I really needed to concentrate for this, not only was I focusing on the future, but that of future aura's, was it possible?

"Want to come somewhere with me?" I whispered to Edward, he just nodded

"I need to go somewhere where I can concentrate" his smile widened, he finally understood where I wanted to go, where I knew I relax and not be distracted. I gripped onto Edward's hand a teleported us to the meadow.

Edward sat next to me, not touching me for what seemed hours. I sat in my trance searching for the future, searching for future Auras. It was so hard, the future changes by the choices people make, people make thousands of choices which change whether or not a child is born. I started my search through all the red's, searching their futures for children, but no flame was the same. I then moved on with other colours searching everywhere.

As the hours went on I felt the grip on my power loosening, I was getting weaker and weaker by the hour. I would have to stop soon. I had already regenerated myself three times, it wouldn't work again if I tired, and the only way for me to gain my full potential back was through sleep. But I couldn't stop, I wouldn't.

After my search was complete I still came up with nothing. I came to the horrible thought that maybe she died, maybe I was too late. I started to search back into the past searching for the flame. This was easier than the future, the past was already set, there were no changes.

Nothing...

"Bella love..." I opened my eyes and found Edward staring back at me.

"It's been three days love, I think you should rest for a bit" THREE days, I couldn't believe how long I was out for, but then again I was searching through every person on this earth... person... human...

"EDWARD what if she isn't human! What if I've been looking in all the wrong places, what if she isn't completely human?" I questioned him. I didn't wait for him to respond I closed my eyes and searched for immortals, half humans anything. But how? I didn't know what an immortals Aura looked like. I opened my eyes and sighed.

My answer was staring straight back at me

"Are you ok love? Do you want to rest?" Edward held my hands and rubbed tiny circles in my palms.

"No I'm ok, I just need to see an immortal aura so I know what I'm searching for" I stared straight at Edward.

"Bella please, I don't think a vampire is going to have an Aura." Edward and his stupid Vampires don't have souls nonsense. I rolled my eyes at him. I closed my eyes and pictured Edward I studies every aspect of him, just like I had done with Jake and Seth. I opened my eyes, praying that I saw something. What I did see shocked the hell out of me.

"Edward your gold, and your sparkling. Your even more beautiful!" I couldn't help but stare. I held my hand out to touch it when I saw my hand. It too was sparkling, gold. I opened my shield and let Edward see.

"Oh my..." he didn't finish his sentence.

"So I guess we are soul mates then aren't we?" I giggled, we both new for a fact that we were, but right here right now this proved it. We were destined to be together forever. Our Aura's were different to that of Jake's and Seth's. I couldn't exactly tell much of a physical difference but it was how they felt. Theirs felt like a strong presence, it was like walking into a room and having all the air sucked out. While with Edward and I it was like there was a pull I felt it and I was drawn to it automatically.

I locked onto this feel and searched all over for it, I saw thousands of Aura's all different. I found them reds, all over they were strong, immortal. I gasped throwing my eyes open

"Edward, I found her!"

* * *

_**Hey guys so what you think???**_

_**Any ideas on who Jake's imprint is????**_

_**Let me know what you think**_

_**Remember 280 reviews and you get more!!!  
**_


	32. What the future brings

_**Hey guys... just want to thank you all for your reviews!!! Even though I didn't hit my target i couldn't resist posting new chapter!!**_

_**Hope you Enjoy!!!**_

_**

* * *

Previously....  
**_

_"It's been three days love, I think you should rest for a bit" THREE days, I couldn't believe how long I was out for, but then again I was searching through every person on this earth... person... human..._

_"EDWARD what if she isn't human! What if I've been looking in all the wrong places, what if she isn't completely human?" I questioned him. I didn't wait for him to respond I closed my eyes and searched for immortals, half humans anything. But how? I didn't know what an immortals Aura looked like. I opened my eyes and sighed._

_My answer was staring straight back at me_

_"Are you ok love? Do you want to rest?" Edward held my hands and rubbed tiny circles in my palms._

_"No I'm ok, I just need to see an immortal aura so I know what I'm searching for" I stared straight at Edward._

_"Bella please, I don't think a vampire is going to have an Aura." Edward and his stupid Vampires don't have souls nonsense. I rolled my eyes at him. I closed my eyes and pictured Edward I studies every aspect of him, just like I had done with Jake and Seth. I opened my eyes, praying that I saw something. What I did see shocked the hell out of me._

_"Edward your gold, and your sparkling. Your even more beautiful!" I couldn't help but stare. I held my hand out to touch it when I saw my hand. It too was sparkling, gold. I opened my shield and let Edward see._

_"Oh my..." he didn't finish his sentence._

_"So I guess we are soul mates then aren't we?" I giggled, we both new for a fact that we were, but right here right now this proved it. We were destined to be together forever. Our Aura's were different to that of Jake's and Seth's. I couldn't exactly tell much of a physical difference but it was how they felt. Theirs felt like a strong presence, it was like walking into a room and having all the air sucked out. While with Edward and I it was like there was a pull I felt it and I was drawn to it automatically._

_I locked onto this feel and searched all over for it, I saw thousands of Aura's all different. I found them reds, all over they were strong, immortal. I gasped throwing my eyes open_

_"Edward, I found her!_"

* * *

_**And Now....**_

I felt my body collapse under me, my powers completely drained. I felt Edward's arms around me holding me into him. I tried to teleport us back home but I was too weak.

"Relax love, go to sleep. I've got you" I couldn't help but smile. I nuzzled my head into his chest and let my shield consume me.

I finally felt my shield come back to me, I felt my power regenerated. I felt my power back. The sounds of my lullaby lingered in the air, a true sign that Edward was with me. I opened my eyes and there in front of me was my angel. His eyes full with love, lust and a hint of worry.

"Edward please don't worry I'm fine" I sat up positioning me in his lap.

"Bella the last time I saw you like this was...." I cut him off, I didn't want to think about the past.

"I'm fine Edward please" I looked up at him, and he nodded. I straightened my back reaching higher towards him. His smile returned after realising what I wanted. He lent down, closing the gap between us and crushed his lips to mine.

We were interrupted by the sound of pacing outside our room, they were not vampire footsteps. They were that of an impatient werewolf. I groaned and pulled away from Edward.

"Jake you can stop making holes in my floor and come in" I yelled through the door. The footsteps stopped and then the door slightly opened and Jacob appeared through the doorway.

"Hey" he smiled at me.

"I called Jacob when we got home to inform him, I hope that's ok" Edward spoke to me. I just nodded.

"He's been out there for days pacing, I think we need a new floorboard." Edward laughed. Jacob just looked embarrassed.

"Wait how long was I out for this time?" I looked at both of them.

"5 days" they both said together.

"wow" that's all I could say, I guess that's 3 days straight of straining myself will do to me. I watched as Jacob walked forward and sat next to me on the bed. He held my hands and looked at me directly in the eyes.

"Bells I never want to hear you do that to yourself again ok. That was stupid and reckless, especially over me. Over something that could have waited, I have waited over 100 years to find her, a couple days extra will not hurt me, not at the cost of you Bells. Promise me you won't strain yourself like that again alright?" I just smiled.

"No promises" I smiled.

"So stubborn" they both said in unison again.

"Ok that's starting to get just a little creepy" they both laughed. Then came the awkward silence.

"Bells..." I looked up at Jake, he was nervous.

"Edward said you found something?" I just nodded. This was going to be hard to say, everyone needed to know what was going on.

"I think its best if everyone was here for this" Jacob looked stunned for a moment but nodded.

"I'll give you a minute" Jake left us alone. I sat there in Edward's arms trying to work out how in the world I was going to tell everyone.

"It will be ok love" Edward whispered. I just shook my head

"I don't know if it will Edward" I felt his arms stiffen around me. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself.

"I love you, you know that right?" Edward asked. I looked up at him

"Of course I do, why would you ask something like that?"

"I don't know, I just have this feeling, it feels like you're going to take yourself away from me" his eyes saddened. I placed both my hands around his face and forced him to look at me.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I love you with all my heart. I would never ever take myself away from you if I can help it" I placed my lips to his confirming my statement. I pulled back and rested my forehead against his. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Ok Let's get this over with" I sighed and teleported both Edward and I took the couch in the living room. I still can't get over the reactions I get when I do that. Everyone in the room jumped. I couldn't help but laugh.

Everyone had settled down in the couches, everyone partnered. I looked around and noticed we were missing Seth, Alice, Jasper, Phoebe and Cody.

"We need everyone, Esme would you mind calling Alice and Jasper let them know I'm bringing them back, and to be descent" she smiled and nodded.

"Jake can you call Seth and do the same" he nodded, pulling out his cell phone. I pulled out my phone and called Phoebe.

"Hey Bells how you going?" she picked up on the second ring. I tried to cover my panic in my voice

"I'm alright Phebe's..." ok that didn't work too well

"Bella what's going on, and don't tell me nothing I can tell something's up" Phoebe sound panicked.

"I'm ok I promise, but there's something I need to tell you both. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to the Cullens for a bit, it's important" there was a silence on the phone.

"Phebe's?" I asked again.

"Right here Bells" I looked up and saw Phoebe and Cody at the front door. I dropped my phone and ran to her. I missed them so much. She looked back at me.

"Bells what's going on" I just nodded. I led them both back to the couches. Esme returned and let me know that Alice and Jasper were ready for picking up. So to speak.

I focused on Alice and Jasper's lights and brought them to me.

"Wow I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that" Alice giggled clutching onto Jasper's arm.

"So what's going on? Why the family meeting?" Alice asked sitting down on Jasper's lap. Alice looked at Carlisle first, who was looking at me. I watched as both Alice and Jasper turned to me, both with worried expressions.

"I saw something" I didn't want to say anything else, not till everyone was here. Jake quickly walked in stopping Alice from responding.

"Seth's ready" I nodded, Jake took his place back on the couch opposite me and Edward. I focused on Seth's colour and brought him here, it was amazing as his light was blue. Just like his aura.

"Hey guys, so why the emergency?" He asked jumping onto the couch next to Jake. There was tension in the air, everyone was anxious about what I was going to say. All eyes were now on me.

"Um well I called you all here because of something that I saw" everyone nodded, not speaking to interrupt me.

"As you all know I've been searching for Seth's and Jake's imprints. Seth's was easy, human." Seth's smile grew bigger at the mention of his imprint. Jake however was still confused, he noticed I used the word human...

"When I searched for Jake's nothing came up, I couldn't find her." Jake just nodded.

"But Edward said something that made me think, what if she didn't exist? What if she wasn't born yet?" Jakes head snapped to mine, eyes filled with hope.

"I came up short, I searched for the futures of everyone and there was nothing, no matching auras. After that I came to the conclusion maybe we were too late, maybe she had passed on already" Jake visible gulped.

"But that didn't work either, she hasn't existed yet either." Jake relaxed slightly, knowing that if she hadn't existed yet than maybe there is a chance that she will be.

"But you said you found her, found something?" Jake prodded. I just nodded

"I had searched for hours, searched every human that had ever existed, existing and to be existed and she didn't come up. That's when it clicked what if she wasn't human?" Jake's eyes widened.

"But to search for her I needed and immortals Aura, and well mister I don't have a soul over here said that vampires wouldn't have one. But I proved him wrong." I smiled and nudged Edward, I looked back at Carlisle and he was over the moon, this was confirmation of what they always believed, that Vampires didn't lose their souls when they were changed.

"It's true then" Carlisle all but whispered. All eyes were on him, his eyes lit up.

"I believe it is" I answered. There was silence, I turned back to look at Jake.

"She doesn't exist yet, but she will." His smile grew wider, but this was the hard part.

"So she's not human, is she a werewolf?" Jake asked. I shook my head.

"She's a vampire?" He stuttered out, I nodded.

"Half..." that's all I said. I heard gasps from everyone around the room.

"Half?" Carlisle questioned, I nodded again.

"How can she be half? Is there such thing as a half vampire?" Carlisle asked directing to me.

"It's possible, a human female conceiving a male vampire's child, she will age, have a heartbeat. She will not be affected by the sun; she can feed off human food as well as blood. She will fit in better than we do with the humans. She will reach an age we're her immortality will peak, 16 years."

"But she's not born yet?" Jake asked, I nodded again. I felt his eyes stare down on me, pleading with me to tell him what was going on.

"I don't know how to explain it, but to just come out and say it" I looked at Edward and held onto his hand.

"Edward were having a baby girl" his eyes widened, he sat there staring at me for what seemed a lifetime processing what I had just said. I knew Edward wanted a child, don't get me wrong I wanted a child more than anything in this world. But after seeing what I have seen, I don't know if I want my daughter growing up in a world of pain and war.

Edward's smile grew bigger. He suddenly picked me up in his arms and spun me around, I couldn't help but giggle, he was so excited. His lips crashed down onto mine. I couldn't help but smile, there was nothing more in this world that I wanted to do other than to make Edward happy, to make Jake happy, and here I was doing both at the same time.

"I'm going to be a dad?" Edward pulled back and looked at me. I just nodded. Just then Edward froze and turned to Jacob.

"You're going to imprint on my daughter!" Edward all but yelled slightly. Jake flinched.

"Am I Bella?" I looked at both of them, and nodded.

"Welcome to the family Jake" I laughed, he jumped up at hugged me. Everyone seemed excited with the fact that vampires were actually able to have children. Rose couldn't contain her excitement, knowing that it would work on her as well. Jake let go and stood to face Edward, he held out his hand as did Edward.

"You better treat my daughter right, otherwise you have a whole family of vampires to answer to" Edward spoke directly to Jacob.

"If I was to ever hurt her, I would let you hurt me" Jake added.

"But there's something else" everyone stopped and looked at me, Edward had his arms around me, giving me the confidence to press on.

"What I saw will affect everyone, our family, the entire vampire world, our daughter." I couldn't help but smile at this thought, I had seen her. She was beautiful, strong, powerful. I took a deep breath and continued.

"Bells what is it..." Jake asked

"The legends were true, there is going to be a war..." My smile faded, I couldn't speak any longer. I clutched onto Edward with all that I had.

"The word will go round that the Phoenix exists, they will come for me, for my child." I all but whispered out. My hand instantly went to my stomach, I knew that there was no one in there yet. But I had sudden urge to protect myself.

"Bells did you see the outcome?" Carlisle asked. I nodded my head.

"There were so many different outcomes, we lost some, won some...."

"Bella what else is there, your hiding something I know it" Edward asked. I took a deep breath, I didn't want to say it and I didn't want to tell them what my fate was.

"Bella please" Edward asked again.

"The only way for us to win, is for me to – to" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"NO!" there were shouts from everyone when they realised what I had just said. I didn't answer I just stood there.

"There has to be another way" Jake shouted

"It can't be the only option" Cody yelled

"No, that can't be it" Rose whimpered

"I won't let that happen" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Yes you will" I shouted to everyone. They all turned back to me, everyone were clutching to the partners for support.

"If it comes down to the life of my family, my friends and my child. I will give up my life for that. And there is nothing that anyone can say that will stop me. Each and every one of you would sacrifice yourself for your partner, for your child. If it comes to that I will not hesitate to protect what is mine" I shouted at them all.

"We won't let it come to that" Edward wrapped his arms tighter around me. I didn't know if I could believe him, but I had to. I had to believe that we would all be safe, we would all be alive at the end of it.

"I hope your right" I whispered. I felt another pair of arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw Jake holding me, a silent tear rolled down his cheek.

"She's beautiful Jake, you're going to be perfect for her" I whispered into his chest. We were all sat back down, all taking in what I had just said.

"How long..." Seth asked, I looked up at him.

"How long do we have?" he asked again.

"As far as I could see we have around 8 years" I saw everyone visible relax and sigh in relief.

"Maybe we have time to prevent the war?" Alice asked looking at me.

"Bella I know more than anyone how much the future changes, we can change it. We have 8 years to figure this out and change the future. I know we can, please trust me" I could help but smile at her. There was a slight awkwardness amongst us again. Which was broken by a loud growl, we all looked towards the noise and saw a very embarrassed Seth looking down at his stomach.

"Sorry, I was on my way to lunch when you called" Seth blushed. Everyone laughed.

"Seth, Jake what you guys hungry for?" I asked them both. They looked at each other than back at me.

"Pizza!" they both said together. I closed my eyes and imagined 4 huge pizzas in the middle of the table. I heard gasps and shouts.

"Yeah Bells your amazing" Seth shouted lunging into the first box. Everyone sat around and talked while Jake and Seth finished off the pizzas.

"Carlisle" he looked at me and walked over to where Edward and I were sitting.

"I was wondering if you would ring Eleazar and let him know everything that is going on." he nodded.

"I think maybe we should call the rest of the group, everyone from before. The more people on our side the better" I nodded in confirmation.

"We can talk to other tribes, see if they would be willing to help?" Jake spoke with a full mouth.

"Yeah that would be great, but were still talking years guys. I just want people to be aware of what the future might bring." Jake nodded, I looked over at Alice, her eyes were blank. She sighed and shook her head. I knew the wolves were blocking her, she absolutely hated it.

"Having headache Alice?" I asked, she stuck her tongue out at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Ali, you know how you said you wanted your gift to learn about your past. But I was wondering if I could alter your wish a little" she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Alter it how?" she asked suspiciously

"Well just a few tweaks here and there" I stood up and walked towards her

"o –k" she stood up and closed the gap between us. I held out my hand for her. I pulled her up to stand in front of me, taking both her hands in mine.

"You trust me right?" I asked her.

"Of course"

"Good, now just relax" I closed my eyes as did Alice. I focused on my shield I had no idea what I was doing, but whatever I did felt right. I drew my shield from me and pushed it into her. I searched through her, searching for her power. That's when I saw it, it was silver and glowing deep within her spirit. I grabbed hold of it felt it.

I felt Alice's hand grip tighter onto mine.

I let my shield wrap around it, pushing my power into it. The silver glow became brighter, stronger as it grew bigger, until it was perfect. I let it go, retreating my shield out from her body, back through my hands.

Alice grip on my hands seemed to loosen, I opened my eyes. Alice followed I gasped when I saw her eyes. They were the same silver, the same colour her power was. She blinked a few times and her eyes went back to normal.

"Whoa" was all she said. She began to sway a little, Jasper was at her side instantly directing her back to the couch. I sat down in front of her, hands on her knees.

"Bells what the hell just happened?" she questioned me.

"Well I thought that while increasing your power to see the past why no eliminate some of its flaws while I was there." Jasper looked back and forth between me and Alice.

"I took out some of your power's restrictions to be more specific. Well I think I did, try it. See if you can see Seth's future" she nodded and closed her eyes. I heard her gasp, Edward gasped. She opened her eyes and looked at Seth.

"She said yes! Oh my god she said yes!" Alice bounded over to Seth and hugged him.

"uh what?" he stuttered out.

"Melissa, she said yes! I saw it, you were proposing to her, and she knows about you being a wolf and she loves it and she says yes!" Alice all but squealed. She turned back to look at me and gasped.

"I could see, I can SEE!" she shouted like a blind man seeing for the first time. Everyone started laughing she ran to Jasper and started dancing around with him. She was so excited.

"Bella this is amazing! How'd you know what to do? Why did you do it? Oh this is the best thing in the world!" she blurted out.

"Because if there is some impending doom raining down on us, I think the more psychics' the better. and having a psychic who wasn't blocked by other immortals would give us a greater advantage. I saw that you weren't able to see the half bloods, and well now you can" Alice nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**So what you guys think????**_

_**Will the future change???**_

_**All i wanna say is there is a clue couple of chapters back that will explain the future if you can pick it up!!!**_

_**Have fun!!!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**REview please if you like it and want more ;)  
**_


	33. poll2

**_Hey guys sorry for the fake update!!_**

**_But lately over each of my stories havent been really getting a response_**

**_i know ppl dont like review!!_**

**_SOOO i thought i'd try it this way_**

**_I have a poll... telll me which stories you want me to update more...._**

**_And review as well but i guess_**

**_A girl can dream ;)_**

**_Thanks, and sorry again Kel  
_**


	34. Dark Thoughts

_**Hey guys so here's the next chappy hope you all enjoy **_

_**Thanks for everyone who did review thanks so much you make me smile!!!**_

_**Just want to say a special thanks to 'Miss **_**_F Cullen' thanks so much for your support!!!!_**

**_And Shari Tamwood my mafia friend hahaha your review made me laugh!!!!_**

**_And without further adjure i give you the next chapter!  
_**

**_

* * *

Previously...  
_**

_"Bells what the hell just happened?" she questioned me._

_"Well I thought that while increasing your power to see the past why no eliminate some of its flaws while I was there." Jasper looked back and forth between me and Alice._

_"I took out some of your power's restrictions to be more specific. Well I think I did, try it. See if you can see Seth's future" she nodded and closed her eyes. I heard her gasp, Edward gasped. She opened her eyes and looked at Seth._

_"She said yes! Oh my god she said yes!" Alice bounded over to Seth and hugged him._

_"uh what?" he stuttered out._

_"Melissa, she said yes! I saw it, you were proposing to her, and she knows about you being a wolf and she loves it and she says yes!" Alice all but squealed. She turned back to look at me and gasped._

_"I could see, I can SEE!" she shouted like a blind man seeing for the first time. Everyone started laughing she ran to Jasper and started dancing around with him. She was so excited._

_"Bella this is amazing! How'd you know what to do? Why did you do it? Oh this is the best thing in the world!" she blurted out._

_"Because if there is some impending doom raining down on us, I think the more psychics' the better. and having a psychic who wasn't blocked by other immortals would give us a greater advantage. I saw that you weren't able to see the half bloods, and well now you can" Alice nodded in agreement._

* * *

_**And Now...**_

Everyone was seated back down in the living room discussing the near future of us all. I noticed Rose talking quietly to Emmett, her hands were tight on his. I thought I saw a sob. I stood up and slowly walking over to her, neither she nor Emmett noticed me. I sat down in front of her and took one of her hands.

"Rose what's wrong?" I asked her, she looked at me and I saw the tears welled up in her eyes. She just shook her head unable to speak. I looked at Emmett.

"She thinks that you won't for fill her wish because of the threat on our family" I looked at Rose.

"Is this true?" I noticed her head nod in agreement. I squeezed her hands and made her look at me.

"Rose I would never take away your wish, never" her eyes finally reached mine.

"Rose do you still want a child after everything I've told you?" she nodded

"I will protect my child with my life. Nothing will touch my baby" she added, I saw the fire in her eyes the love passion. If I knew Rosalie and I did, if anyone so much as looks at her in the wrong way human or not they would be destroyed.

"I know that, and we will protect each other. We are family" her smile finally reached her eyes and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey Bells can I talk to you for a minute, privately?" Emmett asked. I nodded and released Rose's hand. Esme was there straight away comforting her. I walked over to Edward and let him know that I'd be right back, he looked at Emmett and nodded.

"Ready?" Emmett nodded and then held out his hand to me. I teleported us to the middle of the forest knowing that no one was able to interrupt us here. Em looked a little disorientated when we finally landed.

"Whoa head rush" he swayed a little and then fell onto his butt. I couldn't help but laugh, I sat down in front of him giving him my full attention.

"Ok Emmett what's on your mind?" I asked.

"Well first off I just wanted to thank you personally for everything you've done and doing for us Bells. Seriously I've never seen Rose so happy in my entire life. I know that she can be a bitch sometimes but she just wants to protect her family, and I know that she is going to be the best mother in the world" I listened and watched how Emmett's eyes lit up at the mention of a child. He was just as excited as Rose was.

"I know that Emmett, you both will make excellent parents" he smiled up at me.

"Thanks Bells, you know you and Edward will be great as well, I mean you guys are awesome!" I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to the future of my child, she was stunning. She was powerfully, just like her parents.

"So I was wondering if you know we could talk about my wish. And I know I really shouldn't be asking because you've given us so much already but I can't help but ask"

"Emmett ask please, I want to help any way I can" I knew that there was a secret meaning behind this. Something Emmett wanted so badly and Edward knew about it as well.

"As you know I was wanting a power, and now I know what one I want. If it's at all possible, I want to be a physical shield. I want to be able to protect my child, my Rose, my family and I know that you can protect them mental without bothering but if I could take one of the powers off your hands then I believe even if this war did happen than I would be able to help a little more"

I was taken back for a moment, I wasn't even sure if I was capable of giving someone else a power, I mean yes I was able to increase Alice's but hers already existed, but to be able to create a whole new gift. I didn't know if it was possible.

But if it was, think of the possibilities, I could give everyone a gift. We could make sure that no one would ever hurt us, no one would ever hurt our family. Each and every one of us will have the power to protect our children, protect them from anything and everything that threatened us.

We could eliminate everyone who even thinks badly about our family, no one would be able to withstand us! No one!

"Emmett you're a genius! If this works we could be so much stronger, we could make it so that we win! We could take out all of our enemies before they even think about attacking us!" Emmett looked at me suspiciously

"Bells, that's a little dark don't you think" that stopped my thoughts... was it dark, think. _We could take out all of our enemies before they even think about attacking us..._ I just thought about killing others... the legends were true, I'm evil. I will destroy everything. I quickly stood up. I needed to get out of here, away from everyone. Before I kill someone...

"Bella don't..." Emmett stood up quickly, trying to grab my hand.

"No don't touch me. I'm sorry, I got to go, I got to get out of here" I all but screamed. He stepped forward again hands held up in surrender towards me. I stepped back. I instantly teleported away, I went to a place where I knew I was safe, where only good remained.

Our Meadow...

I slumped down in the middle of the flowers and cried my heart out. Everything was true, I was pure evil. I was going to destroy everything and everyone. I couldn't be trusted, how could I trust myself with my family, with my friends... with a child.

I couldn't...

I won't!

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps, one set. I knew whose they were. I quickly stood up willing myself to run, to keep him safe.

"Isabella stop right now!" I did as I was told and stood there, but I turned my face away from him.

He stepped closer holding his hands up just as Emmett had done.

"I understand now Edward" I all but whispered through my tears

"What's that love" he stepped forward slowly.

"Why you left me..."I saw him wince but I continued

"You left to protect me from the dangers of this world, you were right in some sense" I finally looked up at him, pain filled his eyes.

"But you were wrong Edward, I was the danger. I am the danger."

"Bella you are not leaving me, you are not leaving us! I was wrong then you know I was. We both felt the heartache it was being apart. Do not put yourself through that again, don't put us through the again. Please" he begged me. He stepped closer and placed his hands on mine.

"Look at me" he said firmly, I shook my head.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, you will look at me this instant!" I felt a surge of fear rise through me, I quickly looked at him.

"You are not evil, you are not dark, nor will you do anything rash! You will shut your thoughts away and listened to my voice, my voice only alright!" he spoke directly into my eyes. I nodded and did what he said, I blocked out my mind, focusing on nothing but his voice.

"I am going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer them with full honesty, alright" I nodded.

"Who was the one who made this family whole again?"

"Edward please" I all but whispered

"Answer the question Bella!" he spoke sternly

"me... but.." Edward cut me off

"And who bought our family together"

"me..but - "

"And who saved the wolves, Denali's, our family and all our friends from the Volturi and their guards?"

"I did... but Ed -"

"Who restored the forest because they felt sad for destroying nature?"

"That was - "

"Who stopped Jasper's cravings?"

"I did"

"And who gave Alice extra power?"

"I did but that was - "

"Who has given Seth and Jake their imprints" I started to get where he was going

"Me"

"Who has given Rose and Esme their dreams?"

"Me" a smile started to form on my face, I knew what he was saying.

"Who's the greatest, most kindest, most generous, loving, loyal, strong, powerful person I know?" Edward asked, all but glaring at me if I even decide to not say me.

"I am" I all but whispered.

"Sorry love I didn't quiet catch that?"

"I am" I spoke a bit louder

"Come on, say it like you mean it!"

"I AM" I yelled, finally believing it in myself. I jumped into Edward's awaiting arms.

"Bells everyone has dark thoughts, just ask the mind reader." he laughed. "There's no reason why you shouldn't be thinking this way, after all you had a vision of people trying to destroy your family. You take one step back and look into everyone's minds when you told us that. I bet you with hear everything I heard. Each and every one of us were thinking about finding them now and hunting them down now without a cause. So please don't believe what the legends say, ok"

I stepped back out of his arms and looked up at him.

"You're going to be a great father someday Edward" I smiled up at him

"As you will be the greatest mother someday"

"Are you ready to go home love, everyone's a little worried?" he smirked at me.

"They're all going to kill me aren't they?" I could just see it now Alice and Rose hunting me down. Emmett and Jasper tying me down.

"I'll protect you" Edward whispered into my ear.

As expected when we got home, walking human pace I remind you. I was assaulted by every member of my family. After several hours of yelling's, hugs, cursing and the lecture of being what it means to be a part of a family and the countless promises from me never to even think about leaving, I was finally released.

What seemed to be out routine we were all retired back to the Cullen living room, everyone sitting with their partners.

"Emmett, I've been thinking about what we talked about before... well you know" he just nodded

"I want to try." His smile lit up like a thousand lights. He closed the distance between us and grabbed me up into his giant bear arms.

"Jesus, with this many hugs I'm surprised my bones haven't broken" I chuckled. He released me and placed me back on the ground.

"Although I don't think we should try anything until after your baby is born. I would hate for you to lose control and well yeah" he nodded in agreement.

"Does that mean?" Rose jumped up. I looked at her, and nodded.

"I saw it. It's going to work" I looked at her than to Esme.

"You to Esme" her eyes widened. They both charged to me and wrapped me up in their arms.

"See what I tell you about the hugs" everyone seemed to laugh.

"So you girls ready to turn human for a couple of months?" I questioned both of them. They both nodded and squealed running back to their partners.

"Alice are you contagious?" Emmett asked, Alice shot him the dirtiest of looks and poked out her tongue. This guaranteed a back hand to the head from Rose.

"Bells?" I turned to look at Alice. She stepped forward looking down at her feet.

"I know that we already got our wishes, but..." I held up my hand to stop her. Her eyes looked pained, Jasper was at her side instantly.

"Alice are you a girl?" her eyes reached mine and nodded. I swear I saw her bottom lip quiver.

"Some psychic you are" I rolled my eyes at her. Her eyes beamed up, her eyes started to haze over

"STOP!" I yelled at her and she did, her eyes returning back to normal. She looked taken back for a second.

"For once in your life Alice, can you let the sex of your child be a surprise?" she went to run towards me and I held my hand out again.

"Alice I will let your future happen if you promise me no hugs!" she relaxed for a second and rolled her eyes at me.

"No promises" with that she ran full bolt at me, knocking me to the ground. We rolled around in bursts of laughter.

So tonight would be the night, the girls would return human. I knew that I would be the only female vampire left, I couldn't make myself powerless in case something went wrong with the girls. I needed to be fully charged in case I needed to assist in some way. So I would wait, I would wait until all the children were born before raising my own.

* * *

_**Hey guys what you think???**_

_**Got a question for you alll**_

_**Normally i don't like it when people 'repeat' a scene but in someone elses perspective... but was wondering if people wanted the next chappy to be Edward pov over the recent events??? or would you like an outtake???**_

_**Or just to continue!!!**_

_**But coming up next would be Human Time!!!**_

_**REview please!!!**_

_**Kelly**_

_**xoxoxo  
**_


	35. Dark Thoughts Edward

_**Hey guys thanks for all your reviews... so after popular demand here is EPOV over the past couple of days. **_

_**ENjoy**_

_**

* * *

**_

**EPOV**

"But there's something else" everyone stopped and looked at my Bella. I couldn't grasp onto what she was telling us. I was going to be a father, a little girl. My tiny little angel. She would be perfect, with a mother like Bella, nothing could ever go wrong.

"What I saw will affect everyone, our family, the entire vampire world, our daughter." Bella looked at me, her eyes flashed with pure pride, thinking about our daughter. I couldn't help but feel jealous that she has already seen her. I want to meet her now, I want to have her in my arms.

"Bells what is it..." Jacob broke me out of my baby fantasy's and back to reality. Bella was telling us something, something bad. I wrapped my arm tightly around her giving her the courage to continue on.

"The legends were true, there is going to be a war..." My breathe hitched, how could she think that. What did she see..

_No no no its not true... Jake_

_It's impossible, Bella's pure good... Esme_

_My baby... Rose_

_Not a war, I have to get Alice out of here... Jasper_

I blocked out the thoughts as Bella clung to me, I could feel the pain radiating off of her. She was fighting against herself, trying to stay strong.

"The word will go round that the Phoenix exists, they will come for me, for my child." She whispered out, clutching to my hand. I felt her spare hand lower to her stomach, to where our unborn child would soon be living. Her eyes drifted her hands and I placed one of mine over hers on her stomach protectively. Secretly telling her that I would protect out child with my life, and I would.

Nothing in this world would ever harm my child, my family, my niece and nephew's.

"Bells did you see the outcome?" Carlisle asked. I felt her head nod. I quickly looked up at her waiting for the answer.

"There were so many different outcomes, we lost some, won some...." that was good then wasn't it, all we had to do was find which outcomes worked in our favour and follow those paths... but why is she so upset, what is she holding back...

"Bella what else is there, your hiding something I know it" I felt her body stiffen in my arms, she took a deep breath and her hand clamped tighter around her stomach.

"Bella please" I begged for her to tell me. It was killing me not knowing, knowing something that bad was eating at her.

"The only way for us to win, is for me to – to" my mind went blank... I saw flashes of Bella lying on the ground with blood surrounding her. I knew she would not bleed, but image was there.

_What she saying, what does she mean – Carlisle_

_NO! – Emmett_

_No way in hell is that going to happen – Jasper_

_My daughter no – Esme_

_We will fight before that happens – Jake_

_No! - Seth_

"NO!" everyone responded exactly how I did, I didn't need to listen to all of their thoughts to know that this just wasn't an option.

"There has to be another way" Jake shouted. I gripped tighter onto Bella, holding onto her and never letting her go.

"It can't be the only option" Cody yelled

"No, that can't be it" Rose whimpered

"I won't let that happen" I whispered into her ear, overriding everyone else's voices.

"Yes you will" she shouted to everyone. I felt her fight against my arms, I held onto her tighter, not letting her get away.

"If it comes down to the life of my family, my friends and my child. I will give up my life for that. And there is nothing that anyone can say that will stop me. Each and every one of you would sacrifice yourself for your partner, for your child. If it comes to that I will not hesitate to protect what is mine" she shouted at everyone, but I knew exactly who she was directing it to...me. She knew that I would sacrifice my own life for hers, for my child. I would do exactly what she would do, but I won't let her.

I've lost her once I will not let her go again, under any circumstances. I will destroy whoever comes near my family, I will tear them apart. I won't even bother burning the pieces. I'll take each piece of them and bury them 100 feet below the surface in different parts of the world, they will live eternity broken!

_I'll fucken destroy them, come near my family and I'll rip you apart! – Emmett_

_No one will touch my sister, I will protect them with my life – Jasper_

_I will protect my imprint with my life, nothing will ever hurt her – Jake_

_I will not stand by and watch my daughter sacrifice herself! – Carlisle_

_I will fight for my family, I will destroy anyone who comes near my children! – Esme_

I broke out of my families thoughts and back to Bella.

"We won't let it come to that" I felt her body slightly relax into my side, taking in my words.

"I hope your right" she whispered back.

_Bella, Bella no don't think like that please. Please I cant even... no.. – Jake_

Jake was starting to panic, I could see the complete worry in his eyes. He was contemplating getting up, running, hugging Bella. Anything.

_I need to comfort her, save her. Save my imprint – Jake_

Jake's eyes caught mine and I nodded. He stood up and closed the distance between Bella and I. He didn't say a word he wrapped his arms around Bella as a single trail of tears ran down his cheek.

"She's beautiful Jake, you're going to be perfect for her" I Bella whisper.

_I can't wait to see her, she's perfect. She will be just like Bella I can see it now. – Jake_

_What are we going to do, what's going to happen? – Esme_

_I want our lives back, why can't everything just be normal for us – Cody_

_Why does shit always happen to us – Rose_

_We need to prepare ourselves, if there is a war we need to be ready. I'll protect this family – Jasper_

_We will find others to help, friends - Carlisle_

_I just discovered my imprint, and I might lose her – Seth_

"How long..." Seth asked, we all looked up at him.

"How long do we have?" he asked again.

"As far as I could see we have around 8 years" everyone's thoughts were the same. We were all relieved to hear that this was not something in the sudden future, we had time to prepare.

"Maybe we have time to prevent the war?" Alice asked looking at us.

"Bella I know more than anyone how much the future changes, we can change it. We have 8 years to figure this out and change the future. I know we can, please trust me" She had a point, Alice knew everything about the future, it can change. It does change.

There was a loud growl and we all looked towards the only humans in the room.

_Oh shit how embarrassing – Jake_

_I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse! - Seth_

"Sorry, I was on my way to lunch when you called" Seth blushed. Everyone laughed.

"Seth, Jake what you guys hungry for?" I looked at Bella and she had that smile, she was up to something. Seth and Jacob looked at each other and replied.

"Pizza!" they both said together. Bella closed her eyes and suddenly 4 large pizza's filled the table.

"Yeah Bells your amazing" Seth shouted lunging into the first box. Everyone sat around and talked while Jake and Seth finished off the pizzas. I sat there next to Bella holding her tightly. I never wanted to lose her, I didn't even want to think about losing her.

_Oh god this is the best pizza in the world! - Seth_

_I can't wait to meet her, I wonder when Bella is going to get pregnant – Jake_

_I wish everything was like this, this easy – Esme_

"Carlisle" Bella broke through my thoughts. Carlisle walked over to Bella and I.

"I was wondering if you would ring Eleazar and let him know everything that is going on." he nodded.

"I think maybe we should call the rest of the group, everyone from before. The more people on our side the better" Carlisle added, he was right we needed as many people to help us. The more people with us the less against us.

_We can find the tribe to the north, I've heard they have a pretty big pack up in Alaska. I still can't believe they run with wolves, real wolves._

"We can talk to other tribes, see if they would be willing to help?" Jake spoke with a full mouth.

"Yeah that would be great, but were still talking years guys. I just want people to be aware of what the future might bring." Jake nodded, I looked over at Alice, her eyes were blank. She sighed and shook her head. I knew the wolves were blocking her, she absolutely hated it. I hated it. I would see nothing, little snippets here and there but overall nothing of importance.

"Having headache Alice?" Bella asked smugly, Alice the oh mature one responded how she normally does. A strong glare and a poke of the tongue. Hearing Bella laugh was a sound to my ears.

~~~****~~~~

We had all finally settled down for the night. Bella had just maximised Alice's power and I almost left the room with all of her excitement. Jasper was practically dancing around the room with Alice.

Bella had just left with Emmett to go for a chat. I knew what he was going to ask, he silently asked for my permission to ask her in private.

_Hey Edward can I speak with Bella, privately... _Emmett asked not looking at me, he didn't want to cause a scene if I had said no. He could see the hold I had on Bella, I didn't want to let her go, not yet anyway. I slowly looked up to the roof, than back down to the ground with my eyes letting him know that I didn't mind. I rose my eye brows at him, in question.

_I just wanna ask her about my wish... you know with the baby coming along and everything. I wanted to ask if I could have a specific power, you something to help out my family if the fight happened. Something I could use to protect Rose and my baby... a physical shield Edward. It would take the strain off Bella if there was a fight._

I nodded again silently. Agree with what he had said.

Emmett wasn't always jokes and pranks, when something or someone would threaten our family or friends he would be vicious. He and Rose were a lot the same in that sense. They would make excellent parents someday.

Bella transported herself and Emmett somewhere to talk in private, I knew she didn't go too far. Only far enough away so that no one could hear their conversations.

Everyone were talking amongst their partners. Alice was still excited about her power and talking to Jasper and Seth about Melissa. Seth could hardly wait, having known that he would someday marry her, and she would accept him for who he was, as werewolf.

Rose was with Esme and Carlisle, discussing the options of birth. What ways would work in their favour and what options they should discuss further with Bella.

So far we gathered that they would both need to be human, a human pregnancy should work fine.

They were discussing that at an age the children would be given the option to be changed, it will be their choice nothing would be forced. Rose wasn't too happy with the idea of her children being damned to this life, but now that children were an option she knew that Bella would happily give her niece or nephew the same deal.

"Alice, Alice was is it!" we all turned to look at Alice, Jasper holding onto her hands. I focused onto Alice's vision.

**Vision**

_"I can't do this, I can't stay. I will kill them all, I will hurt my family." Bella screamed into the rainy skies. She was alone, she was scared, crying. _

**End Vision**

"NO BELLA!" Alice screamed. Everyone looked at her than back to me.

"Edward go stop her!" I didn't hesitate I ran to the door and out of the house.

"Edward she's gone, I tried to stop her" Emmett appeared in front of me running from the forest edge. I didn't answer him, I knew where she was. I knew where she would have gone to think, to escape. She went to the only place she could feel safe.

To our Meadow...

I ran faster and faster, hoping that I wasn't going to be late. I broke through the tree line and saw my Bella in the middle of the field, collapsed on her knees. Hands gripping into the grass below her. I could see the tears running down her cheeks. Her shield was flickering in and out of her mind. I caught glimpses of what she was thinking.

_Everything was true..._

_ I was pure evil._

_Destroy everything and everyone._

_Couldn't be trusted,_

_I couldn't..._

_I won't!_

I watched as she stood to her feet, preparing to run.

"Isabella stop right now!" she turned and looked at me. I stepped closer the gap between us, holding my hands up in surrender, not wanting to scare her.

"I understand now Edward" she all but whispered through her tears. What did she understand...

"What's that love" I stepped again slowly

"Why you left me..." no no, not that

"You left to protect me from the dangers of this world, you were right in some sense" her eyes finally met mine.

"But you were wrong Edward, I was the danger. I am the danger."

"Bella you are not leaving me, you are not leaving us! I was wrong then you know I was. We both felt the heartache it was being apart. Do not put yourself through that again, don't put us through the again. Please" I begged with all my heart, I could not lose her. I won't lose her again. I won't let her destroy herself like that, destroy our family.

"Look at me" I finally snapped, she didn't respond. She kept her eyes on the ground.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, you will look at me this instant!" I yelled at her louder. Her eyes quickly locked on with mine, fear flooded through them. I didn't want her to be scared of me, but she needed to hear this, and she needed to understand.

"You are not evil, you are not dark, nor will you do anything rash! You will shut your thoughts away and listened to my voice, my voice only alright!" I saw her nod her head slowly. Her eyes closed and she took a deep long breath.

"I am going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer them with full honesty, alright" she nodded.

"Who was the one who made this family whole again?" She did, and she will make it bigger soon. With all the children and the wolves together. We were finally together as one big family.

"Edward please" she opened her eyes and all but glared at me

"Answer the question Bella!" I gritted through my teeth at her.

"me... but.." I stopped her before should could reason with me

"And who bought our family together" Bella did after we left, we were all heartbroken. There was nothing left in this life for us, nothing that we would look forward to. We gave the name immortal its proper name, living for eternity.

"me..but - "

"And who saved the wolves, Denali's, our family and all our friends from the Volturi and their guards?"

"I did... but Ed -"

"Who restored the forest because they felt sad for destroying nature?"

"That was - "

"Who stopped Jasper's cravings?"

"I did"

"And who gave Alice extra power?"

"I did but that was - "

"Who has given Seth and Jake their imprints?"

"Me"

"Who has given Rose and Esme their dreams?"

"Me" a smile started to form on her face, she was starting to get it

"Who's the greatest, most kindest, most generous, loving, loyal, strong, powerful person I know?" I glared down at her, if she didn't answer correctly I would... I would... arg I don't know but it will be bad.

"I am" she whispered

"Sorry love I didn't quiet catch that?"

"I am" she said a little louder

"Come on, say it like you mean it!" I encouraged her like a couch on a football team

"I AM" she yelled, I saw a hint of orange cloud her eyes. The Phoenix's power. She all but jumped into my arms.

"Bells everyone has dark thoughts, just ask the mind reader." I laughed thinking exactly what I had heard from everyone...

_I'll fucken destroy them, come near my family and I'll rip you apart! – Emmett_

_No one will touch my sister, I will protect them with my life – Jasper_

_I will protect my imprint with my life, nothing will ever hurt her – Jake_

_I will not stand by and watch my daughter sacrifice herself! – Carlisle_

_I will fight for my family, I will destroy anyone who comes near my children! – Esme_

"There's no reason why you shouldn't be thinking this way, after all you had a vision of people trying to destroy your family. You take one step back and look into everyone's minds when you told us that. I bet you with hear everything I heard. Each and every one of us were thinking about finding them now and hunting them down now without a cause. So please don't believe what the legends say, ok"

She stepped back out of my arms and looked up at me

"You're going to be a great father someday Edward" the greatest of all smiles appeared on my face, I couldn't wait to see our daughter.

"As you will be the greatest mother someday" and I knew she would be. If anything this outburst just proved it, she would sacrifice anything to keep us safe. We all would.

"Are you ready to go home love, everyone's a little worried?" she smirked down at me.

* * *

_**So Guys what did you think about EPOV??? as well as everyone else's comments. **_

_**Please REview :P**_

_**Thankls**_


	36. Lions and Tigers and Bears oh my

**_Hey Guys so here's the next chapter Hope you all enjoy!!!_**

**_

* * *

Previously..._**

_"I know that we already got our wishes, but..." I held up my hand to stop her. Her eyes looked pained, Jasper was at her side instantly. _

_"Alice are you a girl?" her eyes reached mine and nodded. I swear I saw her bottom lip quiver. _

_"Some psychic you are" I rolled my eyes at her. Her eyes beamed up, her eyes started to haze over_

_"STOP!" I yelled at her and she did, her eyes returning back to normal. She looked taken back for a second._

_"For once in your life Alice, can you let the sex of your child be a surprise?" she went to run towards me and I held my hand out again._

_"Alice I will let your future happen if you promise me no hugs!" she relaxed for a second and rolled her eyes at me._

_"No promises" with that she ran full bolt at me, knocking me to the ground. We rolled around in bursts of laughter. _

_So tonight would be the night, the girls would return human. I knew that I would be the only female vampire left, I couldn't make myself powerless in case something went wrong with the girls. I needed to be fully charged in case I needed to assist in some way. So I would wait, I would wait until all the children were born before raising my own._

* * *

**_And now..._**

"Emmett you get your stinking ass down here right now!!!" I screamed to him. Emmett had pushed it too far this time, his practical jokes had ran their limit, and it ends here and now. I listened for any form of movement on Emmett's behalf and nothing, he was hiding. Scared. And so he should be.

I closed my eyes and grabbed hold of his aura and flung him outside, Hard.

"Stupid all doing vampire" I watched as Emmett picked himself off the ground. I stormed down the front porch, death glares and all.

"I'm sorry Bella, please don't hurt me" Emmett quickly brought up his shield trying to block me from getting to him. I really regret giving him that now...

_"Ok Emmett you ready?" Emmett stood in front of me, nervous as hell. Man we even had to get Jasper in to calm his nerves it was that bad. I mean don't get me wrong he wanted this more than ever, but he was mainly scared that I was going to do something different to him, like make him really weak. or turn him into a frog. So original our Emmett. _

_Emmett nodded and held his hands out just like Alice had done, I searched through his aura and found his dark blue light. I had imagined it to be pink or yellow something girly but no in fact it was quiet manly. _

_I searched down deep into his soul and found his spark. It was true, Carlisle had said that when we are all turned we bring something along with us. Emmett his strength, and here it was. I considered messing with it and making him into a weakling but thought not. I took hold of the strength and expanded it. Adding the extra power that I willed him to have._

_The power of a physical shield, I have imagined it working the same as his strength. He would push out his strength from his body forming the strength around him causing the shield. Once the power was there, fully grown I released it. Drawing back my own shield I released my hands from his and stepped back. _

_It had worked, Emmett had learned to control it quiet quickly. Well in fact we discovered how to trigger it, make him scared, nervous or really really anger and it appeared. So with Emmett it was around 24/7 and this was a bad thing for Esme's furniture. _

"Please Bells I didn't do anything... well not yet anyway please don't hurt me" Emmett back up, hands up in surrender.

"You were planning on turning my house pink!" I screamed at him, by this stage the rest of the family were standing on the porch waiting for Emmett's punishment. I teleported so that I was standing right in front of Emmett. He squealed like a little girl, his shield bounced out stronger. I rolled my eyes at him. I placed my hand on the edge of his shield. I could feel it trying to push me away, normally if any other person or vampire was to touch the shield they would be thrown back meters but not me. I was Emmett's only weakness.

I drew my shield out and surrounded Emmett's. The shield that was once a clear crystal colour now turned orange.

"Please Bells, you love me remember, I'm your big brother. Your Emmie Bear" he pleaded with me. I couldn't help but grin at him. He knew exactly what was about to happen and there was no escape from it. I pushed down on my shield forcing his to recoil back into his body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Emmett screamed like the watered down wicked witch of the west. I rolled my eyes at his acting skills.

"I'm melting...melting" he sunk down to his knees and mimic her dying. Fine if he wanted to be the wicked witch then so be it. I blinked my eyes and in an instant standing in front of me was a greened skinned Emmett with a black gown, black hat and a broom stick.

A roar of laughter erupted behind me, I couldn't help but fall to the ground in laughter. And here was Emmett oblivious to it all...

"What... what are you laughing at?" he questioned everyone, than looked back to me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" he looked at the broomstick, than he saw his hands. He looked back down at me and he had a wicked grin on his green face

"I'll get you girly, and your little dog too" he cackled down at me. I stood up quickly pretending to be frightened and walked backwards.

"Lions and tigers and bears oh my" I whispered out. Emmett stalked towards me as I walked backwards.

"Lions and tigers and bears oh my" I spoke a little louder making sure my voice cracked slightly. Emmett smile larger, he actually thought he had me scared. Well he was in for a shock.

"Lions and tigers and bears oh my" I spoke with pure confidence. Emmett stopped in his tracks and looked behind me. He stared at the mirage of a lion, a tiger, and a bear behind me.

"Oh shit!" he spoke out deafly. I made my animals charge for him, Emmett was like a deer stuck in the headlights, standing there in pure fear. As soon as they pounced on him they disappeared.

He stood up, pure hatred read over his face.

"Bella that was not funny!"

"Oh Emmett yes it was" Rose answered for me.

"Ok Everyone back inside!!" Carlisle announced. There was a reason we were all together other than just humiliating Emmett, we were all about to discuss the options for pregnancy when Emmett had the bright idea to try and prank me when I was sitting right next to him.

We all walked back into the living room and spread out into our couples.

"Ok so let's brainstorm" Esme spoke up, I could tell she was excited. Esme would never push for something but here right now, under the circumstances she was. and I couldn't blame her, I would be too if the roles were reversed.

"Well as far as I could see the children are immortal" all eyes snapped to me.

"God do you guys always have to do that, its getting kind of old" I laughed at them.

"Sorry love, it's just that you always come out with things we don't expect" Edward smiled down at me. I just rolled my eyes at him, then looked back at the awaiting eyes.

"Ok from as far as I can see. Women are humans, men are vampires." I nodded in confirmation. There was a silence amongst everyone. I noticed Rose open her mouth to speak and then stopped. Carlisle did the same.

"But I could hurt her" Emmett spoke up, holding Rose's hand tightly.

"I don't think you would Emmett, you just have to be careful." Rose kissed Emmett's cheek. Letting him know that it was ok.

"Is this possible, I mean a half vampire, half human child?" Carlisle asked.

"As far as I can see it is, and it works. If the child was pure human, he or she would be in danger. Not to mention all of the dangers a child normally has let alone in house full of vampires there waiting for a scraped knee or paper cut" everyone seemed to flinch at the memories of a paper cut.

"But I've seen them, they are immortal. They have blood flowing through their veins which do not call to a vampire, they have a beating heart. The do not sparkle in the sun, so they will never have to miss a day of school. They're skin is as tough as a vampire, they're strength, speed, smarts, everything is alike us. They will blend in better with the humans than we do.

They will age, at one point in their lives their growing will stop. The immortality within them will stop their aging making them as immortal as each of us. I've seen when they stop, each of them different, but appropriate for whom they will become"

There was the awkward silence again. This time it was Rose who spoke up.

"So we're really going to do this?" I nodded.

"Yep, if your still willing to be human for a few months"

"9 months right?" She looked at Carlisle and he nodded in confirmation.

"Actually it's more like 4" everyone looked at me again, I rolled my eyes again. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah it's the vampire within them that causes this, not 100% sure why but it just does"

"Is there anything else we should know about?" Carlisle questioned me.

"Nope, well there is but that's for you guys to find out for yourself I'm not spoiling anything else" I crossed my arms over my chest like a little 5 year old girl.

"So whose ready to become human?" I looked at all the girls they nodded.

"Ok Rose you're up" she smiled and gladly stood up in front of me. I held onto her hands and felt her aura. As confirmed the same dark blue as Emmett's was found, a perfect match. I had no idea exactly what I was doing but so far winging it was working to my advantage.

Deep down inside of her I found her light, the source of her power. I found it and held onto it, presuming when I had changed a power to be greater I made the part of their vampire spirit bigger, well now I wanted to get rid of it. So I grabbed hold of the light and drew it into my shield. In theory I was sucking out her immortality, but that sounded a little more morbid than I wanted.

I pulled back my shield and opened my eyes. I was stunned, it seemed to have worked. I could hear her steady heartbeat, I could feel the warmth of her skin, I could practically feel the life streaming off of her. I opened my eyes and the sight before me just proved my theory. Standing in front of me was a human Rosalie.

"Whoa" that was all I could say. She looked amazing!

"Did it work?" she asked her eyes still closed.

"Why don't you see for yourself" I nodded to Alice and within a second she returned with the giant mirror from Rose's room.

"Ok Rose open your eyes" Alice was basically bouncing up and down in excitement. Rose shook her head.

"Come on Rose look, trust me" I pleaded with her, I still had hold of her hands and squeezed them in reassurance.

"Here goes nothing" she whispered as she opened her eyes. She gasped. Her eyes where the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. I watched as Rose lifted her hand and placed it on her cheek, a single tear rolled down her cheek, she chuckled and trapped it with her finger. She started to laugh as more tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Rosie babe what's wrong?" Emmett got up and moved towards her, taking her hands from me.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just I'm so happy. I had forgotten what colour eyes I had." Emmett wiped the stray tears from her face.

"You have beautiful eyes, always have" I couldn't help but sigh in awe. Emmett always had a soft side. He leant forward and kissed Rose, and hugged her softly.

"Woooh looks like I'm getting lucky tonight!" and the true Emmett was back.

**

* * *

**

**_Hey guys so what did you think????_**

**_Hope you liked it...._**

**_Who will Rose and Emmetts baby be???_**

**_Any suggestions of powers??? Names???  
_**

**_Please review!!!  
_**


	37. Peter Pan and Memories

**_Hey Guys so here's the next chappy Hope you all enjoy_**

**_Just wanna say thanks to everyone for their reviews and support!_**

**_And thanks for the name and power ideas!!!_**

**_Theyre great..._**

**_Well anywho enjoy!!  
_**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

"Here goes nothing" she whispered as she opened her eyes. She gasped. Her eyes where the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. I watched as Rose lifted her hand and placed it on her cheek, a single tear rolled down her cheek, she chuckled and trapped it with her finger. She started to laugh as more tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Rosie babe what's wrong?" Emmett got up and moved towards her, taking her hands from me.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just I'm so happy. I had forgotten what colour eyes I had." Emmett wiped the stray tears from her face.

"You have beautiful eyes, always have" I couldn't help but sigh in awe. Emmett always had a soft side. He leant forward and kissed Rose, and hugged her softly.

"Woooh looks like I'm getting lucky tonight!" and the true Emmett was back.

* * *

**_And now....  
_**

"Come on Rose get out of the bathroom!" I yelled through the door.

"No, I'm not coming out there, and I will absolutely kill you when if you even try" she yelled back. I could hear sobs in the background.

"Rosie baby please come out" Emmett was standing next to me begging for her to open the door.

"No go away!" she screamed back. Emmett sighed in defeat. He knew if he busted through the door right this moment that she would freak out even more and probable never speak to him again. We thought Rose was a bitch when she was a vampire but imagine her back to being human, with the hormones flaring and all the added pressures of being a human female attacking her at every side.

"Sorry Bells she's worried that she won't get pregnant" Emmett turned to face me. He looked all but defeated.

"It will be ok Emmet, trust me" with that I quickly closed my eyes and searched their futures. There confirming my older visions. I pulled out of it and smiled at Emmett.

"Trust me Emmett, it's going to work" I smiled at him.

"You saw our baby Bells?" he nudged me.

"You could say that" I winked at him.

"I KNOW YOUR TALKING ABOUT ME. I DON'T NEED TO BE A VAMPIRE TO KNOW WHAT THAT SILENCE MEANS!" Rose yelled through the door again.

"YOU EVEN TRY KNOCKING DOWN THAT DOOR AND I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU BOTH!" she screamed again. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Honey, I'm a vampire you can't kill me" I said in the sweetest of all voices. I knew this was mean but Rose was totally over reacting. She has been human for all of 24 hours and she's pissed off, upset, angry and frustrated that she's not pregnant yet. I mean seriously I was thinking that we would have to try for at least a couple months before we even got her minstrels cycle worked out so we could even plan for it to happen.

"Bells maybe we should give her a moment" Emmett whispered to me so low that Rose wouldn't dare hear.

"No way, I'll get through with her Em. She's just being baby" he shrugged.

"You wouldn't dare come through that door Bella!" she screamed back. I winked at Emmett and he had an all too knowing smiling on his face. Rose said don't go through the door, so I didn't, I teleported through. She all but screamed and jumped a mile high when I appeared in front of her. Rose was sitting on the toilet see with the box of tissues in her lap.

"Rose honey, everything is going to work out, please stop crying" I knelt down in front of her and placed my hands on her knees.

"But how..." she hiccupped through her tears.

"Because I know it will love, I've seen it. I've seen your beautiful babies. They grow up to be strong and healthy. Trust me your going to need all the help you can get with one of them. Trust me you will be glad that you're a vampire with that one" I smiled up at her. Her tears subsided as she laughed. There was a silence, I grabbed a tissue from the box and started to wipe the smeared makeup from her cheeks.

"Wait Bells, you say babies. How many times are you transforming me back and forth?" Rose questioned. I realised that I let one of the secrets out, but Rose needed it. She needed to know that's she will be pregnant.

"Only once" I smiled again. She looked at me puzzled not getting it first. And then suddenly Emmett crashed through the door with the biggest sheepish grin on his face.

"WERE HAVING TWINS!!!" he screamed. Rose's face lit up in understanding. She ran to Emmett who had his arms open and ready for her. She laughed, he laughed I mean I laughed. This was the perfect site, Emmett had Rose in his arms spinning her around. It was all too perfect until they started making out. And then Rose's jumper came off.

"Alright I'm out of here, get to the bed at least please!" I begged before teleporting out of their bathroom. I landed on the couch in the living room scaring everyone as usual.

"Hey scaredy cats!" I laughed at them all. Jacob, Seth and Jasper were playing the x-box and with my entrance they all seemed to have been killed. Edward was sitting next to his piano, Carlisle and Alice were reading, Carlisle with a scientific novel and well Alice was with a Vogue magazine. I could hear Esme fluting around the kitchen.

"Hey Bells what do you think of this one?" Alice handed me the magazine and I was shocked to see her picking out maternity clothes. After Rose had been changed Alice and Esme were all too willing to change back as well. They were understanding the logic of it all and not spending every minute in the bedroom thinking that they have to be going at it 24/7 to make sure that they don't miss the moment.

Alice showed me a light pale green baby doll dress. It looked as though it was made from chiffon and had two straps on each shoulder than knotted together at the front for effect. The bust was a v neck, it would show of the cleavage but not too much. It was gathered in around the bust and then flared out nicely down the knee.

"Alice it's perfect. And look it comes in pink and blue" she nodded with me.

"I was thinking of getting one for Rose and Esme as well"

"They'll love it Ali" I scooted over and hugged her with one arm. I could tell Alice was so excited to be having a baby, lucky for her she had her visions on her side. Before she changed she looked up what day and time her had Jasper would be conceiving their child. She told me that I would have to keep tabs on the vision to make sure that it was still going as planned.

"Bella dear, would you mind helping me in the kitchen" I looked over the back of the couch and saw Esme walking out with a huge pan of food. I nodded and teleported into the kitchen. I made sure Esme had already placed the dish on the dining room table before teleporting. I didn't want to scare her and make her drop it.

"Oh there you are dear" I turned around and Esme walked over and hugged me.

"Esme is smells wonderful in here" even for a vampire I could smell all the wondrous foods cooking.

"Thankyou, I just can't seem to stop cooking. I can't wait to be pregnant and actually have a reason to eat so much" she giggled. I couldn't help but hug her again.

I felt complete and utter happiness, I was happy because my family were happy. I had managed to give them all something to be happy and excited about. No one's thoughts were on the up and coming war, which was a good thing I suppose. Apart from Jasper, he would have rogue thoughts about how to prevent it, or when he should start combat training with all of us.

Carlisle has talked to Eleazar and the rest of their family and they are more than willing to help us, as it's the fight against all of us. There were two sides to this war, you were either with us or against us. I didn't like the mentality of it all but that's just the way things were now. The worst part for me was that I had no idea who was against us, who would be our number one threat, who was going to initiate the war on their side.

What I would give to find out who was the leader of the enemy side, I could go in search for them now and maybe talk to them, explain that my family and I weren't a threat. I sighed.

"What's wrong dear?" Esme asked while stirring another batch of treats.

"Nothing I'm fine" I smiled at her. She put the bowl down quiet heavily and starred right at me.

"Isabella don't you lie to me, now tell me what's wrong" she walked towards me and sat down on the stool beside me.

"I was just thinking, if I could find the person who will be leading the enemy side than maybe we could settle this now and that there would never have to be a war." I shrugged.

"Well why can't you" she asked. I stopped for a second. Why couldn't I? Couldn't I apparently do anything in the entire world?

"I wouldn't know where to begin"

"Well how about searching the future, try and see him or her?" I nodded

"I've tried that, I don't end up seeing the leader just the battle"

"hmm I wouldn't worry about it too much dear. The answer's will come to you when you least expect it" I hugged her and told her thanks before taking the last couple of dishes out to the hungry humans.

"Humans dinner's ready!" Esme called out. Within no time Jake and Seth were armed and ready with knives and forks in hand. Alice danced to the table and well Rose glided down the stairs fixing her clothes. I was actually surprised that she came down. Suppose baby making makes you hungry.

"Esme this is wonderful!" Jake spoke shoving a huge piece of meat into his mouth.

After dinner had been served, eaten and cleaned up everyone retired to the lounge room when Seth walked down the stairs in a pair of dark washed jeans and a nice button up shirt.

"Whoa Seth looking good" Emmett whistled at him. Everyone turned to look at a now blushing Seth.

"Doesn't he" Alice beamed up following Seth down the stairs, obviously it was Seth-Barbie.

"What's the occasion?" Emmett asked again, we all looked at him dumb folded.

"Melissa obviously" Rose rolled her eyes at Emmett.

"We're going out for dinner and then I plan to talk to her along the beach. Alice said it would work so I trust her" he looked back at her, Alice nodded. She was all too proud of her extra visionary powers that let her help Seth.

"So Sethy you getting lucky tonight?" Emmett winked at Seth. I mentally picked up Carlisle's medical book from before and threw it at Emmett's head.

"Ow, what the... Bella! What was that for!" he grumbled at me.

"Well seeing as Rose isn't at her full strength at the moment I thought I would take her head slap responsibilities for the mean time" I winked to Rose. She giggled as she took in Emmett's reaction.

"Go Seth go, before the beast gets back his brain" I heard Alice whisper to Seth. With that Seth took no hesitation and ran from the room. Edward tossed him his bike keys and I heard the bike zoom off down the highway.

"So Seth you gonna get... hey where'd he go?" Emmett looked around the room. Everyone burst into laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" he looked at everyone confused. Which made us all laugh even harder!

"Hey Bells I got what you asked for" I looked back at Alice as she held up my all time favourite version of Peter Pan. I couldn't help but squeal. I have no idea where she found it I mean its been almost 150 years since that was released.

We all sat down to watch it, I couldn't believe that I still remembered the words, after a vampire transformation and all.

"This is stupid how can saying the words there's no such thing as fair -" I quickly threw the book at him again.

"Don't Emmett!!!" both Alice, Rose and I screamed at him.

The movie was by far my all time favourite, Charlie used to sit down and watch it with me every time I was sick. I remember for my 10th birthday Charlie sent it to me. At that stage I had refused to go and visit him over the school break. I remember that day exactly, Renee had organised a massive party for me, but I came down with ammonia and well it was cancelled. Charlie was still coming over and well he bought it for me. I can't even remember how many times we sat in bed watching it over and over. Charlie never left my side.

"Bells you ok?" I looked over Jasper. I just nodded. I felt Edward's arm tighten around me.

"What's up love?"

"Charlie and I used to watch Peter Pan when I was little. Just bringing back some memories"

"Tell me about them?" Edward all but questioned me. Still giving me the choice whether or not I wanted to tell him.

"Well when I was sick Charlie would always watch it with me, it was kind of our thing" I snuggled into Edward closer.

"He was a good father wasn't he?" I just nodded

"I miss him so much Edward. I never got to say goodbye" I could feel a single tear roll down me cheek. I hadn't talked about Charlie in over 100 years and watching Peter Pan is bringing back every memory of him.

"Did you want to go see him?" Edward asked. I just nodded.

"Later, this is my favourite part" I could hear Edward laugh under me.

_'I do, I do, I do believe in fairies' Wendy chanted _

_'I do, I do, I do believe in fairies' the little boys joined in_

_'I do, I do, I do believe in fairies' the pirates joined in_

_'I do, I do, I do believe in fairies' Smee joined in_

_'I do, I do, I do believe in fairies' Peter speaks down to Tinkerbelle. _

"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT WHO WHO WHO WHO..." we all looked at Jake.

"Sorry guys, its Seth" Jake answered his phone. But what we heard scared us all.

"Jake you there you gotta hurry, they're here. They're after Melissa!" Seth shouted

"Seth calm down whose coming?"

"Vampires! I can smell them! hurry please!"

With no hesitation I grabbed hold of all the vampires and Jake in the room and teleported us to the Seth.

But one thing I was not prepared for was seeing the vampire in front of me.

* * *

**_Hey guys so what do think???_**

**_Who is it?_**

**_Who is the mysterious vampire???_**

**_What do they want???_**

**_Can anyone tell who it is????_**

**_Guess!!!_**

**_Who ever gets it right gets a prize!!!_**

**_

* * *

Dont forget to Vote on my Pole!!  
_**


	38. Mystery Revealed

_**Hey guys so here's the next chapter...**_

_**UNFORTUNATELY... it is regrettable very short!**_

_**I am currently crammed with Assignments and studying for exams... that I couldn't do much.**_

_**But with all the suspense on who the mystery vampire is i thought i'd at least let you know who...**_

_**

* * *

Previously....  
**_

"I miss him so much Edward. I never got to say goodbye" I could feel a single tear roll down me cheek. I hadn't talked about Charlie in over 100 years and watching Peter Pan is bringing back every memory of him.

"Did you want to go see him?" Edward asked. I just nodded.

"Later, this is my favourite part" I could hear Edward laugh under me.

_'I do, I do, I do believe in fairies' Wendy chanted _

_'I do, I do, I do believe in fairies' the little boys joined in_

_'I do, I do, I do believe in fairies' the pirates joined in_

_'I do, I do, I do believe in fairies' Smee joined in_

_'I do, I do, I do believe in fairies' Peter speaks down to Tinkerbelle. _

"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT WHO WHO WHO WHO..." we all looked at Jake.

"Sorry guys, its Seth" Jake answered his phone. But what we heard scared us all.

"Jake you there you gotta hurry, they're here. They're after Melissa!" Seth shouted

"Seth calm down whose coming?"

"Vampires! I can smell them! hurry please!"

With no hesitation I grabbed hold of all the vampires and Jake in the room and teleported us to the Seth.

But one thing I was not prepared for was seeing the vampire in front of me.

* * *

_**And now....**_

"What.. How... it cant be..." I all but stuttered out, staring at my past.

"Bells, is that really you?" I couldn't speak. I could only nod my head. Everyone was in shock, I didn't believe that vampires could go into shock, but right here right now I was.

"What are you doing here... I mean how are you here?" I questioned

"Well after you disappeared... I mean I was so worried about you, first all the depression and the not eating" I quickly looked at Edward, his face was in pain. I quickly grabbed hold of his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Sorry... go on" I urged

"I never believed that you died, there were rumours going around that you killed yourself, others said that you were pushed off a cliff. But deep in my heart I knew you were alive; I knew that you weren't dead. And right here, right now proves that. Anyway once you disappeared there was a search party in the forest, a local boy I can't remember his name said that you bought hiking gear from your work. So I did the same, I hiked through the forest trying to find you.

After searching and searching I got lost, but I didn't stop looking. I set up camp, and in the middle of the night a man and women came saying that they were lost. I didn't get a good look at them, it was dark. But when I realised what they truly were, it was too late. They were vampires. The last thing I remember was the fiery red. Three days later I woke up in the same spot. Changed."

"But why are you hear now, why are you attacking Melissa?" Edward questioned

"Melissa is my niece, well third generation but still family. I didn't know what the smell was, I was only trying to protect her"

"I'm not going to hurt her!" Seth screamed. He hugged Melissa tighter. Melissa looked so confused like she didn't know who to turn to, which side to choose.

"I know that now, I can sense the life, the love that you have for each other. But my instincts took over first, protect my family."

"You could sense it? You have a gift?" I questioned

"Yes, you could say that my gift is life. I can take it away, give it, sense it, read it and manipulate it. I kind of explained a lot to me once I changed. It made me realise that I was right about you, you were still alive. I could sense you." I nodded.

There was an awkward silence in the air, I took once step forward. Edward's arm tightened around me.

"I'll be ok" I whispered. He nodded and slowly let me go. I took a couple of steps forward only feet away from my past.

"You're really here?" she whispered. I nodded, I could feel the tears fill up in my eyes.

"You're not going to disappear into thin air are you?" I couldn't help but laugh slightly

"I could if I wanted to but I'm not" I stepped forward. We looked at each other for a brief moment longer then jumped towards each other. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her close to me.

"I've missed you so much Bells"

"I've missed you too Angela" I pulled back to look at her better. She was still thin and tall. Her skin was a strong pale brown. Her dark hair cascaded down her back, eyes bright yellow glowing with tears.

* * *

**_HAHAHHA no one got it!_**

**_Hope you weren't too disappointed... _**

**_But I will let you in... that Angela is not the only vampire returning from Bella's past... _**

**_Review to find out!_**

**_Thanks Guys_**

**_Love you all _**

**_xoxoox  
_**


	39. Discoveries

_**Hey guys so here's the next chappy!**_

_**Loved all of your reviews! ahhahahahhaahhahahahhahaha you all were so shocked! i'm a genius! hahahah**_

_**Well without further a due  
**_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"I could if I wanted to but I'm not" I stepped forward. We looked at each other for a brief moment longer then jumped towards each other. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her close to me._

_"I've missed you so much Bells"_

_"I've missed you too Angela" I pulled back to look at her better. She was still thin and tall. Her skin was a strong pale brown. Her dark hair cascaded down her back, eyes bright yellow glowing with tears. _

* * *

**_And Now..._**

I still couldn't believe that Angela was here, she was here with me now, alive.

"So what exactly is going on?" everyone turned to look at Melissa who obviously had no idea what in god's name was going on here. I looked back at Angela not sure if she wanted to be the one who would tell her or not...

"Lizzie, um... shit well it's a long story..." Angela rambled.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere more private" Edward spoke up. I nodded taking the floor.

"Alright Ange, Melissa whatever you do don't panic and just relax. Seth you got Melissa?" I asked looking at him, he nodded and took her hand.

"Bells, what's going on?" Ange asked sceptically, I held out my hand for her and she took it without hesitation.

"You'll see" and with that I teleported us all back to the Cullen mansion. I looked over at the couch and noticed Alice, Rose and Esme all sitting together clutching each other's hands. Esme was up as soon as we appeared hugging each and every one of us. She stopped when she got to Angela. She looked at her for a second, and without hesitation hugged her as well.

"What's your name dear?" Esme asked her, Angela looked taken back for a moment before answering Esme.

"Angela, and this here is my niece Melissa" she looked towards Melissa who was still clutching to Seth's hand and arm. I felt a slight annoyance roll of her for a second, before she stepped forward.

"Would you all stop calling me Melissa, its Lizzie. Man I feel like I'm back at school!" she rolled her eyes. Everyone burst out into laughter, here was a human girl not scared or freaked out with everything that has just happened right in front of her eyes, or the fact that I just teleported her for the first time, or the fact that she had this instant connection with a man she has never met before. But in truth she was just pissed off with everyone calling her Melissa.

"Sorry dear" Esme walked over to her and hugged her quickly. "Welcome to our home, please come and sit down" she led Lizzie and Angela into the lounge room and they sat down next to Alice who was now situated in Jasper's lap as well as Rose and Emmett.

Ange looked at Alice than at Rose than back to Alice. It was quiet funny really.

"Ok can someone please explain to me, why Alice and Rose are human again?" Ange looked towards me. If I was human right now I would be blushing like crazy.

"Just something that I can do" I brushed it off quickly. I noticed Ange roll her eyes at me. This shocked me for a second, Ange had changed she was way more confident now than she was when we were both human, she would never back chat, or roll her eyes at anyone.

"So would someone care to explain to me what's going on?"Lizzie spoke up.

_You wanna tell her or me? _ I spoke to Ange, at first she jumped in shock before she locked eyes with me and laughed.

"Your quiet the vampire aren't you" I looked at her than back to Lizzie, she didn't seem freaked out at all.

"She knows?" Emmett butted in.

"She has a name!" Lizzie barked back.

"I like her" Rose smiled and winked at Lizzie. Lizzie just smiled back.

"And yes to answer your question I do know. I know that you are all vampires; Seth and Jake are shape shifters and that you're the Legendary Phoenix" Lizzie spoke with the utter most confidence. There was an eerie silence in the air, I couldn't believe what she had just said.

"Melissa Jane Webber! What have I told you! You can't go around saying things like that" Angela all but grounded Lizzie. And well Lizzie just shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry, she normally has more manners than this" Angela tried to excuse her

"No I don't" Lizzie laughed.

"Sorry" Angela sighed to us. I closed my eyes and focused on Melissa. I found her aura, just like before the same colour as Seth's. But this time I reached deeper searching for the light, I had to go deep and within no time I had found it. Just like I had found it in Alice and in Emmett I found the source of power. She did have a gift, just like Alice did when she was human, it was very rare but possible.

I wrapped my shield around it slightly and read it, reading her power as well as her future power if she was ever to change. I pulled back out of her, all eyes were on me now.

"What did you see?" Edward asked, all the Cullens knew exactly what I was doing, Ange and Lizzie on the other hand were sitting quietly.

"Well she's very much like you were Alice. She has a gift, even before transformation" Alice looked surprised but also happy in way. Suppose it would be at some form of relief for her knowing that she wasn't the only one possessing a gift before they were changed. I mean I had one, but no one knew I had one till I was changed.

"What's her gift?" Alice asked

"Well let's just say she can read people. Different to what Edward can do, but as soon as she looks at someone she will know everything, the deepest of your secrets will be revealed to her." Lizzie nodded in confirmation.

"Yep" she popped the p, she relaxed back into the couch looking very pleased with herself, wow this girl has got an attitude. Angela looked quiet embarrassed at her behaviour, what she didn't know is that they would fit perfectly into our little family or nuts. I winked at Ange.

"Yes well what you don't know if what will happen to your powers if you were ever to be changed, now do you" that changed her attitude. She shot forward quickly, I wrapped my shield around me protecting me form her reading. I felt her power hit my shield bit bounce straight off it.

"Stop blocking it" she whined.

"I'll tell you, if you start to show Angela with some respect. As you know I can now read everything about you as well and well I know everything that Ange here has done for you. So start behaving at least for her" Lizzie's eyes lowered to the ground as I watched her replay moments in her life where Angela was there for her when no one else was. She finally looked up at Ange.

"I'm sorry I'm being a bitch Angie. I really don't mean to" Ange nodded and wrapped her arms around her.

"So will you tell me..." Lizzie looked back at me.

"Well I can see that you and Ange have talked about you becoming one of us and well your power will be much like it is now, but stronger. Yes you can read anything you want now but later when you've managed to control your thirst, your original power you will learn to control the other persons memories. It will be like creating a virtual reality movie off their life right in front of their eyes." Lizzie's eyes widened.

"That's so cool!" she all but jumped up. She stopped and looked back at Seth and gasped.

"You wouldn't mind?" Seth shook his head.

"You would still want me" Seth nodded. And with that Lizzie launched herself half way across the room and flung herself into Seth's awaiting arms and kiss.

"Ok what I miss?" Ange asked.

"In summary, Seth is a werewolf who imprinted on Lizzie. Which Lizzie had already decided that she wanted to be a vampire, but wasn't sure if Seth could accept her being immortal and well she obviously just found out that Seth doesn't care, he wants her no matter what she is" Alice quickly summed up, it sounded just like a soap opera.

Angela's face lit up with such happiness.

_I'm so glad that she has found someone to make her happy. I can't wait to find mine..._

"You know I could find him for you" I winked at her.

"No thanks, I'd rather leave it up to chance" she beamed.

"Yeah she won't be saying that if it takes a century" Emmett snickered. Rose looked at me.

"Bella..." I nodded at her. I mentally picked up a book off the shelf and threw it at Emmett's head. But before the book could come into contact with his it hit his shield and then fell to the floor.

"ha ha beat that Bella!" he jumped up, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. I mentally forced his shield down and then re-threw the book at his head. I watched as he tried to bring up his shield but failed.

"ouch! Hey Bella no fair!" he whined.

"So Bella, mind telling me what's being going on... oh for about the last 100 years?" Angela questioned me. We all sat back down in the living room, I sat in between Edward and Ange. Edward held onto my hand the entire time. I told her about everything from the day I was changed, to the day I met Ayden and to the day Edward and I got married.

"I would have loved to see you walk down the aisle. I can't believe I missed so much" Ange whined. I thought about what Lizzie's power would be and decided to test it. I closed my eyes and drew my memories of my wedding out and pictured it live in front of us, as soon as I opened my eyes I saw myself looking in the mirror.

_ There was a slight knock on the door. And I watched as I looked over to see Emmett come through the door, he had one hand covering his eyes. I laughed_

_"Emmett I'm decent" I turned back towards the mirror. I saw Emmett's eye's turn towards me. His face was frozen. _

_"Bella..." that's all he could manage to spit out. I turned and walked towards him._

_"What's wrong, don't tell me I ruined it already" I turned around looking at my dress from all angles. _

_"Bella, you are absolutely beautiful" I turned back and saw the glisten in his eyes. He took two big steps towards me and wrapped his arms around me. _

_"My beautiful little sister" he kissed me on the forehead and pulled me back to look at me. _

_"Alice did it all" he shook his head_

_"No Bella, this is all you. You're so happy and your glowing! And that's without the sun" tears started to well up in my eyes. Emmett and I were always close, but never like this. He was the brother I never had, a brother that I had always wanted._

_"Oh no, Bella don't cry you'll ruin your makeup... JAZ in here quickly" I looked up and Jasper was in the room in a second. He paused at the door, shocked as well. This made me laugh._

_"Do you think Edward will like it?" all he did was nod. Jasper was holding a small little box in his hand. _

_"Bel...um Bella we've got something for you" Emmett led me to the bed. I sat down on the side and looked at them both. Jasper held out his hand and handed me the small blue box. I looked at them both strangely._

_"What is it?"_

_"Well, Jaz and I found these a couple of years ago, and well we think today of all days is the perfect time to give them to you" I looked down and pulled the ribbon off the lid and opened the box._

_"We went back to your house after we heard about Charlie's death and found a few things there" I looked down and pulled the first thing that my fingers touched. It was an old picture of me and Edward, the one my dad took on my 18th birthday. I took out the next one, and it was of Charlie. I looked up at them._

_"Thank you!" I put the box aside and jumped up to hug them both at the same time. I could feel a wave of love coming from Jasper._

_"This is the best thing my favourite brothers could ever give to me" I kissed them both on the cheeks and sat back down to look at the rest of my gift. I pulled out a small CD. This was the cd that Edward had made me. And then a small box, I couldn't remember what was inside. I opened the box and there was a necklace inside, it was from Rose from my 18th. It was a long silver necklace that had a very distinct charm on it._

_"That's the Cullen crescent, now that you are officially becoming one of us, I thought it appropriate that you have one just like ours. I looked up to see Rose standing in front of me. She bent down and pulled the necklace from box and put it around my neck. I looked down to see the black charm fall down my chest. I lifted it to look at, it had a lion with a small crown on it. I looked up at my family standing before me. A single tear rolled down my cheek._

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I snapped my head up to the door, and there she was. Fear! I had never been so fearful of her. _

Everyone burst out laughing, and Alice glared at us all.

"Oh my god Alice, you scare me!" Angela laughed.

"You just wait until she's a mother, poor children" Emmett giggled and in return Alice glared all daggers at him. It reminded me of the saying if looks could kill.

"I want to see you walk down the aisle, please" Lizzie pleaded. I nodded and remembered it perfectly.

_The music started, and it was soft and beautiful. _

_"Almost there Bella" Cody whispered into my ear. I just giggled, it was time. I took the first step down the stairs taking the first step into my new life. I walked down the stairs, only looking at the ground making sure that my typical feet didn't trip over the air. When I reached the ground I looked up and froze, there he was my perfect angel staring back at me. _

_Cody led me to the end of the aisle and stopped in front of Edward. Edward stepped forward as Cody placed my hand in his. Cody nodded towards Edward and then kissed me on my cheek and sat down next to Phoebe._

_Edward turned to me and stared into my eyes, he smiled my favourite smile that sent my heart on fire. He led us to face Carlise and the service began. _

_"Do you Edward Mason Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawful wedded bride?" he turned to look down at me._

_"Always will... I do" _

_"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Mason Cullen to be your lawful wedded husband?" I looked up towards Edward_

_"Forever will... I do"_

_"If there was anyone who was to object to these two marrying today, speak now or forever hold your peace" I caught my breathe, this was the one time someone was able to speak out and object to us being together forever. _

_"You may now kiss the bride" without any hesitation Edward picked me up and kissed me thoroughly._

_"May I now present Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen" cheers erupted from my family all around. Everyone came forward to hug and kiss us and to give us their congratulations._

_"I love you Mr Cullen" I said staring into Edwards eyes._

_"I love you Mrs Cullen" I giggled that was something that was so new for me, even so I loved the sound of it._

The replay stopped and I looked back to Edward.

"And I still love you Mr Cullen"

"As do I Mrs Cullen" he whispered and leant down to kiss me.

"Oh pg people!" Alice giggled.

"Ok so tell me why and how all the females are human?" Ange asked again. I went to answer but Rose butted in.

"Well, ever since I was changed, I rebelled against it. The one thing that I always wanted was to have a child. And now that Bella is the Legendary Phoenix as well as being my sister she has granted us that option" I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Well it looks like it's working" Angela winked at Rose. There was a silence amongst us all.

"whaaat..." Rose chocked out. Angela stood up and walked over to Rose and placed her hands on her stomach. She closed her eyes.

"Just as I thought, you have another life inside of you" Rose sat there as still as ever, if I wasn't sure that she was human I would have sworn that she was a vampire.

"I'm.. preg-nant" she choked out. Angela nodded.

"Twins if I'm correct" Rose nodded in agreement, remembering what I had shared with them.

"Oh my god, Rosie baby." Emmett jumped up and pulled Rose up in his arms and twirled her around.

Everything erupted, congratulations were shouted out from everyone.

* * *

**_Hey guys so what you think?_**

**_Rosie preggers!_**

**_Just wanna let you guys know that i might not be updated for at least 2 weeks as im in the middle of assingments and exams! sorry but uni life destroys that of my normal life hahahah_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW~~~ it will boost my ego ;)_**

**_hahaha_**

**_thanks _**

**_kel xoxo  
_**


	40. Toys

**Hey guys let me know if you can read this! some ppl have had difficulties!**

**

* * *

Previously...  
**

_"Ok so tell me why and how all the females are human?" Ange asked again. I went to answer but Rose butted in._

_"Well, ever since I was changed, I rebelled against it. The one thing that I always wanted was to have a child. And now that Bella is the Legendary Phoenix as well as being my sister she has granted us that option" I couldn't help but smile at her._

_"Well it looks like it's working" Angela winked at Rose. There was a silence amongst us all._

_"whaaat..." Rose chocked out. Angela stood up and walked over to Rose and placed her hands on her stomach. She closed her eyes._

_"Just as I thought, you have another life inside of you" Rose sat there as still as ever, if I wasn't sure that she was human I would have sworn that she was a vampire._

_"I'm.. preg-nant" she choked out. Angela nodded._

_"Twins if I'm correct" Rose nodded in agreement, remembering what I had shared with them._

_"Oh my god, Rosie baby." Emmett jumped up and pulled Rose up in his arms and twirled her around._

_Everything erupted, congratulations were shouted out from everyone._

* * *

**_And Now..._**

"Emmett McCARTHY I swear if you don't get your ass here right now I will kill you!" I heard Rose scream from upstairs. Emmett slowly got off the couch and walked towards the stares.

"Don't forget the chips!" Emmett turned back and headed to the kitchen.

Rose's pregnancy was taking a toll on all of us, her mood swings were deadly. One second she was the loving and caring Rose we all loved and cared and then suddenly one little thing would happen and she would snap. Like the other day she walked past the mirror and she thought she was fat and broke down. Let's just say Esme needed a new mirror by the end of the day.

And today for example was another one of Rose's mood swing days, Emmett was being dragged from hell and back to anything and everything that Rose wanted.

Even Alice and Esme were getting emotional lately. Alice got pregnant yesterday but I don't know if she knows it yet. Angela had sensed it as soon as Alice was walking down this morning, and Edward and I both caught onto it. Esme was yet to get pregnant and she was starting to get a little worried. I even caught her the other day in Carlisle's library reading through pregnancy books and topics about different procedures that could be done to help. I had managed to convince her that she would get pregnant naturally and asked her to trust me, which in no doubt she did.

I heard Alice groan slightly, I looked up and noticed her eyes haze over. A vision. We had worked out that Alice must have had her powers even as a human, cause now as she was human she had few visions. Not as many as when she was full vampire but still a few.

I locked onto her vision and saw what she did. She came out of quickly and squealed.

"I'm Pregnant!" she screamed out. Everyone came running, Jasper was next to her in an instant arms wrapped around her. Emmett was carrying Rose down the stairs and placed her on the loveseat. Everyone congratulated them, Esme couldn't help but get even more excited not only for Alice and Jasper but for herself too. I knew when Esme was going to get pregnant but I couldn't tell her, as much as I wanted to I knew she had to find out herself.

"Oh my god!" everyone turned to Alice.

"Alice what is it honey, are you hurt, do you need something" Jasper fussed over his wife and unborn child. Alice shook her head.

"We need to go shopping, I need new clothes, Baby clothes, we need to set up some nurseries. 3 months we have 3 months till they are born. Even less for Rose. Come on people!" Everyone sat there in shock.

"Boys, your job is to build the nurseries, Esme will overlook you but no working. We have our baby sibling to protect. Rose, Bella, Angela, Lizzie were going shopping" everyone looked at each other than back at Alice.

"NOW!" she screamed. Everyone jumped.

"Shit watch out bro, she seems worse than mine" Emmett whispered to Jasper. Both Alice and Rose looked at me.

"ok ok, don't kill me!" I picked up two books and threw one at Jasper and one at Emmet.

"Hey, ouch!" they both shouted. Rose and Alice linked arms, huffed, then walked upstairs. Why did I have to turn them both human at the same time.

"I guess I'll see you later" Edward leant down and kissed my cheek. I sighed and nodded. This was going to be a long day.

"Come on girls, no point stalling the inevitable." Angela and Lizzie actually looked scared for a moment. And so they should, vampire Alice was enough to handle while shopping but now Pregnant Alice, this was a whole new level that none of us had even dreamt possible.

I was walking out towards the cars when my phone went off. I looked at the caller id and smiled.

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Bells, what you up to?"

"Oh nothing just about to sentence myself to unimaginable torture" I heard Jake growling in the background

"What's wrong, Bella where are you" his voice changed into Alpha mode.

"Heading to the mall with two pregnant ex vampires" I heard Jake literally sigh in relief.

"Wait, two pregnant. Alice or Esme?"

"Were going shopping Jake, who do you think" I rolled my eyes at him, even though he couldn't see me.

"Oh right, well say congrats to Alice for me, I'm heading over to your place anyway. Seth wants to see Lizzie"

"I wouldn't if I were you, plus Lizzie is being dragged off with us. Tell Seth he should probably call her and say goodbye" I could hear Seth question Jake, while Jake just laughed. God these boys were overprotective much.

"Well your welcome to go over there, the boys are renovating" I heard Jake laugh.

"Yeah right, you think I want to be in the firing line when the preggers get home. I don't think so" Suddenly my phone was ripped out of my hand and into Alice's

"Jacob Black, you will get your fury but over here and help the boys. If you so much as think you're getting away with not helping family you have another thing coming." Alice all but yelled into the phone. I could hear Jake's scared voice on the other end

"ahh Hi Alice, Congrats on the bub. And oh course Seth and I are going to help. We would be honoured" I couldn't help but laugh, everyone was scared of Alice.

"Good" That was all Alice said before handing me back my phone.

"1 minute Bella and then were leaving" with that Alice walked out into the garage.

"Please tell me you did not just sign me up to Alice torture Jake!" I heard Seth scream in the background.

"Hey if I'm in then so are you!" Jake yelled back.

"Hey hey, now now boys play nice. You both know your both required unless you want Alice to hunt you down"

"Yeah yeah Bells we'll be there."

"See ya Jake, bye Seth!" I screamed the last part knowing that he could hear.

"Buy me something!" I hung up the phone after that and headed for the car. Alice and Rose were already in the back discussing what they were going to buy, while Esme wrote down things for Lizzie to buy for the new rooms. Angela was in the passenger sheet just smiling at everything. I walked around to the driver side and got it.

"Alright, we ready?" they all nodded. With that I took off for the Seattle Mall. I tried to hint about going to Port Angeles but Alice wouldn't have it, apparently there wasn't anything nice there and she saw it.

"So Bells, when are you next?" Ange asked me. I knew what she was asking, when was I going to get pregnant...

"After everyone else, I want to make sure they're safe at all times" Ange nodded in agreement.

When we got to the mall, everything was crazy, Alice and Rose went from store to store discussing what they needed, what would suite their child. Alice knew she was expecting a girl, in a way I was glad she was. Alice loved playing dress up and a little girl would be perfect for her. Rose kept on pleading with me to tell her what sex her twins were. But I wouldn't budge.

"Please Bella, I need to get clothes and I would help if I knew. I mean Alice knows it's unfair." She tried to pull the puppy dog eyes on me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Please Bella, my beautiful loving sister who loves me so much. My sister who would do anything for me in this world, who would go to the ends of the world so do anything for her family, wont you please tell me" she begged.

"I hate you Rosalie Hale Cullen, you know that right" she jumped up and down and hugged me.

"Thankyou thankyou thankyou" she kissed my cheek. She went back to the clothes rack and pulled out one blue blanket and a pink one.

"So which one do I need to get?" she held up both of them.

"Both" I smiled at her. She sighed in defeat and lowered her arms.

"Belllaaa you promised..." she whined.

"I know, and I told you." I smiled at her, she didn't get it.

"But how can I get both, ones for a girl and ones for a boy" I stood there in silence and looked at her, waiting for her to understand.

"Wait... are you saying.." I nodded.

"I'm getting both, boy and girl" I nodded again. She squealed, just like Alice. She ran back to the other racks and starting picking up both pink and blue – everything.

I sat down next to Angela outside of the change rooms.

"How you holding up?" she questioned me

"Yeah good. How you doing, with all this" I waved my hand in front the occupied change rooms. All Angela could do was laugh.

"Well I'm glad I'm who I am, otherwise I would be going crazy right about now"

"Tell me about it!" we laughed together.

"Where's Lizzie gone? How'd she get out of this?" Ange laughed.

"She's getting Esme's list" I nodded. Lucky her.

"Hey Lizzie" speak of the devil, I turned around and saw Lizzie and Seth, walking towards us. She held onto Seth's hand squeezing it with everything she had, Seth was holding her hand and had a couple of bag in his other hand. But something was off, something didn't feel right, and why was Seth here?

"Liz you ok?" Ange asked. She just nodded. I stood up and led her to the seat.

"Honey what happened" she shook her head, not able to speak. I saw her eyes fill up with tears that threatened to spill.

"Seth?" he seemed to be in just the same, his hand was trembling slightly. Lizzie held up her hand to me, I knew she knew what I could do. I took her hand and tapped in Aro's power.

"_Hey pretty thing, what can I help you with?" a young man no older than 25 stood next to me at the paint store. I looked down at his name tag, Lance. I was trying to match the codes from Esme's list to the ones on the wall._

"_I'm fine thankyou" I tried to ignore him and turned my focus back to the paints. I looked down at the list that Esme had given me and back up to the paints. _

"_Well I could help you with that list of yours" Lance stepped forward and looked down at the paper, I felt a strong shiver run through me as his breathe hit my neck. I stepped away from him and headed to the other side of the store were there was another lady was looking. _

'_Thank god' I whispered under my breath that guy seriously creped me out. I found the 4 colours that Esme was wanting and took the sample cards up to the desk. I internally groaned when it was the same guy there. His eyes locked onto mine than winked at me, I wish Seth was here. I looked around the store and noticed that I was the only one in there now. I debated whether or not to go back and get Ange to come with me. _

_I took a deep breath and walked to the counter, nothing was going to happen to me. I was in public, stop being such a baby._

"_Back so soon gorgeous" he winked at me, I couldn't help but slightly gag. _

"_Can I get 4 litres of each of these please" I placed the cards on the counter not wanting to touch the guy buy accident if I handed them to him. _

"_My name's Lance, what's yours sexy" I rolled my eyes at him._

"_Just get my paints asshole" _

_He took them and quickly punched the codes into the computer._

'_I'll just have to get them from out the back, would you mind helping me." I gulped. And shook my head._

"_I'm not going anywhere with you." I knew what he was, a pervert, a creep, and I knew exactly what he wanted to do behind closed doors. I watched as he walked out the back, I couldn't help but relax. Suddenly I felt a hand over my mouth and pulling me backwards. I tried to scream but nothing came out. My hand instantly went to his and tried to ply them away from my mouth. _

_I felt him drag my body back towards the store room. I kicked and tried to fight him off. Finally his hand was off my mouth only to push me up against a wall. _

"_HELP~!" I screamed. Suddenly his hand slapped me across the face. I whimpered at the contact. _

"_Now you're going to shut it, and take what I give you. Or else I'll have to punish you!" his hand went against my throat and he pressed down cutting off my air. My eyes started to close involuntary. I heard a loud growl and I pulled my eyes open and saw Seth behind Lance. His entire body was shacking, his eyes full of rage. Lance let go off me and turned around to face Seth._

"_Beat it kid, get out of my store" he turned back to me, but didn't have a chance to lay another hand on me as Seth pulled him off of me. I watched as Seth pounded his fist into him. As soon as Lance was knocked out Seth turned and rush to me._

"_Liz, Lizzie please say something" I looked up into his eyes, they no longer held the anger like before only love. I lifted my arms up and wrapped them around his neck. _

"_You're ok, I go you" I felt his lips press against my cheek. _

"_Thankyou" I kissed his neck. I felt my body being lifted, I felt the strength of Seth's arms wrap around me. He made me safe again, he made me forget. _

I pulled my hand away from Lizzie and she leaned into Seth for support. I started to notice the like bruising on her neck and cheek. I lifted my hand to her cheek.

"Lizzie look at me honey" she turned her head away from Seth and too me. Tears slowly rolling down her cheek, I placed my hand on her cheek the same spot where Lance had hit her. I drew into my power and slowly healed her bruise. She closed her eyes I could even see a small smile play on her lips as I took the pain away. I moved my hand down her neck slowly and did the same. Ange was clutching onto her hand, not knowing what was going on but knew that it wasn't right whatever it was.

Lizzie opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Thankyou" she whispered.

"Anytime honey" I leant forward and kissed her forehead.

"Do you want me to send you home?" she looked at Seth and they both nodded.

"Use the change room Bells" I turned back and saw Alice and Rose watching us. Seth stood up and Lizzie lent into him for support.

"Do you want me to come sweetie?" Ange asked still holding onto Lizzie's hand. She nodded. I led all three of them into the change room. They each held onto each other as I teleported them home. I sighed and walked out.

"Is she ok?" Alice asked.

"What happened?" Rose questioned.

"A guy was harassing her at the paint store, it was lucky Seth got there in time" I remembered back to the night in Port Angeles when Edward had saved me.

"Seth will look after her" Rose placed her hand in mine. I nodded.

"Bells don't blame yourself, I know that look" Alice pleaded with me. I just nodded. I should have been able to see it, I should have been watching out for her.

"Bella... you couldn't have stopped it. Please don't blame yourself, she's ok. Seth saved her, maybe this was meant to be" Rose spoke up. I nodded.

"Ok, so shall we buy the rest of this stuff or what?" I asked, both Alice and Rose's smiles lit up. We were in the baby section when I was wondering up the toy isle when I saw a stuff toy that I just had to buy. There were 5 of them, one of was to buy for Edward, one for Jake and one each for Rose and Alice.

When we were finally done, we headed home. Half way home when we were on the empty road I teleported us home, including the car. Rose and Alice were fast asleep in the back seat, both clutching onto a small toy that I had bought them. Alice was holding onto a pink little unicorn and Rose had a brown teddy bear.

"Where home" I spoke out loud enough for the boys to hear us, but not loud enough to wake Alice and Rose. The boys instantly were walking towards us, they retrieved their wives and carried them back into the house. Edward had my door open and me in his arms instantly.

"I missed you" he whispered into my hair.

"I missed you too" I pulled back and pulled his face closer to mine. Our lips connected instantly and I finally felt home. I wrapped my arms around Edward and cuddled into him.

"Come on love, let s get you inside" Edward led me towards the house.

"Oh the bags" I turned around and and mentally undid the boot and lifted all the bags out, they followed Edward and I into the house and I placed them on the living room table.

I sat down on the couch next to Edward and cuddled up to him. Jake sat opposite us watching the tv.

"Hey Bells" I smiled at him, normally I would have hugged him, but right now I was way to tired.

"Hey Jakey, oh I got you something" I looked over at the table and found the bag I wanted and lifted it and moved it towards Jake.

"I could have gotten it, didn't have to use your powers" I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Just open it" he took the bag out of the air and into his lap. He pulled out the little stuffed toy and laughed.

"A wolf? Oh thanks Bells you shouldn't have" he pulled out the little grey wolf and put it in his lap.

"I got you something too" I looked up at Edward. He smiled down at me and kissed my cheek. I lifted the bag off the table and bought it towards us. Edward instantly grabbed it and placed it in my lap. With his arms still wrapped around me he opened the bag and pulled out a little golden lion.

"He's perfect Bells" he took him out and placed him in my lap, wrapping his arms around me and the little lion.

With that I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep next to Edward and the little lion.

* * *

_**Hey guys so what you think... please review me as i dont know if people are actually reading it? or CAN read it**_

_**Thanks guys!**_


	41. Blood

_**Hey guys so here's the next chappy - Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Want to say thanks to everyone who review! love you alll you make me smile!  
**_

_**

* * *

Previously...  
**_

_I sat down on the couch next to Edward and cuddled up to him. Jake sat opposite us watching the tv._

_"Hey Bells" I smiled at him, normally I would have hugged him, but right now I was way to tired._

_"Hey Jakey, oh I got you something" I looked over at the table and found the bag I wanted and lifted it and moved it towards Jake._

_"I could have gotten it, didn't have to use your powers" I just rolled my eyes at him._

_"Just open it" he took the bag out of the air and into his lap. He pulled out the little stuffed toy and laughed._

_"A wolf? Oh thanks Bells you shouldn't have" he pulled out the little grey wolf and put it in his lap._

_"I got you something too" I looked up at Edward. He smiled down at me and kissed my cheek. I lifted the bag off the table and bought it towards us. Edward instantly grabbed it and placed it in my lap. With his arms still wrapped around me he opened the bag and pulled out a little golden lion._

_"He's perfect Bells" he took him out and placed him in my lap, wrapping his arms around me and the little lion._

_With that I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep next to Edward and the little lion._

_

* * *

**And Now...**  
_

I woke up with the feeling of light kisses on my cheek. I smiled and reached over for Edward, I heard him chuckle slightly before pulling me into his lap. I opened my eyes and saw the glassy orbs of my husband.

"Morning Mr Cullen" he smiled his crooked smile and kissed my lips

"Morning Mrs Cullen" I looked back at him and noticed his eyes were slightly darker. I placed my finger over his darkened eyes.

"You're thirsty" It didn't come out like a question because I knew that he was and that he hadn't hunted for weeks.

"I can hold out a little longer" he leant down to try and kiss me but I teleported out from under him.

"Edward, please lets go hunting" I saw the wicked grin on his face and suddenly he bolted towards me. I couldn't help but giggle as I teleported back on the other side of our room and watched as he attacked the thin air where I once was standing.

"Are you going to comply with me Edward, or will we have to play cat and mouse all the to the forest?" I smirked at him. He finally stood up and faced me.

"Only if I could do the chasing" he pushed himself off the wall and slowly stalked towards me, his eyes going completely black with lust. I allowed him to catch me as he braced me against the back wall of our bedroom. I could feel myself start to give into him, his eyes staring into mine and reading deep into my very soul.

"Edward..." I whispered out as his lips connected to mine, I felt his body lay against mine; not an inch of air between us. He slightly pulled away and I felt my whole body beg for him to return.

"I think we should go now" he stepped back and released my body from the back wall. He winked and me and stepped back again, crossing his arms over his chest in triumph. I couldn't bring myself to react, to say anything.

"Speechless my love?" I glared back at him.

_You better run Edward, you better hope to god you're faster than me. _

I pushed myself off the wall and slowly walked towards him, he copied my steps in retreat. I watched as his eyes looked down my body than back up to my face and grinned. I followed his eyes for a second and realised what he was smirking at. I was in my pyjamas.

_You think clothes will stop me? _

I quickly changed my clothes over to wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top. Edward's face was priceless. I took another step closer towards him and I saw him glance once quickly to the door than back at me.

_Go on, you have a 10 second head start. _

Edward still stood there, not really sure what I was going to do. He was contemplating whether or not to run and do as I said, or stay here and see what would happen. So I gave him a little push.

_10, 9, 8 You better start running Edward. Or would you like to hunt naked_

I winked at him and then mentally ripped off his jacket to let him know that I was serious. With that he bolted out the door. I couldn't help but laugh. I waited the remainder 6 seconds and then sensed where he was, I locked onto his mind and teleported right in front of him.

"Shit Bella!" I watched as Edward literally jumped up to the nearby tree.

"Oh did the little widdle vampire scar the big bag vampire?" I poked out my bottom lip and teased him. He jumped down from the branch and ran towards me.

"Cheater" he leant down and kissed me

"You started it!" I barked back. It felt as though we were bickering like 5 year olds about the kid who started the fight.

"Go hunt Edward before I kick your butt!" I smacked him butt as he walked past me. I let my senses take over and found a heard of deer heading in our direction. By the time I had downed three I was full. I stood up after burying my last deer and noticed Edward standing against a tree behind me.

"See something you like?" I winked at him. He pushed off the tree and walked towards me as I started to walk towards him, closing the gap. When I was almost a foot in front of him my eyes flashed over.

_'Rose baby what's wrong?' I saw Emmett holding back Rose's hair as she had her head over the toilet. _

_'I'm ok, just morning sickness' Rose lifted her head and grabbed a sheet of toilet paper and wiped her mouth. _

_'But baby you haven't eaten anything' I could sense that Emmett was worried about his pregnant wife. Rose stood up slightly but collapsed into her husband side for support._

_'Carlisle!' Emmett screamed out and within an instant Carlisle was in the bathroom helping Rose back to the bed. _

I snapped out of the vision and Edward was standing right in front of me with his hands cupping my cheeks.

"Did you see that?" Edward nodded, he looked worried too.

"Don't worry, I know what's wrong" the panic seemed to wash off of Edward's face. He had trust in me.

"You know what's wrong?" I just nodded.

"But..." he prompted me

"I don't know how they're going to like it" I shrugged.

"What is it?"

"Blood." With that Edward's smirk had disappeared.

"Huh. Makes sense" Well that was easy one down 3 more to go. I took a deep breath and teleported Edward and I back to the house.

"Bella Bella, please help Rose something's wrong" Emmett shouted as soon as we made an appearance into their bedroom.

"Emmett calmed down, everything's fine" I looked over and saw that Rose was trying to sit up, she looked weak. Her skin was slightly pale and she had a sheen of sweat along her forehead. I walked past Emmett and sat down next to her legs on the bed.

I took one look at Rose and knew that deep down inside she was scared as hell for the children. I placed my hand on top of hers that was rested on her swollen belly and gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"It's going to be ok right" Rose all but whispered to me, I could hear the panic and fear in her voice. I smiled at her reassuringly and nodded.

"There's something that your babies need, they're thirsty" I heard a couple of gasps behind me. I didn't take my eyes of Rose and tried to gage her reaction. At first she was shocked but then she understood. She nodded and smiled at me.

"It's not like I haven't done it before" she shrugged. Emmett sat down on the opposite side of me and took her hand.

"But you liked it then, now your-your human." he struggled with the choice of words.

"I know baby, but it will be ok. I promise" she stroked her husband's face as he placed his other hand on her belly. I stood up from the bed and walked out of the room, the remainder of the family followed with me. We went down stairs and talked in the family room.

"Carlisle would you be able to get some blood from the hospital?" All eyes jumped to mine, shocked.

"Human blood?" Carlisle questioned.

"I've seen the effect of animal blood versus human blood, and the animal blood will only help for a short amount of time before it becomes too much. The human blood will help sustain the children while still allowing her to eat human food, it's the only solution I can see working" there was a silence around the room as everyone was trying to process what I had just said. I looked to Alice and she seemed fine about the upcoming task that she too would need to perform.

I turned my gaze to Esme as she clutched onto Carlisle's hand. By the looks of everyone in the room the only ones who truly understood what were Alice and Esme, both who would have to be drinking the blood. While the men seemed very apprehensive about it.

"Guys seriously, lighten up. It's just a little blood. Our children are vampires, it's what they need" Alice shrugged it off.

"And don't you think we will do anything in this world to help our children?" Esme asked looking directly at Carlisle. I couldn't help but smile at the two women who were both manipulating their husbands.

"So we're doing this?" everyone nodded.

Carlisle left for the hospital to pick up some supplies, while the rest of us continued to set up the nurseries. Angela and Lizzie had stopped and helped with the preparations. Currently Rose was 2 months pregnant and she looked around about 5 months. We had knocked put a door in between Rose's and Emmett's bedroom and the spare room next door and made that their nursery.

While with Jasper and Alice it was a little more difficult. They had no spare room next to theirs, but they did have one above. So Alice being Alice we were adding a staircase up into the top spare room and making that their nursery.

We had yet to start on Carlisle and Esme's nursery because everyone had thought that she wasn't pregnant. Well I had seen the date and let's just say that tonight's the night.

"Hey Bells, can I talk to you?" I looked up and noticed Seth standing in the doorway looking anxious.

"Yeah sure" I put down the paintbrush and walked with Seth.

"Privately?" his eyes finally met mine and I had the feeling that he wanted to talk to me about yesterday. I took hold of his hand and teleported us deep into the forest.

"I think I should set up a little cabin here and have it as my private area" I laughed slightly realising that this was the place that I had taken everyone when they wanted to talk to me alone.

Seth sat down on a nearby log, he was concentrating hard on something.

"Seth what is it?" I sat down next to him and placed my hand on his.

"About yesterday" I nodded for him to continue.

"Something happened, I was wondering if you saw anything." I didn't exactly know what he was asking, about the attack? Or about him?

"I don't quite understand Seth. Did something happen to you? Is that how you knew something was wrong?" he just nodded.

"I was at the house, you know after Alice basically threatened us to help out. I was helping Jake unload the jeep when I felt something. It was fear, it was like nothing I've ever felt before. I saw Lizzie's face in my mind and I just bolted. Jake tried to follow me but I overtook him." Seth's eyes finally met mine.

"Bells, I've never ever out run Jake before, but when I had the picture of Lizzie in my mind something took over and I just ran towards her. Hell I didn't even know you guys went to Seattle as far as I knew you were at Port Angeles. When I finally got to the mall I phased back and I grabbed a pair of sweats out of the back of some guys truck and I went inside. It was weird when I got in there it was like there was a pull towards her." I felt Seth's body start to shake as he remembered what happened. I pushed a wave of calm through my hands and into Seth, his hands stopped shaking and he took a deep breath.

"When I was outside of the store I heard her voice, it was like she was calling out to me but she wasn't there. She called to me for help, and then I went in there and I saw him... I saw him touching her. It took everything I had not to rip his head off right there and then. I would have, but something stopped me. Lizzie stopped me, I could feel her behind me and all I could think about doing was protecting her, getting her out of there." Seth looked down at our hands, I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking. The same thing Edward thought that night at Port Angeles when those men tried to attack me.

"Seth you saved her, you know that don't you. You're not a monster." He just smiled up at me.

"Do you know why is happened?" he asked me, his eyes pleading to me for an answer.

"I don't think it's anything to be worried about. I think it's got to do with being imprinted. I think it's a lot like the mating between vampires. Once you've been mated, you're bonded to that person for life, nothing can break you apart. When your partner feels happy you feel happy, when something is wrong with your partner you can feel it. I'm guessing that it is the same thing for when you imprint."

"wow well that explains a lot!" There was a silence between us both, a happy silence.

"Wanna run home?" I asked. Seth's face lit up and nodded. Within and instant he had phased and I followed him as he had a head start.

"CHEATER!" I yelled and with that I morphed into a cheater and raced after him.

* * *

_**So what you guys think?**_

_**Let me know!**_

_**Review thanks guys!  
**_


	42. Next

**Hey Guys sorry for the false update but I've had a few suggestions of having a basic summary of whats happened. So here it goes.**

- Edward left Bella

- Bella got changed by Laurent and Victoria

- Jacob found Bella during the change

- Bella had a run in with Charlie - resisted killing him

- Ran into Ayden

- Joined his Coven with Cody and Phoebe

- Lived as Vegetarians moved from place to place for 100 years.

- Time came when Forks was the only safe place for them to move to

- Met up with the Cullens

- Bella only let Alice in at the beginning.

- Bella's coven went on hunting trip / Bella stayed behind.

- Went to Cullen's house to spy

- Ayden found her there, tried to take her home with Force.

- Edward saved her.

- Cullen's discovered Bella's gifts

- Bella and Edward got back together and Edward proposed

- Ayden teamed up with Laurent and Victoria for Revenge

- Bella kills Laurent . Edward kills Victoria

- Bella and Edward get married

- Family give Edward and Bella the cottage

- First night Edward hears Bella's thoughts

- Discover that Bella's shield can copy gifts

- Bella has vision of war between the Cullens and the Volturi lead with Ayden

- Cullen devise a plan - need to gather witnesses or other vampires with gifts.

- Last hunt Bella comes accross a werewolf - Jacob

- Copies the phasing ability.

- Werewolves offer help.

- Family find others and bring them all back to the Cullen Mansion

- Training

- The volturi arrive and Bella destroys them all

- Jane and Alec story revealed

- Discover that Bella is the Legendary Pheonix

- Bella gives family a wish each

- Girls get pregnant

- Seth finds his Imprint

- Emmett get a power

- Jasper looses his blood lust

- Alice gets enhancements on her gift

- Rose, Alice and Esme all get turned human to get pregnant

- Discover that Jake's imprint is Edward and Bella's daughter

- Legendary War predicted

- Seth on date with Lizzie

- Angela appearing - Lizzie's relative

- Alice and Rose pregnant

- Females go shopping

- Lizzie gets attacked - Seth saves her in time

- Truth behind the impact of imprinting

**- Bella gets pregnant!**

o0o0o0o0o0o

Was there a teaser in there?

;)

xoxoox


	43. Revenge

_**Hey guys so woop woop next chappy is up!**_

_****_

_**ahhahaha**_

_**Ok so the summary... only one person really understood.. the last point.. that is something that hasn't happened yet.. but will be shortly... hahaha**_

_**

* * *

Previously...  
**_

_"Seth you saved her, you know that don't you. You're not a monster." He just smiled up at me._

_"Do you know why is happened?" he asked me, his eyes pleading to me for an answer._

_"I don't think it's anything to be worried about. I think it's got to do with being imprinted. I think it's a lot like the mating between vampires. Once you've been mated, you're bonded to that person for life, nothing can break you apart. When your partner feels happy you feel happy, when something is wrong with your partner you can feel it. I'm guessing that it is the same thing for when you imprint."_

_"wow well that explains a lot!" There was a silence between us both, a happy silence._

_"Wanna run home?" I asked. Seth's face lit up and nodded. Within and instant he had phased and I followed him as he had a head start._

_"CHEATER!" I yelled and with that I morphed into a cheater and raced after him._

* * *

_**And Now...**_

When Seth and I had returned home I was amazed at the progress the new rooms had made, Jake looked as though he was ready to bolt into the wolves and never return, Alice was barking out commands along with Esme I might add. I could see the frustration in their eyes when the boys weren't getting things right, I could see that they secretly wished they did this before they were changed back into humans, but none the less they wouldn't give it up for anything. I noticed Ange and Liz sitting out the front.

"Hey guys" both their heads snapped up to mine, Liz's eyes went straight to Seth's and she followed him back into the house. I rolled my eyes as she walked past without saying a word.

"Young love..." Ange spoke.

"Yeah great..." I said sarcastically as I sat down next to her.

"How's she doing?" Ange knew exactly what I was asking.

"She's ok, Seth makes her feel safe so he's been with her a lot. She had a few nightmares last night, but that's kind of to be expected. God I just want to rip him apart for doing that to her" Ange all but yelled. I had never seen this side to her before, she was a lot like Rose. She would be your best friend, but if you ever crossed her and hurt someone she loved, then watch out.

"Want to go teach him a lesson?" I winked at her. She nodded quickly and stood up. I noticed Alice at the door looking at us.

"Ohhh can I come to, I wanna make him suffer" Alice pouted. I walked up to her and placed my hand on her stomach.

"I'm sorry Ali, but your baby needs you to stay here ok." She knew the answer before she asked, but I'm guessing she misses the Vampire life slightly.

"Edward, I'm just going out to seek some revenge on a certain human. I'll be back later" I called into the house knowing he could hear me. Suddenly he was at the door and had his arms wrapped around me.

"Come back soon" he leant down and kissed me.

_Always..._ I mentally told him as I continued to kiss my husband.

"Oh Bella dear while you're beating the crap out of the no good scumbag do you mind picking up some more white paint. We're running out." I broke away from Edward and looked at Esme. To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"Don't seem so shocked honey, if I was still a vampire I would be right there with you tearing off his man bits and feeding them dogs and making him watch." I looked at Esme, Edward looked at Esme, Angela looked at Esme. None of us could say a word!

"Esme dear, would you stop scaring the children with your motherly instincts." Carlisle stepped through the door and wrapped his arms around her waist. I noticed instantly that she calmed at his touch, just like I did when Edward touched me.

"Sorry love, I just can't help it sometimes. Just the thought of another man touching one of my children unwillingly makes me fume!" Carlisle kissed her cheek.

"I know love, and he is going to be taught a lesson."Carlisle looked at me.

"Now Bella and Angela, you make teach this filth of a man a lesson. But you are under no circumstances allowed to kill him. Understood" Ange and I looked at each other than back at Carlisle defeated.

"Yes sir" we both replied

"Good, now be back soon" he smiled and winked at us. With that I grabbed hold of Angela's hand and teleported us to the mall. I found an empty toilet block and moved us there.

"Whoa head rush" Ange giggled.

"You'll get used to it" her face turned from giggles to seriousness in all about three seconds.

"Let's go get that scumbag!" she went to storm out the door when I stopped her.

"Hold on, we need a plan" she stopped and nodded.

"We could pretend to be FBI and make him confess?"Ange asked enthusiastically

"Yeah but then the real FBI will be looking for Lizzy for a statement, and I really don't think she wants to think about it." she nodded with disappointment.

"How about we go in there as Liz and confront him, bash him up" Ange shook her head.

"No violence remember, Carlisle will kill us if we lay a hand on him". I groaned. I knew that both of us, actually correction every person back at that house wanted to personally kill this man but reason took over and stopped us from doing so.

"How about we go in there Harry Potter style, and move things around, scare the living daylights out of him" I looked at Ange.

"That's brilliant! We can make him think he's being haunted or something." We laughed together. I looked at Ange and concentrated on her image hard, suddenly she started to get transparent, until there was nothing left.

"Ange..." I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Bella I'm right here" I smiled at the air in front of me.

"Not quiet, looked in the mirror." I waited for a second and then I heard a gasp.

"Wicked..." she sounded just like that red headed guy... Ron! That's it off Harry Potter. Who knew she was a Potter fan. I faced the mirror and concentrated on myself and then in an instant I wasn't there anymore.

"Let's do this" I heard our ghostly laughs as we walked out of the bathroom and walked towards the pain shop. When we walked in there I noticed two people in there looking. I groaned.

I could get a sense of where exactly Angela was, I could see her aura if I concentrated hard enough, she was a sparkly yellow, it was almost a perfect image of her just tinted. I'm guessing Ange could sense my 'life' so to speak cause she seemed to follow me around well enough. When the last person left the shop it was time to put our action into place. I walked around the back and disconnected the video camera, wouldn't want to end up on the late night news now would we.

"Ange get the door..." I whispered low enough for her to hear. I stood behind the guy and waited for him to react. I whispered a go to Ange and she pulled down the roller door to the shop's entrance.

"What the fuck..." the guy went to move to the front door and I stuck out my foot. He tripped to the floor and got up just as quick.

"Who's there!" he screamed. This was way too easy. I played up my ghostly acting and started to wail like a ghost. He literally shit himself; I had to force myself not to laugh. Ange walked up next to him and leant up right next to his ear.

"I know what you did to that girl..." she whispered.

"Who's there... I didn't do anything honest" he jumped back away from Ange's voice and moved to the front of the shop. I placed up my shield and blocked his path from leaving.

"Where do you think you're going, where just getting started" I spoke a little louder, making sure he could hear me and know he wasn't imagining it.

"What do you want!" he cried out like a girl.

"We know what you've been doing Lance... and now we are going to make the rest of your life a living hell!" Ange chanted louder. Man I was getting freaked out by her voice, she was ruthless.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt them. They wanted it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" he whimpered. Both Ange and I looked at each other. Them... our anger both started to rage, he's done this before. He's gone through with it!

I looked into his mind and saw the faces of 8 young girls he had attacked, I watched as they screamed, begged him to stop. Finally the last image of Lizzy, I snapped out of his mind and stared at him. I felt the fury rage through me, my vision turned red. It was happening again, the Phoenix power was starting to take over. I stared at the worthless man in front of me and I felt myself re-appear. His eyes snapped to mine.

"what... where'd you come from..." I heard the fear in his voice. I heard Ange's worried voice in the wind, but they were blocked out by my rage. I stalked towards Lance and lifted him up with my mind. He started to scream, I wrapped my shield around the room, blocking out all sound.

"Remember what Carlisle said" I heard Ange's voice break through. I looked him dead in the eyes.

"You are a worthless piece of shit. You are going to forget everything that happened here, you are going to forget ever meeting me. You are going to go straight down to the police station and confess to everything that you have done! You will make them believe you, you will show them the evidence that you have kept! If they do not believe you, you will make sure you pay for your actions!" I watched as his eyes turned orange for a moment, just like mine were. They faded back to their dirty black eyes before I dropped him to the ground.

He quickly got up, undid the roller door and walked out of the shop. I changed back to being invisible and we followed him all the way to the police station. I finally relaxed, he was going to pay for the consequences now, whether by the police or by himself. I teleported us back into the forest surrounding the house and turned us back. I noticed Ange holding a can of white paint.

"Oh thank god you remembered, Esme would have killed us if we forgot!" Ange stood their slightly stunned.

"Ange..." she just nodded. Shit.. maybe I scared her.

"You ok?" she nodded her head.

"Just a little overwhelmed that's all." I nodded.

"No not in that way, I mean what you did was amazing. I can't thank you enough but. When you changed, I mean what happened to you... wow the energy that radiated off of you was crazy. I've never felt anything like it!" I smiled at her, glad to know that she wasn't freaking out about it.

"Is that a good thing?" she nodded her head

"Defiantly..." I laughed at her slightly. She looked high almost. I linked my arm through hers and started walked back towards the house.

"Come on hippy, let's get you home before you start seeing flowers everywhere" she laughed with me.

"I'm not high Bella"

"Sure you not..." I giggled.

We walked all the way back to the house at human pace, just talking about random things, catching up on the past and just anything that came to us. I was really happy that Ange was alive, so to speak. I was glad that we could do something normal, like walking through the woods and just talking with your friend. Forgetting about all the world drama's that went on in your life and just pretended like nothing mattered more than what boy you liked or what you were going to do that night. I was starting to understand more and more why Rosalie was jealous of humans, life was simple to them.

We walked in silence until Ange broke my train of thought.

"So I was wondering, how are the girls going to give birth?" I wondered who was going to be the first person to ask this question.

"Maybe we should go inside, save me telling it a million times" she laughed and nodded. We walked inside and found everyone busy at work. Alice didn't like the fact that I was stopping the production, but when I told her what we were talking about she stopped immediately then order everyone to the living room. I sat down next to Edward and had everyone looking at me, this was really becoming quiet the tradition.

"Well as far as I've seen, getting the children out, is not going to be pretty. The children will have a natural instinct to want to break out of the womb, but with my visions I have pin pointed the exact time that they're decided to break out and we will be there waiting. Carlisle should be able to perform something along the lines of a c-section and get them out safely and stitch the girls back up."Carlisle nodded in confirmation. Alice looked a little freaked out.

"No need to worry Alice, all it is, is a small incision just below the stomach and it will be safer way for your child to be born. Actually in all sense it's safer for all births to be that way, if only the human mother could heal as well as we can" Carlisle laughed slightly

"And how will they become vampires again? Will they have to go through the change?" Jasper asked.

"Well I thought about that a lot before I turned them human. I didn't want them to have to go through that pain again, even though I know that each and every one of them would go through it a million times each if it meant having a child." I noticed Rose, Alice and Esme all nod in agreement

"...But before I took away their immortality I kind of created my very own Pandora's box." I noticed a few nods, but other than that everyone was mainly confused.

"Pandora's box?" Emmett asked first.

"Yeah, it's kind of like a mental box that I've stored away their immortality. Once they have given birth I will open it and give it back to them, and if worst case that doesn't work and neither does seeing them as vampires, we will resort to re-biting them. But I don't really want that to be a solution more of a plan z."

"That's kind of brilliant Bella" Seth spoke up.

"Thanks, I thought so too" I laughed slightly.

"So when will my due date be?" Rose asked. I didn't know whether or not to tell her.

"Sorry Rose, but I think it's best if you don't know. Keep it as natural as possible" I winked at her.

"How'd I know you were going to say that!" she whined.

"I will have the office set up for deliveries, better to be on the safe side" Carlisle spoke up.

"Oh that's alright Carlisle, I can tell you and Edward. Only" I heard Rose, Alice whine softly. I noticed that Esme didn't probably thinking that Carlisle will tell her everything anyway.

"So this box, will it give me my powers back?" Alice asked.

"Yep, as far as I can tell I have every part of your immortal aura hidden inside. If everything goes according to plan, which I'm sure it will. You will change back and it will be as though you were never human" this seemed to please everyone, especially the husbands. They didn't like the fact that their wives might have to be put through the transformation again. My thoughts were interrupted by a wave of panic. I looked at Jasper and he felt it too. I searched around and felt it again, I looked over at Ange and she had one hand clutching her head.

"Ange you ok?" she didn't reply. Instead I heard her moan in pain. I was quickly up and standing next to her.

"Something's happening" she whimpered out. I held onto her hands as she leant against the wall. She clutched onto them with dear life, I felt her pain rush through her as she screamed out in pain.

"It's changing..." she spoke in between gasps.

"What's changing..." I urged her. I needed to know what was happening, I needed to stop it somehow, make her pain go away.

"Life..." she screamed again. She buckled to the ground. I caught her and held her against me. Carlisle was standing on the other side, trying to find the cause of her pain.

"Ange what can I do, how do I stop it" I needed her to tell me, tell me how to stop it.

"You can't, it's happening..."she broke through breathes.

"What's happening Angela" this time Carlisle spoke.

"The balance if shifting, life to death..." she screamed out again. I placed my hands on her cheeks and closed my eyes. I let my shield venture into what she was feeling. I was hit with a wave of pain, death. I could feel it, it was horrible.

So much pain, so much suffering. I moved in closer, trying to find anything to make it stop. My shield was fighting against me, warning me to go back. I pushed through combining both her power and mine together to find out what was going on. My mind snapped into a vision.

_It was dark, everything was on fire or burnt. Destruction was everywhere you looked. No one was around, no humans, no birds, no life. I turned around and saw a group of vampires staring at me. I looked at each and every one of them, trying to take in their faces. The Volturi, Ayden, nomads from all over the world were gathered. I looked up and saw the back of their leader. The one who made all this happened, the one who was leading the army. I urged him to turn around but he didn't. I looked to his flanks and that's when I saw him. _

I pulled out of the vision and was all but flung backwards from Ange and straight into Edward. I felt a sob rip from my chest, all the pain and the suffering took over me. I never ever wanted to feel like that again, Edward leaving me was nothing compared what I had just felt.

"Bella, Bella love look at me" I felt a pair of hands on my face, the room was quiet apart from the silent sobs from Ange and whimpers from me.

"I saw it Edward, I felt it" he stared straight into my eyes.

"What Bella, please tell me" I could see the panic and worry in his eyes.

"The end..." I heard gasps from all over the room.

"What else Bella, this is important. What else did you see?" I shook my head slightly.

"Not what... who..." Edward stayed silent waiting for me to respond.

"The Volturi are alive, Ayden's alive... and..." I couldn't say it...

* * *

_***Runs and hides***_

_**IM SORRY ~ i had to do it.. it was just so tempting!**_

_**hahaha**_

_**Review thanks guys and i will update soon as ive finished exams!**_

_**Can i hear a WOOP WOOP!  
**_


	44. Notes

**Hey guys sorry for the false update: **  
**BUT**

**I was wanting to know - do you prefer to have longgg updates as in 6-8k words... and not as often**  
**OR**  
**Shorter chapters like 1-3k and more often?**

**My life is pretty crazy atm, and just want to know what you want. Let me know... its up to you guys :D**

**Thanks**

**Kelly...**

**P.S Should be updating in the next few days...**

**P.S.S Merry Christmas in July :D**


	45. The Angel of Death

_**Hey guys thanks for letting me know what you want! So here's a chappy to keep you going.. so far the votes are going more often reviews and as much as I can write :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

Previously...  
**_

_"I saw it Edward, I felt it" he stared straight into my eyes._

_"What Bella, please tell me" I could see the panic and worry in his eyes._

_"The end..." I heard gasps from all over the room._

_"What else Bella, this is important. What else did you see?" I shook my head slightly._

_"Not what... who..." Edward stayed silent waiting for me to respond._

_"The Volturi are alive, Ayden's alive... and..." I couldn't say it..._

* * *

_**And Now...**_

"Bells.. how could.. the Volturi.. Ayden? You destroyed them!" Alice's frantic voice broke me out of my nightmare.

"Who else Bella?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head unable to speak his name, unable to comprehend why he was there. I felt a pair of hands on my face and I focused on Edward's eyes that were burning into mine.

"We will work this out. We will ALL make it through this. Do you understand me Bella" I listened to his words trying to make them sink in. Trying with all my mind to make myself believe the words that he spoke.

"You don't know that Edward. We don't know that" I finally spoke. My voice breaking.

"Bella tell me what you saw" I couldn't repeat it in words.

"If you don't want to see this, you might want to step out of the room" I looked around and noticed no one moving. I stepped away from Edward, grabbing his hand and dragged him back to the room. I held onto his hand and linked my other hand with Angela. Everyone followed along and held onto the next persons hand until we formed a circle. I closed my eyes and pictured the vision I had just witnessed, opening my eyes I projected it into the middle of the circle. I heard gasps as everyone witnessed the blackened earth, the fire burning all around us. As the two sides were split on different hill tops.

I played the vision as the leaders of our enemies slowly came into view. Aro was standing side by side with Marcus and Caius. Ayden standing next to Felix and Demetri, they were all there. The leader standing in the middle with his back towards us, I didn't know his face. I wished and prayed that I knew who he was. I noticed that the spot next to him was empty; a blur was in his place. I couldn't make him appear; it hurt too much to see him standing there against us, I remembered his dark red eyes caused by the blood of innocents running through his stone cold body.

"Bella, who is it" Edward squeezed my hand. The spot where he stood was blurry, I couldn't will my mind to make it clear, to reveal his face.

"Everything will be ok love, please show me his face" I couldn't resist Edward's plea. My pain was his pain, what I felt he felt. I closed my eyes and saw the man's face. I heard gasps when I made him appear. We all knew him, we all loved him. I opened my eyes and there he was staring back at me.

"Charlie..." I whimpered. My dad. My father.

"How.." Esme squeaked. I let go of the image in my mind and dropped the illusion. I couldn't bare it anymore, I could face the fact that my father was an enemy.

"I don't know..." I felt a cold tear run down my cheek.

"I do" all eyes flashed to Angela.

"It's how I felt it. Why I screamed out before. I know who did this..." everyone was silent waiting for an explanation of some kind.

"I met him just after I was changed. He helped me get through the thirst and helped me control my gift. He knew how to train it, his gift was along the lines of mine. Only stronger. I can sense the life around me, you guys, the animals, the trees. But he can sense it all, the earth, the sun, a person across the world..."

"Can he manipulate it... across the world?" Jasper asked. Ange just nodded.

"But how is Charlie alive!" I tried not to scream, but I wanted answers, I needed answers. Edward squeezed my hand.

"He has the ability to take life as well as restore it. It's the only way I can work out how Charlie is alive." My stomach felt as though it was about to hurl. If I was human I would have either passed out, vomited or retracted back into my shell.

"Why would anyone do that? Why would bringing Charlie back do anything?" I yelled.

"Probably because of this right now, knowing that it would make you upset. Breaking your focus away from the war at hand, making sure that you were not focused on the fight and more on why Charlie was there. It would be there secret weapon, they're Trojans horse if you will. If we had walked into that field, not knowing that he was there. We would lose without a doubt. But know we have a chance to change that, we have a chance to find Charlie, tell him everything that is going on. No way in hell would he ever fight against you Bella." Ange was now sitting in front of me, hands clutching to mine.

Our silence was interrupted by the shrill of the telephone. We all looked at each other debating whether or not to answer it.

"It's Eleazar" Alice spoke out. Carlisle nodded and quickly went to answer it. Within moments he returned back to us.

"Eleazar felt what you felt. He wants to meet with us" I nodded.

"Is he prepared?" Carlisle nodded. I closed my eyes and remembered the lights of our other family. They were all connected, standing together. I held onto them and brought their lights to us.

"Carlisle, long time no speak" I opened my eyes and saw Eleazar walking towards us. He hugged Carlisle and looked back at the rest of the Denali clan waiting behind him

"If only it was on more pleasant terms" Eleazar nodded. He turned to face me.

"I'm guessing you felt what I felt?" both Ange and I nodded. The Denali's all looked baffled towards Ange and Lizzie.

"Oh Denali's this is Angela and her niece Lizzie. Angela was an old friend of mine back when I was human and well long story short she was changed by Victoria too" they all nodded even though they were all even more confused now than before.

"Do you have any idea what that was?" Eleazar stepped forward and sat down next to Carmen. Kate, Tanya and Irina followed their lead and sat down in any spare spaces. I looked at Ange and she nodded.

"It was the shifting of a soul from the afterlife" there was silence. Eleazar was stunned.

"Is that.. how is that possible?" Carmen spoke out

"His gift is a lot like mine. We can sense, manipulate, give and take away life. But he is a lot more powerful than I am. As you can see, he is able to bring back a soul. I can sense that you have a gift a lot like mine. Though you can sense power right?" Ange asked.

"Yes, I can see yours and you're nieces" He nodded. There was a silence in the room.

"So is that what you felt? Charlie's soul being brought back?" I asked. She nodded.

"I could feel the balance of life and death being changed. Someone was forcing a soul from death into life. It was going against nature, that's what caused the pain. I felt the earth's life literally being forced. It was unbelievable."

"What about the Volturi, Ayden?" Emmett asked. The entire Denali family gasped.

"Oh yeah there's that too" Emmett spoke out again.

"They're alive!" Kate gasped. We all nodded.

"How! You destroyed them!" Tanya yelled out towards me.

"Could he have done the same thing to them as he did to Charlie?" Edward asked. Ange shook her head.

"I don't know, from what I was always taught he needed a body. He needed the person as a whole before healing them, or bringing them back. You destroyed them right?" we all nodded.

"They were destroyed beyond repair. Literally disintegrated." She nodded.

"But you didn't burn the pieces did you?" Lizzie spoke out, blunt as usual.

"Lizzie" Ange barked.

"Did you?" Lizzie ignored Ange and stared right at me.

"They were gone, there was nothing left apart from goo"

"Not exactly..." we all looked to Eleazar.

"After we heard the explosion we all came running back to you. When we entered the clearing there was nothing but charcoal and debris. But as we assessed the damage there were tiny, tiny pieces of body. They were torn apart and burnt but there were still traces of them." we all stared in shock at Eleazar.

"Why didn't you tell me! We would have made sure, gone back burnt it all!" I yelled.

"Bella these pieces were the size of your finger nail. There was no way on this earth that they would be put back together. I doubted that all their pieces were even there, they were disintegrated" he defended. I remembered the pieces, how could I not they were everywhere and they were tiny, they were nothing.

"I'm sorry... I just oh god" I fell into Edward's side for support.

"Why is this happening" I whimpered into him. His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me into his lap.

"We will work it out Bella. We will find Charlie, we will tell him what is going on" I just nodded my head.

"Angela, who is this man you speak of?" Carmen asked.

"His name is Gabriel a.k.a the Angel of Death"

* * *

_**So what do you think?**_

_**Charlie is back...**_

_**The angel of Death!**_

_**o0o0o0o0**_

_**REview thanks guys**_

__


	46. Ruby and Logan return

_**Hey guys so here's the next chappy hope you all enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

Previously...**_

_"After we heard the explosion we all came running back to you. When we entered the clearing there was nothing but charcoal and debris. But as we assessed the damage there were tiny, tiny pieces of body. They were torn apart and burnt but there were still traces of them." we all stared in shock at Eleazar._

_"Why didn't you tell me! We would have made sure, gone back burnt it all!" I yelled._

_"Bella these pieces were the size of your finger nail. There was no way on this earth that they would be put back together. I doubted that all their pieces were even there, they were disintegrated" he defended. I remembered the pieces, how could I not they were everywhere and they were tiny, they were nothing._

_"I'm sorry... I just oh god" I fell into Edward's side for support._

_"Why is this happening" I whimpered into him. His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me into his lap._

_"We will work it out Bella. We will find Charlie, we will tell him what is going on" I just nodded my head._

_"Angela, who is this man you speak of?" Carmen asked._

_"His name is Gabriel a.k.a the Angel of Death"_

* * *

_**And now...**_

"The angel of death? As in Lucifer and the end of the world?" Emmett asked. We all stared at him, I had no idea what the hell anything meant anymore.

"Not quiet, Hollywood has made Lucifer out to be more than what he's truly supposed to be. Gabriel however is the true devils form." Angela spoke to us all.

"But what about the apocalypse, is that true?" Esme stepped forward. She clung on to Carlisle with one arm and the other wrapped around her stomach.

"I believe the legends combined of that of the Apocalypse and that of the Legendary Phoenix are combined. We have a war coming upon us and we must all fight" Angela spoke up.

"When?" Eleazar spoke out. This was the question we all wanted to know, last time we had months, years but now things have changed. Everyone seemed to look at Alice and I, we both looked at each other. Alice was unable to search for the future anymore, so it was up to me to find out how long we had...

I closed my eyes and speed through our futures.

_The land was not dark nor burnt, the image had changed from last time. Nothing was destroyed like it was the last time. I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward standing next to me. Everything was in slow motion I whipped around and saw Charlie standing next to me, his eyes were golden. This had changed, we had changed things. I saw our entire family standing behind us, all of our friends and others, other nomads and covens' that I had never met before standing behind us. Everyone was looking forward, their stances all prepared for battle. I followed their gaze and saw our enemies in front of us. Their numbers had dwindled, the Volturi stood next to Ayden and next to Gabriel._

I pulled out of my vision and stopped to stare at everyone. This was good news, this was a good vision.

"Just over a year, but there's something else... We've changed the future. Charlie will join us, and so will many others. We're going to outnumber them." I couldn't help but smile. Everyone picked up on my vibe and started to laugh, this was the best news that we could have received. Edward threw his arms around my waist and lifted me towards his lips.

"I love you Bella" I giggled and kissed him back.

"I love you Edward, forever"

When the relief had finally washed over us all we got back to strategising. We needed to find Charlie, if this knew future would ever work. He was the link, the missing key.

"Bells do you think you can find him?" Jake asked.

"I'm not sure, normally I've got something to base their aura upon. I would be searching blind." I felt Edward's arms around me, giving me complete comfort.

"But aren't you his daughter, shouldn't there be some form of similarity ... like DNA?" Emmett asked. We all looked at him shocked, Emmett saying something smart?

"What, you're all looking at me like I'm some dumb idiot!" we all burst out into laughter. Rose sat in his lap and hugged him.

"That's because you are a dumb idiot" she kissed him cheek.

"Emmett you're a genius." I basically ran to him and hugged him. He laughed and I sensed a massive wave of pride radiate off of him.

"Ok let's do this..." I ran to Edwards side and grabbed him hand ready to teleport us to the meadow when Jasper stops us.

"Jaz please..." I begged. He stepped forward and gave me that look. The look that says stop-acting-like-a-five-year-old.

"We need to work out how we're going to get everyone else. We need to alert everyone and anyone we can find. The more people on our side the better." Lieutenant Jasper Whitlock at your service.

"We should find Ruby, she can help us track some of down." Jasper nodded. I closed my eyes and located Ruby along with Logan together in Australia. I looked to Edward.

"Wanna go to Australia with me?" he smiled and nodded. I grabbed his hand and looked back to our family.

"We'll be back soon. Jake and Seth can you get the wolves together, explain everything. Eleazar see if you can call anyone. Jaz try get Peter and Char, let anyone know to be ready ill pick them up when I get back" Everyone nodded as I teleported Edward and I right to where Logan and Ruby were.

"What the -" I looked up and noticed Ruby staring back at us in shock.

"Bella..." I nodded to Ruby. Her smile widened and she ran straight towards me and basically knocked Edward and I to the ground.

"Hey Ruby how are you?" I laughed at her, she sat up and pulled me back to my feet.

"I'm good, what are you two doing here? oh... Hi Edward"

"Hey yourself, where is that mate of yours?" she giggled and shrugged.

"We were playing but I was banned to use my ability this round" she laughed. I closed my eyes and located him quiet easily. I looked up at the small sparrow in the tree above us and forced Logan to change back.

"Oh No fun Bella" he whined and jumped down next to Ruby and kissed her forehead.

"Good to see you guys" Logan shook hands with Edward than kissed me on the cheek.

"Not that were not glad to see you two but what exactly are you doing here?" Logan asked sceptically. I tried to smile but the thoughts started to cloud my mind, I looked up to Edward and noticed he was the same.

"That bad huh?" Ruby caught onto our vibe pretty quickly.

"Yeah, pretty bad" I spoke lightly. I looked up to both of them and they were looking at each other. They turned back to us and nodded.

"Were in" Logan spoke strongly. Edward and I paused.

"But you haven't even heard what's wrong yet" I spat out quickly.

"Doesn't matter, whatever it is we're in" Ruby answered. I stepped forward and hugged them both.

"Thankyou" Edward finally smiled.

"Alright lets go" Ruby's smile returned. She grabbed onto Logan's hand and then onto mine. Logan placed his hand onto Edward's shoulder and then I teleported us all back to the mansion. When we got back there was a round of hello's and hugs from everyone. If we weren't all gathered to discuss the massive war that we were about to face, I would actually be quiet excited to have everyone back together again.

When everyone had finally calmed down and we were brought back to reality, we explained everything to Logan and Ruby. They stayed quiet for the entire story, letting us explain every fact, every vision everything that we knew.

When we were finished they both sat there quietly, I stayed out of their minds to give them some privacy with their own thoughts. Ruby was the first to react, she took a deep breath and then looked towards Alice, Rose and Esme.

"So you guys are really human?" I had to laugh slightly. After everything that we had just told her, she immediately asks about the females.

"Yep, and were all pregnant" Alice chirped. Ruby looked more shocked over the fact that they were all pregnant than the fact that our worlds might be coming to an end very shortly. Ruby looked around and finally opened her mouth to speak about the real horror at hand.

"I'm guessing we need to track down some people?" she asked. I just nodded.

"We need as many vampires as we can find, we need to tell them all about the war. This involves everyone, if this Gabriel guy wins – which he won't. But they need to understand the severity of it otherwise no one will join us. We need to get to them first before Gabriel and Volturi do." She nodded.

"Do you have a pen and paper, I'll start with a list" Jasper handed her a pad and she quickly got to work. Ruby's power only allowed her to find vampires who she had already came in contact with. So in the mean time Edward and I were in the centre of our meadow trying to find Charlie.

I had my eyes closed and was sitting cross legged in the middle of the field trying to concentrate, Edward was sitting opposite me; trying to sooth my thoughts.

"Now take a deep breath and concentrate..." his voice lingered in the air around me. I did as he said and took in a deep unnecessary breath and released my shield. I reached deep within myself and found my aura, the same as before the rich gold colour the same as before, the same as Edwards.

"Ok I've got it..." I spoke out softly to Edward.

"Now I want you to remember your aura, you need to find any matching aura, anything that even has the slightest resemblance of your own." I didn't say anything but just nodded. I flew out my shield and search everywhere for all the gold aura's. There weren't as many as I thought there would be, but with saying that there were still thousands upon thousands.

It felt like hours were going by, I searched each and every face of golden aura's but no one matched. I snapped my shield back after the last face disappeared. I screamed out in frustration and Edward just rolled his eyes at me.

"This is hopeless, there were thousands of them Edward and none of them were Charlie!" I stood up and started pacing, Edward was yet to say anything.

"If I can't find him, it's over. We will not win against them! We will all die!" I screamed out. Finally Edward stood up and wrapped his arms around my body stopping me from pacing any further. I sighed and rested my head back onto his chest.

"We will find him Bella, you just need to relax and concentrate" I was really getting sick and tired of people telling me to relax, how was I supposed to relax when the end of our world was literally resting on my shoulders.

"I'm here Bella, we can do this together" I finally felt my body relax against his, his lips pressed down on my neck and his arm tightened around me. I turned around in his arms to face him and placed my lips to his chest.

"I love you, always" he leant down and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too..." I lifted my face to meet his and pressed my lips to his. We stayed there holding each other not needing to say anything to each other.

I closed my eyes against his chest wishing for sleep to come, my old sleep, my human sleep. The one with dreams and memories, which was one thing I couldn't wait for when I was human again. I remembered how Renee would come and check on me before she went to bed and tuck me in tighter, or how Charlie's snores would comfort me during a freak storm. I missed them so much, I missed Charlie. To know that he was alive right now was pure agony to me, all I wanted was to have him hold me, to tell me that everything was going to be ok. Charlie was alive.. alive..

"THAT'S IT!" I practically screamed out. Edward snapped back and looked at me stunned

"Bella what is it love?"

"Charlie's alive Edward, he ALIVE!" he looked at me still confused.

"We already know that Bella... maybe you should rest" he lifted his hand to press against my forehead but I brushed him off and rolled my eyes at him.

"Shut it Edward, Charlie is alive, as in human again. I've been looking at my Aura right." I watched as Edward nodded, still waiting for a proper explanation.

"Well I'm immortal, what if when Charlie was brought back he was brought back human. What if he hasn't been changed yet, what if he's human right as we speak?" finally he got on to what I was talking about, his smile widened.

"Bella that's brilliant, give it try" I nodded and closed my eyes. Throwing my shield out quickly, I looked out to all the humans, anyone who had gold or a speck of gold. Even more and more lights started to flicker in front of my eyes.

"Edward there are literally millions!" I groaned. This was going to take forever to search. I found that the human aura's were slightly duller than that of an immortal. I found all oranges, yellow's, gold's, reds anything that would even make up the gold of my aura.

Finally my eyes locked onto a light that was neither dull and neither glowing. I focused on the red aura and gasped.

* * *

**_So what do you think?_**

**_The gathering is beginning - Logan and Ruby are back..._**

**_Who is the red aura... is it Charlie.. is it someone else... why is it not Human nor Immortal.. what is it?_**

**_o0o0o0o0_**

**_Review to find out!  
_**


	47. Mission: Retraction

**Hey guys sorry its been so long.. been sick and well docs dont really know what it is.. so bed rest for me :p lol **

**Starting to get better though so thats gotta be a good thing...**

**Anywho here's the next chappy hope you all like**

**

* * *

_Previously..._**

_"Well I'm immortal, what if when Charlie was brought back he was brought back human. What if he hasn't been changed yet, what if he's human right as we speak?" finally he got on to what I was talking about, his smile widened._

_"Bella that's brilliant, give it try" I nodded and closed my eyes. Throwing my shield out quickly, I looked out to all the humans, anyone who had gold or a speck of gold. Even more and more lights started to flicker in front of my eyes._

_"Edward there are literally millions!" I groaned. This was going to take forever to search. I found that the human aura's were slightly duller than that of an immortal. I found all oranges, yellow's, gold's, reds anything that would even make up the gold of my aura._

_Finally my eyes locked onto a light that was neither dull and neither glowing. I focused on the red aura and gasped._

* * *

**_And Now..._**

The fiery red glowed in front of my eyes, it was hypnotic. My eyes only watched this bright red flame grow bigger and bigger as time went on. I could see the light colours that fuelled the flame, the light orange and yellows behind the red. I could feel Edward's hands on my face begging me to return to him. I grabbed one of Edward's hands and showed him what I was seeing.

_"Bella what is that..." _Edward's mind spoke to me through our link

_"I don't know, it's strange. Its neither Immortal, nor immortal... but it's becoming more immortal as time goes on...its changing." _I started to realise exactly why the mortal part of that being was disappearing, they had been bitten, they were in the middle of the change as we speak.

_"Edward it's Charlie. They BIT HIM!" _My anger started to rise, they brought him back human and now they were changing him, against his will!

I snapped my mind out of the shield and stood up.

"I know where he is!" I yelled. I went to teleport but Edward grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Bella please don't rush into anything -" I cut him off quickly

"Edward that's my father!" I protested

"Bella love please..." he placed both his hands on my cheeks to calm me.

"I know he's your father, and I promise we will find him. But Bella please, we need to tell the others. We need a plan. We'll just go talk to Jasper and he can help us with the retraction plan." I looked deep into his eyes and I could feel them pleading with me to agree. I placed my hand on top of his and leant into his embrace.

"I promise we will find him" I just nodded into his chest.

"I'm so scared Edward." His arms tightened around me as his lips touched my forehead.

"I know..." I closed my eyes and teleported us back to the Cullen living room. As soon as we appeared I heard voices of our family gathering around us.

"What happened!" I heard Jasper's voice break through them all. Edward and I pulled apart but still connected by our hands.

"I found him" I spoke weakly. There were a few gasps, excited cheers and then silence.

"What's wrong..." a voice broke through the awkward silence, a voice that I hadn't heard from in a while. I looked up and saw Phoebe standing in the doorway, Cody standing behind her. Both looking very confused.

"Phoebes, Cody..." I stared at them gobsmacked. I hadn't seen them in forever, I missed my adopted brother and sister so much.

"Hey Bells" Cody spoke up, arms open wide waiting for me. I laughed and quickly teleported myself into his arms.

"Jesus, warn me next time" he laughed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"God I've missed you guys so much" whispering into him, I felt one of his arms loosen and then I felt Phoebe being tucked in next to me.

"We missed you to Bella" Phoebe kissed my cheek and pulled back.

"Now tell us everything, you know how I hate being left out.

So for the next hour we all spent sitting in the living room going over everything they have missed. Our family was growing by day, now we had all the Cullens, Denali's, the Wolves, Cody and Phoebe, Angela and Lizzie and now Logan and Ruby.

"So Charlie is alive?" Cody gasped out. I nodded.

"He's in the change as we speak..." with that I quickly checked on his aura, making sure that it was still burning. And surely enough it was, the red flame had almost completely overtaken his old human aura. It wouldn't be long now.

"We need to save him before he wakes up, I don't want any of Gabriel's influence on him" everyone seemed to nod. I looked at Phoebe and she had the slimiest smile on her face.

"Absolutely not!" Edward snapped looking at Phoebe.

"But it will work! We've done it loads of times, haven't we Bells" Phoebe pleaded with me excitedly. I knew exactly what she was talking about, we used to have our little fun every now and then back in the day.

We used to teleport into bank volts, steal money and give to local orphanages or large _money_ corporations with the most selfish of all men running it. Well let's just say they weren't to happy that particular night we stole everything out from under them, and straight into the banks of all the employees they dodged. Then again back then, Phoebe was doing all the teleporting, while I did all the manual work. But now we could both teleport.

"We could get in and out before anyone notices" I smiled up at her. She nodded furiously.

"No" we both got cut off with our eagerness with Edwards strong voice. We both slowly and annoyingly turned to Edward and glared at him.

"You're not doing this alone, we have no idea what is going on over there. It could be a trap, this could be their plan" I rolled my eyes.

"Edward please, I know exactly where he is being kept. I can check for immortals near, I can find their powers if they have any. Plus I can check for humans, make sure they won't hurt me" I smiled slightly.

"Bella this isn't a joking matter" I turned to now glare at Cody. His arms were wrapped around Phoebe, he wasn't wanting her to go just as much as Edward wanted me to go.

"Seriously guys, it's in an out. No questions asked." Phoebe stood out of Cody's grasp and help her hand out to me. I looked up to Edward and he shook his head warning me.

"Edward please, this is my father were talking about. What would do if it were Esme there? And you had the ability to save her?" I looked over at Esme and Carlisle and they both nodded. Everyone in this room knew exactly what they would do if they were in my situation, there was no question about it. Everyone would risk their lives to save someone they loved.

"Fine, but I'm going with you" this time my answers was defiantly no.

"Not a change Edward. The only reason why Phoebe is coming with me is because she can get out in an instant. We can be separated and still get out, but if anyone and that means you too Cody was to come with us... it would be more dangerous. Please..." Edward closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around me.

"You will bring yourself back to me. You hear me. One hair on your head out of place and I will hold you personally responsible" I looked into his eyes and saw the utter seriousness that Edward had.

"Promise, we will be back" I stepped back and grabbed Phoebe's hand.

I pulled open my shield for her to see. Charlie's flame roared in front of our eyes.

"He's half way through..." I kept looking around through my shield I saw other colours surrounding his.

"Three guards..." I searched deeper into their Auras, a blue, a red and a very dark brown.

"One with a gift, two nothing..." I closed in deeper onto the dark brown aura.

"Power of restraint..." I pulled out of my vision and back to the room.

"Can you see if it will work against your powers?" Jasper asked. I nodded.

"He can stun us, but we can teleport out of his grasp." I spoke mainly to Phoebe.

"Easy, just like our games of tag" she giggled.

"Phoebe Alexander!" we all snapped to look at Cody. Never in my life had I seen Cody get worked up like this.

"You will not joke about this, this is not a _game_ you are planning on going into enemy territory and this is _far_ from any game of _tag!" _Phoebe sunk slightly, she stepped towards Cody and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I will be back I promise. I would never leave you" Cody's eyes closed as he leant into her hand.

"I love you Phoebe" he whispered. She smiled up at him and kissed his lips lightly.

"As I love you Cody" he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"You take care of each other. I don't wanna be losing a mate or a sister" we both nodded.

"Ready sister?" Phoebe held her hand out to me again. I nodded.

"Ready" with that we teleported hand in hand just outside of where Charlie was being held.

When I opened my eyes I gasped. There was nothing in front of us. Turning around I searched for the camp, I had seen it. I felt it.

"Where is it!" I groaned. Phoebe stepped forward and then stopped suddenly.

"ah Bells..." I turned back to her and she stood stunned on the spot.

"Phebe's ..." she didn't answer, her hand lifted from her side and moved to the air just in front of her face. Her hand laid flat against the air, as if there was another hand facing hers. I walked towards her and placed my hand next to hers.

"You feel that right..." she whispered.

"Defiantly..." I turned to face her and she had that smug grin on her face again.

"Ready to wreak some havoc?" she giggled. I laughed and nodded.

"Remember, if anything happens get yourself out of there. No matter what alright" she nodded.

"Don't remember to keep teleporting, he won't be able to hold us down if we keep moving" she nodded again.

"Let show these red eyes how it's done" she winked and laughed.

I placed my hand on the invisible barrier in front of us and forced my shield out over it, the dome was huge. Covering a vast amount of land. As my shield finally covered it I started to search for the source, someone here had to be creating this.

_"Back off bitch!" _I heard a voice through my shield.

"Get ready Phebe's as soon as the shield is down we go for it" I felt her hand grip my spare hand and squeeze it gentle.

_"You're going down" _I snickered back to the vampire through my shield. And with a quick snap I destroyed it almost instantly.

"Now!" I shouted to Phoebe as we both disappeared.

As we appeared into the room, I quickly looked around taking my defensive position. Phoebe appeared next to me and then quickly disappeared.

"Get them!" I saw a short bulky guy lung towards me.

"STOP!" I threw my shield over the entire room, and pulled out Alec's power, blocking off everyone's senses. I remembered to wrap my shield protectively around Phoebe so that she wasn't affected.

"I got them, take Charlie and go" I shouted to her. I didn't dare look to where Charlie was laying. I knew he was there, I could hear his screams, the loud beating of his heart.

"Got him, let's go" Phoebe yelled over the screams.

"You go first, I'll be right behind you" she went to protest. I help up my hand towards them and teleported them back to the Cullen mansion. Only when they were safe did I snap back to the room I was in.

I took notice of the three vampires wandering futilely around the room. Ok they were starting to annoy me now, I tapped into my freeze power and stunned them from moving.

As I walked around the room I noticed a full bored of photos, all vampires. They were all lying on a cold metal slab, their bodies still. I looked over the total of 57 photos and stopped when I saw the last three.

_Jane, Alec and Charlie..._

They were taking them by force. Jane and Alec were here. I closed my eyes and tapped into my shield I searched for their auras, two dark blue auras shown dully together. They were immortal, but they were different. Why hadn't I seen this before?

I checked the room they were in and it was empty. I quickly teleported into the room and gasped. 56 vampires lay silently on cold metal slabs. It looked like a morgue. I ran to Jane as soon as my hand touched her skin, her eyes flung open. They frantic, searching around to room until they locked onto mine. I could see the panic in her eyes as she tried to move.

"Hold on, I'm going to get you out of here" she blinked her eyes in understanding. I placed my hands on her cheeks and stepped into her mind.

_"Alec hurry up, I really wanna get a tiger..." I whined. Every since we were free from the Volturi we had lost ourselves deep into the jungles of India. Our diet habits had changed and now I was addicted to the blood of the tiger. Although they were an endangered species, Alec had made me promise that I would only attack the old. _

_"I'm coming Jane, Jesus if this is what a single tiger can do. I can't imagine what it would be like if they weren't endangered." He laughed and grabbed my hand. We headed off straight into the jungle, I could smell the tiger from a mile away. There!_

_I sprang at it and sunk my teeth deep into its neck. The taste of the blood was amazing, better than any human blood that I was ever forced to drink. As I drained the final drops off blood from the tiger I buried it deep into the ground, removing all evidence we were ever there. _

_"Ja..." I heard Alec from behind me. I turned quickly and noticed his entire body rigid, his eyes staring at me in complete fear. _

_"Alec what is..." my voice broke off, my eyes widened as I felt the force of someone else's power take over my body. I couldn't move, my limbs disobeyed my commands, my mind and my eyes the only thing that was working. _

I pulled back. She hadn't seen anyone, they were attacked from out of nowhere. I threw open my shield, all powers on high alert. I placed one hand onto Jane's stomach and moved my other to her forehead.

I felt deep within her, finding that power that was overtaking her body.

_"Help us Bella, please" _I heard her pleas through my shield. Then I felt it. The strong power, it was grey dust that took over her aura. I wrapped my shield around it, it was so strong. Nothing like I've ever felt before. With one last attack I crushed my shield through it.

Jane sat up quickly gasping for air.

"Thank- you... Al-Alec." I nodded quickly and ran over to the next table to where Alec was lying. As the same as Jane as soon as I touched his skin his eyes opened widely. I didn't hesitate, I grabbed onto my shield and threw it inside and grabbed hold of the dust.

"Alec...Alec" Jane pleaded. His eyes opened wider and he sat up with a jolt as soon as I destroyed the dust.

"Sister" he bent down quickly and wrapped his arms around her.

_'Sound the alarms! The human has escaped!' _I heard a voice ring through my mind

"We have to get out of here, now!" I grabbed onto their arms quickly and without any hesitation teleported us out of there.

* * *

**_So what you guys think?_**

**_Charlie back..._**

**_Alec and Jane back..._**

**_But who are the other 54 vampires on the slabs..._**

**_What are their purpose..._**

**_:P  
_**


	48. Charlie

**_Hey guys so here's the new chappy! Hope you all enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

Previously...  
_**

_"Alec hurry up, I really wanna get a tiger..." I whined. Every since we were free from the Volturi we had lost ourselves deep into the jungles of India. Our diet habits had changed and now I was addicted to the blood of the tiger. Although they were an endangered species, Alec had made me promise that I would only attack the old. _

_"I'm coming Jane, Jesus if this is what a single tiger can do. I can't imagine what it would be like if they weren't endangered." He laughed and grabbed my hand. We headed off straight into the jungle, I could smell the tiger from a mile away. There!_

_I sprang at it and sunk my teeth deep into its neck. The taste of the blood was amazing, better than any human blood that I was ever forced to drink. As I drained the final drops off blood from the tiger I buried it deep into the ground, removing all evidence we were ever there. _

_"Ja..." I heard Alec from behind me. I turned quickly and noticed his entire body rigid, his eyes staring at me in complete fear. _

_"Alec what is..." my voice broke off, my eyes widened as I felt the force of someone else's power take over my body. I couldn't move, my limbs disobeyed my commands, my mind and my eyes the only thing that was working. _

_I pulled back. She hadn't seen anyone, they were attacked from out of nowhere. I threw open my shield, all powers on high alert. I placed one hand onto Jane's stomach and moved my other to her forehead._

_I felt deep within her, finding that power that was overtaking her body._

_"Help us Bella, please" I heard her pleas through my shield. Then I felt it. The strong power, it was grey dust that took over her aura. I wrapped my shield around it, it was so strong. Nothing like I've ever felt before. With one last attack I crushed my shield through it._

_Jane sat up quickly gasping for air._

_"Thank- you... Al-Alec." I nodded quickly and ran over to the next table to where Alec was lying. As the same as Jane as soon as I touched his skin his eyes opened widely. I didn't hesitate, I grabbed onto my shield and threw it inside and grabbed hold of the dust._

_"Alec...Alec" Jane pleaded. His eyes opened wider and he sat up with a jolt as soon as I destroyed the dust._

_"Sister" he bent down quickly and wrapped his arms around her._

_'Sound the alarms! The human has escaped!' I heard a voice ring through my mind_

_"We have to get out of here, now!" I grabbed onto their arms quickly and without any hesitation teleported us out of there._

* * *

**_And Now..._**

My movements were quick, my reaction was precise but my landing however was not so great. With the rush of my teleporting I didn't really focus on where exactly we were going, the Cullen house defiantly but where in the Cullen house was a different story. The crash landing on Esme's dining room table was defiantly not the best way to alert our presence.

Everyone came rushing in faster than I thought possible, Edward was instantly next to me helping me back to my feet. That was when Phoebe came storming into the room completely pissed off.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen!" yep she was defiantly pissed. I stood up and Edward wrapped his arms around my stomach keeping me to him.

"Hey Phebe's" I tried to smile my way through her anger but I don't think anything would get me out of the trouble I was defiantly in.

"Don't you hey Phebe's me miss I'm right behind you go ahead. Do you have any idea how worried I was when you didn't return! I was so close to teleporting right back and if it wasn't for Cody then I would have. What in god's name took you so long, where you sitting there on your ass trying to make Edward lose his mind? Where you trying to make us all go crazy? Huh Bella. Answer me right now or so help me I will... I'll do something so outrageous that you will be on your knees begging me for forgiveness!" I stood there trying so very hard not to burst into laughter, she was like a little pussy cat but when disturbed she was vicious!

My thoughts were broken by a loud male scream coming from the other room. My eyes widened, Charlie. I ran straight towards his scream and there before me was my father, my dad. He looked so different to how I remembered him, my human memories had not perceived him well. His dark brown hair was getting thicker and shinier by the second, his skin hardening and his screams getting louder as the venom passed through his body. I slowly walked to his side and knelt down on the floor beside the couch.

His hands were gripping the fabric of the couch with such force that soon when his vampire strength was to come he would rip it to pieces. I lifted my hand and carefully removed the fabric from his grip and placed my hand in his. His eyes flashed open as he felt my touch; he slowly turned his head towards me. The thumping of his heart was getting louder and louder by the second as his mind started to register who I was.

He opened his mouth to speak but his voice was muffled by a scream, his hand gripped tighter around mine and I could feel his strength starting to arrive. A stray tear rolled down my cheek as Charlie screamed out again.

"He's going to be alright love" Edward knelt down next to me and placed his arm around my waist and wiped my tears with his thumb. I couldn't answer, my own heart ripped every time that my father screamed.

"This never should have happened. He should never have been forced into this life!" my voice broke. Edward's arm gripped around me tighter. Carlisle was by our side and looking over my father, as he lifted his hand I noticed the glistening bite mark that now dominated his left wrist. Just like mine from James.

"How long?" I tried to look into the future myself but my shield was going crazy, I couldn't concentrate long enough to even see anything within the next hour.

"Probably another day or so, his eyes are still brown and his cuts are still open. At least 20 hours" my body sunk into Edward's as he held me to my spot. Charlie's eyes never left mine they were filled pain, confusion and more pain.

"I'm here dad" his screams seemed to die down when he heard my voice.

"_Bells..." _finally my shield started to pick up his thoughts, I smiled through my tears and nodded.

"Yeah it's me dad" another shot of pain ripped through him as his whole body seized up. I placed one hand on his chest and tried to send soothing waves throughout his body. It seemed to work if only for a moment.

"_God what's happening to me...oh god I'm dead... but I was dead... I died...what the hell is going...ohh shit"_ his mind screamed out in just about as much pain as his screams.

I looked up to Edward as he listened to my father's thoughts

"Do we tell him?" I noticed the rest of our family and well as our extended family join us in the room.

"_Edward! What the hell is he doing with her! What the hell is going on here, where are we!" _Charlie was starting to panic, even more than before.

"At least he can't run away right?" Jacob joked trying to lighten the mood. Edward greased Jake off slightly and then looked back to me and nodded. I shuffled in my spot and looked back at my father.

"Dad I know you're freaking out and I know you're in a lot of pain right now but I need you to know that everything will be ok. Please trust me on this, I will explain everything but I need you to trust me ok?"

"_Bella..." _

"Yeah dad it's me. I can hear what you're thinking so don't try to talk alright..." I felt a squeeze on my hand.

"_Are you alive Bella... I never stopped looking for you not once..."_

"Yeah dad I'm alive..." another tear fell from my cheek and landed on our conjoined hands.

"_It's alright baby... everything will be ok. Don't cry baby..." _my father's comforting words brought on another sob rise to my throat, here he was writhing in pain and he was still looking out for me. I rested my cheek onto his hand and let the tears fall.

"_I'm so sorry daddy... I'm so sorry" _I spoke only to him.

We all sat there sitting quietly in the living room listening to the sounds of my father's screams, the sounds of his heart beat racing faster and faster as the transformation took over his body. Angela was in the kitchen with Esme cooking up a feast for the humans. I had a feeling that the reason behind all the food was because of the tense atmosphere that surrounded the Cullen manor. Seth and Lizzie were sitting in the loveseat while absentmindedly nibbling on small pieces of fruit.

Phoebe and Cody were sitting in the other spare chair both whispering to each other, Alice and Rose were looking through baby catalogues and Carlisle was constantly checking over Charlie to make sure he was gong alright. I could see that his mind was wondering back and forth over the fact that Charlie was alive, that the fact that he wasn't a rotting corpse and the fact that he looked the same age to when I was changed.

"I'm so glad you never had to see me change" I barely whispered but knowing that Edward could hear. Edward hadn't left my side at all in the past few hours, his arms still wrapped tightly around my stomach letting me know that he was here for me through the entire thing.

"It wasn't pretty that's for sure" Jake wandered over to the back of the couch and looked down at Charlie and then back at me.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Jake, I don't think I ever promptly thanked you for being there for me" I looked up and met his eyes.

"_This isn't your fault Bella...you know that right" _Jake's voice ran through my mind. I didn't bother looking into his eyes anymore, I let my eyes fall back to my father who had now become silent. Whether or not the pain had subsided or if it was the fact both Jasper and I were concentrating on keeping the pain from registering into his mind, I don't really know. One thing was for sure I was glad that he wasn't screaming any more, I don't know how much my heart would hold out if I heard him in pain any longer because of me.

"Bella this is not your fault" Edward pressed on with Jacob's thoughts.

"Bella love..." Edward twisted me around from his lap so that I was facing him. His finger lifted my chin so that I was forced to look at him.

"This is not your fault Bella. Please don't blame this on yourself alright" his eyes filled with complete honestly and love.

"How could this not be my fault Edward, he was brought back because of me. He's being changed because of me, he is writhing in pain right in front of me because I am this stupid _Phoenix!_ How could this _not _be my fault and how could you not all blame me for this stupid war being brought upon us" I stood up and walked away from my father and from Edward and stood in front of the window.

"Bella please don't do this to yourself" I felt a wave of calm wash over me and felt Jasper stand next to me. A scream suddenly broke the room from his silence and both Jasper and I turned and focused our powers back to my father. But this time our powers weren't as effective as they were before. The loudest scream I could possibly be heard from any person ripped through the air, it echoed off the walls and seemed to crumble my heart and body.

I ran to my father's side as I heard his heart pounder louder and louder and faster and faster, it was time. Carlisle's estimation was off by at least 8 hours. One final beat from my father's heart and it was silent. No more screaming, no more heart beat no more pain.

I stepped forward and held onto Charlie's hand, his newly red vampire eyes flickered to me.

"Bells... is it really you?" I forced back my tears and nodded.

"I'm so sorry daddy..." my heart broke as I latched my arms around his neck.

"It's ok baby. Whatever it is we can get through it." Charlie's arms wrapped around my back and held me to him. He sat up slightly still holding me to him.

"I missed you so much baby... where have you been... what happened to you? Please look at me baby" I pulled my face away from his chest and finally looked at him.

"I missed you to dad... so much" I leant forward and hugged him again.

"Bella honey, please tell me why your with _him_. Is that why you were taken from me? Did he take you!" Charlie started to get angry, his arms squeezed tighter around me and I could feel his magnitude strength grip tighter around me. I pulled back away from him and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Dad Edward did not do this to me. He did not take me. Someone else did... Edward was the one who saved me dad. And well he's kind of my husband..." I bit my lip trying to hide every other secret that I had.

"HE'S YOUR HUSBAND! Bella what the hell is going on here!" he stood up flinging me to my feet. Edward was by my side instantly, protecting me from Charlie, protecting me from the newborn.

"You get away from my daughter now!" Charlie snarled at Edward. He was scary, he did not look like my father anymore he looked like a vampire.

"Dad please let us explain, I promise that you will understand please don't be upset... not yet anyway..." I mumbled the last part. If Charlie was upset with just the fact Edward was back in my life I was afraid to see how upset he would be when he realised there was more to this world than just humans and the fact that he was brought back to life just to destroy me. Oh and now the fact that he was too in fact a vampire.

"Isabella you tell me right this instant what the hell is going on young lady" it made me smile the way Charlie spoke to me, it reminded me of my human memories the ones that were long lost forgotten, the ones that I was struggling to remember. I stepped to the side of Edward and walked back to my father, I noticed that Carlisle was standing in front of Esme, Jasper in front of Alice, Emmett in front of Rose, Seth in front of Lizzie and Jake was just sitting there smiling at the whole situation happening right in front of his eyes.

"Dad this might be hard to believe actually you might find it absolutely impossible to believe but we're vampires... and well now you're a vampire too..." Edward stood behind me and grabbed onto my hand for support.

"vamp-vampires" Charlie stuttered out

"Hey you would hate to insult the werewolf!" Seth laughed out mockingly, I snapped back to glare at him. He was going to give Charlie a vampire heart attack

"w-ere-wolf" Charlie heard...

"Hey got a thing about being a vampire... if you didn't realise already _honey_ I am going to be one!" Lizzie yelled slapping Seth's chest.

"Stop!" Charlie finally snapped.

"Alright alright alright let me through" Jake quickly stood up and walked over to Charlie and forcefully pushed him back down onto the couch.

"Jake..." Charlie whispered

"Yeah Charlie it's me, and I'm going to tell you exactly what is going on alright" Charlie nodded silently.

"So Edward and his family are vampires, my family and a lot of others from La Push are werewolves. So when Bella came here back in the day she went to school with the Cullens, thus falling in love with Edward and well you know that part. And yes Bella found out about him and still loves him, what you don't know if that year when Bella _ran away_ she was actually being hunted by a coven of bad vampires that wanted to eat her. And well Edward and his family saved her..." Charlie looked at me his eyes suddenly pained.

"Why didn't you tell me baby..." I sat down on the other side of him and Edward sat on the arm and still held onto my hand

"I couldn't, to know our secret was known as a death sentence if it was not what you wanted. I didn't want to put that burden on you... I still didn't..."

"Bella look at me... As you know I have no idea what is going on here, but one thing I can agree on is that Edward and the others are right, this is in no way your fault. You understand me"

"But dad -"

"No Isabella I am here reunited with the daughter I lost. I do not care how this happened or why but it did and as far as I'm concerned this is a blessing. I have my daughter back." a stray tear fell from my eyes and I gripped onto my father's hand once more.

"Anyway..." Jake interrupted

"Back to the story – so after Bella came back and Edward and her got back together they were fine. Right up until Bella's 18th birthday. When she got a stupid paper cut and well you know blood... with a house filled with vampires not exactly a good mix. So anyway everything was fine just a simple cut on the arm for Bella, but mister vampire over here went all drama-queen and decided it would be safer for Bella if he wasn't around so he lied to her and left..." Charlie greased Edward off massively

"Were you stupid of something? You were the only good thing going in her life and you left her miserable!" Charlie shouted towards Edward. Edward looked back completely stunned, that was not exactly what we thought would come out of Charlie's mouth

"Defiantly agree with you on that one there sir. It was without a doubt the worst mistake of my life, and I'm glad that I had the chance to right that wrong" he leant down and kissed my cheek.

"_I love you Bella, always" _Edward's voice rang through my mind

"_As I love you Edward..." _

"Alright stop with the mind tricks, I'm telling the story remembers!" Jake silenced us once again.

"Fine Jake, continue!"I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"Alright so this is the best part, this is where we come on..." Jake looked to Seth and they air high fived each other.

"...so anyway as you know Bella and I became closer and well you know those random disappearing and the magic bears that everyone kept spotting, they were kind of wolves and they were kind of us. Anyway one day were out on patrol trying to find these vampires and we find this fresh trail right and what scared the hell out of all of us was the screaming of a human girl right in the middle of the field. And bam it was Bella!"

"Did they do this to you!" Charlie yelled out, his fists clenched around mine, almost crushing my hand in the process.

"Yeah, they were meant to kill me... the first vampires that were after me were James, Laurent and Victoria. Edward killed James while trying to save me, and well the other two were trying to come after me and kill me for revenge. But what they didn't know was that Edward had already left, and well Victoria thought I would be more painful for me to have to live with the heartache. So she decided to change me instead living eternity with the loss of my soul mate..."

"And that's where I came in..." Jake's excitement was slightly getting annoying, yes our history was a long story to tell but it wasn't necessarily the greatest tale to be told.

"Well I managed to get Bella out of there and we camped out in a little shack for three weeks waiting for her transformation to finish-"

"THREE WEEKS! But I was only out for 3 days...wasn't I?" Charlie looked to Carlisle for confirmation.

"Yeah dad you were out for 3 days, we still don't know exactly why I was out for so long but it just kind of did..."

"And that day in the forest, that was really you?" I couldn't believe he had remembered that day, that Charlie had remembered me. I just nodded.

"But why didn't you stay, why did you run off like that!" A tear fell down my cheek as I remembered that panicked look on his face.

"Because I was too scared I was going to kill you!" A sob finally broke through my throat and Edward held onto me quickly.

"_It's alright love..." _I held onto his hand tightly.

"So then what happened...?" Charlie pressed forward.

"Well I ran into Ayden another vampire and well he showed me the ways of a vampire and how to control my powers..."

"Powers?" I nodded.

"I'll get to that part later... but yeah I met his family Phoebe and Cody and well they became my family too" Charlie smiled over at Cody and Phoebe giving them that nod of thanks.

"We lived on for a couple years or so and well then we returned to Forks and well we so happened to run back in with the Cullens..."

"Yeah and that wasn't so successful now was it" Emmett laughed out

"Ok it wasn't the best reunion scenes but we got there in the end..." I smiled back at Emmett and winked.

"Yeah not until Ayden tried to take you away and have Edward killed!" Charlie gasped and looked at Edward and I.

"Well that's when we discovered my powers were a little more than just ordinary. At first we thought I was a shield, you know deflect other peoples powers etc. But then when they were trying to kill Edward I kind of put my shield inside of Laurent's mind and well killed him. After that I started to pick up on other vampire's powers..." I looked to Charlie to try and gage his reaction but his face didn't show any emotion.

"..Go on..." I nodded.

"Well then everything kind of went back to normal, Ayden disappeared and well Edward and I got married. Then came the Jake and the pack and well I took his phasing ability and now I can become a wolf too. Oh and that's right about when Alice got the vision about the Volturi coming..."

"Who are the Volturi? And vision?" Charlie questioned looking over towards Alice and Jasper.

"Well I can see the future Charlie, and I saw the Volturi preparing to attack us. They are the kings of our world; they are the strongest of our kind. Well they were, well they are again... oh god I'm confused" Alice placed her head back onto Jaspers chest as he rubbed small circles into her back.

"Ok so these bad guys were coming to destroy you guys? Then what happened because you are all still here so I'm sure you either won or they didn't come?" Edward nodded taking over with the story.

"Well they did come, but we managed to gather other vampires from all over the world. They joined with us to fight against the Volturi. Bella here managed to single handily destroy all of our enemies and well saved us all in the process.." Edward leant down and kissed my cheek again. I did however notice the small smile that played on my father's lips when he saw me smile.

"Wow, my daughter the hero. Gets it from her dad" Charlie laughed while staring at me with pure pride in his eyes.

"Yeah but then we found out that I was in fact this Legendary Phoenix, this legend was supposed to hold all the power in the world and there would be a resistance to fight against it and all who follow them. And well here we are, trying to break this war from happening..." Charlie looked around and then stopped when his eyes landed on Angela...

"Angela Webber, you too?" she nodded

"I went searching for Bella the night she didn't return. I always knew something was different not just the normal break up depression state but like her life was torn from her. And well it turns out that when I was turned my power if that of life... I can sense it, manipulate it and take it away..." Charlie seemed to flinch back slightly when Angela's voice got very powerful.

"Well, how about everyone else what's the story.." Charlie seemed to be taking this whole vampire, werewolf, war thing really well.

So for the next hour or so everyone told their stories to Charlie that was until all eyes rested on Jane and Alec who had kept quiet the entire time...

* * *

**_So what you guys think?_**

**_I need help guys - i need suggestions for Charlie's power... or if he should..._**

******_My stories: Trip of a life Time_**

**_Bella, Emmett, Jasper best friends at Forks High... Edward, Rose, Alice siblings at Seattle High... all join together on a school trip in Europe... What happens when the hike in the mountains turns out to be a run for your life?_**

**_Thanks guys!_**

**_Review :D_**


	49. Jane and Alec

**_Hey guys so here's the next chapter..._**

**_I just wanna say that from my last chapter I was really really upset!_**

**_Someone sent me a PM and it was so uncalled for._**

**_"Apparently" my stories are crap! and that no one enjoys reading something as shit as my work! That my reviews were all sympathy reviews cause people felt sorry for me!_**

**_Up until now i lost ALL interest in writing and too that person I just want to tell you to Piss Off! _**

**_This is my STORY... this is MY OUTLET! _**

**_IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT!_**

**_NO ONE HAS YOU STRAPPED TO A CHAIR AND IS READING YOU MY STORY SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!_**

_**But i do want to say thanks to a couple of people**_

_**LynnetteCullen, VampirerLover1994, Laiye Laiye, Caww and Titanterror12 - You guys review me almost every time and you always make me smile! Thanks**_

_**To Cali2 - Trip of a Life time is already started its on my page check it out :p**_

_**Alexa - Thanks for your review made me want to write again**_

_**Anyway time for my chapter!  
**_

* * *

**Previously...**

_"Yeah but then we found out that I was in fact this Legendary Phoenix, this legend was supposed to hold all the power in the world and there would be a resistance to fight against it and all who follow them. And well here we are, trying to break this war from happening..." Charlie looked around and then stopped when his eyes landed on Angela..._

_"Angela Webber, you too?" she nodded_

_"I went searching for Bella the night she didn't return. I always knew something was different not just the normal break up depression state but like her life was torn from her. And well it turns out that when I was turned my power if that of life... I can sense it, manipulate it and take it away..." Charlie seemed to flinch back slightly when Angela's voice got very powerful._

_"Well, how about everyone else what's the story.." Charlie seemed to be taking this whole vampire, werewolf, war thing really well._

_So for the next hour or so everyone told their stories to Charlie that was until all eyes rested on Jane and Alec who had kept quiet the entire time..._

* * *

**And Now...**

So here we all were sitting around the backyard trying to show Charlie the wonders of being a vampire. Emmett and Jasper were currently showing off their so called mad fighting skills. While the rest of the family were playing around with their gifts, testing different skills out and mixing gifts with gifts.

I thought back to this morning when Jane and Alec told us their story...

_ "We've been in India since the fight with the Volturi..." Jane started their story as the rest of the family sat in silence_

_"Jane loved the tigers, and I gotta admit the elephants weren't so bad either" Alec smiled thinking about his new diet. _

_"We managed to find a small village where we blended in well, we were the Anderson's. Our story was that we were there to help rebuild the village, we finally got to do something good with our strengths. We helped rebuild several houses and buildings, helped with hunting and everything" Alec smirked._

_"We were going great, the diet was easy for us. Every time one of us had the craving for human blood we remembered the faces of all those innocent people we were forced to kill and it stopped us, always..." Jane sounded pained_

_"Everything was going great, until the one day he came. He was a vampire, strong no doubt. We were hunting in the forest, we only ever hunted the sick or dying seeing as our favourites were endangered. We were just about to pounce when he attacked... we just couldn't move." Jane grabbed onto her brothers hand for support_

_"It was nothing like I could do, with my power you can still sense your alive this...this felt like you were dead. Your mind couldn't even think... After a while though it started to wear off, that was when we were brought to that camp. There were another 8 vampires that I could see, all frozen the same as we were..." _

_"Did you hear anything? See anyone?" I asked the one question I was dying to know_

_"No, the only thing I remember seeing was you. And well you know the rest" Jane whispered..._

I was sitting in front of my dad cross legged and was trying to concentrate hard onto his aura, seeing if there was a gift that Charlie had. His aura was bright and flaming, I guess that was because of the newborn blood running through him. I really hoped that Charlie had something, some form of gift that could possible protect himself.

"Sorry dad" I sighed not finding anything inside of his aura, as far as I could tell there was no power.

"That's alright kiddo, I've got my mad skills instead" he winked and stood up walking towards Emmett and Jasper.

"Dad don't!" I tried to stop him but he ran straight into the middle of the fight and took down Emmett quicker than I thought possible. Emmett was stunned as he lay on his back with his arms held spread eagle against the dirt.

"Give your old man some credit, I've still got it" he was suddenly thrown to the ground and Jasper was standing over him.

"Yeah but you lack training. But soon you will be ready" Jasper smirked helping my father back to his feet. I didn't even realise that my hand was covering my un-beating heart with fright.

"Bella love he's fine" Edward's arms wrapped around me settling my anxiety.

"I know it's just different you know" my hands wrapped around his and I learnt back into his chest.

"I can hear you!" Charlie laughed from the grasp of Jasper.

"Yeah well good" I laughed back

"Hey Bells can I have a word?" Edward turned around and I saw Phoebe standing behind us looking a little nervous.

"Yeah sure...hey I'll be right back" I kissed Edward quickly before running to Phoebe and we teleported into the middle of the usual private field.

"So what's up?" I questioned as we sat down in the middle of the grass

"I want to go back" I looked at her confused

"Go back? Go back where?"

"To the camp, you said that there were more vampires like Jane and Alec. If we could get back there and rescue a few more each time than we could defeat their army. If they have no vampires on their side then how could they possible win?" I stared back at her shocked

"Babe we just made it out alive last time, plus Edward and Cody would have a heart attack" her suddenly widened and turned wild

"Oh I get it, steal you pretty little sister away from Edward's peaking mind and then convince her go on an elaborate mission without anyone being none the wiser?" she smiled and nodded

"Just like old times" I groaned. This did not sound like a good idea.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to regret this" she squealed quickly and grabbed onto my hands as we teleported together right outside the base camp, again.

When we landed we hid behind the same bush that we did last time, but this time something was different. There was no barrier, no dome keeping us out of their camp. I concentrated on the aura's around us but they were all gone, crap.

"They're all gone Phebe's" I whispered. Her head snapped to mine

"What do you mean?" she yelled

"I mean that after our last attack they probably got scared and relocated elsewhere. They obviously knew that we would be back to try again"

"Smart Jerks!" Phoebe swore and grabbed my hand as we teleported back to the mansion. Everyone was still out in the yard now mucking around with each other. As soon as we walked back in view I felt a strong wind next to me and I was suddenly knocked to the ground.

"Alice what the hell!" I groaned sitting up

"I can't believe you both went there without me, god I saw you two there and well let's just say Bella you're in big trouble with your bronze haired husband and Phoebe expect no sex for at least a year. I'm sorry I could get out of listening minds but I didn't think I needed to, plus serves you both right in going off without your favourite pixie and for that you are both in due for a serious shopping trip!" Alice finally gasped for air.

"Alice honey, your human. You need to slow down when speaking now and plus your pregnant there is no way in hell would I ever be putting you or my little niece or nephew in danger like that, plus Jasper would kill me" she groaned and fell back onto the grass

"Man I never thought I would miss being a vampire! But now all I wanted to do is run fast and I can't" she sighed and placed her arm over her eyes.

"Hey Ali everything going's to be alright baby" I crawled over to her and pulled her arm away. I gasped when I saw a small tear running down her face.

"Hey hey Alice everything's ok sweetie what's wrong" I pulled her into my lap as she wrapped her small arms around my neck.

"What if I do something wrong?" she whimpered into my neck

"With what love?" I ran slow small circle on her back trying to sooth her. I noticed Jasper's eyes snap to mine as he saw his wife crying, he went to run towards us when I shook my head.

_Give her a minute, I'll find out what's wrong..._ I spoke straight to Jasper. He stopped and nodded

"The baby, what if I'm a shit mum? What if my child hates me? What if they don't want to be a vampire and they want a normal life and I can't give them that" she hiccupped

"Alice you're going to be the best mum ever and no one could ever hate you. And if your child wants to be human, then their favourite aunt will be there for them always to answer to their every wish" she laughed slightly and pulled back wiping the tears away from eyes.

"You will" she sniffled

"Oh course" I wiped away another one of her stray tears as she laughed

"Now please can I let Jasper see you his thoughts are driving me wild as well as his emotions." I rolled my eyes and she nodded. Jasper was next to me instantly pulling Alice into his arms.

"Ali baby you will be the perfect mother, don't doubt that baby" Jasper kissed her cheeks, kissing away her tears.

"And you will be the perfect daddy" I felt a strong feeling of love pulsate off the both of them.

"I'm guessing this is my time to leave, take care of my sister Jasper" he nodded and swept Alice up into his arms.

"Ready to run darlin" Alice giggled as they ran off into the forest.

"So when am I expecting my little granddaughter to arrive" I turned around and saw Charlie staring at me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Dad who told you" I whined feeling like at 17 year old human again

"Well you know vampires and werewolves big mouths" Charlie walked forward and placed his arm around my shoulders, just like he used to.

"Let's take a walk Bells" I nodded as we walked off into the forest.

"So who told you?" he smiled weakly at me and groaned

"Angela?" he nodded.

"God I hate that girl sometimes" he laughed

"She says that you can have your child now..." Charlie started off

"I know but there are all the risks" Charlie stopped and stood in front of me blocking my path

"Bella come on baby, she told me how you could have her. You won't need to be human, you can still protect everyone even though that is not your responsibility and you could be creating that beautiful grandchild of mine" Charlie's eyes sparked at the thought of my baby girl.

"But what about the battle, the attacks..." I started rambling

"You said so yourself kiddo that's not for years. I've just got you back Bell's and I can see it in your eyes you want your family completed. You want this child more than anything and so do Edward and Jacob for that matter. If the battle is the only thing keeping you back, then isn't it better to have her now get as much time with her before the battle" I sighed in defeat.

"Did Edward talk to you too?" I questioned

"No...Maybe... ok but I questioned him about it so don't go taking this out on him" he smirked

"Alright alright I'll think about it, but first I think we should go back and make sure the family haven't killed each other. Charlie wrapped his arms around me and sighed in content

"I'm so glad I'm here Bells" he kissed my forehead

"I missed you so much dad"

"I love you Bells, always"

"Love you too dad"

* * *

**_So what you think guys?_**

**_Review if you like - thanks_**

**_My next Story: Broken..._**

**_Bella has grown up in foster homes, she has been passed from family to family and each family has broken her a little more each time. What happens when she is sent to Forks to hide... Who will she meet, what past faces will come back to haunt her..._**

**_Thanks Guys  
_**


	50. Note

**_Hey guys REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry about this!_**

**_But at the moment University is killing me! Slaughtering me like a baby lamb!_**

**_I have one more week of exams! _**

**_Then im finished for the year!_**

**_And i promise! SWEAR that i will update MASSIVELY!_**

**_I had big plans for all my stories and cant wait to write them!_**

**_So sorry about the big hiatus but it will be well worth it!_**

**_Thanks_**

**_Guys!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Kel  
_**


	51. Not So Human afterall

**_Hey Everyone So yes my exams are over WOOOP WOOOPP!_**

_**Just wanted to thank everyone for continuing to stay with me on all of my stories!**_

_**Thanks**_

_**So here we go!**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"So when am I expecting my little granddaughter to arrive" I turned around and saw Charlie staring at me with his arms crossed over his chest._

_"Dad who told you" I whined feeling like at 17 year old human again_

_"Well you know vampires and werewolves big mouths" Charlie walked forward and placed his arm around my shoulders, just like he used to._

_"Let's take a walk Bells" I nodded as we walked off into the forest._

_"So who told you?" he smiled weakly at me and groaned_

_"Angela?" he nodded._

_"God I hate that girl sometimes" he laughed_

_"She says that you can have your child now..." Charlie started off_

_"I know but there are all the risks" Charlie stopped and stood in front of me blocking my path_

_"Bella come on baby, she told me how you could have her. You won't need to be human, you can still protect everyone even though that is not your responsibility and you could be creating that beautiful grandchild of mine" Charlie's eyes sparked at the thought of my baby girl._

_"But what about the battle, the attacks..." I started rambling_

_"You said so yourself kiddo that's not for years. I've just got you back Bell's and I can see it in your eyes you want your family completed. You want this child more than anything and so do Edward and Jacob for that matter. If the battle is the only thing keeping you back, then isn't it better to have her now get as much time with her before the battle" I sighed in defeat._

_"Did Edward talk to you too?" I questioned_

_"No...Maybe... ok but I questioned him about it so don't go taking this out on him" he smirked_

_"Alright alright I'll think about it, but first I think we should go back and make sure the family haven't killed each other. Charlie wrapped his arms around me and sighed in content_

_"I'm so glad I'm here Bells" he kissed my forehead_

_"I missed you so much dad"_

_"I love you Bells, always"_

_"Love you too dad"_

* * *

_**And Now...**_

The days had managed to roll together very quickly; Rose, Alice and Esme were defiantly showing. Rose was always complaining that she was a whale, but then everyone would bite back saying that she was feeding for two, she had less than a month to go before her two little twins would be born, not that anyone else knew this only Carlisle, Edward and I. Alice wasn't far off her, at least another week on top of Rose and Esme still had another month and a bit.

Charlie had fit right into the family as if he had been here for the past 100 years. Carlise and Charlie were constantly down at the lake fishing, I never knew that Carlisle was so interested in the boring past time but it kept them both occupied.

Esme had managed to orchestrate the entire renovation with the help from the boys; every nursery had been created and perfected. She had even added on an extra nursery to Edward's old room, just in case.

Edward and I had spent every spare moment together, just talking and being alone at the cabin. We had discussed the baby topic a few times but whenever we really got into it, something or someone would always distract us.

"Alright Bella and I are going home and we are not to be interrupted for the next 24 hours are we understood" Edward stood up and looked at everyone as they nodded.

"But..." Alice went to open her mouth to speak but I quickly stopped her

"No buts, the only reason for you to come and get us is if Rose is in labour which I know that's not going to happen, or if something changes with the war which I will see first. So unless it is some kind of emergency that I cannot see then there is no reason that your questions can't wait for a day" I looked directly to Alice and Rose they were the ones who were constantly badgering me around their pregnancies, girls couldn't leave anything up to chance could they.

Everyone nodded silently before I held onto Edward's hand and teleported us back into out cottage right onto our bed. As soon as we hit the mattress we both sighed and sunk back against the pillows, finally peace and quiet.

"Nice plan" I rolled over so that my head was now on Edward's chest as his arms instantly wrapped around me.

"Why thankyou my dear, I do try" he laughed trying to sound proper.

"How about we put a sound proofing dome around the house?" I laughed

"You can do that?" he questioned as I raised my eyebrow to him

"Oh right my beautiful wife can do anything" he laughed and rolled us over so that he was hovering over me.

"That's right husband and don't you forget it" I winked as he lowered his lips towards mine. There was one thing that I could never get enough of and that was Edward, no matter if we have 5 minutes a day or 5 hours I would savour ever moment I could get.

"I think we should talk about what we came here to talk about" Edward pulled back and kissed me one final time on my lips before pulling me into his lap.

"Sounds good, who knows how long it's going to be before we have a moment alone" I nodded. We both say there in silence trying to think of a way to approach the conversation gently, in the past the baby talk just seemed to come up, but now we have actually taken the time to talk specifically about this and nothing else.

_Are we ready yet?_

I spoke to Edward chickening out speaking out loud

"Of course we're ready, Bella you're going to be the best mum in the world I know it" his arms wrapped firmly around my waist as he placed his chin onto my shoulder.

"I know, and you're going to be the best father in the world. But what I mean is that is everyone ready. We have a lot to consider, not just our feelings but our child's feelings what if something goes wrong with the war, what if it comes a lot sooner than we anticipated?" I looked down at my hands and played with Edward's fingers trying to distract myself from the side of the topic I always wanted to avoid.

"Isn't that more of a reason to start now, our baby girl will live a long life love. We might not know the outcome to this fight but we know that no matter what, Jacob will keep our daughter safe." Edward and I had both discussed quietly that if things didn't go right with the war that our number one priority was to get our daughter out as soon as possible, all the children. If that meant teleporting some out of the line of fire then we would.

"I know he would..." I barely whispered

"But?"

"I'm scared..." Edward moved his finger so that it was under my chin and slowly raised it so that I was finally looking at him

"I am too Bella, but we can't let fear of this war ruin our lives. I want my daughter so badly and I know you do too, why should be wait any longer?" he smiled that same smile that made me want to give in straight away and start making a baby right at this second.

"I can't wait to hold her in my arms" my hands rested onto my stomach as if wishing that she was in there, growing big and strong already.

"Neither can I love" Edward placed his hand on top of mine and kissed my temple.

"So where really going to do this?" I questioned

"Yes" there was absolutely no doubt in his voice; he wanted this as much as I did. We both wanted to meet our little girl.

"Shall we call for Angela?" Edward whispered

"Yep" I closed my eyes and searched for Angela's spark. It was a beautiful glowing green, no doubt the reason for her life power. I found it in the middle of the forest with Seth and Lizzie.

_Angela it's me..._

'_Holey shit, Bella don't do that you scared the hell out of me'_

_Sorry, but I was wondering if Edward and I could speak with you for a moment..._

'_Yeah that's fine I'll be there in ten'_

I griped onto her aura and quickly brought her here. She landed swiftly and as soon as she realised what I did she had her hands on her hips and she was shaking her head at me.

"There are things called cell phones and running Bells" she smirked and walked towards us sitting next to me on the bed.

"Sorry but I'm a little impatient" I laughed as she rolled her eyes at me. There was no doubt in my mind that I didn't love this new sassy Angela, she was not the quiet little mousy girl back when we were human. This Angela knew how to stand up for herself and for her friends and family.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with a little baby making" she looked between Edward and I who both nodded.

"Finally, Bells I was about to take away your little vampire-pill and let you accidently fall pregnant cause you were taking so damn long" she laughed

"Vampire pill?" Edward questioned

"Yeah it's what I like to call the non aging of a womb" she smiled at us.

"So can we really do this I mean, without me me losing my powers?" I questioned

"Yep, I've been practising on the girls. It does take a few tries but once you got it you'll be able to sustain the power without me" I nodded.

Angela and I had sat down on countless occasions trying to work out the best way for me to be able to turn human as well as being able to keep my powers. We had thought of many ideas like staying vampire and manipulating my womb to thinking it was living with help from Angela. But there were too many possibilities something could go wrong that way.

So we thought of the other way instead of staying immortal and having a human womb, why not turn human and still keep parts of me that were immortal, my powers. And if things ever go too much then I would spread my powers out throughout the family, after the girls had all given birth that is.

"Ok lie down and I'll walk you through it" I nodded and slipped out of Edwards lap to lie down in the middle of the bed. Edward sat to my right and placed a quick kiss onto my cheek as Angela sat to my left. She placed her hands onto my stomach and closed her eyes.

"Give me your hands" Ange barely whispered as she placed my hands onto my stomach and covered them with hers.

"Now close your eyes and let my power run through your hands" I did as I was told and tried to relax. I could see the green aura of her power seeping through her hands and covering mine, I could feel it bouncing against mine trying to break through the surface of my aura. My shield's first reaction was to reject it, to push it away.

"Let it in Bells" Angela's soft voice finally relaxed my shield enough for it to seep through the small cracks and spread throughout my body.

"Now I want you to search within yourself and find your power, hold onto it with everything you have" This was it, I took in a deep breath and searched deep within my shield searching deeper and deeper for the source of my power. It took me a while before I found the dark orange flame that was surrounded by a golden aura, explains a lot. The phoenix is orange and I am yellow...

"Got it" I whispered as I felt Angela's aura spread deeper into my shield. This was defiantly a weird feeling it was as though I was floating in the clouds, no part of my body felt pain or weakness. This was the strongest I had ever felt, life was literally flowing through my body.

"Now I want you to do what you did with the girls and slowly take away your immortality and place it inside the box" I mentally opened the Pandora's Box that I had created and searched for my immortality, there it was deeper down than my powers an my aura sat my immortality. I gripped onto it tightly and I felt a surge of pain rush through my body. Angela moved one hand to my forehead and the other to my chest and I felt the life rush through my body soothing the pain.

"You ok?" I heard Edward's voice whispered and one of his hands on my thigh.

"I'm good, keep going" I felt another surge of life run through my body as I gripped back onto my immortality and slowly pushed it towards the box. It was a lot stronger than the girls' were, mine was fighting back. Every time I moved it I could feel the changes in my body, I could start to feel the temperature heat up, the noises dulled down all the effects of immortality draining away, I could make out a fast flutter of my heart beat slowly coming back and with one final push I seeled my immortality inside my box and hid it inside my protective aura.

"Good girl, now I want you to take in a slow deep breathe and open your eyes" I did as I was told and as soon as the air hit my working lungs I sucked in huge gulp and started coughing madly.

"I said slow Bella" Angela laughed as Edward helped me sit up.

"I'm sorry.. whoa that's weird" I listened to the sound of my voice and it was changed, or in fact changed back. I could feel my heart beating against my ribs, blood pumping through my veins. I looked down at my hands and noticed that they weren't the same pale white as Edwards, and they defiantly weren't as cold.

"God I remember that feel" Edward groaned and held me closer to him, his marble skin gripped around me and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ok before you two go and start ripping each other's clothes off, Bella we need to test your powers" I looked up at her and pouted. Buzz kill much!

"Don't look at me like that, now move your ass outside so that we can test you out" I nodded and Edward helped me off the bed. To say it felt weird to be human again was an understatement, I could feel my body actually needing to work to move. Instead of the invincible power and strength my muscles actually needed to work again. Edward held my hand the entire time as we walked outside and into the forest, there was no way I was testing my powers out on my house or anywhere near my house.

"Ok let's start with something simple can you lift this rock?" Ange picked up a small pebble and placed it in her palm and held it out to me. I felt like laughing at her that this was simple, but maybe I wouldn't be as simple as before. I concentrated hard onto my shield and I found it still within me I grabbed onto the rock and lightly threw it into the air and away from us.

"Sweet" I looked up and noticed both Ange and Edward staring at me

"What's wrong?" I questioned as I looked at Ange and then back to Edward.

"Nothing's wrong love it's just when you tapped into your power your eyes changed colour" I looked to Ange and she nodded in confirmation

"What colour?" I asked really wanting a mirror

"Orange" my eyes snapped back to Edward quickly

"Orange as in the Phoenix orange?" I questioned thinking back to the day in the forest with the Volturi, my entire body flamed orange, the sign that the phoenix truly did exist.

"Yep" Angela gulped, she had never seen my eyes change before, hell she had never experienced me as the Phoenix's power before.

"So I'm guessing that I can still do everything? I mean if the Phoenix's power is still within me right?" Both Ange and Edward shrugged

"I guess the only way to know is to test it out, try teleporting us back to the manor" Ange held out her hand as she walked towards me. I gripped onto Edward's arm and took in a deep breath.

I closed my eyes and visioned the Cullen manor living room, as soon as I found it I could see the points of light in different sections of the house. I found and empty spot and moved our lights there. As soon as my feet hit the ground I heard a few screams and yelps.

"Bella?" As I opened my eyes everything looked different, everyone looked different. My eyes had returned to their human vision, standing right in front of me was Charlie.

"Hey everyone" I laughed as everyone was still in a little bit of shock

"Are y-you human?" Jake stuttered knowing exactly what this meant.

"Yep, but I'm a very special human" I laughed.

"Not so fast Emmett" I held up my hand to my side and quickly turned around blocking Emmett from picking me up into his bone crushing arms.

"What the? I can't move!" Emmett tried to move but I held my shield around him. Everyone cracked up laughing.

"Belllllllaaaaa let me down" he whined and I finally released him

"So you still have your powers I see" Carlisle stepped forwards and placed one hand on my forehead and the other on my neck feeling my pulse.

"Yep I'm a very special, powerful, beautiful human" I joked

"Yeah and still no fun" I heard Emmett grumble from the floor.

"Remarkable" Carlisle stepped back and looked over me, any other time I would be a little self conscience that he's looking at me so incredulously but right know this was a bit change not only for me but for everyone.

"So you still have our powers and immortality locked up somewhere inside you" Alice questioned

"Yep, I've still got everyone's immortality inside me along with your powers Ali. Don't worry I checked" I winked at her

"Do you feel tired at all, drained after using your gifts?" Jasper questioned

"Not that I can notice of yet, I mean I've only tried a few things out. I don't think I'm ready for a full battle while being in this state but I can still do some damage" I laughed mostly aiming that towards Emmett.

"Ok so now that your back does that mean I can ask my questions yet?" Alice pipped up while gripping on tightly to a new Maternity catalogue.

"Fine you have three questions and then I'm going to get myself some food" I laughed. Alice nodded in all seriousness and stood up and flicked through the pages and stopped and held it out for me.

"Am I going to need something this big? Or will I still be in the small?" she looked at me with not a single hint of laughing, she was purely serious.

"Stay with the small" she nodded and flicked through to another page

"Will my baby like this one or this one?" she opened to a double page layout and was showing two different basinets one pink and one blue.

"Not going to work Alice, I'm not telling you" she groaned and nodded

"Fine I'll get both" she spat out and I noticed Jasper roll his eyes and walk over to us and place his arms around her, effectively calming her down.

"Jazz baby you know I love you don't you" Alice looked up at him as he nodded against her shoulder.

"Then get the hell off me and stop trying to manipulate my emotions!" she snapped and we all flinched. Jasper just stood there with his arms wrapped around her smiling.

"Ali baby, the stress and changing of emotions aren't good for the baby love. I'm just trying to help you... how about we both go into the study and get yours things online?" Alice's eyes suddenly grew excited and Jasper swept her up into his arms and headed towards the Carlisle's office.

Our silence was interrupted by a very loud growl, and that wasn't off a wolf or another vampire but that of my stomach. I looked down and felt a huge boil of excitement rise up in me, I could eat. I can eat again!

"Who's up for some pizza?" I looked up towards everyone who was human.

"God yes!" Seth laughed and jumped onto the love seat and pulled Lizzie down with him. I nodded and closed my eyes envisioning six large pizza boxes in the middle of the table and suddenly they appeared. As soon as they appeared I could almost taste the cheese on my tongue, I wanted it badly.

"How about we have ours as take away" I opened my eyes and noticed Edward leaning over my chair whispering into my ear.

"Defiantly" I turned my head to kiss him on the cheek before saying goodnight to everyone and teleporting us and a pizza out of there before Alice could intervene.

* * *

_**So what do you think?**_

_**Bella is human-ish...**_

_**Check out some of my other stories: Trip of a Life Time**_

_**When Bella, Emmett and Jasper get the chance to attend an adventure to Europe with the top three students from all over America, what will happen when they meet the students from Seattle... What will happen when their hiking trip makes a turn for the worse... What past faces with they encounter with? Who will make it out alive!**_

_**Check it out!**_

_**Thanks guys!**_

_**p.s cant believe i have almost 600 reviews and over 100,000 hits! *squeel*  
**_


	52. Flowers and Bears

_**Hey Everyone long time no see! sorry about that.. working full time over summer and its HARD! two jobs makes it harder sigh... but its what you gotta do right?**_

_**Anywho thanks to everyone who's proceeded to review my work makes me smile hahah**_

_**So here we go hope you like it**_

_**

* * *

Previously...  
**_

_"Jazz baby you know I love you don't you" Alice looked up at him as he nodded against her shoulder._

_"Then get the hell off me and stop trying to manipulate my emotions!" she snapped and we all flinched. Jasper just stood there with his arms wrapped around her smiling._

_"Ali baby, the stress and changing of emotions aren't good for the baby love. I'm just trying to help you... how about we both go into the study and get yours things online?" Alice's eyes suddenly grew excited and Jasper swept her up into his arms and headed towards the Carlisle's office._

_Our silence was interrupted by a very loud growl, and that wasn't off a wolf or another vampire but that of my stomach. I looked down and felt a huge boil of excitement rise up in me, I could eat. I can eat again!_

_"Who's up for some pizza?" I looked up towards everyone who was human._

_"God yes!" Seth laughed and jumped onto the love seat and pulled Lizzie down with him. I nodded and closed my eyes envisioning six large pizza boxes in the middle of the table and suddenly they appeared. As soon as they appeared I could almost taste the cheese on my tongue, I wanted it badly._

_"How about we have ours as take away" I opened my eyes and noticed Edward leaning over my chair whispering into my ear._

_"Defiantly" I turned my head to kiss him on the cheek before saying goodnight to everyone and teleporting us and a pizza out of there before Alice could intervene._

* * *

_**And Now...**_

I woke up with the powerful vision; Edward's arms were wrapped around me quickly as sweat started to build up on my forehead.

"Love what's wrong" Edward stroked my face using the coldness of his touch to cool me down.

"Rose, it's happening today" I smiled.

"I'm going to be an Uncle?" he smiled proudly as I nodded. We both quickly got changed into something practical before making our way back to the mansion. Edward had insisted that I try not to use any of my powers before the birth, that I might need them later when the time came and I was definitely not opposed to having Edward carry me around, just like old times. As we walked through the front door I couldn't help but smile it was deficiently like old times.

"Emmett McCarthy you get your damn ass down these stairs and clean up your playstation, NOW!" Rose screamed from the living room. Emmett appeared almost instantly looking more frightened then ever and quickly packed up his mess.

"I'm sorry Rosie baby, but Jasper was teasing me." he pouted and wrapped his arms around Rose who was now very large, very willing and able to pop.

"Emmett" Rose warned and he quickly let go not wanting to push his wife any further.

"You better not have mood swings like that" Edward whispered down at me and all I could do was laugh.

"Emmett maybe if you went and got Rose something comfy to wear and maybe a glass of water" I smiled and he quickly kissed her on the cheek before rushing away. Rose sighed and awkwardly lowered herself onto the couch.

"Seriously Bells how much longer till I get these little monsters out of me" she groaned as Emmett returned with a glass of water.

"Well that's kind of why were over here" I smiled and Rose finally caught on.

"You mean it's today?" she questioned; all pain and frustration left her eyes and was replaced with pure excitement.

"Yep, you're going to be a mommy today, twice." I giggled

"Oh my god oh my god" she breathed heavily and placed her hands on her large belly.

"I'm going to meet my angels today" she cooed.

"I thought they were little monsters?" Edward smirked

"Shut it Eddie those are your niece and nephew you're talking about" Emmett came back looking happier than ever. He crouched down in front of Rose and placed a long kiss on her stomach.

"Hey there babies, daddy and mommy's here" I couldn't help but awe at Emmett's fatherly instincts. He was going to be an amazing father, and amazing uncle even.

"Carlisle" I whispered out and as soon as I blinked everyone was back in the living room.

"It's time?" he questioned and nodded.

"My office is all set up, ready and waiting." He smiled looking from me to Rose.

"Now? I can have my babies now?" tears started to appear down Rose's cheek as she smiled

"Yeah baby we can have our babies now" Emmett slowly picked up his wife and we followed them into Carlisle's office. The once hospital room was now transformed into a beautiful delivery room.

"Well well well I thought I felt a few new lives about to enter this world" I turned and saw Angela leaning up against the doorframe.

"Hey Ange was just about to call you" she hugged me quickly before moving over to Rose.

"Are they ok Ange? Can you feel them?" Rose stuttered as she lay down on the bed.

"Yep, full of life these ones" she smiled and placed her hand on Rose's belly.

"So how are we doing this?" Emmett asked taking his place next to Rose and holding her hand. Ange looked to me and I nodded giving her the go ahead.

"Carlisle will perform a simple c-section as it will be impossible for any of you to give birth naturally..." all us females nodded, we knew this.

"... After they are out and safe Bella and I will help heal you up making sure that there are no scars left..." Alice and Rose were especially happy about that

"...And then after your all in good health I will release your immortality back into you" I nodded in confirmation.

"What if it doesn't work? Will you have to bite me again?" Rose faltered. I stepped forwards and clutched onto her hand.

"If it comes to it Rose yes we will. But I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure that we don't have to do that alright" she smiled and nodded

"Alright I'm ready" she nodded taking a deep breath and relaxing back onto the bed.

"Ok, everyone not needed in the birth can you please wait outside" Carlisle spoke as Esme and Alice both groaned.

"Bring them out safely baby" Edward kissed my cheek before moving to Rose.

"You're going to be great Rose" he kissed her forehead as a small tear fell from Rose's eyes.

"Alright stop upsetting the soon to mother and everyone out" I spoke out as my annoying husband laughed and herded the rest of the family out of the office.

The first part of the procedure was pretty simple, Carlisle had given Rose enough medication so that she wouldn't feel the c-section at all.

"Ok Rose you're going to feel a bit of tugging" Carlisle spoke out as Rose nodded anxiously

"Bella, Ange monitor the heart rates" we both nodded and placed our hands on Rose's stomach. I could feel two tiny heartbeats coming from inside of her. We gave Carlisle a nod of approval and he slowly removed one of the babies.

"It's a boy" Carlisle gushed proudly

"He's not crying, why is he not crying?" Rose panicked

"It's alright baby, he's perfect I promise you" Emmett soothed her as we heard a tiny gurgle from the little boy. Carlisle passed him off to Ange who then proceeded to clean him up and wrap him in a tiny blue blanket.

"Come on out beautiful girl" Carlisle whispered as he gathered my gorgeous niece into his arms.

"They're perfect Rose" Ange gushed over to Emmett and placed the little boy in his arms.

"Hey there little man" I looked down at my nephew and couldn't help but wish for my little girl to come. He had tiny light brown curls on top of his head, a small button nose and bright blue eyes. A perfect mix of his mother and father.

"Rose would you like to hold your daughter" Ange stepped forwards and placed my niece into Rose's arms.

"She's beautiful" I whispered as Rose looked up at me

"Thankyou Bella" I felt a small tear roll down my cheek

"Hey there pretty girl" Emmett leant over and kissed his daughters head. She was just like his brother, beautiful blonde curls, bright blue eyes and the cutest button nose.

"My babi -" Rose spoke but was cut off by a large gasp. Ange quickly took the baby out of Rose's arms as my hands roamed over her stomach. I closed my eyes and felt her blood seeping out.

"Esme!" I called and she quickly ran into the room.

"What's going on!" Rose panted in pain

"Esme here" Ange passed on the baby girl to Esme as she ran back to me and Rose.

"Bella what's going on!" Emmett shouted

"Edward get everyone out!" I barked and quickly Jasper and Edward were removing Emmett, Esme and the babies out of the room.

"She's bleeding out" Carlisle was trying to find the bleed as Ange was trying to find the source with her powers.

"Bella" Rose whispered as tears ran down her face.

"It's going to be ok Rosie" I clamped my hand onto hers quickly

"Bite me, please don't let me die" she panicked

"I promise Rose you will not die" I smiled reassuringly as her eyes fluttered close.

"She's losing too much blood, we need to bite her quickly!" Carlisle was by her side instantly and ready to bite into her wrist when I stopped him.

"No, I can do it" he nodded and stepped back. I placed one hand on Rose's forehead and the other on her stomach just like Ange had down to me.

"Ange" I prompted as she placed her hands on top of mine. I closed my eyes and let the power of life run through our hands together and spread it throughout Rose's entire body.

"Its healing" Carlisle spoke out still no doubt assessing her womb.

"It's time" Ange whispered and nodded. I searched deep within my shield and found the tiny box that was hidden deep within my light. As I opened the Pandora's Box I was hit with an intense amount of power, Rose's Immortality. I let it seep through my shield and down my arms into my hands where I transferred it back into Rose where it belonged. I heard Rose take in a deep breath and slowly relax as her own powers healed her.

I could feel my shield weaken by the second, something that I had never experienced when I was immortal. But now I was human and it took a hell of a lot more energy to maintain my shield that I thought I would. As I closed off her Immortality locking deep within her aura I removed my shield from her and closed it back within myself.

"Oh god I never thought I'd say this but I missed being a vampire" I heard Rose's twinkling laugh as I removed my hands from her stomach.

"Bella?" I felt my eyes flutter slightly before they completely closed and I fell into the darkness.

My mind slowly came back into my body with help from a small green aura floating around my shield.

"That's it Bells" I heard Angela's voice from above me

"Bella love say something please" Edward's frantic voice spoke from behind me, no doubt he was the one holding me to his chest.

"I'm hungry" I spoke out barely as a laugh as Edward's grip loosened. As I opened my eyes I saw my entire family bending over looking at me. But my eyes caught onto two small pair of dazzling blue eyes.

"Hey there" I smiled at them and they were giggled back at me.

"Aunty Bella I would to introduce you to your niece Lillian Marie Cullen and your nephew Michael John Cullen" I sat up slightly and braced myself against Edward's chest and Rose passed me Lillian.

"Hey there pretty girl" I rocked her gently as she cooed.

"She already recognises you love" Edward whispered into my ear

"You can hear her?" Rose questioned and he nodded. I borrowed Edward's gift and let my shield wrap around her assessing her slightly. There was no words presa but her mind was filled with flowers, thousands and thousands of multicoloured flowers.

I searched deep within my shield and pulled out her thoughts and made a hundred small flowers float around us. Lillian's giggles brought me to open my eyes as I saw her clapping in the air and swatting a few of them that was circling around us.

"You're going to spoil my daughter aren't you?" Rose laughed as I handed her back to her.

"Definitely... Now where's my little Nephew" I laughed as Emmett lowered Michael to me. I did the same to Michael and searched his thoughts. He was without a doubt Emmett's son. As I opened my eyes I had small little Bear's rolling around above him. He clapped his hands and reached out towards one of them, making tiny little fists begging for it to come closer. I locked onto one of them as it rolled forwards and was sitting nose to nose with Michael. He giggled and swatted the bear's nose and it disappeared.

Michael looked up and noticed the rest of the bears disappeared along with it and his face pouted, he looked to me with tiny tears in his blue eyes. My heart broke and I quickly imagined a real life stuffed bear and placed it in his hands.

Everyone awed around me before I handed him back to Emmett.

"So could you see if they have gifts?" Ange asked sitting down next to me still having one hand on me.

"Yep" I nodded

"And..." everyone spoke in unison.

"Well just like twins they have opposite powers, one of fire and one of ice." I smiled up at them already seeing the power that they held together.

"They're going to be strong, and also a hand full." I laughed

****

* * *

**_So there we have it, Fire and Ice, Lillian and Michael are born!_**

**_What you think?_**

**_Thanks guys!_**

**_My Story of the week: _**

_**Nightmare of my life - **Supernatural x Twilight. Bella was found at the age of 7 in Forks Memorial hospital with no memories of who she is or what she is. For 10 years she's lived a new life as Isabella no last name Swan. What happens when a pair of golden eyes force memories into her mind, what happens when the three strange men that haunt her dreams turn out to be real, and what happens when the yellow eyed man finally finds her... Edward/Bella story... :D_

_**Thanks guys**_

_**REVIEW! hehhe  
**_


	53. Twins

**_Hey guys sorry for the long long delay on the chappy but to say that this was without a doubt the WORST start to the year was an understatement._**

**_Well without getting into boring life details here we go :)_**

**_

* * *

Previously..._**

_"Hey there pretty girl," I rocked her gently as she cooed._

_"She already recognises you love," Edward whispered into my ear._

_"You can hear her?" Rose questioned and he nodded. I borrowed Edward's gift and let my shield wrap around her assessing her slightly. There was no words presa but her mind was filled with flowers, thousands and thousands of multicoloured flowers._

_I searched deep within my shield and pulled out her thoughts and made a hundred small flowers float around us. Lillian's giggles brought me to open my eyes as I saw her clapping in the air and swatting a few of them that was circling around us._

_"You're going to spoil my daughter aren't you?" Rose laughed as I handed her back to her._

_"Definitely... Now where's my little Nephew?" I laughed as Emmett lowered Michael to me. I did the same to Michael and searched his thoughts. He was without a doubt Emmett's son. As I opened my eyes I had small little Bear's rolling around above him. He clapped his hands and reached out towards one of them, making tiny little fists begging for it to come closer. I locked onto one of them as it rolled forwards and was sitting nose to nose with Michael. He giggled and swatted the bear's nose and it disappeared._

_Michael looked up and noticed the rest of the bears disappeared along with it and his face pouted, he looked to me with tiny tears in his blue eyes. My heart broke and I quickly imagined a real life stuffed bear and placed it in his hands._

_Everyone awed around me before I handed him back to Emmett._

_"So could you see if they have gifts?" Ange asked sitting down next to me still having one hand on me._

_"Yep," I nodded._

_"And..." everyone spoke in unison._

_"Well just like twins they have opposite powers, one of fire and one of ice." I smiled up at them already seeing the power that they held together._

_"They're going to be strong, and also a hand full." I laughed._

* * *

**_And Now..._**

"Mj how many times must I tell you not to set tree's on fire!" Rose stormed down the front porch and headed straight for her little boy who was laughing happily watching small flickers of fire run up the tree.

"Wiwwwie wata," Mj laughed and watched as his sister created a puddle of water and put out the small fire. Rose sighed and stood at the end of the grass and just shook her head. Lilly and Mj were a perfect pair, fire and ice, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Bonnie and Clyde, the perfect partners in crime.

"What's mommy going to do with you two?" Rose knelt down next to them both and they quickly wrapped their tiny arms around her neck.

"Wuv vou mommy," Mj spoke trying to suck up to his mom, which was working. These little two had their tiny little pinkie fingers wrapped around each and every one of us.

"Yeah mamma we love you," Lilly blinked her tiny bright blue eyes and smiled innocently up at her mom.

"Awe I love you too my sweet babies," Rose hugged them closer to her.

"Well, look who we have here," I looked down the driveway and saw Seth and Lizzie walking hand in hand towards us.

"Uncle Seth!" both Mj and Lillie jumped from Rose's lap and ran full ball towards Seth.

"Hey there squirts, are you being good for your mommy?" Seth knelt down and picked them both up on his shoulders; I guess werewolf strength comes in handy.

"Of course we are," Lilly spoke fluently and patted Seth's head.

It's been four weeks since my two little nieces and nephews were born and well it seems like it's been months. Lillie's verbal communication skills were amazing, her first words were more like a sentence. Mj was playing with his powers by creating small fire models of animals he saw in his picture books while Lillie was trying to read the book, and well she snapped at him.

"_Michael would you please stop doing that I'm trying to read," _Lillie stood up and splashed water all over Mj's small fire wolf and ended that little stunt quickly.

Michael however still had a bit to learn with his speech but his physical side was just like Emmett, walking, jumping, using his gifts way before he was able to speak.

Mj had followed all the males around relentlessly when he first was able to walk, he even tried to follow Seth and Jake around when they were wolves, that was a pretty funny site. However it wasn't so funny when he got stuck up in the tree and wouldn't come down for hours. We had to send Jasper up there to make him fall asleep and then Emmett followed up and dragged the little sleeping monster down.

But even with all the drama that they caused, we wouldn't trade it for the world and well we were excited for the next children to arrive. And having a mix of Alice and Jasper, it was very hard to predict what exactly was going to happen around here.

"Hey there Bells," Lizzie sat down next to me as we watched Seth playing with the babies.

"How you doing Lizzie?" I knew she was still having nightmares at night about the attack at the mall. Every other night Seth would come down and ask for help to settle her while she slept, sometimes her nightmares got so violet Seth would end up with a broken nose. But the only good thing was that he healed fast so Lizzie never knew that she fought in her sleep.

"I'm alright," she shrugged and smiled back at Seth who was now in wolf form and the kids were riding on his back.

"Come on doggy," Lillie laughed and swatted Seth's nose.

"Hey Liz how was your lunch date?" Rose sat down next to us and smiled at Lizzie.

"It was a date, was it?" I mocked her and she blushed a deep dark red. On the outside Lizzie tried to come off as this hard, bold and strong chick but on the inside she was the typical girl who loved to be loved by a guy.

"Yes and it was perfect," she sighed and looked back at Seth who was now having his ears pulled by Lillie.

"So what did you do?" I questioned slightly bumping my shoulder against hers.

"Well we went for a picnic on the top cliffs of La Push and he kind of made a tyre swing for me," Lizzie blushed and looked down at her hands, while both Rose and I awed. Who knew Seth was a romantic.

"Bella come quick it's Esme," Carlisle appeared from the doorway looking panicked. I quickly raced back into the house and up into their bedroom where Esme was lying down clutching her stomach.

"I'm fine dear, don't worry please." Esme winced and tried to cover up the pain.

"Where's the pain love, is it the baby?" Carlisle hovered over Esme really not helping. Worrying father, Carlisle of all people should know that being panicked never helps the patient.

"Carlisle I'm fine please," Esme smiled weakly but I could see right through it.

"Bella can you feel anything, see anything?" Carlisle begged me while ignoring Esme's pleas. If this was Carlisle before the child was born, I'd hate to see what he's like in the delivery room.

_Make note to talk to Edward about this. _

"Can you give us a minute Carlisle, please?" I nodded for him to leave room and he reluctantly agreed. As soon as the door was shut Esme groaned out in pain.

"Where's the pain Esme?" I questioned placing my hands on her stomach trying to locate anything that could be causing it.

"I'm not sure honey, but he just started kicking and I think he kicked something he wasn't meant to," Esme laughed and clutched her stomach again.

"Well Esme your little baby has decided to have a go at your kidneys," I laughed and removed my hands.

"My kidneys?" she questioned.

"Yep you have yourself a soccer player," I winked at her.

"So it is a boy?" she smiled widely trying to get me to confess the gender.

"I'm not revealing anything; you're going to have to figure that one out for yourself. But in the mean time Carlisle can stop ears dropping and actually stop worrying so much." I laughed and waited for the door to open, and not a second later Carlisle was by the bed looking embarrassed.

"He's just kicking?" he asked me.

"Yep, so daddy you can stop worrying now." I winked at Carlisle and he seemed to visible relax.

"Daddy, can you please get your son some Ice cream please?" Esme fluttered her eyes at Carlisle and he melted like butter.

"I'll be back in a moment my love, and my other love." He leant down and kissed Esme's forehead and then her belly.

"So what now?" Esme asked patting her stomach.

"Well we wait until our little fella decides to turn over and kick the popper places." I laughed and placed my hand on her stomach and felt the little guy kick my hand.

"Come on buddy turn around for Aunt Bella," I whispered down at her stomach and felt small little flutters coming from within.

"You feel that?" I questioned Esme and she nodded with small trickles of tears running down her cheeks.

"He's perfect," she laughed and cried at the same time.

"Oh Esme," I moved up on the bed and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Don't mind me dear, it's the hormones." I laughed with her trying to prepare myself for the future hormones that I was going to have to experience.

"Knock knock," Carlisle walked through the door holding a tray full of ice cream and lollies and every sweat we had downstairs in the kitchen.

"Well I'll leave you to it then," I kissed Esme on the cheek before moving to Carlisle.

"Calm down daddy or you'll stress mommy out," I gave him a knowing look and he rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what he was doing and as the saying goes, 'doctors are the worst patients' and well I'm guessing that works for soon to be daddy doctors too.

I slowly closed the door behind me trying to give them some privacy and walked down the stairs only to be stopped by Alice who was flipping through hundreds of magazines on maternity clothes. And when I say hundreds I literally mean hundreds.

"Bella what size will I be next month, I mean I have just over six weeks to go and I want to make sure that I have all the correct clothes ready for me when I get bigger." She looked at me and then back down to her magazines expecting and answer straight away.

"Alice you won't need to go more than two sizes bigger then you are now, satisfied?" I gave in and sunk down on the couch. Being partly human defiantly took a lot out of me, I never realised that I had this much limited energy when I was human. I had just closed my eyes when I felt a set of eyes staring at me. I groaned and and slowly opened them revealing a very, very handsome husband holding a plate of French fries and a cheeseburger on a tray.

"Hmm well this I am happy about," Edward handed me the tray and sat down next to me.

"Well anything for my beautiful wife, and my future future daughter." Edward leant down and pressed his lips to my flat stomach.

"She's not in there yet." I looked up from my cheeseburger and laughed at Edward playing with my stomach.

"How about we go make our daughter?" he whispered into my ear just as I was about to take a huge bite of my cheeseburger again. The thoughts of Edward inside of me made me instantly drop my burger and teleport us back to our bedroom, specifically the bed.

"Well Mrs Cullen I can see someone's keen." I laughed as Edward bounced lightly on top of me.

"Well Mr Cullen I can assure you that I am very very keen," he leant down and pressed his lips to mine.

"What do you want first my sweet wifey?" I leant back on my elbows and forced Edward to kneel back.

"Shirt I want it off!" I bit lip and watched as he slowly removed his black t-shirt not bothering with the buttons. I couldn't help but moan at the site of my husband's bare chest. It was better every single time I saw it, if I could I would make clothes illegal in this house.

"Takes two to tangle," he crawled down my body quickly and slowly removed my white singlet and revealed my bare chest.

"Well Mrs Cullen I see you are well prepared," he winked and moved his lips towards my chest. To say that I didn't love this feeling was a huge and wonderful lie, the way his lips connected with my body was amazing.

"You keep doing that Mr Cullen and there will be consequences," I smirked as he lifted his eyes to mine.

"Well let's see what the punishment is for this," he smirked and moved lower down my body covering it with small light kisses, until he reached the waistband of my jeans. I groaned and waited in anticipation of what my very very talented husband was about to do.

"Jesus Edward," I groaned as I felt his tongue strike over my lips. I felt his hands roam over my body and then it hit me, that wash of pleasure that ran from head to toe. He was amazing, not even a minute into it and he had me screaming his name.

"Edward, please now." The moment felt right, it felt perfect. He grinned down from beneath the blankets and crawled back up to my face.

"I love you Bella,"

"I love you too, Edward." He leant down and pressed his lips to mine just as he entered me. We both moaned in complete satisfaction.

Edward and I have had sex on many occasions, we made love on a lot more occasions, and we had fucked a lot too. But right now was something that I had never felt before, this was love that I'd never felt before. I could feel a tear running down my cheek as I felt us both building up in pleasure.

"I love you," I placed my hand on Edward's cheek as he leant down and kissed me.

"_Mommy, mommy Nessie made my dinosaur disappear," a little boy around five years old ran towards me with small bronzed curly hair._

"_Honey, why were you creating a Dinosaur on the first place?" I knelt down at my sons level and smirked at him. _

"_um, uh, Uncle Emmett dared me too," I stood up and looked out the front door where Emmett was trying to run away. _

"_Well we should always listen to what Uncle Emmett says should we?" I laughed and picked up my little man and walked out the front door. _

"_Daddy I told you Mason would tell on me, but I was only doing the right thing," I looked up and saw Edward holding onto a small girl with curly brown hair. _

"_It's alright angel, it's all Uncle Emmett's fault." Edward laughed and looked back at his brother who wasn't denying anything._

"Bella?" my eyes fluttered open and I saw Edward staring down at me.

"What happened, what did you see?" he questioned stroking my face gentle.

"Twins were having twins." I smiled and looked down at my stomach where my two children were now starting to grow.

* * *

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0**_

**_What u think?_**

**_Let me know if it was good or not good :p  
_**


	54. Babies

_**Hey guys here's the next chappy!**_

_**Hope you all like it...**_

_**

* * *

Previously...  
**_

_"Bella?" my eyes fluttered open and I saw Edward staring down at me._

_"What happened, what did you see?" he questioned stroking my face gentle._

_"Twins we're having twins." I smiled and looked down at my stomach where my two children were now starting to grow._

* * *

_**And Now...**_

"Wake up my love," I kept my eyes closed and enjoyed the subtle lips that were pressing softly on my neck.

"Five more minutes," I groaned and rolled over. Edward laughed and laid down behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Come on love, we need to feed those perfect little babies of ours." I groaned and finally opened my eyes to see Edward hovering over me. I kissed him once quickly on the lips before my hormonal senses took over and smelt the most amazing scent in the world, other than Edward that is. Bacon and Eggs.

"You are without a doubt the best husband ever," I smirked back at him as he laughed and pulled the tray of breakfast onto his legs.

"Well I'm hoping that I'm your only husband ever," I laughed and deliberately didn't answer his question. As soon as the bacon hit my mouth I couldn't help but moan in delight. This was pure heaven.

"So tell me, what are our children like?" Edward pulled me into his lap while I poked at my eggs.

"Well I'm thinking of keeping it a secret," I laughed at Edward's face that was in pure shock.

"Bella that's not very nice, keeping secrets from daddy." He placed his hand on my still flat stomach and started to bring on the baby voices.

"Well I think mommy has the upper hand here don't you think?" I challenged him.

"Now mommy, you're not allowed to use your gifts remember. Doctors orders," he smirked knowing that he had won. Stupid husband, father and father in law grouped together and decided for me that it would be too much of a risk for when I was pregnant to use my gifts, unless one hundred percent necessary.

"Yes, but mommy still has friends who would be happy to do their favourite friend a favour or two," and Edward's face fell.

"Okay, you got me. But please love, tell me something about them. I'm dying here," he smirk his favourite smile knowing that we could all hear the slight heartbeat beating faster and faster in my chest.

"We're going to have a beautiful baby girl, Nessie. Oh Edward she's precious. Her gifts will be amazing, but that my husband I am keeping a secret." His face fell but he still held that same excitement in them.

"And our second?" he questioned.

"Our son, well you will never guess what we chose to name him." He thought for a second then answered.

"Charlie?" he questioned and I shook my head.

"Maybe I came up with the name then," I laughed.

"Matthew?" he guesses again.

"Nope, correct lettering though." He sat there for a second and thought of every name possible. Quiet literally actually, I could hear him running through a dictionary of names starting with M.

Until he stopped on one that was familiar to him.

"Mason?" he smiled eagerly.

"Do you like it?" I felt my bottom lip curl under my teeth, what if he didn't like it.

"You silly girl, of course I like it, I love it, I love you -" he pressed his lips firmly to mine before pressing lifting me up out of his lap back onto the bed. I was about to protest but not before I felt his lips on my stomach.

"- And I love you my babies." He whispered so gently that it brought tears to my eyes.

"We better go tell the rest of them," I spoke really not liking to break our moment. But there was one person that was very anxious to hear this news, Jake.

...

...

"Unki Edward!" I looked up and there sitting on the front porch was little MJ who was playing with a lion made out of fire. He quickly jumped up and ran towards us.

"Hey there monster, how are you today?" Edward asked as Mj flung himself into Edward's arms.

"I'm good, wanna see something weally cool!" he asked excitedly. I was amazed at how far Michael's English had come in only a few short days.

"Definitely," Edward placed MJ back on the ground but not before MJ could grab his hand and run towards the porch steps. I followed along slowly and watched my husband play with his nephew.

"Weady watch this," Mj laughed as he conjured up a massive tiger. I had to admit that I didn't see that coming and jump slightly as the fiery cat roared in the air. The one thing that amazed me was that no matter what Mj did with the fire, not once did he ever get burnt or even affected by the heat at all.

"That's amazing buddy," Edward gushed and sat down next to Mj who was now making the tiger prowl along the ground as though it was hunting something.

"But wait, there's more!" I laughed. How much late night tv has this kid already been subjected too.

"Michael Jasper McCarthy Cullen, you even think about getting on that tiger and you're grounded for a year mister," both Edward and I looked up towards the house where I saw Rosalie standing there with her hands on her hips staring down at her son.

"But mom, I weally wanna show Unki Edward how I can wide!" Mj wined as walked back towards the steps. I fought back the laugh when I noticed that Mj had the tiger walking behind him with its head down and tail between its legs. They knew they were in trouble.

"What happened last time you road the cheetah?" Rosalie asked her son.

"I fell off," Mj answered already knowing that he was in trouble.

"And.." Rose asked for more.

"And I broke Nanna's vase,"

"And?"

"And she said that if I ever did it again I wouldn't get any more cupcakes." Mj whispered and kicked a small rock that was at his feet.

"That's right, now do you want more cupcakes from Nanna?" Rose asked knowing exactly what the answer was going to be.

"Yes?" Mj peeked up and smiled at his mommy. That little boy had us all wrapped around his finger. Rose couldn't help but smile and open her arms for her son.

"Uh what did you forget?" Rose asked as Mj stopped at the bottom of the steps. He turned around and said sorry to his tiger before making it disappear.

"You guys coming in, or just taking notes?" Rose laughed as she picked up her son.

"Not that the show wasn't great, but I'm starved." I laughed and patted my stomach. Edward rolled his eyes at me and Rose starred at me shocked.

"You're pregnant?" she shrieked.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"You got the boodah belly," Rose laughed. I looked down ready to argue back but that's when I noticed a very subtle lump on my stomach.

"Well shall we go tell the others?" Edward held my hand and lead us towards the door.

"Aunty Bella, how good it is to see you again." I looked up just as I walked in the door and saw Lilly walking down in a very pretty pale pink dress and a small crown on her head. I still couldn't believe how much they grew so quickly. They looked as though they were three years old but had the speech of a five year old, and well Lilly seemed to have an IQ greater than Emmett's already.

"How are you miss Lilly?" I asked as she held up her arms towards me.

"I'm good thank you," she skipped down to the bottom step and jumped into my awaiting arms.

"Aunty Bella?" I looked down at Lilly and she was playing with the little bits of material from my top.

"Yes Lilly?"

"Would you make those little butterflies again?" she blinked her little eyes at me and I couldn't resist. I closed my eyes for a second and felt the room fill with little butterflies.

"Oh my god!" I opened my eyes to the scream from the living room. I quickly ran towards the voice and saw Alice on the couch looking flustered.

"Alice what's wrong?" Jasper came running past and sat next to his wife.

"Look around you!" she shrieked. And that's when we all looked around the room and there were hundreds and hundreds of multicoloured butterflies flying around the house. Not just around the room, but the entire house.

"Isabella!" I turned around and noticed Edward standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hi Edward," I muttered knowing that I had just been caught.

"What did I say not ten minutes ago?" _god now I feel like Mj getting into trouble. _

"That I'm not allowed to use my powers," I groaned.

"And?" he questioned with that stupid smirk on his face.

"And my husband is about to get a butterfly up the nose if he doesn't be quiet and spoil our news," I laughed and made several pink butterfly's fly towards him.

"Bella," he warned and I quickly made them disappear before I got into more trouble.

"What news?" I turned around quickly and saw my father walking down the stairs.

"Hey daddy," he met me at the bottom and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Hey princess," he smiled and leant down and kissed Lilly on the forehead too.

"Could we have everyone in the living room for a meeting please," Edward announced loud enough so that any vampire in hearing range would hear it. I pulled out my phone and quickly messaged Phoebe to teleport her butt over here.

"Can someone call Ange and ask her to call Jake and Seth too please," I asked looked at Carlisle. He nodded slightly confused but agreed.

"Why don't you just bring them here?" Charlie asked as we walked towards the couch.

"Um well that's kind of something we need to talk about." I gulped and sat down next to Alice.

"Are you ok, is something wrong?" Charlie knelt in front of me and placed his hands on my cheeks trying to assess me.

"I'm fine dad, there's just something Edward and I need to tell you all." He nodded and moved away slightly so Edward could sit down next to me.

Not five minutes later did everyone turn up at the house and pack themselves into the tiny living room. Well it wasn't really tiny, but with so many vampires, werewolves and humans crammed into the one space it sure got crowded.

"Wow does this feel like Déjà vu to anyone else?" Seth asked with Lizzie sitting in his lap.

"Shhh," everyone laughed as Lilly told Seth to be quiet.

Edward held onto my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We called everyone today because last night Bella had a vision, something that will change all of our lives, again." Edward spoke with a hint on desperation in his voice.

"What's going on?" Jake was the first to respond.

"This is something big Jake, it will affect you more than any other." I whispered and tried to force tears to my eyes but my acting wasn't going to plan right now.

"Bells please," he whispered and sat forwards and clutched onto my hand. I looked to Edward and he nodded. I picked up Jake's hand and placed it on my stomach.

"I'm pregnant." I spoke out and watched as everyone froze. I looked down at Jake and noticed tears welling up in his eyes, his hand started to shake slightly and the biggest grin appeared on his face.

"Hey there pretty baby, you're going to be the most pretty baby ever." He cooed towards my stomach.

"Hey what about me!" we all turned and looked to Lilly who had a pout on her lips and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh Lillie bear you will always be the most prettiest Lilly in the whole wide world." Jake laughed and picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Really!" she gushed as Jake nodded.

"Nice save Jake," Emmett laughed.

"Congratulations mommy," Charlie pulled me up into his arms and wrapped me tightly in his embrace.

"Thanks daddy," I whispered back.

After the very long congratulatory moment was over it was now time to break the next part of the news. Edward had Mj in his arms and whispered something into his ear.

"But wait, there's more!" Mj spoke out loudly then looked back to Edward to make sure he did it right.

"That was perfect buddy," Edward laughed and ruffled his hair.

"There's more?" Alice asked looking back at me with tears in her eyes. She had one hand on her very round stomach and the other clutched to Jaspers.

"Well yeah you could say that," I laughed and placed one hand on my stomach.

"And?" Esme spoke out first excitedly.

"Twins." Edward cut the silence.

"Twins!" everyone answered together.

So here we were all sitting around the living room with boxes and boxes of pizza's and soft drink everywhere. Carlisle, Charlie and Edward were all sitting in a corner discussing the plans of my powers and what the plan was. Alice was sitting next to me flipping through magazines after magazines circling different outfits she was going to buy for me for when I got bigger. Seth and Jake were entertaining Lilly and Mj with their toys and Rose and Emmett were just watching over them. Esme was sitting on the couch with a bowl of ice cream resting on her stomach.

There was one thing I noticed about being pregnant, not just pregnant but a human who was pregnant was that we used the bathroom a lot. After excusing myself I again I walked to the bathroom and prayed that it wouldn't get worse than this.

"I felt it you know," I jumped out of my skin as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Ange you scared the hell out of me," I laughed.

"Sorry but you scared the hell out of me last night," she laughed and wrapped and arm around my shoulders and led me back towards the living room.

"What do you mean?" I questioned very hesitant to what information I was about to receive.

"Well when they were 'conceived' you could say, I felt it." She looked at me trying hard not to laugh.

"What do you mean you felt it? You felt my – you know?" I questioned getting quiet embarrassed right now.

"You could say that, but more specifically I felt the shift of life. I felt your two knew babies entering this world." She placed one hand on my stomach and leant into towards my ear.

"I can feel their power Bells, and well I know you can too." She pulled back at nodded at me.

And it was true, I could feel their power it was more than I ever felt before. It was double to what I felt when I tapped into the Phoenix's power and that's saying something.

"The butterfly's, you didn't mean for a whole house filled of them did you?" I looked at her curiously.

"How'd you know about the butterfly's?" I laughed.

"Well when you live with a house full of gossiping women as well as vampires, you tend to know everything really quickly." She laughed as we stopped at the kitchen.

"And no I didn't mean for a whole house filled of butterfly's – so what does that mean?" I questioned.

"Well I believe that your little children in there are going to be tapping into yours and there powers for a while," she laughed and pointed to something behind me.

And there it was proven, a small chocolate bar was floating towards me and unwrapping itself.

"Are you trying to tell mommy that you're hungry?" I looked down at my stomach and laughed.

"You think Rose and Emmett have it hard, yours are already using their magic." Ange laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Yeah thanks Ange," I grumbled and took a bite out of the chocolate bar.

"Thanks kids," I mumbled down at my small lump.

"Michael Jasper McCarthy Cullen do I see you riding that bear!" I looked up towards Ange and we both burst out laughing.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Like it hate it...**_

_**Well you got a little taste of what is to come with Bella and her babies, and more importantly what will happen with her powers. **_

_**I have a question to put out to everyone, I have a poll.**_

_**I have already started writing a story - mainly for myself. Its a Twilight x Tomorrow when the war began.**_

_**But then I realised that Tomorrow when the War began is an Australian book/movie. **_

_**But for those who have seen it / read it?**_

_**Would you like to read my version using Twilight characters and changed a little ?**_

_**Let me know, (via Poll or review or PM)**_

_**Thanks Guys!  
**_


	55. Further Training

_**Hey Everyone... **_

_**So we have the next chapter here :D**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Previously...  
**_

_"Well I believe that your little children in there are going to be tapping into yours and there powers for a while," she laughed and pointed to something behind me._

_And there it was proven, a small chocolate bar was floating towards me and unwrapping itself._

_"Are you trying to tell mommy that you're hungry?" I looked down at my stomach and laughed._

_"You think Rose and Emmett have it hard, yours are already using their magic." Ange laughed and patted my shoulder._

_"Yeah thanks Ange," I grumbled and took a bite out of the chocolate bar._

_"Thanks kids," I mumbled down at my small lump._

_"Michael Jasper McCarthy Cullen do I see you riding that bear!" I looked up towards Ange and we both burst out laughing._

* * *

**_And Now..._**

I never realised what it would feel like to be a mother, let alone a mother for two. I had been through one pregnancy and still had another two going on at the moment. But nothing could prepare me for my own. The drowsiness, the cramping, the cravings and worst of all the morning sickness, well it wasn't really morning sickness, it was twenty four hour morning sickness really. Every time I spelt the amazing aroma from the kitchen my stomach would start doing back flips and then five seconds later I would be running to the bathroom.

There was one good thing about my pregnancy, other than creating my two amazing babies. But that was that my two amazing babies were already active with their powers. Much too their fathers and grandfathers discretion, I was happily allowing them to take over my powers.

There was only a few days remaining before Alice was to give birth, not to her knowledge mind you. She had begged and begged for me to tell her when she was finally going to pop, but it was so much more fun to keep it to myself and Edward of course. Right now Alice was sitting at nine months and four days and she was more than ready to explode.

Jasper was probably the most irritating out of all the vampires that were currently living at the Cullen mansion. If you thought Carlisle was bad, than you haven't met Jasper. He was obviously harvesting all the emotions of all the father's to be in the house hold and was experiencing them ten times worse. He was constantly running around the house making sure that everything would be prepared for his child's arrival.

The nursery had been rearranged at least eight times in the past two days, while Alice was the one to tell her husband that he needed to slow down and relax. He even went as far as buying all those little plastic covers to put over ever possible corner of every piece of furniture in the house. I never knew that the Cullen household alone holds eighty seven pieces of furniture that required baby proofing as Jasper would put it. He even went as far to pre-baby proof our cottage, but when he suggested Jake's place and Angela's place did he get a slap on the back of the head.

Esme had managed to quieten down her little soccer player which made Carlisle a lot more easy to live with. Esme was still had another three weeks to go, and she would delivery two weeks before her due date. Angela and I both made sure that this was safe and that the baby was developing at the proper rate. We sat both Esme and Carlisle aside one night to explain to them that the baby will be coming early, but didn't say when. Carlisle went into doctor mode as usual and tried to run every test on Esme and the baby, but Esme told him to shut up and get her a bowl of ice cream.

Now the twins, they were the highlight of the very crazy household. MJ was still getting into more trouble than you could ever thought possible, while Lilly was happily getting her brother into trouble. She definitely had inherited her mother's genes there. They had both come along far with their powers, Emmett had set aside an hour a day where he would teach them to control their magic and also give them a lesson on where and when powers were allowed to be used. Let's just say that Emmett was forced to place his shield around MJ a lot during these practises. But regardless they were both very powerful children with very promising futures.

"What are you thinking about so intently there beautiful?" I looked up from my chair and noticed Edward walking in with a cup of tea and some chocolate biscuits. I was officially banned from coffee, again. It was now herbal tea, water or juice only.

"Just our amazing family." I smiled as he sat down next to me on the couch. We were sitting in our cottage just staring out at the little secret garden that we had. I could see my two babies running around chasing the ducks as they swam across the pond.

"Our family that's just going to get bigger," he leant down and kissed me on the forehead and then on my stomach. When his lips touched my belly a few fireworks appeared out in the secret garden.

"Are you messing with mommies powers again?" I giggled down at my stomach as the fireworks picked up again.

"Nessie, Mason." Edward warned and the fireworks disappeared. I didn't know whether they could actually hear us, or if it was just my body reacting to Edward's words but it always seemed to stop when he asked them too. Carlisle said it was impossible for my children to have grown enough to have working central nervous systems but aside from all the medical jargon, I could feel my babies.

"They're going to be a handful," I laughed and picked up the cup of tea and took a sip.

"I think we can handle it," Edward laughed and wrapped his arm around the back of the couch.

"I like this, peace and quiet." I placed my cup back on the table and leant my head down to rest on Edward's shoulder.

"It won't last for too long, you know that right?"

"Oh I know, I can imagine Alice bounding in here in five minutes." I laughed and picked up a biscuit.

"I think you have more worries with it being Jasper not Alice." Edward grinned and pulled me closer to him. As much as I loved my massive, high maintenance, lovably family, I did love having just a little time alone with just Edward. I missed being able to sit down outside and just read a book, it had been forever since I read Wuthering Heights or any of my other classics. Just when I thought I had a moment to drift off into a nap Edward stiffened, which could only mean one thing.

"Jasper's coming." He laughed and pulled me in for one quick kiss before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Japer," I called out just as the door swung open. Jasper walked in quickly and it looked as though he was puffing. He really needed to take a day and rest, even as a vampire he was stressing himself out way too much.

"Hey guys," he spoke calmly even though we all knew that he was here from some reason or another.

"What can I do for you Jazz?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Alice just had a weird vision, and she's kind of upset about it." He looked at me sheepishly knowing that he was really asking me to go and speak to her.

"Alright I'm up." I placed my hand on Edward's knee and pushed myself up onto my feet. I was still small, but with that little extra weight and having no vampire strength length it was becoming quite testing for me.

"Let me help you," Jasper stepped forwards but Edward quickly glared at him. Jasper was protecting of his wife and Edward was of me.

"We will be there in three minutes Jasper." Edward stated and Jasper nodded. As soon as he left I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist and he scooped me up into his arms.

"Ready Mommy," he leant down and kissed my forehead.

"Ready Daddy," I laughed as he walked me to the door. Edward ran with me the whole way back to the mansion. As soon as we came into view I could see Jasper standing anxiously on the front porch.

"Alright Jasper where's Alice -" I questioned but gasped when I felt my mind being forced into a vision.

"_Hello there Phoenix." I looked around trying to find the face to the voice. It wasn't a voice I recognised, it was dark and course. _

"_Who's there?" I yelled into the darkness. This was weird, never before had I been sucked into a vision. _

"_Well that is a surprise for you, can you guess?" I spun around quickly trying to catch the voice that was surrounding me. But there was nothing to see, all I could see was blackness. _

"_Show yourself," I demanded. _

"Bella you need to fight it!" my eyes snapped open and I saw Alice sitting in front of me.

"What's going on?" I gasped.

A sharp stab attacked my shield, wanting to penetrate my mind.

"_Now - now Phoenix, that's no way to talk to your master." His sadistic voice laughed in the darkness. _

"_You're no master of mine. And when I find you I will end you." I yelled out._

"Bella you need to fight it! Fight back!" Alice screamed to me through my darkness.

"_You will learn to respect me Isabella, otherwise it will mean the end of your little Cullen friends and you two precious babies." I froze in silence. How did he know about my children? Yes I may look pregnant but how did he know I was having twins. _

"He's after your children Bella, fight!" Alice's voice snarled though my shield.

"_Now that's the reaction I was looking for," his voice laughed from behind me. I turned quickly but only to be knocked backwards by an unknown force. _

"_Better yet, why don't I just end you know. So then the little twins have no chance of taking over." The voice snarled and I felt a deep dark surge of pain in my stomach. As I looked down I noticed my very small bump was no longer a small bump but a large round ball. I was at least eight months along, but that can't be. _

"_What-what are you doing," I squeaked out when I saw the cloaked figure kneel down next to me. I tried to fling him away with my powers but nothing worked. I was powerless; there wasn't even my basic shield. His hand lowered down onto my stomach and I felt my babies roll around in distress. They could feel that something bad was about to happen. _

"_Edward!" I screamed out hoping that he could break me out of this vision. I couldn't feel in visions but this time I could. This wasn't right. _

"_There's no one here to save you now Isabella." I looked down and saw a shiny silver blade lowering down to my stomach. I tried to scramble away from it but my body was frozen. I couldn't move a muscle. _

"_No stop, please don't." I pleaded as the tip of the blade cut down my sweater and revealed my round belly. _

"_Your children will no longer be good, they will be brought up and raised by me," finally the masked man pulled down the hood and I felt my entire body rack with fear. _

"_Gabriel..." my voice rose. _

"_You know my name," he smirked and looked back down at my stomach. He will not being taking my babies. I needed to snap out of this, I needed to get my body back under control. _

"_This will be a lot less painful if you just relaxed." He smirked and then plunged the knife into my stomach. A scream belted out from my throat as I felt the life being stolen out from me. I tried to fight back, tried with ever living ounce of strength I had within me but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't move. _

"_You will never take them, I will stop you!" I snarled through the pain._

"_Now -now Isabella, you better behave otherwise I will have to kill you." A sob rose to my throat as I heard the first sound of my babies. My children's cries were loud and piercing. _

"_No, no, no," I screamed as the fire that burned through my body finally erupted. _

"Bella, Bella wake up." I felt my air suck in through a massive wave. I sat up quickly but a hand pushed me back down.

"Bella you need to stay calm." Carlisle was standing over me and Esme to my other side.

"There right where they're meant to be," Edward finally smiled and placed his hand on my swelled stomach.

"He's after our babies, he almost had them." Tears continuously fell down my cheeks both happy and fearful as my hands covered Edwards.

"He will never lay a hand on our children. I swear to you love." Edward leant down and pressed his lips to my forehead than to my stomach.

"How thought Edward, he got through my mind. My mind!" I whimpered as reality settled in.

"We train your mind then." We all looked back and noticed Jasper walking forwards.

"Train her mind?" Carlisle asked as Jasper knelt down next to me.

"Precisely, Bella you've trained yourself to be almost anything. You started as an ordinary vampire with a simple shield. But you then turned into a vampire with an amazing shield and then into the Phoenix, what is stopping us for training your mind to protect it-self further?"

We all sat there for a moment mulling over what Jasper had just, maybe I could do this. Maybe I really could train my mind to be stronger.

"Were do we start?" I questioned straight to Jasper.

"Back to the basics," I internally groaned. Jasper's basics were really back to basics.

"Aunty Bella…" I quickly sat up from the couch and saw my two beautiful nieces and nephews staring through the wooden bars of the staircase.

"Are you okay Aunty Bella?" MJ whimpered slightly. I guess they heard my screaming.

"Come here you two," I smiled as they both came running down the stairs and bounded into my lap.

"Careful you two," Rose laughed and sat down in the opposite chair.

"Sorry Mommy." They both answered in unison and then turned back to smile at me.

"Are you feeling better Aunty Bella?" Lilly asked peaking up at me.

"I am little miss Lilly, and how are you doing today?" I asked poking her tiny tummy. She giggled and pushed my hands away.

"I'm good, Daddy and I played with Dollies today." She nodded as both Jasper and Edward snickered under their breath.

"Just you wait you two, when you have your own little girls." Emmett replied smugly and too right, both of them would cave at the first sign of their children.

"Um Bella…" we all looked up and saw Alice clutching her stomach. Her eyes pleading with mine as mine travelled down her face, down to her pink boutique blouse, down her denim skirt and to the small trickle of blood running down her legs.

* * *

_**Oh now what's happening!**_

_**Alice isn't due yet!**_


	56. Emergancy

_**Hey guys here the next chapter!**_

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_"Back to the basics," I internally groaned. Jasper's basics were really back to basics._

_"Aunty Bella…" I quickly sat up from the couch and saw my two beautiful nieces and nephews staring through the wooden bars of the staircase._

_"Are you okay Aunty Bella?" MJ whimpered slightly. I guess they heard my screaming._

_"Come here you two," I smiled as they both came running down the stairs and bounded into my lap._

_"Careful you two," Rose laughed and sat down in the opposite chair._

_"Sorry Mommy." They both answered in unison and then turned back to smile at me._

_"Are you feeling better Aunty Bella?" Lilly asked peaking up at me._

_"I am little miss Lilly, and how are you doing today?" I asked poking her tiny tummy. She giggled and pushed my hands away._

_"I'm good, Daddy and I played with Dollies today." She nodded as both Jasper and Edward snickered under their breath._

_"Just you wait you two, when you have your own little girls." Emmett replied smugly and too right, both of them would cave at the first sign of their children._

_"Um Bella…" we all looked up and saw Alice clutching her stomach. Her eyes pleading with mine as mine travelled down her face, down to her pink boutique blouse, down her denim skirt and to the small trickle of blood running down her legs._

* * *

_**And Now...**_

You never realise how precious life is until death is staring you right in the face.

You never realise how important family is until its hanging in the balance.

You never realise how delicate a new born baby is until its life is in your hands.

All these things were happening right now and it was my duty to make sure that everything went well. Alice was currently unconscious in her makeshift hospital bed in Carlisle's study. Ange was standing opposite me clutching on to Alice's hand, sending through vibes of life through to Alice and her baby. Carlisle was standing at the end of the bed checking over Alice's vitals as we prepped her for surgery. Emmett was standing on the other side of the door making sure that no one was to enter unless called upon. I didn't need to tap into an empath's powers to understand the anxiety that was running through every member of a family outside the room, or better yet the fear that was rolling off of Jasper. Not only was his wife in danger, but so was his child.

As soon as I saw the blood trickling down Alice's bare leg and I noticed the quick fluttering of the heartbeat within her stomach I grabbed her and teleported us straight into Carlisle's office. The room was still his study, so I made quick work of transforming it into the perfect surgery that I would need. The baby's heart was beginning to reach critical level, telling me that something wasn't right; we needed to get it out now.

I ushered Alice to the bed and quickly helped her out of her skirt.

"What's going on?" She whimpered and tried to hold in her tears.

"I'm not sure Ali," I looked back at her and noticed her eyes filling with fear.

"Save my baby, Bella." My hands stilled as her cold hands gripped onto them tightly.

"Whatever happens you save the life of my child's over mine." I knew what she was telling me. If it was a choice between saving her child and having to bite her, then I would bite her in an instant.

"I promise Alice. Just keep your heart beating, alright." She nodded.

"Alice!" I didn't dare turn around, I knew who it was bursting through the doors.

"Jasper honey I'm fine, Bella's just making sure everything is alright." Alice tried to sooth her husband, but we all knew that this was more serious than any of us were really letting on.

"Bella?" Jasper looked to me for confirmation.

"I'll do everything I can, now please you have to leave Jasper." He looked at me in complete horror. I had been over this a thousand of times with the male fathers. When it came to the child birth they were not to be in the room, these procedures if you wish to call it that were hard enough to concentrate on, I didn't need a father and husband breathing down my neck.

"No- " He went to rebut but I cut him off by flinging him out the door and closing it shut.

"Emmett, stop anyone from entering unless I say so." I teleported him to the outside of the door and he nodded. I closed my eyes for a second and found Angela's light at her place with Lizzie's. I grabbed onto Angela and brought her here, and placed Lizzie at Seth's place.

"What the- oh my god Alice." Ange ran straight towards us and grabbed hold on Alice's hand and placed the other on her stomach.

"What happened?" Ange looked at me for more details.

"Premature bleeding, erratic heartbeat." Ange nodded and quickly placed both her hands on Alice's stomach and closed her eyes. I sighed in relief as I heard the baby's heartbeat slow down and become regular.

"Carlisle we need an ultrasound," I yelled out and heard a quick reply from him outside of the door. Soon enough he was rushing through the office doors pushing a small machine. He set it up quickly and placed the metal wand on Alice's exposed stomach.

"If I move my hands I will lose control of its heart rate." Ange spoke looking directly at me and nodded. I knew what she was saying. We need to get the baby out now.

I slowly moved up towards Alice's face and placed my hand on top of hers.

"Ali I know you're really scared right now. But your little boy is ready to come out into the world alright." Her eyes widened and she slowly shook her head.

"But it's not time, he's not ready. I still have another two weeks." Tears fell from her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"Ali I promise you he will be fine. I will bend the earth backwards to make sure that your son is safe and in your arms by the end of all of this." She finally nodded and placed her head back onto the pillow and squeezed her eye closed.

"I trust you Bella, please save my baby." She whispered and I let go of her hand and heading down to the other end of the bed.

"C section or induce?" I asked Carlisle.

"C section, he's not ready to come out naturally." Carlisle nodded and started to set up the equipment we would need.

"Ange how's he doing?" I asked and I could see the effort it took for her to keep his heart rate under control.

"It's starting to speed up even with me helping," she groaned and closed her eyes tighter. I quickly moved to her and placed my hands on top of hers, pushing my power into hers to amplify it.

"We don't have long," she whispered so only I and Carlisle could hear.

"Alright Alice I'm going to give you the anaesthetic so you won't feel a thing." Carlisle smiled down at his daughter and slowly placed the tip of the needle against her arm and injected her with the serum.

"We need to do this now," Ange groaned forcing more power into the baby. I closed my eyes and spread my shield deep within Alice and her son, my nephew. He was dying. His beautiful blue aura was slowly fading into the darkness.

"Now, now we need to do it now." I gasped and moved the equipment station towards me. There was no time to wait for the anaesthetic to kick in, this needed to be done now.

"Ali I'm really sorry but this is going to hurt." I looked down at her eyes and pleaded with her to understand.

"Alec," Carlisle's voice interrupted me. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Perfect, Carlisle." I can't believe that I never thought of it. Carlisle moved towards Alice and placed his hands on either side of her face.

"Alice this will scare you, but please stay calm. We will get your son out safely." He looked directly into her eyes and waited for her to nod.

"Alright now Bella," as soon as he gave the order I quickly placed the white veil of nothing over Alice. All her feelings would be cut off immediately, her body became rigid and I knew that she was trying to fight it.

"Hold her down Carlisle," I instructed and he quickly braced her arms and upper body.

"Quickly Bella," Ange grunted as she began to sag slightly.

I picked up the scalpel and made a quick incision below the womb. I could hear his heart rate slowing down, I could feel Ange's power trying to keep it steady but now it was slowing beyond her control. We were losing him.

"_Save my baby_ …" Alice's voice haunted me as I took the time to make sure she was safe. There was too much to do and too little time. I wished that it didn't come down to this.

The baby or Alice.

I froze for a moment and through about what I was about to do.

Cut the baby out from Alice.

"Forgive me Alice," I whispered and opened my eyes. I saw the placenta, I saw my nephew, struggling to survive.

I picked up the small blade and cut straight through to him.

Blood.

It was everywhere.

By saving my nephew I was killing my sister.

I wrapped my hands around my nephew and slowly tugged him from his home and pulled him into the world. As soon as he was free Angela collapsed to the ground under sheer exhaustion.

"Jasper get in here and bite Alice!" I yelled out as I cradled the boy in my arms.

Jasper burst through the doors and froze at the entranceway.

"What did you -" his eyes filled with pure rage as he took in his wife's state.

"I've saved your son, now it's your job to save your wife!" I yelled and ran straight to the other side of the room, conjuring up a smaller surgery table for my nephew.

"Bite her Jasper, don't hesitate just do it!" I yelled out to him. I would try and hold onto Alec's power over Jasper until the transformation was complete, or for as long as I could at least.

"Ange!" I called for her and she slowly pushed off the ground and crawled over to where I was sitting. I placed my nephew onto the small table and made sure that it was warm for him.

As soon as he was comfortable I placed one hand on his stomach and the other on Angela's forehead. I pushed a wave of healing through her body and forced it straight into her Aura. It wasn't complete but it was enough for her to help Alice out. As soon as I moved my hand away her eyes opened and I could see the spark back in them.

"Please help Alice," I whispered and she quickly nodded and ran back towards the bed.

I didn't dare look at Alice otherwise I would lose all control I had and rush to her side and help her. But I needed to be here, I needed to save her son.

I wrapped my shield around him and felt his heart rate slowing down. I pushed all the life that I could muster up and slowly seeped it into his tiny beating heart. It slowly fastened beat by beat, as soon as it was at regular speed I released my shield – only to replace it back automatically. His heart dropped as soon as my shield was gone.

"Come on tiger, breathe for your aunty." I whispered to my nephew praying that he was going to be alright. I conjured up a small incubator and lowered him into it, making sure that it was warm enough for him.

I could feel his tiny heart trying so hard to beat faster, his small lungs fighting for air. His organs were fighting, fighting to keep him alive and I would be here with him every step of the way helping him fight.

I had one hand on his stomach forcing the power through my shield and through his tiny body. My other hand was instinctively on my stomach, holding my babies. There was nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for my children or my family.

"Come on tiger you just need to hold on for a little longer. Your aunty and your cousins are going to be here for you the whole time, so don't you go giving up on us alright." I whispered down at the little bundle.

"Your mommy and daddy are here too, they love you so much tiger. And your aunts and uncles and your grandparents are all outside waiting for you to open your beautiful eyes." I looked down at my hands and noticed that they were still covered in remnants of Alice's blood. I closed my eyes and cleaned up not only myself by the surrounding room.

My eyes went back to Alice and I noticed Jasper sitting beside her, a blanket was pulled up over her stomach and I could smell the venom running through her. Her heart was pumping the venom through nicely. She would be fine.

Ange was sitting on the chair next to the window and kept one hand on Alice, helping her keep her heart beating. Carlisle had finished sewing the wounds I made and was cleaning up the equipment.

God if Alice could see this place right now she would have a fit. Not a splash of colour anywhere, she would be furious knowing that her son was born in a typical surgery room.

I looked down at my stomach and patted the small bump.

"Want to make this room a little more pretty?" I spoke down to my children hoping they understood. And in no more than a second after I finished my sentence was there baby blue walls covered in small cartoon airplanes, courtesy of Mason no doubt. Then if almost after that thought small rainbow butterflies were flying around the room.

I looked over to Alice and blinked her red stained sheets away and traded them in for silk pink ones she always liked. I changed her into a pink camisole nighty and even straightened out her hair. Angela still had her eyes closed and was oblivious to it all. I moved a few butterflies over to her and made them land on her hand and one on her nose. Her eyes flashed open and she gasped at the small pink and blue butterflies.

She looked up and started to giggle, there were small white fluffy clouds above and a pretty rainbow stretching from one side of the room to the other. Jasper finally looked up and smiled.

"Want to come see your son?" I spoke up and Jasper quickly looked over to me. He nodded and quickly kissed Alice on the forehead before walking over to us. He sat down next to me and placed his hand on the glass case of the incubator.

"How is he?" he whispered not taking his eyes off of his son.

"He's a fighter, aren't you tiger." I laughed and felt his heart pick up again. The boy was getting stronger and stronger by the second. He would be alright.

"Tiger?" Jasper smirked back at me.

"Well I couldn't keep calling him boy or nephew could I?" I laughed and looked down at the precious little bundle beneath my hand.

"Can I?" Jasper asked while lifting his hand towards the small open gap of the incubator.

"Sure, just be gentle." He looked at me with that I'm not an idiot look and slowly pushed his hand through the hole and smiled.

"Hey there tiger, I'm your daddy." Jasper stroked his finger up and down his son's arm and rested near his tiny hand. Slowly little tiger wrapped his hand around Jasper's finger squeezing it tightly. I don't think I've ever seen Jasper so happy before in my life.

"Are you keeping him alive?" Jasper spoke, barely whispering to me.

"For now, but I can feel him getting stronger by the second." I placed my spare hand on Jasper's shoulder trying to reassure him that everything will be okay. If it meant I had to stay within ten feet of my nephew at all times to make sure that he was safe then I would.

"And he will be alright, I mean when he's older you don't see any problems?" he asked finally looking back at me.

"I can't see that yet, but as soon as Alice is safe and he is ready to breathe on his own. I will make it my mission to make sure that he is perfect." I looked into Jasper's eyes and nodded.

"He already is perfect," he whispered looking back at his son.

"Couldn't agree with you more there," I conjured up a small blue blanket with the word Tiger embroiled in the corner and handed it to Jasper. He looked down at the embroidery and smiled.

"Thank you Bella," he looked back at his song and lightly placed it on his song.

As if my children wanted to respond a tiny stuffed tiger appeared in the corner of the incubator.

"I guess tiger is going to stick with him huh?" Jasper laughed and smiled back at me.

"I guess it will."

* * *

_**So what did you think?**_

**So what you think?**

_**My other stories: DarkMoon**_

_When Bella was little she and her father were kidnapped... Charlie risked his life to set Bella free.. As the years go on Bella struggles with her life, her best friends Emmett and Jasper help mask her pain with alcohol, sex and parties... but what happens when Bella is forced to face her past, what happens when the new golden eye'd family move into town...Dark Themes._

**_My other stories: Trip of a Life Time_**

_Not all is what it seems when six Students win a trip to Europe for the summer. What dangers truly await them. Will they make it through the trip alive, or will old enemies stop them in their tracks? Cannon Pairings._**_  
_**

**_My other stories: Darkness in the Light_**

_When Bella is not human, and when she is not a vampire... what exactly is she... What if her life wasn't a life but hell.. What will happen when the Cullen's come along and notice something different about her life... What secrets will be revealed? What relationships will form? _

**_My other stories: Broken_**

_Bella Swan, that's all there is to it, right? Just the average new girl with nothing to hide – right? - WRONG. What's Bella's life like when she's on the run, what happens and when she runs straight into her past? Everything comes crumbling down. Normal pairs._

**_Thanks Guys_**

* * *

_**Review guys thanks**_


	57. ET, Jane, Alec

**_Hey guys... well the exams are over!_**

**_And i hope you are happy with my next chappy! _**

**_Sorry for the long break! But thanks for sticking with me!_**

**_R&R please_**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_"Hey there Tiger, I'm your daddy." Jasper stroked his finger up and down his son's arm and rested near his tiny hand. Slowly little Tiger wrapped his hand around Jasper's finger squeezing it tightly. I don't think I've ever seen Jasper so happy before in my life._

_"Are you keeping him alive?" Jasper spoke, barely whispering to me._

_"For now, but I can feel him getting stronger by the second." I placed my spare hand on Jasper's shoulder trying to reassure him that everything will be okay. If it meant I had to stay within ten feet of my nephew at all times to make sure that he was safe then I would._

_"And he will be alright, I mean when he's older you don't see any problems?" he asked finally looking back at me._

_"I can't see that yet, but as soon as Alice is safe and he is ready to breathe on his own. I will make it my mission to make sure that he is perfect." I looked into Jasper's eyes and nodded._

_"He already is perfect," he whispered looking back at his son._

_"Couldn't agree with you more there," I conjured up a small blue blanket with the word Tiger embroiled in the corner and handed it to Jasper. He looked down at the embroidery and smiled._

_"Thank you Bella," he looked back at his song and lightly placed it on his song._

_As if my children wanted to respond a tiny stuffed Tiger appeared in the corner of the incubator._

_"I guess Tiger is going to stick with him huh?" Jasper laughed and smiled back at me._

_"I guess it will."_

* * *

**_And Now..._**

"My baby…" my head snapped up to the other side of the room and noticed Alice was awake. I didn't even realise we had all been sitting here for days now. My only focus was on Tiger who was still fighting for his life.

"Alice he's fine. Bella's looking after him, please relax." Jasper hovered over her and lightly pushed her back onto the bed.

"How do you feel?" he questioned giving her a once over.

"I'm fine I just need to see my son," she tried to sit up again but Jasper held her back.

"Bella!" she screamed and tried to break free of Jasper. She was a newborn again. Her emotions were amplified and all she wanted was her baby, and nothing was going to get in her way. And I was in her way at the moment.

"Alice he's stable, but you need to calm down otherwise you will hurt your son!" I raised my voice and stood in front of the small incubator. The last thing I would ever do, was let Alice hurt her own son. She would die if she did anything that was out of her control.

Alice screamed and lunged towards me, she managed to dodge Jasper and Emmett who burst through the door. Looked like she had her visions back.

She was a meter in front of me when I placed one hand on my stomach and held up the other towards Alice. I pulled out my shield and threw it against her body immediately stopping her in her tracks. She threw her weight against it and tried to break free.

"I want my son now!" she growled and threw herself against the field again and again. Every time she threw herself against my shield, I felt my body recall slightly. My hand on my stomach rubbed slowly up and down trying to get my children to release my powers.

I noticed everyone sneaking up behind Alice's back but I quickly cautioned them back. I could handle this.

"Alice do you remember what you said to me before?" I asked her calmly. She snarled and screamed at me again.

"Alice concentrate, what did you tell me when you were on the table." My voice raised as her body became softer, no doubt her husband was helping with her control now.

"Alice answer me," I yelled back.

"I trust you Bella, please save my baby…" she barely whispered as I nodded.

"And what did I say?" her red eyes finally connected with mine. These were the eyes that I remembered; these were the eyes of a mother.

"You said that he would be fine, and you would bend the earth backwards to make sure that my son was safe and in my arms by the end of all this…" I nodded again.

"Alice right now you are a newborn, you have newborn strength and a bloodlust that is all too strong. I made a promise to you that I would keep you son safe and right now I am keeping that promise." Tears welled up in her eyes and she nodded her head. She finally understood, she was the threat, she was the only danger to her son at this very moment.

"Jasper," she barely whispered and collapsed to the floor. Jasper was by her side in an instant and wrapped his arms around her.

"Take her to hunt Jazz," Carlisle bent down and helped them both out of the room. Edward was by my side instantly and turned me back to Tiger.

"You okay?" he wrapped his arms around my stomach and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I barely whispered looking down at the little innocent bundle of life. He was a little miracle. Not more than three days ago was he barely hanging onto life and now here he was curled up in a tiny blue blanket with bright blue eyes staring up at the dancing Tigers above. I knew little Mason had something to do with the bouncing Tigers above, but right now I couldn't care less.

"I think it's time for mommy to have something to eat," Edward whispered and stroked my swallow belly.

"Hmm, a chicken omelette sounds perfects right about now." I laughed and turned to face him.

"I'm guessing that it's the husband's duty to feed his human wife?" he laughed as I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck.

"You'd be guessing right," I whispered and reached up on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his.

"If you keep kissing me like that then I think we might scar our little nephew for life." Edward winked and pressed his lips back to mine quickly.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" I laughed and turned back to face our little nephew who was giggling up at us.

"How's he doing?" Our heads snapped up towards the door where Esme was holding a tray of food.

"He's a fighter. I would say in three days he'll be stable on his own." I grinned back down at Tiger and watched as his eyes caught sight of Esme and gurgled to her.

"There's my little grandbaby," she cooed and placed the tray on the nearby table.

"God he's adorable." She looked back at us and smiled.

"He is," Edward wrapped one arm around his mother and the other around me.

We decided to take little Tiger up to his nursery, seeing as he didn't need to be in the incubator any longer he was able to sleep in his crib by himself. Carlisle had a small drip placed in his arm where a small supply of blood was keeping him healthy and strong. Soon enough he would be able to drink and eat on his own, but until that time he needed all the help he could get.

Edward helped carry the incubator up the stairs and into the nursery while Esme prepared the crib with a small protecting blanket. Everything needed to be clean to perfection, the last thing Tiger needed was an infection of some form to set him back. As soon as I told everyone my concerns at the start, Esme was making quick work dust proofing the entire house. Not one piece of furniture was left untouched, and if it did happen to be unclean-able then it was placed in the garbage heap.

"Come on Tiger," I leant down over the incubator and gentle picked up my nephew and carried him transferred him to his crib. As much as I wanted to hold onto my nephew for eternity, it wasn't fair of me to have such an intimate hold of him, when his mother had yet to see him.

As I lowered him into his crib I noticed Edward gasp. I quickly looked up at him and noticed the biggest grin on his face.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"He recognises you," he whispered and placed his index finger in Tiger's tiny little grip and cooed at him.

"Not as his mother!" I gasped.

"No love, as his aunty." I sighed in relief. The last thing I needed was for him to believe that I was his mother.

"Bella…" I turned around slowly and noticed Jasper standing in the doorway. His eyes were searching for his son that was blocked by mine and Edward's bodies.

"Is it okay if we come in?" he questioned. I knew what he meant by us, he meant Alice was somewhere close enough to hear but not within a danger zone.

"Did she hunt?" I questioned protectively.

"Yes, she had three elk and one bear. She's in control, but understands that it's your call." I nodded and looked back at little Tiger. I wanted nothing more to hand her son over to her, but I would never forgive myself if something happened to him. And neither would Alice.

"She can come in to see him, but he's still too fragile to be held." I spoke still looking down at Tiger.

"I understand," I spun around quickly and saw Alice standing awkwardly beside Jasper. My heart broke while looking at her face. I couldn't comprehend the emotions that would be running through her at the moment, yes I may be able to sense them, but you would never understand unless that was you standing there in the doorway, and that was your baby in the crib.

"Carlisle, Emmett, Charlie would you please come up here." I spoke out throughout the house and within a second they were all gathered in the room. They surrounded the crib and formed and protective barrier around Tiger. We all witnessed the silent sob that broke through Alice's throat when we all protected her son against her, but I made a promise.

I stepped forwards and towards Alice in the doorway.

"Ali, we all know that you would never intentionally hurt your son, but we also know that you would kill each and every one of us if we let something happen to your little baby." She whimpered as her eyes fell to the floor. Jasper wrapped his hand around hers and took a step forwards in the room.

I was prepared for her to rush forwards, but she didn't. She stopped in her tracks, not taking a single inch into the room.

"Alice what's wrong?" Jasper turned to face her but she shook her head.

"What if I hurt him, what if I kill my son Jasper!" she pulled her hand out of Jasper's and took a big step away from the door.

"Alice you will not hurt our son, I promise you." Jasper stepped closer to her and gripped on tightly to both her hands.

"Your family is here for us Alice; they are all here to protect not only our son by you as well. Please we need to see our beautiful son." Jasper smiled as Alice finally lifted her head and locked eyes with him.

"He's beautiful?" she whispered as a smile fell upon her lips.

"He's amazing," he replied quickly.

"And he's asking for his mother," Edward said stepping forwards.

"You can hear him?" Alice asked.

"Yes, and he's been waiting a long time to see his mother." He nodded in confirmation.

And that was it, that was all that Alice needed to get her confidence. She let go of one of Jasper's hands and reached out for Edward's.

"You hear one bad thought coming from my mind and you have full permission to throw me out." Alice laughed as Edward gripped onto her other hand.

"It won't come to that, but I promise."

Edward and Jasper lead Alice towards the crib, while everyone else spread out around her. This moment was the moment we had all be waiting for. The joining of mother and son.

"Hey there baby," Alice cooed as she first laid eyes on her son.

"He's amazing," she whispered not taking her eyes of her baby boy.

"We make one heck of a good looking kid, don't we?" Jasper laughed placing a small kiss on Alice's forehead.

"Tiger?" Alice questioned while running her hand over the small blue embroider blanket. Just ask she finished speaking four small tiger cub mirages appeared over the crib. Edward and Jasper quickly tightened their grip on Alice, just in case they surprised her into doing something dangerous.

"Mason," I growled playfully while placing my hands on my stomach.

"Is he doing that?" Alice asked looking down at my swollen stomach.

"Yeah, my little prankster thinks that his cousin would enjoy having some tigers to watch instead of those silly stuffed ones." I laughed and looked back up towards the crib, and there in the air was the four little tiger cubs rolling around and playing in the air.

"Is that his name now?" Alice asked with a hint of anger in her voice. Jasper placed one hand on her cheek and tried to calm her down a bit.

"No love, it was just a nickname for him. He's our little fighter. He still needs a name from his mother though," Jasper soothed her down a bit and both he and Edward relaxed their grip on her slightly.

"Ethan," Alice answered almost instantly.

"Ethan?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, if that's alright with you?" Alice asking looking back at Jasper.

"Sounds perfect, welcome to the world, our little Ethan Cullen." Jasper smirked.

"Ethan T Cullen." Alice laughed looking back at Ethan.

"Would you like to hold him?" the question left my mouth before I even thought about what I asked. All eyes snapped to mine, each telling me a different meaning.

"A-are you sure?" Alice stuttered never taking her eyes of me.

"Yes, I'm sure." I smiled hoping to give her the encouragement that she needed. Slowly but gently she lowered her arms into Ethan's crib and gathered him up in his blankets. As soon as she touched him a spark in her eyes erupted.

A tear slowly rolled down my cheek as she lifted him into her arms.

"Hey there Ethan, I'm your mommy." She whispered and lightly bounced him in her arms.

"Hey I just got something," Emmett announced completely ruining the mood.

"We can call him ET for short!" he boomed and cracked up laughing.

Everyone starred at him as he laughed by himself.

"Mason would you like to teach your uncle Emmett a lesson?" I gently rubbed my belly and not more than a second later a book flew off the shelf and hit Emmett square in the back of the head.

We all laughed but stopped as soon as a small set of giggles and claps appeared from Alice's arms. We all looked down at Ethan who was starring with wide eyes at Emmett who was now rubbing his head.

"Did you think that was funny Ethan?" Jasper cooed at his son.

"Did you like it when big old mean Uncle Emmett got hit in the head?" he leant down and tickled his son's tummy causing more giggles to escape from his mouth.

"Alright -alright, enough picking on my husband," Rose walked into the room holding hands with MJ and Lillie.

"We have a pair of kiddies that would like to see their baby cousin." Rose smiled over to Alice and little Ethan. Alice looked to me for guidance and I quickly nodded. I was about to say something to the kids when Rose let go of their hands and leant down to their level.

"Now what did you both promise to do?" Rose asked.

"We are not to use our powers around the baby," both MJ and Lillie spoke in unison.

"And?" Rose pressed on.

"We are to use our inside voices," they smiled up at Rose as she nodded.

"Very good, now let's go see your cousin." Rose quickly lifted Lillie into her arms, while MJ ran and jumped into Emmett's awaiting arms.

"Lillie, MJ I would like to introduce you both to your new cousin. Ethan T Cullen." Alice spoke and moved closer to Rose and Emmett.

"Hey there Ethan, I'm Lillie and I will make sure my idiotic brother plays nice with you." Lillie spoke up and winked at her mom. She was definitely a little princess.

"Hey ET, I'll teach you how to steal cookies from Grandmas cookie jar and let you ride on my elephants or any other animal you might like." MJ gushed.

"MJ…" Emmett and Rose both warned together.

"Fine, you can watch while I ride my flaming animals?" he rephrased his comment.

"Alright fine, we can both watch the flaming animals and none of us will ride them…" he sulked. Everyone awed as Ethan slowly yawned and closed his tiny little eyes.

"I think it's someone's bedtime." Alice whispered and lowered her son back into his crib.

Rose and Emmett took their kids back out of the room after they both said a quick goodbye through the crib bars. Slowly everyone left until it was just Edward, Jasper, Alice and me left surrounding Ethan's crib.

I lightly placed my hand on his stomach and sent through a wave of peace and life into his body making sure he was still safe. Poor little guy was exhausted.

"Are you keeping him alive?" Alice whimpered as she watched her son.

"For the time being yes, but he's growing stronger every minute." I looked up at her and hoped that she would feel a little better.

"He will okay right, I mean he will be able to live on his own?" she asked with tears in her eyes. I pulled my hand away from Ethan and pulled Alice into my arms.

"Yes, he will be perfect Ali. In three days he will be just like Lillie and MJ, running around making all kinds of trouble for you," I laughed as she hiccupped into my shoulder.

"Why don't you read him a story, I know he loves to hear your voice." Edward spoke up as Alice and I pulled apart.

"He does?" she laughed and wiped her eyes.

"Of course, you're his mother." Jasper lead Alice towards the shelf and helped pick out a book. While Edward lead me towards the couch and sat down behind me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his hands on my stomach.

"Maybe mommy would like to take that nap too?" Edward murmured into my ear.

"Mommy would like that very much," I laughed as I closed my eyes drifting off to the soft murmurs of Alice's voice.

* * *

**Jane POV**

It had been three months since we were last reunited with the Cullen's and the others. Three months of hiding and planning. Alec and I had been travelling all over the world trying to discover more and more vampires who would join us, or find out if they knew of anything going on, we were on a research mission.

If the Volturi were coming back from the dead and were looking for a way to destroy all of us, then we were going to be ready for them. We would not be going down without a fight, we will not roll over and let them decide what our fate would be.

So far we had found all about nothing, there was nothing going on, no weapon of mass destruction, no plan to dominate the universe, nothing. From any other persons point of view it would be like any other normal century, but for those who knew the fate for us, we knew differently.

We were currently in Germany wandering around the old buildings searching for clues, when Alec froze in front of me.

"Alec…" I questioned as he slowly raised his arm and pointed to a crumbled down building just down the street.

A building that screamed danger.

A building that screamed death.

A building that screamed home.

Our home.

It was the fourth of March 1938 when we were forced from our home. The German soldiers went from door to door finding any male over the age of eighteen, or a strong looking sixteen, seventeen year old…

"_Alec would you please fetch some firewood please," I looked up towards the kitchen and watched as my brother nodded and headed for the backdoor. I really hated how my brother got to do everything while I was forced to practise my needle work._

"_Mother, may I go help him?" I questioned preying that she agreed. She looked at me frowning and shook her head. I sighed and looked back down at my needle work. _

"_Jane dear, why don't you finish up there and come help me with dinner. Father will be home soon." She smiled and walked back into the kitchen. This was it; I quickly placed my needle work onto the table and ran towards the back door. Slowly and silently I pushed open the door begging for it to not creak as I slipped outside. _

_I quickly ran around the corner and headed for the outside shed. That was where father and Alec stored the wood for the winter, to keep it dry. _

"_Sister," I stopped around the corner and slowly turned around to face my brother. _

"_Mother told me to come and help?" I answered as a question, hoping that he would fall for it. He laughed and shook his head._

"_Sure she did, now hurry up and help me before father gets home." He smiled and threw a small log towards me. This was why I loved my brother, he never treated me as though I was an incapable female. He made sure that I was taught how to survive, he made sure that I knew how to collect wood, hunt, and even fight. _

"_Come on, let's go." Alec spoke up while lugging an armful of wood towards the shed doors. _

"_You're not going to tell mother are you?" I smirked hoping he wouldn't give me up._

"_Never," he laughed and held the door open for me. Just as I passed the shed I froze. Just up ahead I could see a dark black object peaking around the corner. I knew what that was, and I knew it didn't belong to my father. _

_A gun. _

_I was about to scream when a hand clapped over my mouth. _

"_Shhh…" Alec whispered in my ear and slowly released his hand as I nodded. He slowly pulled me back towards the shed where I placed the wood back down silently. _

"_What's going on?" I questioned already knowing the answer. _

_There had been rumours going around the town, German soldiers were visiting every house in Germany enlisting any male who would be fit enough for the army, regardless of age. And if you dared say no to them, then you were signing you and your family's death warrants._

"_Stay here, and whatever you do don't fight them." Alec placed both his hands on my cheek and looked deep into my eyes. I nodded knowing that he was only protecting me. Alec slowly moved away from me and headed back towards the shed door. _

_I gulped while watching my brother slip out from our cover and head back towards danger. I hid behind a large pile of wood, while clutching a smaller one in my hands, just in case. _

_It was silent, it was too quiet. _

_Just as I was about to stand up I heard the blast of a gun coming from the house. I supressed a scream and clamped my hand over my mouth. I couldn't stay here and let my family be killed, I had to help them. _

_I pushed off the ground and hurled myself towards the shed door as soon as I was out I ran towards the house. As I reached the back door I slowly peaked inside the back window and ducked down just as quick. _

_There were three men inside my house; one had a gun to my mother's head. Another had his arm gripped around my brother's neck, while the other had my father on his knees with a gun pointing to the back of his head. _

"_What are you doing out here little girl," I turned around quickly and screamed. There in front of my face was two metal barrels pointing straight at me. _

"_Let's get you in with the others," the man grabbed me by the throat and dragged me inside with the rest of my family. _

"_Jane!" My father screamed as she saw me. _

"_Father!" I gasped as my body was thrown onto the ground next to him. _

"_Luca, you will tell me where their papers are or I shall shoot your wife!" the guard standing over my father aimed his gun towards my mother. _

_I was so confused, I had no idea what was going on, or what these men wanted with my father. Weren't they from the military? They only wanted to enlist my father, didn't they?_

"_Please I don't know where they are, please just leave my family alone." My father pleaded as the guard signalled towards the man next to my mother. I squeezed my eyes shut as the shot echoed all around my body. I kept my eyes closed as I felt my mother's body fall to the ground next to me. _

"_Mother!" I heard my brother's screams as the guards laughed. _

_They laughed!_

_How dare they laugh at my mother's death!_

_My mother's murder!_

"_Where are the papers!" I guard yelled again at my father. I opened my eyes just to see the man's gun slowly turn towards me._

"_Or it will be your daughter next…" I slowly shuffled backwards until my back hit the wall. _

"_Father please!" Alec screamed out and tried to break free of the hold the guard had on him. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about!" My father screamed as the guard growled at my father. He thrust his gun across my father's head and shouted at him once more. _

_I screamed out to my father and watched as the man holding back my brother gripped his neck tighter._

"_Father!" He gasped and gripped on tight to the man's forearm. _

"_Tell me now!" The guard hit my father again and blood started to rush down the cut on his face. _

"_I killed your wife, and I will kill your son next! Tell me where they are!" he screamed hitting my father again and again. _

"_Father!" I screamed trying to get him to listen to the man, begging him to give up whatever it was that they were after. _

"_Or maybe I will take your daughter, what is she sixteen, seventeen?" The guard laughed and looked directly at me. The lust in his eyes ran shivers up my spine. I knew what he meant; I had heard what these pigs do to women! _

"_No, anything but that!" my father begged. But the guard just laughed. _

"_Kill the boy," the guard yelled. _

"_No!" both me and my father screamed. I quickly jumped to my feet and ran towards my brother. Just as he was in reach and hand gripped my neck and pulled me backwards. _

"_Alec!" I screamed trying to claw at the hand on my throat. _

_The arm that gripped around my brother's neck squeezed tighter and tighter as my brother gasped for air. They were killing my brother, they had killed my mother!_

"_No, let him go you bastard!" I saw red._

_I stared at the man holding my brother and preyed with all my might for him to let my brother free. _

"_Kill him now," the guard shouted the order and the man slowly raised his gun towards my brother's head. I didn't even get a chance to scream. _

_My haze grew red and suddenly the man was on the ground clutching his head. _

_Alec fell to the ground and quickly grabbed the gun and pointed it at the guard holding me. _

"_Let go of my sister!" he shouted as the man slowly released my throat. As soon as I was free I ran towards Alec and gripped onto his arm. The man on the ground was still screaming out in pain as the guard quickly raised his gun and shot his partner, and the screaming stopped._

"_God that was annoying," the guard groaned and pointed the gun back towards our father. _

"_Enough of this," and quick enough he shot my father. _

_My grip on Alec's arm tightened as we both muffled back a scream._

"_Boy, hand over the gun and no one gets hurt." Alec shook his head and stood his ground._

"_Get out of my house!" he shouted and the guard flinched slightly. A light haze grew over the man's eyes but he quickly shoot it off._

"_Give me the gun or your sister dies!" he shouted but Alec did not move. _

"_Now!" he shouted again. But this time it was he who was going to die. The red haze appeared over my eyes once more and the guard was brought to his knees in pain. _

"Jane…." I jumped slightly as my brother stood in front of me, his hands gripping my cheeks.

"Come back to me Jane…" he leant forwards and pressed his lips to my forehead.

That day haunted my memories forever.

It was the day Alec and I discovered our powers.

It was the day that our mother and father were murdered.

It was the day that the Volturi got wind of our talents.

And it was the last day that we lived our lives.

"It's alright we don't need to go in there," Alec whispered and pulled me into his arms. I nodded against his chest.

"I miss them so much," tears welled up in my eyes and never fell. I hated my curse, I was never a hateful child and here I was cursed with the power of pain. What had I done to deserve something so cruel!

"Come on, let's keep going." Alec grabbed my hand and lead us further down the street.

We never did find out what the guards were looking for that day, we just assumed it was papers for Alec. That they wanted him for the war and father refused. But it always seemed to be much bigger than that, that there was always something more going on underneath the surface of it all.

* * *

**_So what did you think?_**

**_Just a little background on Alec and Jane... there is a purpose for you to know this *wink wink*_**

* * *

Just some self Promotion :

_**My other stories: DarkMoon**_

_When Bella was little she and her father were kidnapped... Charlie risked his life to set Bella free.. As the years go on Bella struggles with her life, her best friends Emmett and Jasper help mask her pain with alcohol, sex and parties... but what happens when Bella is forced to face her past, what happens when the new golden eye'd family move into town...Dark Themes._

**_My other stories: Darkness in the Light_**

_When Bella is not human, and when she is not a vampire... what exactly is she... What if her life wasn't a life but hell.. What will happen when the Cullen's come along and notice something different about her life... What secrets will be revealed? What relationships will form? _

**_My other stories: Broken_**

_Bella Swan, that's all there is to it, right? Just the average new girl with nothing to hide – right? - WRONG. What's Bella's life like when she's on the run, what happens and when she runs straight into her past? Everything comes crumbling down. Normal pairs._

**_My other stories: Trip of a Life Time_**

_Not all is what it seems when six Students win a trip to Europe for the summer. What dangers truly await them. Will they make it through the trip alive, or will old enemies stop them in their tracks? Cannon Pairings._

**_My other stories: Nightmare of My life! (Supernatural x Twilight)  
_**

_My name is Isabella no-last-name Swan, I was found at Fork's Memorial Hospital with no memories of my past, the only thing I did know was my name Bella, it was written on a small piece of silver that was attached to my charm bracelet. The only memories I have are that of my nightmares, the ones of the Yellow eyed man and two men Sam and Dean. The wonders of my past haunted my every waking and sleeping minute, that was until the truth was revealed when a certain pair of golden eyes walked through the cafeteria doors..._

* * *

_**Review guys thanks**_


End file.
